Celestial Moon
by Empress Zelda
Summary: How would the story change, if two people were sealed to the sacred tree instead of one? What if Kagome and two other people could pass through the well? What if Inu No Taisho wasn't dead? What if there are two protectors of the jewel? What is this, there are two parallel jewels one of darkness and one of light and twin villains? What's going to happened in this alternate universe?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_ _**The Beginning or is it The End?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own anything from the series Inuyasha and I do not own any of the pictures. I only own the characters that I have created. There will also be some chapter with the original series episodes, but with a few minor and or major changes. I am open to constructive criticism as long as it's not laced with malice. I also have an obsession with the name Kagero so if she's frequently used in any of the Inuyasha story I may post on here, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought of it and also so I can improve as a writer. Rated MA for language, Multiple character pairings and Lemons may or may not be in future chapters so read at your own risk. Also I do have a few fighting scenes, but none too graphic and if they are then I will let you know before the start of the chapter. I didn't know how to incorporate the descriptions of Kazumi, Kikyo, Kaede and Kaori into the story so they will be put in a Character description at the start of this chapter. This story is also on my account Empress Zelda. Hope you enjoy this story! :)**_

 _ **Character Descriptions:**_

 ** _Kikyō is a very beautiful woman. She has flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. She stands to be around the height of five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes._**

 ** _Kazumi is a very beautiful inu demoness. She has somewhat pale skin, silky wild wavy silver hair that draped upon her lower back, she also has distinctive bangs that nearly covered her narrowed dark blue eyes. She stands to be around five foot three._**

 ** _Kaede is a small girl who bore a very striking resemblance to her sister Kikyo. She has long black hair which she keeps tied in a long ponytail by a white ribbon. She also has a black eye patch over her right eye._**

 ** _Kaori is a small inu hanyo who bore a striking resemblance to both her half-sisters Kikyo and Kazumi. She has short silver hair with a tint of black around the edges, her hair brushed against the nape of her neck. Like Kaede she also wears and eye patch, but it is over her left eye instead. She has an appearance of a mortal and at times is not even consider a half breed._**

She had been blinded by her love for him. Oh, how she should have known, that it had all been for the celestial crystal. Blood oozed out of the wound on her left shoulder as she and her friend, Kikyo who had a similar wound on her right shoulder laid face down upon the ground.

 _Damn those Inu siblings to hell!_

Kazumi's mind screamed as she and Kikyo painfully forced themselves to sit up and then unsteadily gather to their feet. Kazumi and Kikyo drew upon every ounce of strength they had left and forced their way back to their once peaceful village.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as he hastily made his way to Kikyo and Kazumi's pathetic, puny, poor excuse of a village. His mind clouded with anger, uncertainty and the pain of a broken heart which in return made him want to slaughter the entire village, but he would not.

He had one aim and that was to steal her most treasured possession, the Imperial Moon Crystal. Of course he had no need nor desire for the crystal's proclaimed power. He wanted her to feel what he felt, wanted her to be just as confused and betrayed as he was.

He glanced to his right at his hanyo younger brother, who he did not completely despise, but greatly tolerated for the sake of their Lord father, Inu No Taisho. He could tell that his brother had the same aim as he, whereas he had no need for the crystal, his brother, Inuyasha desired the Shikon No Tama in hopes to become a full-fledged yokai.

A smiled graced his lips as the village came into his line of sight. Very soon the crystal that she had worked so hard to keep pure would become laced with malice and be tainted. Then she would know the true meaning of pain and suffering when she had to not only find the crystal, but do the whole purification process over again.

A devilish smirk graced his lips as he thought about the crystal's radiant pure light fading and filling with a gleam of deep despair.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now racing through the forest heading back within the bounds of their father's lands. Sesshomaru smiled down at the small circular silver crystal in his right palm. Finally, he had it and could set his plan into motion. Inuyasha who was doing the same as he smirked and said,

''Hmm! Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last.''

But their victory would be short lived. For Kikyo and Kazumi's voices rung out through the forest, both filled with deep hatred and both holding their bows ready to fire the arrows that were notched in them.

''Sesshomaru!''

''Inuyasha!''

No sooner had Kikyo and Kazumi yelled both of the Inu siblings names, two separate arrows dangerously flew through the brilliant bright blue sky, striking the two brothers in midair, pinning them to either side of the Goshinboku.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the crystal was ripped from his right hand, and landed a little ways beneath his feet. Inuyasha who was to the right side of him also watched as the sacred jewel did the same. Inuyasha then tentatively reached out a clawed hand to Kikyo.

''K - Kikyo? How could - - I thought - -.'' Inuyasha sighed then closed his eyes as his body went motionless.

Sesshomaru said nothing, he only glared down at Kazumi, the demoness he had secretly loved for many years despite being betrothed to another. The demoness who was now slowly making her way towards the crystal.

''How could you, Kazumi, I loved you.'' Sesshomaru stated as his amber eyes meet with her dark blue ones and then he found himself losing consciousness, but not before he saw a black eight-eyed crow with a red spiky boned collar fly off into the distance.

''Lady Kikyo, Lady Kazumi!?'' the villagers exclaimed as they ran to their village priestesses as both Kazumi and Kikyo painfully knelt down to pick up the small jems.

''Big sisters!'' two small little girls ran up to Kikyo and Kazumi. Both children had eye patches over one of their eyes.

The one with the eye patch over her right eye knelt beside Kikyo and the one with the eye patch over her left eye knelt beside Kazumi.

''Lady Kikyo, lady Kazumi, those wounds, it - -'' one of the village man worriedly stared down at their town's priestesses.

''You're both hurt really badly.'' the young girls said in unison as they worriedly stared up at their elder sisters.

''I forgot who I - - And now see what - - All for this, the celestial crystal...which, uh!'' Kazumi grunted as she flinched in pain. Kikyo, who was also trembling in pain said, ''I forgot who I - - And now see what - -All for this, the scared jewel which, uh!''

''You're in pain let someone - -'' the young girls said as they fearfully stared up at their sisters yet again.

''Kaori, Kaede, we won't feel it much longer, and so we give these to you - - the jewels, which you must burn with our bodies. They must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse them.'' both Kikyo and Kazumi sighed and closed their eyes.

''Sister Kikyo!''

''Sister Kazumi!''

Both Kaede and Kaori screamed as their sisters' lifeless bodies both collapsed around them.

 _We shall take it with us to the underworld._

Kikyo and Kazumi thought as their bodies were incinerated by the hot flames of the village fire.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **Caged bird and Sinister dragonfly**_

''Twins, who would have thought! Congratulations my boy, my second set of grandchildren!'' An elderly man with faded black hair brightly smiled at his son who sat in a chair beside his tired wife who laid upon the hospital bed.

''Kasumi, aren't these fine grandchildren? We shall begin training them in the way of a priestess once they turn the age of two.'' the old man proclaimed as he stared at his wife with a look of determination in his dull brown eyes and his wife, Kasumi frowned as she held a small one-year-old boy in her small arms.

Kasumi is a very gorgeous senior, she still look like she wasn't a day over the age of 18. Kasumi had big dark blue eyes, tanned skin and silky silver hair tied in a bun. Her hair has always been the color of silver even when she was a newborn baby.

''Sao, can't these children decide what they want to be on their own?'' Kasumi questioned as she shook her head from side to side and Sao smiled.

Sao, on the other hand was not all that attractive. He had faded black hair also tied in a bun, small dull chocolate brown beady eyes and fair skin.

''Heh, I thought it would be a good idea.'' Sao smiled as he held his twin grandchildren, one in each arm.

''Zu-Zu goat janna se a wriest!'' the one-year-old pouted as everyone except Sao roared in laughter.

''I, for one agree with my mother, Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome should have a choice in what they want to do with their life.'' his son smiled as Sao glared at him.

''Kagero and Kagome?! How on earth did you come up with those names, Kenji?'' Sao questioned as his son chuckled.

''I didn't name Kagome, Naomi did. Kagero doesn't seem so bad. We had to give her a powerful, but gentle nature to match that of her younger sister.'' Kenji declared as he lovingly stared at his daughters in his father's arms.

''No grandchildren of mine are going to be named after a dragonfly or a caged bird!'' Sao snapped as his son sighed.

''Well, Naomi saw the symbol of Kagome when Kagome was being born.'' Kenji frowned as Naomi weakly stated.

''And besides my dear father-in-law, dragonflies are symbols of courage, strength, happiness, change and even martial success.'' Naomi faintly smiled.

''Dragonflies are sinister, their evil and can be linked to injury!'' Sao snapped as Kenji glared at his father.

Kenji is a lean and muscular young man due to his many years of being a dojo instructor. He has almond shaped light bright blue eyes, fair skin and jet black hair cut into a faux hawk.

''Father, dragonflies are not evil like a caged bird their power lies beyond their nature.'' Kenji frowned as Naomi gently touched his arm and shook her head.

For his father, Sao being a priest for many years, would never understand. He was stuck in his prejudices ways and there was no changing them.

Naomi is a fairly pretty young woman with brown hair cut into a bob, tanned skin and narrowed beautiful dark brown eyes.

''Mark my words naming this child after a dragonfly shall have catastrophic comings.'' Sao viciously proclaimed.

 ***O*O*O***

Sao hung his head in sorrow for the second time today, it was all that blasted child Kagero's fault. He had warned them about naming that child after that wicked creature now looked what happened. Both his wife, Kasumi and his son, Kenji were dead. Their deaths both within a matter seconds of each other.

His wife had died first. Naomi and Kasumi had made plans of a girls night out and he was to stay home and watch his five grandchildren. The way Naomi described Kasumi's death made tears threaten to fall from his eyes even now.

As Kasumi was walking down the numerous shrine steps her foot suddenly slips and turns outward on her, causing the outward foot to kick the other and thus the start of her hurdling forward down the white stony shrine steps. Her limbs tumbling over one another, twisting and hitting against the rise and fall of each stair. Kasumi closed her eyes as she took deep breaths in.

The echoing sound of the thudding of her body hitting the stairs was all Naomi heard as Kasumi continued to roll down the stairs. Her body slowly began to bruise and batter, her head tossed around like a single marble placed within a shaken bowl. All Naomi could do was watch in fear and scream out hoping one of the bystanders would stop and help her weak and fragile dear mother-in-law. When the rolling and tumbling finally came to a cease Kasumi laid motionlessly on her back beneath the white stony shrine steps.

Naomi after seeing so much blood lost and Kasumi's lifeless body, wasn't thinking straight rushed her mother-in-law to the hospital where she died of many broken limbs which included a broken neck, trauma to the head and infinite blood loss. Naomi didn't inform the rest of the family until the doctor told her the results.

When Sao had found out about his wife's death he immediately found Kagero and cursed her, accusing her of killing her grandmother and how she was a wicked sinister scorned child. That he would forever hate her for what she's done to her very own grandmother. When Kenji had discovered his mother's death he dismissed his dojo class earlier than anticipated and made haste to the hospital that he made it to, but not in a way he had hoped. As witnesses described to the police, Kenji had walked into a brawl that had nothing to do with him and was instantly killed. Two college boys, one named Kai and the other Rei had started fighting each other and apparently they were fighting over some young girl at their University. One bystander describe it as such:

Rei stared in the eyes of his aggressor, waiting for the moment where Kai would second guess himself. He was sweating great balls of fire, the whole front of his shirt was drenched in sweat. His nerves were high, his adrenaline was pulping. This would be his first fighting experience ever and he was dying to use the pistol his father had gifted him last Christmas. Rei knew he wasn't supposed to use the gun for anything other than hunting small punty animals, but his guy, Kai had it coming to him. Rei eyes harden like that of a cobra's and he declared.

"I've been nothing but a gentleman and all in hopes of courting Hotaru. I've been working much harder than you to get her to official be mine and you score a date before I did. I deserve her way more than you do and I'm going to take her from you right now!"

Rei smirked as in that very instant moment, Kai's eyes faltered and it was maybe less than one second that Kai violently swung his left fist at Rei. Clenched fist hastily and viciously met with Rei's right cheek which caused him to swagger back.

Rei quickly regain his composure and turned to face his aggressor head on. Raising his right hand clenched into a fist he flew a mighty blow to Kai's lower abdomen causing Kai to keel over painfully gripping his lower body as blood spilled from his mouth. Kai groaned quietly and wiped the blood from his mouth as he slowly stood up right.

Rei devilishly sideways smirked for he felt very accomplished with himself thus far. Kai enraged by Rei's cocky smirk growled in frustration. Slowly Rei and Kai began to dangerously circle each other the bystanders whooping and hollering edging them further on. Unexpectedly Kai launched himself at Rei and Rei panic, not knowing what to do.

Many bystander grimaced, they expected the worst and sure enough, Rei's body crashed hard against rocky graveled ground. Rei whimpered in pain at the forceful impact, but even while in pain Rei jerked up his knee in a quick and fluid motion, kneeing Kai firmly in his groin. Kai howled in pain as both of his hands shot to his groin. Kai violently flung himself backwards and rolled around on the ground.

Rei took his as his opportunity to swung a sharp left hook to Kai' face. Kenji who had been watching the fight from start to finish was trying to convince people to help him put an end to it, but they all refused as they were all enjoying the action.

Kai quickly recovered and kicked Rei in his left leg which caused him to stammer back and gave Kai enough time to stand to his feet. In no time Kai had forced Rei back and had him cornered up against and old abandoned building. Rei's eyes fearfully darted to the crowd of people who now stood there silently watching. He pleading with his eyes for help, but none of them came to his rescue.

Rei was breathless, his pants choked out of his mouth. He was tired, he was breathing heavily, his shoulders violently shook. Rei's shaky right hand slowly reached for his gun in his side pocket while his left hand pushed Kai with all of his might who in result stammered a little ways back. He unsteady pointed the gun at Kai and was about to pull the trigger, but somehow Kai had got his hands on the gun too.

Now here they both were fighting over the gun two shots were fired in the air and the crowded of bystanders panic and began to trample each other over in hopes of fleeing the scene. During the chaos of running and screaming more shots were randomly firing in every direction and a few people were hit.

The most important one that had received an unexpected bullet was Kenji and the bullet pierced right thrown his brain. The cartridge of the bullet had exploded inside his brain which caused him to die instantly on the spot.

Upon learning of her husband's death Naomi was filled with unspeakable grief and fell into a deep depression for many years and it wasn't until it was time for the twin, Kagome and Kagero to start Junior High did she come out of her state of despair.

Sao on the other hand, had yet again blamed 7-year-old Kagero, at the time for the death of her father. Proclaiming her to be a demon in disguise and a shameful tyrant of the Higurashi family. From that day on Sao always treated Kagero like an abomination. It was as if she wasn't his granddaughter and thus reason why Kagero lived her life in feared that everything she loved, she would kill.

''I am truly a wicked sinister evil scornful child. I am the one responsible for my grandmother's death as well as my father's. I am a tyrant abomination who will forever shame the Higurashi family.''

A 12-year-old Kagero repeated the words that were laced with hatred from her grandfather over and over again in the bathroom mirror. Tears stained her face and she raised the small paring knife to her right wrist.

''Kagero, what are you doing in there? Naruto has to used the bathroom, come out now! ''

Her mother's voiced rung from the other side of the door and Kagero sighed and hid the paring knife in her sister's make-up bag and she and the bagged walked out of the bathroom passing her brother, Naruto who was dancing in place.

 _I'll never be able to cut myself if they keep interfering._

Kagero sighed as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen where she would return the small knife to it's rightful place.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **Aftermath**_

It has been 8 years since the deaths of Kasumi and Kenji and Sao has still been treating Kagero poorly whereas he favored his other four grandchildren: Mizuko, Kagome, Naruto and Sota.

Sota is an 8-year-old boy, who has dark brown hair and distinctive bangs on his right side. He has brown eyes and pale skin. He is the one Sao favors the most since he hopes Sota will follow in his footsteps and look after the shrine when Sao's dead and gone, since the other four children of Kenji show no desire to become priests or priestesses.

Speaking of Kenji, his other son, Naruto is the spitting image of him. Naruto is a 12-year-old boy and despite his age, he is also very lean and muscular. Much like his father, Naruto hopes to become an dojo instructor and has been taking classes along with his older brother and sister, Mizuko and Kagero. He has almond shaped dark blue eyes, pale skin and wild light brown hair cut into a faux hawk.

Kagome much like her mother, Naomi, Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs because of her beauty and attractiveness many men and classmates attempt to woo her. She has somewhat pale skin, rich long lower back wavy messy jet black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big round dark blue eyes. She stands around five foot two and is the age of 15.

Kagero is a very beautiful woman, her beauty can rival that of any Kami (Gods or Goddesses). She has flawless alabaster-fair skin and long, rich silky silver hair that fell past her slim waist and rested just beneath her upper thigh, which is often tied into a high ponytail by a red ribbon. She stand around five foot five, and has light bright brilliant sky, doll-like eyes. Like Kagome she is also 15 and also has a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs. Like her brothers, Mizuko and Naruto, Kagero also trains in a Dojo much to the dismay of both her mother and grandfather. She favors her grandmother, Kasumi which is also another reason why her grandfather can't stand to be around her.

Mizuko also known as Zuko or Zu-Zu like his younger brother, Naruto, Mizuko has spent most of his life training in a Dojo. He has thick arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes and almond shaped light grassy-green eyes. He has long rich light auburn hair which he keeps tied in a braided ponytail that brushes against his rear. He has short bangs, the most prominent of which are two strands of hair that fall on either side of his forehead, also his hair is not parted to either side. Although relatively thin, Mizuko is quite fit and his biceps are barely covered by any clothing he chooses to wear, revealing an impressive muscular form when flexed. His skin is quite tan, contributing to his overall attractive appearance. He stands to be 5 foot 11 and he is the age of 16.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome sat on her knees in the family's old wooden warehouse adjacent to the their two-story home which was located on their Family's Shrine. She was staring down at a key chain with a shiny pink plastic circular jewel at the end of it which her grandfather had handed her. She silently growled in annoyance at her grandfather's tactics. When will he learn that she didn't want to become a priestess and look after the family shrine. She heaved a deep sighed as she blankly stared at that the key chain.

''The Shikon No whatta?''

''The Shikon No Tama, my girl - - the jewel of four souls.'' Sao declared as Kagome continued to stared at the key chain uninterested.

''You don't actually think that tourist are gonna buy these dumb key chains, do you?'' Kagome questioned as Sao gasped in astonishment.

''My dear child, that is not just a key chain. That crystal at the end is an replica of an ancient jewel which - -'' He trailed off as the sound of light jingling filled his ears.

''Hmm?''

He stared up and then his eyes narrowed in irritation as he stared at his youngest granddaughter who was teasing the small, but pleasant plump family cat, Buyo. The cat had been drawn by the sudden movement of the plastic pink jewel swaying side to side due to Kagome's movements.

''Hmm?'' Kagome questioningly stared at Sao as his shoulders shook from him heavily sighing.

 _Kagero as difficult as she maybe, at least she respect me enough to listen when I give lessons about the Shikon No Tama and the Imperial Moon Crystal. Kagero isn't as easily distracted as her younger sister, Kagome. It's sometimes hard to believe that those two could even be related._

Sao frowned and then coughed into his hand in attempts to gain his granddaughter's attention and to his amazement it worked.

''Ahem. As I was saying, That crystal at the end is an replica of an ancient jewel which - -''

''Hey Grandpa,'' Kagome excitedly proclaimed as she clasped her hands together which imprisoned the key chain with in her palms.

''You do remember that it's my birthday tomorrow, right?'' Kagome smirked as Sao glared at her for yet another interruption before he thoughtfully rubbed his chin and then tentatively smiled.

''Ha Ha Ha! I'd planned to wait another day, but - -''

''So you did get something! Hand it over!'' Kagome commanded as she yet again cut him off.

Sao chuckled to himself at his grandchild's anticipation as he reached behind him to retrieve Kagome's present. As he placed the horribly wrapped gift into giddy Kagome's outstretched awaited hands, Kagome viciously clawed at the wrapping paper hastily tearing it in every direction.

''I hope it's that new blouse I was looking at the other day when mom and I were shopping.'' Kagome smiled as she ripped off the last of the wrapping paper and her face fell. She stared at her gift in distraught. How could her grandfather gifted her a dried up dark green hand that appeared to have belong to some horrific creature?

''That my dear Kagome, is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp, which - -'' Sao proudly smirked as Kagome stared at the hand in disguised then twirled the hand around as she examined it.

 _Mummified this, authentic that, here everything has a story._

Kagome slouched her shoulders as her grandfather continued to proudly smiled.

 _This is not the gift I had hope to receive for my birthday._

Kagome frowned and then stared down at the cat who purred as he brushed up against her bent knees and a light bulb went off in her head.

''Here, Buyo. Eat.'' Kagome sighed as she offered her much hated gift to the cat.

Buyo as curious as ever tentatively sniffed the hand before he gladly took it from the quite annoyed teenager. He merrily began to slowly swagger away, his ears twitched as Sao infuriatingly blurted out.

''WAAH! That's an antique!'' Sao quickly lunged for the cat, but Buyo who sensed his presence hopped out of the way which in turn caused Sao to fall flat on his face mumbling curses under his breath as Buyo turned to stare back at him and then jolly strutted away, taunting the old man.

 ***O*O*O***

''Naruto, you lack concentration! How do you expect to be a Dojo instructor with your attention span?'' the Dojo instructor snapped as Naruto embarrassingly hung his head.

''I am so sorry sensei.'' Naruto whispered as he heard the snickers of his peers.

''No need to apologize just try to do better next time. I mean just look at your sister,'' the instructor stated as Naruto followed his gaze to his older sister Kagero.

Kagero carefully studied her opponent, she searched for any sign of her aggressor's weakness. She and her sparring partner, both danced around each other as a leaf in the the wind. They both held Sai's in each of their hands. Her attacker loosely flung endlessly attacks her way, but she gracefully countered each one. Unlike Kagero her partner's movements were slow, non-calculated and sloppy, Kagero's movements were sharp and fluid, her rhythm was similar to that of an ocean, even her ducking, bobbing and weaving were so graceful they cultivated everyone in the Dojo room.

In no time Kagero effortlessly had the boy who was a year her senior pinned on the blue mat beneath them, his rich emerald green eyes glared up at her as her sky blue ones glared down at him. Her eyes questioningly dared him to do anything foolish and if he did, he would have to suffer a much more severe beating than she was willing to give him. After a few seconds of silently glaring at each other, the boy frowned and said through clenched teeth.

''Fine, you win, I surrender.''

Their Dojo instructor, Chiang smiled proudly at his star pupil.

''She is truly the daughter of Kenji Higurashi!''

Upon hearing those words Naruto heart stung with pain and his eyes threaten to burst with tears. He had been training ever since he was three to be praised by his father's instructor, Chiang Ikeda, but all Chiang did was praised his sister, Kagero who started training when she was the age of 9. How did she progress where he had failed? He was still simply a white belt with yellow stripe which meant he is striving to a sub-degree of yellow belt training. It has been nearly 10 years and he had yet to succeed in getting his yellow belt. He sighed as he stared at his older sister who was now being surrounded by other students who congratulated her on yet another victory.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero couldn't help but smile as she exited the Dojo building. It was almost time for her to earn her black belt and she was full of excitement. She was sure her father, Kenji was smiling down at her from his place in heaven. As she continued to walk out of the Dojo building she noticed her brother, Naruto dejectedly leaning up against the walls of the said building. He sadly staring up at the endless cloud free blue sky.

Kagero sighed as she worriedly stared at her kid brother.

 _He yearns to be so much like our great and powerful father. Poor Naruto, I think he tries way to hard to walk down our father's path._

Kagero shook her head and then warmly smiled as she made her way to her brother.

''Oh cheer up, Naruto, you weren't that bad.'' Kagero teased, but Naruto only sighed.

He angrily pushed himself off the wall and quickly grabbed his blue book bag that had laid at his feet and began to walk in the direction of their home. Kagero shook her head and quickly followed after him.

''Oh, don't be like that Naruto, I was only teasing and besides I think your getting much better.'' Kagero smiled as Naruto cut his eyes to her and viciously spat.

''It's easy for you to say, you excel at everything you do! While I fail at everything I try to do. It's just not fair!''

Naruto stated as he halted in his steps as the tears streamed down his face. Kagero took her brother into her arms and tightly embraced him.

''Naruto, you know I hate to see you cry.'' Kagero whispered as she blinked back a few of her own tears and Naruto shoulders tenderly shook as he continued to sob.

''How about on the weekends I help you improve your skills that way you can achieve your goal of trying to be like our father.'' Kagero stated as she wiped the tears from her brother's red as a tomato face.

''Really, you promise?'' Naruto sniffled as Kagero smiled and raised her right hand.

''I cross my heart and hope to die.''

 ***O*O*O***

Sao sighed as he crept around the corner. He peeped up and down the hallway to make sure the ghost was clear. He had to be sure no one saw him do this. For they all knew the deep hatred and content he held for this said girl and if any of them saw him do this they would think he held some sort of feelings for this miserable greatly scorned child.

For the past two years, Sao had suddenly taking to leaving secret birthday gifts on Kagero's wooden white with blue crescent moon symbols on desk in her bedroom. Last year he gave Kagero her grandmother's Blue crescent moon shaped locket. Kasumi said it had been in her family for generations and it was always given to the first born daughter of the family.

The year before that he had gifted her with one of Kenji's swords. Kenji had told his father that he had wanted Kagero to have it when the girl had shown a promising future in the way of Dojo when she was the age of 7. This year he had finally decided to gifted her with thing she had always wanted, it was a dagger with a real gold handle, medical supplies and a list and description of herbs that could heal you it harmed and or poisoned.

He slowly tiptoed ever so gently, attempting to make as little noise as he had too. He reached for Kagero's golden doorknob and then yet again checked the hallways before he quietly opened Kagero's door and put her neatly wrapped gift on her desk. Then he quietly, but quickly left her room and went back to the warehouse.

As he walked he thought to himself, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear nor did he see his grandchildren, Kagero and Naruto racing up the stony shrine steps. It wasn't until he heard Naruto's laughter did he snap out of his thoughts.

''Remember you promised to train me. So that means no going out with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Kagome.'' Naruto snapped as he wiggled his finger in front of Kagero's face.

''I won't forget you, tweeb!'' Kagero smiled as she grabbed her brother by his head and began to give him a nookie with her knuckles.

''Hey, your messy up my hair, Kaggie!'' Naruto whined as Sao cleared his throat and both his grandchildren stop to stared at him. Kagero released Naruto and tentatively smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

''Hello...Goodbye.'' Kagero stated as she waved and then raced toward the house.

''Hi, gramps.'' Naruto frowned as he raced past him before Sao could say anything about the priesthood to him.

''Hey, Kagero wait for me!'' Naruto called as he chased after Kagero, but tripped over his own feet and fell very roughly on his face.

''Oww!'' Naruto yelped as he laid there on the ground refusing to move.

Sao shook his head at his grandchildren, he wondered why they all tried to avoid him. Sao shrugged and continued toward his destination.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _ **I am using the Karate belt color as such since there are many various of which order the colors are in. It is also from beginner to advanced. The order goes as following: White, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, red, brown, black. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_ _ **Thoughts of Cide**_

Kagero raced into her room and threw her bag on her king size bed. Why her mother bought both her and Kagome king size beds was beyond her? She personally didn't think they needed that much space, but sometimes they do share a room with their cousins when they come to visit from America. America is where their mother's older identical twin sister Nayumi lives with her American husband.

As Kagero walked about her room, blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon caught her eye. As she curiously walked over to her desk and hesitantly picked up the neatly wrapped gift, she began to carefully study it, taking notice of the white envelope attached to the bottom of it. She carefully removed it from it's place and opened it up to find a small letter, typed in Italics.

 _Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

 _I hope you found joy in my last two gifts that I gifted you with over the last two years. I hope that you will be able to also use this gift to the fullest too. I am old family friend who was good friends with both Kasumi and Kenji, I am truly sorry for their deaths. I hope you will also enjoy my next year's gift._

 _Sincerely, A friend._

''Odd...'' Kagero frowned as she stared at the gift for a few minutes, for she had never received a letter from the anonymous gift-bearer.

''How very peculiar.'' Kagero thoughtfully rubbed her chin before she delicately began to open her gift and a smile graced her lips. It was just what she always wanted ever since she was a red belt, but only her immediate family had known that she had want it. Kagero frowned as she stared down at the dagger, medical kit and list and descriptions of herbs.

 _Who could have brought this for me? Sota and Naruto couldn't have, their allowance isn't this much and besides any money they get their little hands on goes to buying video games or the arcade. Kagome always spend her money on clothes or food when she goes out with our friends. Mom always buys Kagome and I some type of clothing and grandfather can't stand me and has never gotten me a present since their deaths. I was saving up to buy this exact dagger and perhaps a small first aid kit, but now I don't have too. How very peculiar. Who could have gotten this for me?_

Kagero frowned as she questioningly stared at her new gifts.

 ***O*O*O***

The Higurashi family all sat around the dinner table. Sota and Naruto were roughhousing with each other, which very much displeased their mother. Kagero sat in thought as she dejectedly picked at her food. Sao held his chopsticks up to his mouth about to eat a pickle, Mizuko had his nose glued to some magazine and Kagome sat silently eating her food.

''Why, these pickles are full of history!'' Sao declared as he tried to force Naruto to eat the pickles that were untouched upon his plate and Naruto stared at the pickles in disgusted.

''Not half as full as you are.'' Kagome proclaimed sarcastically, narrowing her eyes.

Naomi couldn't help but noticed how her daughter, Kagero for the 8th time this week barely touched her food. Naomi sighed, maybe she didn't like the matching blouses she gifted both her and Kagome. Ever since they were born Kenji, herself, as well as her mother-in-law, all dressed them alike. Even though they were fraternal, they were still twins nevertheless.

Naomi frowned sadly, ''Is something troubling you my dear?'' Naomi questioned as Kagero furrowed her brows.

''Well, someone's been leaving me gifts on my desk for the past two years and I have no idea who they are from.'' Kagero frowned as Sao tensed for a second.

''Maybe you have a secret admirer!'' Kagome teased as Naruto and Sota both cringed in disgust.

''Eww! Gross!''

''I highly doubt anyone would be interested in an insect of sinister evil.'' Sao declared as Naruto glared at him, Kagome's eyes narrowed, Sota eyes became as cold as a snake's and Mizuko ignored them all because he was still reading the magazine.

''Father-in-law, that's not a very nice thing to say about your son's child. You, being a priest, should know that above all else.'' Naomi snapped and Sao scoffed.

''She's a wicked child, I told you about naming this child after a dragonfly and no one wanted to listen to me and look what happened to both Kasumi and Kenji.'' Sao accusingly pointed his finger at Kagero who sat across from him.

''Kagero is not responsible for anyone's death. You and I both know that Kenji and Kasumi's deaths were accidents.'' Naomi hissed and Sao glared at her.

''She is a destructive devilish child! She's a yokai in disguise!'' Sao yelled as Kagero hung her head.

''May I be excused, please?'' Kagero asked. Naomi sighed and nodded her head. Kagero quickly gathered her dishes and placed them in the sink. She quickly left the kitchen, for she hated to hear her mother bicker with her grandfather over her.

Every family meal had ended the same way each day for the past 8 years since their deaths. Her grandfather would make some hateful remark and then her mother would come to her defense, then they would argue for what seemed like hours. So instead of being the source of yet another argument, she thought to resolve the situation by leaving.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagero sunk deep into the hot steamy water of her bubble bath. She wondered if anyone would care if she decided to drown herself this very moment. She wondered if her grandfather would feel remorseful for his treatment of her, but knowing him he probably wouldn't even care, seeing as he completely and utterly hated her. He'll probably hate her until the very day he dies or the day she finally decided to go through with her suicide plan.

Every time she had tried to cause harm to herself either her mother, brothers or sister unknowingly knocked on the bathroom or bedroom door and she couldn't go through with it. The best way for her to die would be to wait until she was alone or if she went somewhere alone and did it there, but she was too fearful of death. She feared the six realms and where she would fall if she committed suicide.

The Six Realms of Karmic Rebirth, yes that's exactly what she feared. Even though her grandfather had deep hatred for her, he had still taught her that among Buddhists, all living beings are born into one of the six states of existence, the cycle of life and death. Every being is trapped in this wheel of life. All beings within the six realms are doomed to death and rebirth in a recurring cycle over countless ages, unless they can break free from desire and attain enlightenment.

Furthermore, upon death, all beings are reborn into a lower or higher realm, depending on their actions while still alive. This involves the concept of Karma and Karmic Retribution. The lowest three states are called the three evil paths, or three bad states.

The Six Realms are described as following:

Beings in Hell which is the lowest and worst realm, wracked by torture and characterized by aggression.

Hungry Ghosts is the realm of hungry spirits; characterized by great craving and eternal starvation.

Animals is the realm of animals and livestock, characterized by stupidity and servitude.

Asura is the realm of anger, jealousy, and constant war; the Asura (Ashura) are demigods, semi-blessed beings; they are powerful, fierce and quarrelsome; like humans, they are partly good and partly evil.

Humans is the human realm; beings who are both good and evil; enlightenment is within their grasp, yet most are blinded and consumed by their desires.

Deva is the realm of heavenly beings filled with pleasure; the deva hold godlike powers; some reign over celestial kingdoms; most live in delightful happiness and splendor; they live for countless ages, but even the Deva belong to the world of suffering, for their powers blind them to the world of suffering and fill them with pride and thus even the Deva grow old and die; some say that because their pleasure is greatest, so too is their misery.

Kagero deeply inhaled as she sunk further into the water so that it brushed against her bare neck. She slowly exhaled, her bones ached from the hubris training she had done in the Dojo. She had never expected to enjoy dojo as much as she did especially since her kid brother was so awful at it and wanted so much to be like their father.

If she quit Dojo for fear that she would outshine her brother even more than she did now, her mother would be quite disappointed, even though she and her grandfather had been against it ever since her father told them she would be a fantastic warrior. Her grandfather would also finds another way to chastise her if she quit Dojo.

Sometimes Kagero had wish and even prayed for death. She prayed to join her father wherever he was, for he was and still to this day would probably of been the only one to understand her. Sometimes she thought things would have been better if she had never existed, seeing as both her grandmother and father's death had been of her doing. If she practiced Buddhism, the realm her grandfather would assuredly tell her she was headed would be Hell.

 _I wondered how things would have turned out if grandpa had loved me all those years after their deaths._

Kagero thought as she stared at the knife that rested on the rim of the sink.

 _I can end it all now and no one would care as much as they cared about father or grandmother. I am sure they would all be glad to have a peaceful dinner for a changed and not one filled with hate and arguments. If I end it all now would things get better for everyone else, for it seems as I am a hindrance to everyone?_

Kagero blankly stared at the knife and tentatively reached for it.

 _Maybe I should just die as grandfather would say 'The world of Higurashi would have been better off without your birth, one granddaughter and two grandson, would have sufficed. Why on earth did the Kami bestow you, a child of death upon us?'_

A look of determination filled Kagero's light sky blue eyes.

 _Would things really be better off without me?_

Kagero eyes did not waver as she placed the tip of the knife against her wrist the spot where her vein would be.

 _Yes, I can do it! I am sure today will be the day I finally leave this world!_

The determination to die was all Kagero could think about as her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. She was just about to apply pressure to her wrist, but was stopped by a repeated tap on the door.

''Kaggie, are you done yet? I would like to take a bath sometime today too!''

Kagome's bubbly voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

''Dammit Kagome, I'll be out in a minute.'' Kagero stated flatly in annoyance.

 _I'm never ever going to be able to kill myself._

 _ **Author's**_ _ **Notes: Here is the source I used for the six realms:**_

"Six Realms of Existence (Samsara = Skt), Japanese Buddhism & Shintoism Photo Dictionary." _Six Realms of Existence (Samsara = Skt), Japanese Buddhism & Shintoism Photo Dictionary_. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Jan. 2016.

 _ **Author's**_ _ **Notes: Here is the source I used for the six realms:**_

"Six Realms of Existence (Samsara = Skt), Japanese Buddhism & Shintoism Photo Dictionary." _Six Realms of Existence (Samsara = Skt), Japanese Buddhism & Shintoism Photo Dictionary_. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Jan. 2016.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_ _ **The Girls Who Overcame Time and The Unknown**_

Kagero yawned as her hands dropped down to pick up her black book bag. The bag that not only carried her school supplies, but also her dojo equipment as well as her new birthday gift from the anonymous sender. She lazily threw one of the book bag straps over her right shoulder before hastily opened the front door. Mizuko quickly zipped past her, throwing a few words over his left shoulder.

''Sorry, Gero I'm running late.'' he stated as he raced past her and down the shrine steps.

''I'm leaving.'' Kagero yelled over her left shoulder to her mother who was now fixing a plate of food for her father-in-law who had also overslept this morning.

As Kagero began to walk toward the stony shrine steps when a sense of dread hit her full force and an uneasy feeling washed over her. The wind viciously wiped her long snow white in every direction the ribbon that kept her hair tied in a high ponytail threaten to spill out. The hairs upon the back of her neck began to stand up. Kagero took a fighting stance feeling that there was danger afoot and instantly searched the surrounding area.

Her eyes came to rest on her three younger siblings who were all crowded around the wooden well house. She sighed and shook her head as she silently approached them. They were not only going to make them all late for school, but they were all going to get in trouble if their grandfather caught them snooping about the well house.

''Hey, what are you three doing?'' Kagero crossed her arms under her chest and watched as all her siblings jumped back in fear.

''You all know we're not supposed to play in there.'' Kagero declared as they all stared back at her and she let her book bag slid off her shoulders and fall beside Kagome's yellow book bag which was draped against the side of the well house.

''Kagero, you shouldn't creep up on people like that!'' Kagome snapped.

''You scared me half to death!'' Sota stared as if he had seen a ghost from Christmas past or something and Naruto chimed in agreement.

''You almost gave me a heart attack!'' Naruto teeth chattered as he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart in hopes to calm it down.

''Well, you all shouldn't be near the well house.'' Kagero proclaimed as Sota fiddled with his fingers.

''We're not. It's the cat.'' Sota said as Kagero eyes widen in surprise.

''Did he go down to the well?'' Kagero questioned in awe.

''Hai, that stupid cat's always wandering off.'' Naruto frowned as Kagome crouched beside Sota.

''I didn't see Buyo go down there and that's beside the point,'' Kagome frowned as she stared at their youngest brother.

''It seems to me that you're too chicken to go down there yourself to see _if_ Buyo's even down there.'' Kagome flatly stated as Sota worriedly stared at her.

''I don't blame him, being this close inside the well house is spooky enough, but actually going down there with the well is totally horrifying!'' Naruto cringed in fear as he pointed to the dry wooden well.

The wooden well that happened to sealed off with old wooden planks and then plastered with old and nearly worn off sutras.

''Hai, hadn't gramps said something about the well and it being able to defy time or something like that?'' Sota questioned as Kagero pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head from left to right.

Curse their grandfather for scaring poor Sota and Naruto like that with all his old ghost tales of the dry well and it being able to suck mischievous children down it to a world filled with demons or something like that. Mizuko, Kagome and Kagero used to play all the time in the old well house when they were younger just to see if any of those old stories were indeed true and nothing ever happened to them.

Kagero heaved another sigh as she pushed past her siblings and placed her left foot on the first wooden stair. Before she continued to descend down them, she was halted by both Naruto and Sota's worried voices.

''Sis, what are you doing?'' Naruto fearfully questioned as Sota began to bite his nails.

''Don't go down there, you've heard gramps stories, haven't you?'' Sota fearfully asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

''Are you going to go?'' Kagome frowned as Sota jumped back.

''Me?! But why do I got to be the one?'' Sota worriedly questioned.

''Because you're the one that's looking for him.'' Kagome declared.

''Yeah, but he's still just a kid.'' Naruto declared as Kagome eyes cut to him.

''Well how 'bout you go down then?'' Kagome questioned as Naruto eyes frantically darted around and then he tentatively smiled.

''Me?! I'm just a kid too.'' Naruto choked out a nervous laugh.

''Uh-huh.'' Kagome sighed as she followed behind Kagero who was now descending down the steep wooden stairs.

''Buyo!'' Sota shakily called as Naruto hesitantly stared around the well house from their place atop of the stairs. ''I don't know where else he can be.'' Sota frowned.

As they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs Kagero's eyes searched through the darkness for their fluffy cat. Suddenly a loud yet faint scraping noise filled her ears and her eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint it's location. She was hoping it was Buyo, their cunning cat who was making such a noise from wherever corner he was in. Sota however, jumped behind Naruto and roughly clutched his shoulders.

''Ouch!'' Naruto yelled as he pried at Sota fingers in hopes to remove them, but Sota stayed firm in his place.

''Aah! Something's down there!'' He hollered from behind Naruto's back.

''Uh, yeah. The cat.'' Kagome answered in annoyance and Naruto finally pried Sota's hands off of him.

Kagero sighed as she yet again scanned the dark and murky floor for Buyo, but yet again her concentration was disrupted by the much louder scratching sound. She frantically stared around again, but this time her eyes fearfully landed on the well.

 _That sound - - Had it come from inside the dry well?_

Kagero glared at it and hoped that her accusation were false and she waited to see if the next noise would come from the well. She quickly stared at her sister who was right next to her, only to see that she too was questioningly staring down at the well.

Kagero in anticipation stared back at the well, her breathing became somewhat heavy as she clutched the red tie on the front of her white long sleeve blouse in fear. Suddenly a death piercing scream rang out through the well house and Kagero quickly turned around to see…

''Aah! Buyo?'' Sota questioned and Naruto tentatively rubbed the back of his head.

Buyo was brushing up against the side of Kagome's right leg and Kagero breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _Good, it's just the cat._

Kagero thought as her hands dropped to her side and Kagome knelt down to pick up their playful cat.

''You make fun of us because we're scared and then you're all bwaaa!'' Sota frowned as he mocked Kagome.

''Yeah, who's the scared one now?'' Naruto taunted as Kagome scoffed and stood upright with Buyo's lower body dangling as her hands held the top part of his stomach.

''Uh, look who's talking, Misters why do I have to go?'' Kagome retorted as she glared up at them.

Kagero could feel an argument coming between her sister and brothers so she thought it best to intervene before it happened.

''Come now, we don't want to be late for school and get stuck on cleanup duty.'' Kagero firmly stated as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Kagome started to take a step toward the stairs, but paused when she didn't feel Kagero presence behind her. Kagome frowned as she stared at her sister who appeared to be lost in thought and then Kagome focus back on the stairs. She was thinking that Kagero would move once she was out of whatever trance she was in.

Unknown to Kagome, the hairs on Kagero's neck were still standing up and her heart was rapidly racing. The uneasy feeling she felt earlier was now replaced with a much sinister indescribable feeling.

 _What is this I am feeling? I have never felt anything like this before. Could it be something other worldly?_

Both Kagero and Kagome were too preoccupied to even notice that sutras that had once covered the well had somehow mysterious vanished and the planks of wood that also covered the well were breaking and splintering away.

''Sisters, behind you!'' Both Sota and Naruto fearfully yelled as they watched the seal break into a vortex of energy which burst behind their older sisters. The energy swayed in a crazy manner before it merged into eight large ghost white hands.

The hands danced above their sisters for a moment before half lunged in Kagero's direction while the other half lunged at poor Buyo and Kagome. Grasping both of them by their small slender shoulders and quickly dragging them both down the square wooden well.

''What's going on?!'' Sota eyes frantically darted between both of his sisters who were both disappearing before his very eyes.

''I'm going to get grandfather.'' Naruto exclaimed as he turn from the well house and hastily ran toward their house screaming grandpa.

The poor boys were both terrified and now had seen with the own eyes that maybe everything their grandfather have been telling them was indeed true.

Startled Buyo at the very last minute leaped out of Kagome's hands as they began to terrible. He landed on the rim of the wooden well, he curiously stared back over the rim at the two girls who were being dragged down into the silver lighted abyss before disappearing completely.

''Kagome...Kagero!'' Sota screamed when his sister disappeared from his sight and he fearfully kept screaming their names over and over again.

When they had not responded back to him. He was too scared to move, he didn't fully know if that thing that took his sisters was gone. Tears streamed down his little face as he scanned the well house before he fearfully cried out as he sadly sunk to the ground.

''GRANDPA!''

 ***O*O*O***

Mizuko smiled as he heard a loud chime as he opened the double doors to Mr. Daichi's Family and Friend's Store. His excited eyes scanned around for his most favorite person in the world.

''Mr. Daichi, Mr. Daichi, are you here?'' Mizuko questioned as he searched about the small antique store. Mizuko was unaware of the domineering presence that towered over him.

A sense of dread hit him full force and an uneasy feeling washed over him, there was an uneasy breeze that viciously wiped his long light brown hair in every direction, his braided low ponytail threaten to burst out, while the hairs upon the back of his neck began to stand took a fighting stance feeling that there was danger afoot and instantly searched the surrounding area.

Suddenly a tall and eerie person dressed in a dark blood red with black tint hoodie approached him. He studied the cloaked figure anticipating that this person meant to harm him in some way, but to his surprise the person flipped their hood to reveal it's face.

''Mr. Daichi, what are you doing, scaring me like that?!'' Mizuko bitterly snapped as Mr. Daichi smiled a wicked grin.

''I just couldn't help myself, dear Zuko!'' He smiled as he and Mizuko began to walk about the store together.

''So, today is your younger twin sisters' birthday, right?'' he chuckled as he watched Mizuko facial expressions change from curious to excited and then back to curious. ''Even though we haven't known each other for very long, but I do have something that I would like to bestow upon you.'' he chuckled as Mizuko's eyes began to shine bright like a diamond.

''Really, what is it?!'' Mizuko excitedly exclaimed as he followed Mr. Daichi to the forbidden part of the store.

Mizuko eyes widen as he stared about the walls of the room that he had never been in before. He couldn't believe that Mr. Daichi had finally let him inside this mysterious room. Hanging on the mantle was a sword, a mysterious unique and different sword. He had never seen such a sword in this day and age and he was marveled by its uniqueness.

''This sword is known as So'unga, it was once wielded by the Dog General or Lord of the West.'' Mr. Daichi stated as Mizuko frowned in confusion.

''Dog General? Lord of the West? So'unga?'' Mizuko questioned as Mr. Daichi smirked.

''Hai, the great and powerful Lord Inu No Taisho. He had two very different, but yet interesting sons.'' Mr. Daichi painfully smiled as Mizuko cocked his head to the side.

''I'm not sure that I'm following you, Mr. Daichi.'' Mizuko sighed as Mr. Daichi walked toward a drawer with a picture on it, he sighed as he opened up one of its drawers and pulled out a big, narrow and long dusty brown bamboo box.

Mizuko couldn't help but take notice of the animated picture of two outrageously otherworldly strange creatures that rested upon the dresser. Mr. Daichi stared over his left shoulder at him and then followed his gaze to the cartoon picture upon his dresser.

''It's an interesting picture, is it not?'' he smiled as Mizuko stared at him in puzzlement.

''It is a picture of two half-brothers.'' he bitterly smiled as Mizuko stared between Mr. Daichi and the picture.

''Two half-brothers?'' Mizuko frowned as Mr. Daichi carefully studied him.

''Hai, two half-brothers, one a full-fledged yokai and the other a hanyo. They were said to be the beloved sons of this Dog general, but they were sealed to an Goshinboku and then their father searched for a way to free them from their imprisoned stated so he sought out a dark priestess, but she in return placed a curse on him as well and he was also sealed away for many centuries, hoping to one day be set free and see his sons' beloved faces.'' Mr. Daichi painfully heaved a long and deep sigh.

''Aww, yes, it's the story that my grandfather often tells us.'' Mizuko dejectedly rolled his eyes as Mr. Daichi shook his head at him.

''Grandfather said that those two yokai had attempted to make off with the imperial moon crystal and Shikon No Tama and were sealed to the god tree located at the base of our shrine by two powerful priestesses.'' Mizuko boosted as Mr. Daichi's eyes angrily cut to him.

''Hn.'' Mr. Daichi frowned as he angrily blew the dust from the box, before he shoved the box into Mizuko's unready hands.

''Did I say something wrong, Mr. Daichi?'' Mizuko whispered as Mr. Daichi shook his head.

''No child,'' Mr. Daichi paused and then tentatively smiled down at him. ''Now open your gift.'' he commanded as Mizuko smiled warmly up at Mr. Daichi as he removed the lid off the box and dug around in it before he pulled out...

''A sword!'' Mizuko brightly smiled as he reveled in this marvelous gift.

He had never seen sword quite like this before, for it was a large sword shaped like a fang and sheathed in some type of weird texture that is not of this world or maybe not from this Era. At the center of the sheathe hung a blue crescent moon.

''It's so powerful! Where did you get it?'' Mizuko questioned as his sparkling eyes locked with the unnatural colored eyes of Mr. Daichi.

''Well, I had it an extremely long time. It has been past down through the wives in my family and it would have went to the wife of my son had he not died. So I am giving it to you.'' Mr. Daichi smiled as Mizuko raced to him and tightly embraced him.

''Thank you Mr. Daichi, I promise to take good care of it!'' Mizuko genuinely smiled up at him as he warmly smiled down at him.

''You know there is a legend about that sword too since it had also belonged to the Dog General.'' Mr. Daichi stated as Mizuko released him and yet again stared down at the sword within his left hand.

''Really?'' Mizuko curiously asked as Mr. Daichi smiled.

''It is said that only the future royal of the West would be permitted to wield it. If anyone else where to wield it they would be turn into a living pillar of a salted statue.'' he declared as Mizuko nervously gulped.

''How did the Dog General decide who was fit to wield this sword?'' Mizuko nervously questioned as Mr. Daichi devilishly smirked.

''He didn't the sword choose it's wielders.'' he stated as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

''Well, how does the sword know who to choose as it wielder?'' Mizuko asked as Mr. Daichi smiled at Mizuko's curiosity.

''It glows when the wielder encounters a royal of the West.'' he replied as Mizuko cocked his head to the side.

''Is that how the Lords and Ladies of the West are chosen?'' Mizuko frowned as Mr. Daichi laughed.

''No, it is usually done by birth and or marriage, but this sword is only used for desperate occasions.'' he proclaimed as Mizuko worriedly stared at him.

''Are you sure it's okay for me to possess such a thing?'' Mizuko anxiously questioned as Mr. Daichi nodded his head.

''Hai, I am sure that it is just an old story to keep the Lords and ladies of the West in proper routine.'' Mr. Daichi painfully smiled as he took the sword from Mizuko and fastened it to Mizuko's belt loop..

''See, your not a statue.'' Mr. Daichi smiled as the tears he had been holding back streamed down his face like rain running down a window pane.

''Mr. Daichi, why do you cry?'' Mizuko asked as Mr. Daichi apologetically stared at Mizuko.

''I hope you can find it your heart to forgive me, Mizuko.'' Mr. Daichi painfully smiled and then began to chant something in ancient tongue.

No sooner had he started to chant the sword that had been placed around Mizuko's belt loop began to glow a golden color and he was engulfed in a red mysterious barrier.

''What's happening, what are you doing to me?!'' Mizuko yelled as pained expression spread across Mr Daichi and he continued to chant in a strange language.

Mizuko panic as he watched his surroundings slowly began to fade away along with the mysterious red barrier and then his world suddenly became black and his mind drifted into the darkness.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagero gasped as she came face to face with a head of what appeared to be a woman. She stared to the left and noticed that a similar woman head was fairly close to Kagome too.

 _What is this thing?_

Kagero frowned as she attempted to wiggle free from this freaky looking thing, but it's four arms held her tightly in place.

Kagero swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in the creature's appearance. The creature by just looking at it with a quick glance appeared to be no more than a human, but upon further inspection she noticed that it is a two-headed being connected by its lower body which appeared to be that of a centipede. To say Kagero was scared would be an understatement, she was completely mortified. She felt so powerless and that is a feeling she has never experienced before.

''Alive. Oh, to be alive once more!'' both of the heads cooed as both Kagome and Kagero fearfully gawked at them.

''Already my strength returns.'' both creatures focus their attention on the girls who were trying to worm their way from its grasp.

''You have it, don't you?'' the creatures eyes harden and filled with determination. Kagero was in so much fear that all of her training had flown out of her head.

''Give it to me.'' both of the creatures long pink tongue flicked out like a snake's as one licked Kagero's cheek and the other licked Kagome's cheek.

''Wh-What are you doing? Get your hands off me!'' both Kagero and Kagome yelled as they both were somehow able to wiggle one of their arms free from the creature's grasp and shoved them to each of the creature's heads.

A pink light shot out of Kagome's palm as a white light shot out of Kagero's palm. Both lights pushed the two-headed creature back.

''Wretched girl I must have the Imperial Crystal.'' one head yelled as the other yelled ''Wretched girl I must have the Sacred Jewel.''

Kagero and Kagome stared at the creature in awe as it slowly disappeared within the strange pinkish white light.

''The Sacred Jewel?'' Kagome questioned as Kagero cocked her head to the side. ''The Imperial Crystal?'' Kagero frowned.

The twins gently fell upon the cold dirt brown gravel.

''I guess we must've fallen in the well.'' Kagome whispered as Kagero nodded.

''Uh, maybe we bumped our heads or something?'' Kagero questioned as they both stared behind them and saw that there were two severed hands from the two-headed creature that laid upon the ground.

''Then again maybe not!'' Kagome fearfully exclaimed as Kagero stood up.

''We should get out of here before that things comes back.'' Kagero stated as she reached a hand down to Kagome who took it.

''Hai.'' Kagome frowned as Kagero helped her stand. ''Hey, Sota, Naruto? Go get Grandpa.'' Kagome commanded as Kagero sighed and stared around the inside of the well, taking notice of the vines which she started to climb.

''They probably took off, little - -'' Kagero trailed off as she noticed a bright blue butterfly fly past her head.

 _What the..._

Kagero frowned as she continue to climb up. Once she reached the top of the well she heaved half of her body over the side of it and shockingly stared in disbelief.

''Hey, what's the holdup, up there? I would like to get out too!'' Kagome snapped as Kagero quickly finished climbing over the side of the way and stood a little ways away from the well and continue to stare in awe.

''Umm Kagome, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore.''

''What do you mean we're not - - oh!'' Kagome stated as she finished climbing the vines and sat on the rim of the well.

''Kagero, where are we?'' Kagome asked as Kagero shrugged her shoulders and started to walk a little ways away from the well with Kagome hot on her heels.

''How should I know, I'm seeing this for the first time just as you are?'' Kagero snapped as they both stared around the quiet peaceful sounds of birds chirping throughout the lively forest is something that is completely new to both of them.

''It's like the family shrine is not even here - - Kagero, look the tree!'' Kagome smiled as she pointed to a tree in the distance. Kagero squinted her eyes before she smiled and began to take off vastly running toward the sacred tree that was located at the heart of their shrine.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Kagome called after Kagero as she ran after her. Soon they were running side by side with huge grins upon their faces.

 ***O*O*O***

Mizuko awoke to the sound of birds chirping lightly he opened his eyes to see green grassy and multiple colored flowers by his head. He quickly sat up and stared about the clearing, but his searching was halted when he saw the neighboring bush begin to rustle.

 ***O*O*O***

''Mizuko, is that really you?'' Kagome cried as she rushed to her brother and tightly embraced him.

''Kagome...Kagero...where are we?'' Mizuko snapped as Kagero walked up to him, glaring up at him.

''Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing.'' Kagero snapped as Kagome pointed to the trunks of the tree that was behind them.

''Look, you guys!'' Kagome commanded as their attention was drawn to the tree.

The overgrown large roots sprung up from the ground and stopped beneath the feet of both the beings who appeared to be pinned there by arrows.

''Are those...boys?'' Kagome questioned as Kagero stared at the man with a blue crescent moon on his head. He was quite handsome, it was almost ashamed that he was sleeping so peaceful she nearly dreaded awaking him, but Kagome beat her to it with the other boy that has dog ears upon his head.

 _What strange costumes. Wait, aren't those arrows, are these men dead? But if that were the case, why haven't they age, shouldn't there be birds pecking away at them or something? Why aren't they skeletons?_

Kagero cocked her head to the side as she stared between the dog eared boy and the crescent moon man.

 _Wait...I've seen these two before._

Mizuko frowned as he attempted to recall where he saw these two before. Kagome on the other hand had began to climb the large roots that sprung up from the ground and approached the boy dress in a red hakama.

''Hey there. Whatcha doing?'' She asked as she was now faced to face with the boy. Mizuko and Kagero didn't know if they should stop their sister or allow those men to sleep and wait for them to wake up or figure out how to get home themselves.

Kagome sighed as the sleeping men completely ignored her. ''Kagero, I think they're both hard sleepers.'' Kagome frowned, but then a smirk spread across her face and both Mizuko and Kagero frowned and quickly started climbing the tree roots.

''Oh, wow. Like dog ears!'' Kagome cooed as her hand slowly reached up to the triangular ears upon the boy's head.

''Kagome, don't you dare!'' Mizuko commanded as Kagome's eye filled with a dark gleam and she ignored her older brother's command.

''Kagome, no! Leave him be!'' Kagero snapped as they were almost to their younger intrigued sister.

''I think I want to touch them!'' Kagome smiled as her hands soft rubbed against the boy's soft and fluffy ears.

Kagero who is now behind her sister, face turned a bright pink color due to her embarrassment. Mizuko shook his head from left to right as he covered his eyes with his hand.

How could their sister so easily fondled a boy she just met was beyond them. Even though they were equally as curious as their younger sister about the boy's ears, they knew that people liked their privacy and personal space. What Kagome is doing was just flat out wrong on so many levels. Kagero also thought about covering her eyes with her hand to bleep the image out, just as her brother had.

After a few seconds past Kagome finally released the boy's ears and sighed. ''Now that that's out of my system...'' Kagome paused as she started to remember what the problem at hand was.

Mizuko and Kagero both stiffen as the sound of bow strings being pulled reached their sharp ears and an angered deep baritone male's voice filled their ears.

''Get away from there!'' a`man demanded as Kagero stared over her right shoulder to see that multiple arrows were flying their way.

''Aah!'' Kagome and Kagero both screamed

Mizuko quickly dove for Kagome and Kagero, hugging their bodies close to his in attempts to protect them from those arrows, but that only caused Kagome and Kagero to lose their balance which made them all topple over and fall roughly on the ground.

Before they had a chance to recover they were quickly surrounded by a handful of men while four other men stood off with their bows still notched with arrows. Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome were forced to the ground where their delicate hands were roughly bound by rope. Then they were forced to their feet and given forceful push to walk forward.

 _If only I had my book bag with me, I could take all of them in a matter of seconds!_

Both Mizuko and Kagero angrily thought as they glared at the men who were leading them toward some far off place. They both glanced at Kagome who was fearfully staring at them.

 ***O*O*O***

''You didn't have to tie us up, ya know!'' Kagome angrily spat as she, Kagero and Mizuko sat upon a straw mat in the center of the village with all the townsfolk gawking at them. Kagero guessed that this had to be the town square.

''Young people in strange clothing.'' One villager whispered.

''Are they some kind foreigners?'' Someone else questioned.

''Do you think they're from a nearby village?'' another questioned.

''You reckon it's war?'' an elderly village man asked as another man in is early twenties answered.

''Of course it is and right in the middle of rice-planting season, too!''

''They could be kitsunes in disguise?'' a woman suggested as another woman who held an infant in her arms frowned and shook her head no.

''Nah. Them shape-changing foxes are a lot trickier than that.''

 _Top knot. Top knot, top knot, top knot. What is this ,the Japan of medieval times?_

Kagome frowned in annoyance as Mizuko anxiously glared around, searching for any more danger and Kagero tensed when more people began to crowd around them.

''Make way for High Priestess Kaede and High Priestess Kaori!'' One village man exclaimed as two elder woman both with eye patches over one of their eyes walked toward them.

Both were dressed in traditional priestess attire and both were carrying a bow slung over one arm with arrows upon there back and a small bowl of some kind of powder in the other hand.

 _High Priestesses, now what?_

Kagero furrowed a brow as they approached them, chanting.

''Demons, be gone!'' both priestesses reached into the small bowl and pulled out a hefty amount of some kind of powder which they hurled at the three of them. Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome shied back, numerous coughs escaped their lips as their faces were whacked with the strange powder.

''Hey! Hey! My sisters, and I are not demons, okay?!'' Mizuko snapped as the priestesses halted in their assault on the poor teenagers.

''Are ye not?'' the priestess with an eye patch over her right questioned.

''Then why were ye found in the forest of Inus?'' the other priestess dangerously spat.

Before Mizuko, Kagero or Kagome had a chance to answer, another village man loudly whispered.

''They could be spies from another village.''

''In that case, they would be fools.'' the woman with an eye patch over her right eye snapped.

''Who would invade such a poor village as ours?'' the other questioned as they caught the three teenagers glaring at them. The priestesses both stalked toward Kagero and Kagome and reached a single hand out to them, forcefully taking hold of their chins.

''Let me have a good look at ye.'' both priestesses stated.

The priestesses eyes narrowed as they observed the two of them. They both were viciously whipping the two girls head from side to side before they both stated.

''You're a clever girls? Or be ye half wits?'' they stated which caused all three of the teenagers to glare up at them.

 _Why you..._

Kagero and Kagome angrily glared up at them as the priestesses frowned.

''It's there, though I know not why.'' both priestess sighed as they released the girls' chins.

''I am Priestess Kaede and this is my younger half-sister, Priestess Kaori and we are the priestesses of this village.'' The woman with an eye patch over her right eye exclaimed as Mizuko blinked in utter and complete irritation.

 _Who cares about all of that just untie these damn ropes, there cutting off my damn circulation!_

Mizuko growled in frustration.

 _I just want to get home, away from all this medieval stuff!_

Kagome deeply sighed as she, Mizuko and Kagero were yet again forced to their feet and then forced to followed after the two High Priestesses.

 _Great more forced walking. What's going to happened to us now?_

Kagero angrily frowned as the three of them worriedly stared between each other.

 ***O*O*O***

Mizuko frowned as he suspiciously eyed the two elderly women before him. He was attempting to figure out if they had ulterior motives or not. Kaede stirred the thick stew with a wooden ladle as she careful eyed Kagome as Kaori who sat beside Kaede studied Kagero. The two young women were sitting quietly within their small hut as the girls anxiously eyed the stew in the pot.

Kaede had noticed that Kagome is more calm and relaxed, perhaps she felt more at home which was how Kazumi usually was. On the other hand, Kaori noticed how keen and cautious Kagero appeared to be which was more like Kikyo. Kaori also noticed how Mizuko is also like Kikyo, he was extremely distrustful and skeptical.

Kaede shook her head and reached for one of the five bowls that were beside her filling each of them with the stew.

''Stew?'' both priestesses asked as they held the bowls out to the either of the girls and Mizuko.

The girls faces lit up and they happily accepted the food from them. While Mizuko glared at Kaori as he tentatively took the round bowl from her. He still didn't feel quite safe around these two women just yet.

''Wow! That looks great, real food!'' Kagome proclaimed as she pressed the bowl to her lips and began to loudly slurp at it.

Kagero shook her head at her sister's lack of table manners. ''Thank you!'' Kagero smiled as she placed the bowl to her mouth drinking a little at a time.

''Feh.'' Mizuko frowned as he carefully took tiny baby sips of the stew just in case it was poison or something.

''Bear us no ill will, children, for we see now that ye mean us no harm.'' Kaede stated as Kaori added. ''In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed without deep distrust.''

 _Yeah, you got that right._

Mizuko bitterly thought as he still suspiciously stared about the tiny hut yet again.

''So we really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?'' Kagero fearfully questioned as she worriedly stared at Kagome who was too busy eating her stew and Mizuko who was still very uneasy about being here in the priestesses' hut.

''To-key-yo?'' Kaede carefully pronounced as Kaori questioningly cocked her head to the side.

''Never heard of it.'' Kaede stated as Kaori asked.

''Is that where your people are from?''

''Uh, yeah!'' Kagero nodded as Kagome chimed in. ''So we, uh, should get going back...''

 _Though we have no idea how to get back, of course!_

Kagero thought as she finished the rest of her stew and tried to think of a solution.

 _Fifty years have past since that troublesome day._

Kaede frowned as she was deep within the depths of her own thoughts.

 _Since we were asked to burn the sacred jewel and imperial crystal with their bodies._

Kaori sighed as she stared at the three teenagers before her, just who are they and why did they bare a striking resemblance to their two older sisters?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Mr. Daichi frowned as his tiny shop began to slowly dissipate.

 _I guess it's finally time for me to return to the place from which I came._

Mr. Daichi frowned as he yearningly stared up at the sky with his eyes filled with much sadness and pain.

 _Isn't that what you wanted, Lady Tsukiko?_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_ _ **The Boy Who Was Just Overcome & The Crescent Moon Man**_

The sound of bells ringing alerted the the two priestesses that danger was probably lurking outside of their small hut. Kagome and Kagero stared in utter confusion as Kaede and Kaori quickly left the hut bow and arrows in tote.

''What's going on?'' Kagome asked Kagero and Kagero in returned shrugged.

''I dunno, but let's find out!'' Kagero stated as she followed after the priestesses. Kagome sighed as she quickly followed after her older sister with Mizuko silently following behind them.

''What's going on?'' Kaede asked a nearby villager and he frantically pointed up to the dark star filled sky as a pained whine from a horse drew their gaze toward sky and the horse that was now falling from the sky.

''I-I-It's a monster!'' He screamed as he tried to find shelter somewhere. Kagome and Kagero gasped in awe at the two-headed creature that had pulled them down the well.

''Oh my god, Kagero, it's that thing again!'' Kagome stated as Kagero nodded her head and then fearfully stared at the priestesses, for even with her Dojo training she had not been prepare her for these kind of situations.

The two-headed centipede creature narrowed it's eyes down at the two twins, ''Give us the imperial crystal and sacred jewel!'' they demanded in unison as they swooped down for the kill from their looming intimidating position over the four women and Mizuko.

The five of them quickly ducked as the two-headed centipede charged them. They all fell back upon the ground and both Kaede and Kaori pierced the twins with a questioning gaze.

''They said Imperial Crystal and Sacred Jewel.'' Kaori declared as Kaede asked, ''Are ye its till?!''

''Uh, I have no idea!'' Kagome hysterically declared as Kagero eyes narrowed.

''I mean, we heard of those jewels, but we - -'' Kagero trailed off as she thought that maybe her grandfather's lessons on those particular jewels had probably been true.

A man came to Kaede and Kaori's side as they and the twin began to slowly stand upright. Other village men fired spears and arrows at the beast, but their attempts were all in vain.

''We must have it. We must!'' the heads yelled as it's body began to dangerously spin and it dove into the ground hitting villagers with it's tail as went underground.

 _That thing - - it's after Kagome and I!_

Kagero thought as she stared at the destruction the creature was causing to the village. She knew they had to do something and had to something fast before the village was completely wiped out by this two-headed centipede.

''Spears, arrows - - nothing works!'' the man next to Kaede frowned as Kaori sighed ''We must lure it to the dry well.''

''The dry well?'' Kagome grumbled as Kaede turned toward her and answered. ''The well in the Forest of Inu's .''

 _Oh, it's the well Kagome and I climbed out of._

Kagero frowned as the wheels started to grind in Kagero's head. Kagome locked eyes with that of her twin and she could tell by her Kagero's face that it meant trouble for the both of them.

''What are you thinking, Kaggie?'' Kagome whispered to her sister as Kagero eyes cut to her.

''Just follow my lead, 0kay Ome?'' Kagero commanded as Kagome fearfully nodded her head.

''Great, just what are you planning to do against that thing _sister_?'' Mizuko sarcastically questioned as Kagero ignore him and turned toward Kaori.

''Which way is the forest?'' Kagero demanded as she turned to face Kaori and without waiting for a reply she turned to her right side to see a silver bluish light emitting above the trees of the said forest.

''Where the light is shining, right?'' Kagero questioned as both Mizuko and Kagome's furrowed their right eyebrows.

''Kagero, what the hell are you talking about?'' Mizuko snapped as he questioningly stared at her.

''There's no light in that direction, you must be seeing things!'' Kagome snapped as Kagero grabbed Kagome's left hand and started running toward the forest.

''We'll draw it away!'' Kagero called back to the priestesses over her shoulder as she yanked Kagome along.

''Kagero, don't be an idiot!'' Mizuko yelled in fearful awe as Kagero groaned.

''Well, don't I get a say so in all this?'' Kagome questioned as Kagero continued to drag her along.

''Kagero, Kagome wait!'' Mizuko fearfully called after them as they slowly began to disappear from his sight over the horizon.

''Don't just stare there, do something!'' Mizuko commanded as he angrily glared at the two elders.

''Children, wait!'' both Kaede and Kaori shouted after them, but they were too far gone.

The two-headed centipede bolted past both the priestesses and Mizuko, hastily following after the girls.

''Those girls?'' Kaede frowned as Kaori stared at the two who were rapidly disappearing over the horizon with the centipede right on their heels.

''How is it she can see what cannot be seen in the forest of Inus?'' Kaede proclaimed.

''Why are we still standing here?'' Mizuko bitterly exclaimed as the priestesses heaved a heavy sigh.

''Lady Kaede! Lady Kaori!'' three village men holding the reins of three horses called to the both of them.

Mizuko, Kaede and Kaori quickly mounted their horses and rapidly followed after the young girls.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome panted as battled with her sister's fast pace, even though Kagero had a firm grip upon Kagome's left hand, Kagome knew she was no match for Kagero who was used to these type of activities.

''Kaggie, don't run so fast I'm having trouble keeping up.'' Kagome choked out in shaky breaths.

''Can't stop...that thing's gaining on us!'' Kagero softly panted.

Even though Kagero had spent years building up her stamina, she too was starting to run out of breathe.

 _Come on body we can't stop now. I must protect Kagome! For if I don't there will be another thing to add to grandfather's hate Kagero list._

Kagero thought as she continued to run forcing Kagome along too.

''Kagero, we have to stop, please. My body can't take much more of this!'' Kagome snapped.

''Less talking...more running!'' Kagero snapped as she tugged Kagome along.

''Would you quit being so forceful, you're going to tear my fucking arm off!'' Kagome retorted.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Back at the shrine an unfazed Sao, a worried Naruto and a tear streaming faced Sota all walked along the inside of the Well house circling the square wooden well.

''But gramps, we're telling you the truth.'' Sota cried as Sao growled

''Not another word from you, Sota! What have you two done to the well?'' Sao angrily questioned.

''But that's what we're trying to tell you.'' Sota wailed as Naruto tentatively eased up to the well and stared down unsurely to it's hollow bottom.

''Something pulled both Kagero and Kagome down there!'' Naruto hysterically stated as Sao rolled his eyes.

''Great, thanks to you two's foolishness I'll have to plaster the well back up and seal it off like my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather had done before me.'' Sao stated with his index finger pointed high in the air.

''No, you can't!'' both Naruto and Sota fearfully screamed.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome dragged her feet after her sister who was still running.

 _How can she run for so long without looking or appearing to be tired? On the other hand, I'm completely pooped!_

Kagome panted as she quickly glanced over her left shoulder to see that the centipede was still following them, but had got much closer.

 _Damn, they really are persistent aren't they? Wished they give up already so I can have a break! But if they don't are we, are we, are we going to..._

Kagome thoughts trailed off as she anxiously gripped Kagero hand.

''Kagero, someone will save us, right? They've go to.'' Kagome questioned as she yet again stared back at the creature who was almost in her arms reach.

Kagero shook her head at her sister. Boy did Kagome always focus on the wrong things at the wrong time.

''Kagome, if you weren't doing so much talking, you'll be running a lot faster.'' Kagero snapped as Kagome frowned.

''I'm going as fast as I can. Not everyone has your adrenaline, speed and stamina.'' She retorted as she felt the centipede's breathe graze her neck.

''Grandpa? Mom? Naruto? Sota? Anybody? Please, someone, help me!'' Kagome desperately screamed.

''Feel better now?'' Kagero questioned as Kagome glared at her.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Haggard were her breathes from all this running. Her eyes frantically scanned the area in search of a quick hiding place for them to catch their breath, but there were none in sight. Kagero took a quick glance over the shoulder and stared beyond Kagome's big head to see that the centipede were indeed much closer. If felt as if their running was getting them nowhere at all.

''Whoever you are, please, somebody, help us!'' Kagero hysterically hollered into the wind.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

A dog's howl was hurled through the wind from Kagero and Kagome's glowing bodies toward the beings pinned to the sacred tree by an arrow in each of their chests. Suddenly a glowing pink pulse wrapped around the boy dressed in a red hakama while a glowing white pulse wrapped around the man with a blue crescent moon symbol on his head.

The left hand of boy twitched and his eyes snapped opened to reveal a deep dull amber color. The right hand of the crescent moon man being to violently twitch as his eyes shot opened to reveal a red with blue irises.

The boy's nostrils flared as an devilish smirked graced his lips, ''I can smell it - - the blood of the woman who killed me!'' he growled as he balled his hands into angry fists. ''And she's getting closer.''

The boy raised his right hand toward the arrow in his chest in attempts to pull it out, but before he couldn't even touch the arrow since a purple lighted barrier constructed over the arrow forcing him to drop his hand in frustration. He furiously hissed ''Ugh! Damn it!''

''Oi, Sesshomaru,'' the boy bitterly called toward his brother who was trying his best to ignore him.

''How come I can't removed this damn arrow?!'' the boy snapped as the man sighed.

Noting his brother's fizzled attempts to remove the arrow from his chest. The man called Sesshomaru stared down at the arrow deep within his very own chest noticing the blue lighted barrier in the shape of an arrow over the said arrow in his own chest.

''What a crafty audacious woman!'' the man growled as his red with blue irises stared in the direction of the scent his nose was now detecting.

There were three running toward his brother and he, one, being a centipede yokai, the other two were mortals. One scent smelt like Kikyo's but yet it wasn't Kikyo. Inuyasha was a fool to think that this girl smelt of Kikyo. The other girl's scent smelt...

 _Kazumi, no! Her scent is different, but also like my former lover!_

Sesshomaru growled as the three presence rapidly approached the sacred tree.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Give us the crystal and the jewel! Give it to us!'' the head commanded as they continued to chase the fear struck twins getting closer with ever crawl it's body made upon the ground.

''We told you, that we don't have them!'' Kagome yelled in attempts that the centipede would give up and leave them alone.

Kagero made a quick dash toward a slope in hopes that the centipede would if only for a moment be stunned, but her attempts were in vain. The two-headed centipede stayed right on their heels and lunged for the twins with great force.

The assault barely missed the twins as the two-heads crashed into the ground behind the twins which in result send the girls fly up through the air, tumbling fiercely in it before violently crashing upon the ground, a great distance from the small hill they had been on just seconds ago.

''Oww!'' Kagome frowned as her face painfully slid in the dirt.

''Ouch!'' Kagero shrieked as her butt viciously scooted across the ground.

''Hello Kikyo,'' A gruff male voice drew their attention toward the bark of the tree.

Kagero gasped as she stared between the beings who were now both glaring down at them. She couldn't believe that they were so lively now when earlier they had shown no signs of life at all.

She felt extremely afraid as she stared up at the red with blue irises man, the same man she had admired and felt so drawn to earlier now in-stimulated fear throughout every course of her body. Kagome curiously stared at boy dressed in a red hakama.

 _Did he, did he just talk?_

Kagome stared up at him more so puzzled more than question.

''Playing with bugs now, are we?'' the boy stated in disgust.

''S-So you're alive?'' Kagome surprisingly murmured as she stared up at him in astonishment.

 _What's going on, they should both be dead?! I mean, they both have freaking arrows sticking out of their chests for crying out loud!_

Kagero frowned as she shifted her weight so that she was sitting in a more comfortable position.

Kagero stared to the boy whose main focus was still on her younger sister. His gaze had yet to waver from her sister as her sister's eyes had yet to leave his.

''Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do it like you did me.'' the boy smirked evilly as the twins continued to gawk at the beings pinned to the tree.

''You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time.'' the boy sneered and Kagome angrily stood to her feet and stomped her left foot so that it dug deep within the ground.

''That does it. Kikyo, Kikyo, Whoever she is, she's not me because my name's - -''

''They're here.'' the boy cut Kagome off as for once his eyes moved away from Kagome to stare in front of the twins.

''You have to be joking?!'' Kagero frantically questioned as her eyes nervously darted around and then suddenly the two-heads dove from above the tree and closed in on Kagero.

''Eek!'' Kagero screamed as she plunged to her right, away from the centipede and her sister.

The centipede smirked and charged at her again, but a few grappling hooks lodged themselves into the centipede's torso and Kagero stared in the direction the hooks had come from to see a few more heading for the centipede being fired by a few of the village men.

 _Thank the Kami they came._

Kagero released the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding.

''Good. Now pull!'' The leader commanded as the other villagers nodded. ''Right!''

''So we were saved.'' Kagome whispered in relief and the dog eared boy scoffed, there was so much hate in his voice for Kagero's sister for some unknown reason.

''You're pathetic, Kikyo!'' he viciously spat.

Kagome growled and narrowed her eyes in irritation at the dog eared boy. ''Are you deaf or just dumb?'' She asked as she stalked her way to the tree and the boy's eyes harden.

''I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you, I'm not her, whoever her is!'' Kagome retorted as she began to climb the roots of the tree getting right in the boy's face.

''Kagome, wait he could be dangerous!'' Kagero snapped as she raced to the tree, making sure to avoid the centipede and climbed up after her sister.

''And I'm saying you got to be her,'' the boy barked back his gaze unrivaled to Kagome's.

Kagero came to stand behind her sister and her eyes met with the now compelling amber eyes with slit pupils of the crescent moon man.

 _Wait, weren't his eyes just red a moment ago?_

Kagero thought as she cocked her head to the side and stared at the man in awe. His eyes dangerously narrowed and a growl escaped his lips and Kagero glared back at him before her eyes shot to the dog eared boy who was now yelling at Kagome.

''Because if you're not, there's no way that you can smell so - -''

''Inuyasha,''

The twins both jumped at the bored alluring dejected baritone voice that had suddenly spoke to the dog eared boy.

''She is not Kikyo.'' the crescent moon flatly retorted.

''But Sesshomaru, she's smell so,'' the one known as Inuyasha trailed off as he wiggled his nose and took a proper sniff of Kagome's scent.

His eyes widen when he noticed his mistake and the subtle difference, but yet similarity in the scent of both Kikyo and Kagome. He embarrassingly blinked in complete confusion and then frowned.

''Y-You're not her.'' Inuyasha grumbled his voice no longer hate written.

''I know! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!'' Kagome snapped still a little irritated.

Inuyasha stared her up and down before he sighed in disapproval and glanced to his right side.

''You're right. Kikyo was cuter, much cuter.'' he mumbled under his breath, but it was still loud enough for both Kagero and Kagome to hear.

 _What'd you - -_

Kagome thought as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She was just about to say

something, but Kagero's fearfully scream rang through her ears. She felt Kagero's hands snake around her shoulders. Kagome stared back at her sister to see that the centipede had grabbed Kagero from behind and began to lift her up in the air.

Kagero out of instinct latched onto Kagome who quickly grabbed on to the closest thing to her which happen to be the Inuyasha's hair much to his dismay.

''Let go of me!'' Kagero yelled as the six hands of the centipede continued to pull at her.

''Ow, Ow, Ow! No tell her to let go!'' Inuyasha commanded as he was forced to lean as far out as he could possibly go since Kagome had a firm grip of his locks of silver hair.

''The Princes have revived!'' A villager exclaimed as Mizuko, Kaede and Kaori rode up on the scene with a handful of village men.

 _How can that be?_

Kaede thought as she stared at the two fully alive brothers pinned to the sacred tree.

 _The seal should have held forever._

Kaori frowned in thought, surprised that their sisters' spells had somehow failed them.

 _Princes?! Wait, those two guys pinned to the tree are Princes?! WAIT HOW ARE THEY EVEN ALIVE?!_

Mizuko mind screamed and he gasped as he worriedly stared at his younger sister who was being held by the same creature that had pulled Kagome and He down the old well.

''Give us the Sacred Jewel and the Imperial Crystal!'' the two-heads of the centipede commanded as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes harden.

 _The Sacred Jewel?_

Inuyasha thought the pain from Kagome pulling his hair was all forgotten once the jewel was mentioned.

 _Hn. The Imperial Crystal._

Sesshomaru thought with great hate as he briefly stared between the two girls. His eyes scanning for any sign of either jewels presence, but he found none.

The centipede opened it's mouth to reveal it's razor sharp teeth, preparing to sink it's fangs into the flesh of either of the twin girls.

''Kagero! Kagome! Watch out!'' Mizuko fearfully hollered as he unsteadily and rapidly climbed off of the house he was on and attempted to rush to their side, but was halted my Kagero and Kagome's sacred screams.

Both Kagero and Kagome's held their breath in fearful shock, before one of Kagome's hands released a lock of silver hair just as one of Kagero's hands released Kagome's shoulders.

They both threw their hands toward the centipede, ''Stop it!'' they yelled as a pink and white light emitted from their palms just as it had done in the well.

The lights had caused the centipede to not only let Kagero go, but it also forced the creature back.

Both Kagero and Kagome suddenly plunged toward the ground along with three or four of the centipede's arms that had been severe from the pink and white lights. Kagero caught her breath as she recovered from the fall.

 _What just happened?_

Mizuko gasped as he stared in astonishment at his two younger sisters a few feet in front of him.

''Hey. We did that before too, in the Well...but how'd we do it, though?'' Kagero sat stupefied as she and Kagome stared down at their hands in astonishment and the village men, Kaede and Kaori stared at the twins in amazement.

Suddenly a pink light began to shine from the left side of Kagome's torso while a white light emitted from Kagero's right side of her torso.

''What's happening now?'' Kagero frantically questioned as she stared down at her glowing side while Kagome did the same to her own body.

The twins were too distracted to notice that they were still in grave danger. Only when they felt the pain of the centipede's razor sharp teeth sink into their torso and momentarily thrust them into the air, tearing the side of their stomach as the creature released them.

Kagero and Kagome dazzlingly felt themselves sailing through the air, their eyes landed on a shiny pink circular jewel and a silver circular crystal that reflected the moonlight soaring through the air with them.

 _It came from inside us. Are these the Sacred Jewel and the Imperial Crystal?_

Both Kagero and Kagome thought as they curiously watched the jewels. They were trying to piece together how those said jewels were even in their bodies to begin with.

Kagome fell landed directly in front of Inuyasha, the jewel bounced a little ways and rested near Inuyasha's feet, but it was also still in Kagome's arm reach.

Kagero roughly landed on Sesshomaru's left side the crystal coming to a rest beneath his feet. He curiously stared at the girl to his right who was struggling to get up and then stared down at the very thing that had nearly costed him his life.

''Kagero, Kagome, are you two okay?'' Mizuko questioned as he attempted to make his way toward them again but stop when he saw Inuyasha violently struggled against the sacred bindings that prohibited him to even move.

''Give me the jewel, quick!'' Inuyasha demanded as Kagome stared up in question. ''Hurry!'' he proclaim as Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''What?'' Kagome asked unsure if she she move or not.

As Kagome pondered whether or not she should give the jewel to Inuyasha the centipede coiled its body around the Sacred tree as well as Kagome and her sister. Kagero and Kagome were both pulled up and then forced to the chest of either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

The centipede then squeezed their body up against both the tree and the Inu brothers. The centipede compressed its body, the girls whimper in pain and choked out faint short breathes as the centipede's body clamped down upon the twin girls ribs.

''I heard some half-demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel. It's you, isn't?'' one of the heads sneered at Inuyasha.

 _Half-demon? What is he?_

Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha in both confusion, shock and a lot of concern.

 _Demon? You have got to be kidding me, those things don't exist!_

Mizuko shrieked back in fear and uncertainty as he watched from the sidelines in awe.

Inuyasha sideways smirked at the centipede. ''Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anything more than that would be a complete waste of my time.'' he spat.

Kagome stared up at him and asked ''Listen. You talk big, but can you back it up?''

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as his gaze shifted to Kagome whose stench he was doing his best to tolerate. ''Hmm?'' He murmured puzzled.

''Can you or not?'' Kagome snapped at him, a little irritated that he hadn't done anything besides run his big arrogant mouth.

''What can he do, pinned there like that,'' the centipede asked with pure amusement in their cruel voices as they lower their body down so the one head hovered over the Sacred Jewel while the other hovered over the Imperial Crystal.

''Or you, for that matter? You're powerless to stop me. Ha Ha Ha! You're helpless all four of you.'' both heads snickered as both heads slivered out their long pink tongues and wrapped it around the Jewel and Crystal.

''Don't you dare!'' Inuyasha barked in frustration as Sesshomaru gave a warning growl down to the two-heads.

The centipede smirked and ignored Inuyasha protest as well as Sesshomaru's warning growl and swallowed the jewels.

''It swallowed the jewels!'' fearfully villager cried as another called out in complete and utter fear

''Lady Kaede, Lady Kaori, what shall we do?!''

They all watched as the centipede before started to absorbed to power of both jewels and the arms that had been severed began to reattach themselves to their host.

 _This can't be a good thing, can it?_

Mizuko questioningly stared back at the two priestesses who both had pained and an extreme fearful look upon their elderly faces. He had no choice now, but to fear the worse for his two family members.

''Kagero look, it's rearming!'' Kagome stared down in fear as the centipede's body began to momentarily dangerously shake before it shredded out of it's human like skin leaving a rotten zombie looking torso and face.

''It's just like a snake!'' Kagero murmured, afraid for what was to come.

The centipede shrieked in excitement '' At last, my power is complete!''

The centipede then coiled its body tighter around the tree dragging the girls who had attempted to keep the jewels from them.

''Ouch!'' Kagero choked out as Kagome echoed her in pain. ''It's crushing me!''

''Woman,''

''Huh?'' Kagero questioningly gazed up and her sky blue eyes locked with amber ones.

''Pull out this arrow.'' Sesshomaru demanded, leaving no room for discussion.

''Hey, can you pull out this arrow?'' Inuyasha seriously questioned as Kagome gawked up at him.

''What?'' Kagome stared between him and the arrow as Kagero did the same with Sesshomaru.

''Look. Can you pull out this arrow or not?'' Inuyasha snapped as Sesshomaru eyes threateningly narrow down at Kagero, he was daring her to defy him.

''Well, I don't know.' Kagero whispered as she hesitantly reached for the arrow as Kagome reached up for the arrow to only be fizzled by the centipede's body gripped them tighter.

''I - - I don't know.'' Kagome stated in broken breathes.

''Nay, children!'' Kaede waved her hand as if to say no once more as she climbed off her horse.

''Once the arrow is removed, then the Inu brothers will be free to destroy us all.'' Kaori exclaimed as she also climbed off her horse.

''Well, what other choice do they have?! Are you two doing anything for them?!'' Mizuko angrily snapped as both Kaede and Kaori were a bit taken back by Mizuko's tone of voice.

Sesshomaru eyes warning narrow in the direction of those two foolish priestesses, he had no desire to harm their pathetic village. He was only curious about this girl and why she had the crystal in her possession instead of Kazumi.

''Don't be stupid, you old hags! At least with me, you've got a chance, whereas that thing is gonna eat you.'' Inuyasha snapped as he turned his gaze down to Kagome and then Kagero.

''And what about you two? Are you two ready to die yet?''

''No, they're not ready to die!'' Mizuko hollered as both Kagero and Kagome fearfully glanced back at him.

''Pull out those damn arrows already you two idiots!'' Mizuko yelled as both Kagero and Kagome anxiously directly their attention back on the arrows and then both thought.

 _I - - I don't what we should do, but given the choice..._

Both girls reached up more in determination than in fear and wrapped their tiny hands around the shaft of arrows that were deep within Inu brothers' chest.

''I choose to...live!'' both girls screamed as they both squeezed the arrows in their hands and then attempted to pull out the arrow with all their might.

The arrows emitted a light pink and white light before it began to disintegrate. Kaede and Kaori stood in disbelief as they watched the arrows slowly begin to vanish.

''It's gone, my sister's spell banished!'' They both frantically exclaimed.

As the light of the arrows slowly dissipated Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's began to softly pulse as their strength was slowly but surely returning to them.

''Um, uh...Inu...ya...sha!'' Kagome slowly whispered as Kagero stared at the male before her in awe.

Suddenly the air filled with sinister laughter as the last of the pulsing stop. Inuyasha's evil laughs rung throughout the forest as he reveled in the return of his demonic power. Sesshomaru on the other hand allowed himself to smirk only for a millisecond once he felt his yoki coarse throughout his body.

The centipede could sense that the aura surrounded these two Inu's and grew a fearfully, more so of Sesshomaru who it could tell was dangerously close to becoming a Daiyokai. This fear caused the centipede to tightened its grip over the entire bodies of all those pinned to the tree by its lower half.

''KAGERO, KAGOME!'' Mizuko yelled as he dropped to his knees tears forming in his eyes while he stared at the completely covered tree by the centipede's body.

Inuyasha who was still doing his evil laugh broke free of it's hold causing the lower part of the centipede to exploded. Both Kagome and Kagero were hurled to the ground a few inches from the Sacred tree along with tattered and battered parts of the centipede's body.

 _Thank the Kami, they're okay!_

Mizuko smiled as he wiped the forming tears from his rich green eyes.

''Wicked child.'' the heads hissed in frustration at the damage the hanyo had just caused.

Sesshomaru gracefully landed on his feet a little ways from Kagero while Inuyasha somersaulted and easily landed on his feet with his back directly in front of the centipede's heads.

''Nasty hag'' Inuyasha sneered as he turned to face the two-heads, the claws of his right hand flexed and he proclaimed, ''Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'' He hollered as he leaped in the air and lunged his claws at the centipede.

His claws sliced through the centipede's mouth with no problem, splitting it straight down the middle into halves. It's body broke into even smaller fragments despite have claims to have been drawn by the power of both the jewels.

''Well, now we know. He is strong.'' Kagome stated in her amazement as Kagero shrieked out as two pieces of the centipede's body twitched.

''Ugh! It's still moving!'' Kagero screamed as Kaede and Kaori rushed toward the girls and both girls quickly rose to their feet.

Mizuko rushed toward them and quickly embraced his two bizarre family members.

''Don't you two ever and I mean ever scare me like that again!'' Mizuko snapped as he glared at the two of them and the two of them tentatively nodded their heads in understandment.

''Quickly, find the glowing flesh.'' Kaede demanded as Kaori sternly proclaimed. ''That's where the Jewels will be. They must be removed at once.''

''Lest the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive!'' Kaede added as Kagome and Kagero jumped back.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Kagome frantically waved her hands in front of her as Kagero frowned in disbelief. ''Wait, please tell me you're joking!''

Kagero quickly scanned the centipede scattered body in search of the glowing flesh. Her eyes came to a rest as the landed on a piece of glowing flesh.

''There. It's that one!'' Kagero pointed at the flesh as Kagome mirrored her actions.

Kaede and Kaori knelt beside separate pieces of flesh that the girls had pointed out. The flesh of the centipede were side by side, both Kaede and Kaori plucked the jewels out of the centipede's body. Once the jewels were plucked from the centipede's body it flesh immediately dissolved and turned to hollow bones.

Both Kaede and Kaori ignored the bones and walked toward the girls placing the Sacred jewel in Kagome's palms and the Imperial Crystal into Kagero's palms.

''But...'' Kagome stared at the priestesses in awe.

''Why are you giving us these?'' Kagero questioned as Mizuko stared at the two priestesses in question.

''Yeah, they do not need those stupid perilous things!'' Mizuko snapped as Kaede replied. ''Only ye may possess these jewels...'' Mizuko stared at the two priestesses in question.

 _Ye who so resemble the dead Kikyo and Kazumi._

Kaori thought as she stared between the two puzzled girl and their suspicious older protective brother , named Mizuko.

''But how'd these jewels get inside our bodies?'' Kagero questioned as Kagome furrowed her brows. ''Why would we have jewels wanted by demons?''

''That's what I would like to know!'' Mizuko snapped as he suspiciously glared at the two priestesses.

The sound of bones crashing underneath someone's foot drew everyone's attention to Inuyasha who stared at Kagome as if he was trying to intimidate her.

''Exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it?'' He smirked as he glanced at his brother.

''If you hand over the Sacred Jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.'' Inuyasha sneered as Kagome gasped in shock.

 _What? You mean, he's not the hero?_

Kagome thought as she stared at Kagero who in returned stared back at her. For now they had a fatal attraction on their hands.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Mizuko snapped in confusion as he stared from what he thought to be their savior to the crescent moon man to his sisters then to the two priestesses and finally back to Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha, wait,'' Sesshomaru flatly stated..


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_ _ **The Shattered Jewel or Is It Jewels?**_

The sound of bones crashing underneath someone's foot drew everyone's attention to Inuyasha who stared at Kagome as if he was trying to intimidate her.

''Exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it?'' He smirked as he glanced at his brother.

''If you hand over the Sacred Jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you.'' Inuyasha sneered as Kagome gasped in shock.

 _What? You mean, he's not the hero?_

Kagome thought as she stared at Kagero who in returned stared back at her. For now they had a fatal attraction on their hands.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Mizuko snapped in confusion as he stared from what he thought to be their savior to the crescent moon man to his sisters then to the two priestesses and finally back to Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha, wait,'' Sesshomaru flatly stated.

Kaede protective stood in front of Kagome. ''Pay no heed to Inuyasha, child.'' Kaede declared as the village men quickly came to stand behind Inuyasha who smiled and his eyes darted taking notice of the village men behind him in a semi-circle.

''I hate having to wait and I hate the smell of you.'' Inuyasha retorted as he continued to glare at Kagome.

Inuyasha took off running toward Kagome and she in return ran in the opposite direction in hopes of getting away from him. He leaped into the air coming down for an attack on her, but lucky for Kagome being the klutz that she is, tripped over one of Mistress Centipede's bones which caused Inuyasha's claws to only graze a few strands of Kagome's black hair.

''Want me to scratch your back?'' Inuyasha devilishly smiled as Kagome glared up at him while he cracked his knuckles.

''You really tried to hit me just now, didn't you?'' Kagome snapped.

''Why are you men standing around?'' Mizuko snapped at the village men who gawked at him.

''Do something?'' Mizuko commanded as they ready their bows.

''Shoot him! Yeah, shoot him!'' The villagers all stated as the villagers fired numerous arrows at

Inuyasha, but he quickly turned to his side and snapped the arrows in half and charged at two nearby trees where the villagers were standing and cut them down.

The villagers all scattered in panic as two halves of the severed tree almost crushed them. Inuyasha then landed on one of the tree stump of one of the recently cut trees.

''Huh! Who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?'' Inuyasha frowned as Kaede shook her head.

''Mi'ladies, methinks mayhap that we might have chanced the centipede.'' a village man stated in fear.

''Maybe I should have listened to the two of you.'' Mizuko apologetically whispered to the elderly priestesses.

''Somehow I knew it would eventually come to this.'' Kaede stated as she removed a rosary with red and purple beaded necklace from the sleeve of her priestess attire.

''What's that for?'' Mizuko questioned as Kaede closed her eyes and began to silently chant.

''Prepare yourself.'' Inuyasha yelled as hopped from tree to tree following after Kagome.

''Prepare? For what?'' Kagome questioned as she continued to run.

As Kagome ran for her life from her predator, Kagero didn't know whether she should help or not, seeing that Inuyasha had just wasted the two-headed centipede without breaking a sweat.

 _What should I do? I'm supposed to protect Kagome from danger, isn't that why I took up training in a Dojo in the first place?_

Kagero frowned and then jumped in surprise when her name was unexpectedly called.

''Kagero, Mizuko, help me!'' Kagome screamed as she disappeared over a hill.

''Kagome!'' Both Mizuko and Kagero fearfully hollered as they watched Kagome disappeared from their sight. Kagero when to run after her younger sister, but in a blink of an eye the one called Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

 _Wasn't he just by the sacred tree? How did he get in front of me so fast?_

Kagero bit her bottom lip in fear as she glanced from the tree to Sesshomaru and slowly began to back away, afraid of what he might do.

''Sister, brother, help me!'' Kagome's frantic voice rung into the night and Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at her and he slowly began to approach her.

''Woman,'' he began as Kagero unsteadily continued to wobble backwards. Her knees began to buckle in fear.

 _I'm sorry Kagome, but it looks like for once you'll have to handle a situation on your own._

Kagero thought as she gathered every ounce of courage in her being and took a fighting stance. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a mere second before they threateningly glared at her.

 _She dares to challenge me, Prince Sesshomaru of the West?_

Sesshomaru dangerously growled as Kagero swallowed the large lump in her throat and then growled back at him.

Sesshomaru eyes threatened to turned red as the girl before him dare to challenge him. Sesshomaru smirked and closed his eyes as he thought.

 _Kazumi challenged me that day too! Just who is this girl and why does she have the Imperial Moon Crystal?_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened to reveal his red with blue irises and Kagero cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''Kagero, why are you still standing there?'' Mizuko yelled to her. ''Run you idiot!'' Mizuko screamed as Kagero viciously glared back at him.

''Woman, I have questions that need your answering.'' Sesshomaru glared down at her and Kagero glared back at him.

''No way!'' Kagero snapped as Sesshomaru growled in warning. ''Why should I answer any of your questions?''

''Hn. Your sister happens to be being chased by my _brother_ , you may figure out the rest.'' Sesshomaru taunted as Kagero noticed the malice tone when he said brother.

 _Does he hate his own brother?_

Kagero thought as she stared at Sesshomaru in question.

''Sister,''

Kagero stared past Sesshomaru to see that Kagome was still in one piece and the sacred jewel was still in her possession.

''Kagome you're alright and so is the jewel?'' Kagero asked as Kagome ran to her sister and then bobbed her head toward Kaede.

''Hai and it's all thanks to Kaede.'' Kagome smiled as she told her sister that Inuyasha was forced to the ground every time she said the word sit due to the rosary beads around his necks.

''Kagero, ye two should head back to the village.'' Kaede said as she, Mizuko and Kaori walked up to the three of them.

''We're not going anywhere until someone explain this situation to me!'' Mizuko angrily snapped.

''Hn. Where is Kazumi and why does this woman have the Crystal?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Kaori glared at him.

''You need not know what has become of my sister, Prince of the West.'' Kaori retorted as Sesshomaru eyes widen in surprise at his realization.

''Hn. Kaori,'' Sesshomaru frowned as Kaori glared at him and her appearance changed to that of a young mortal woman in her late twenties.

She still has her short silver hair with a tint of black around the edges, her hair brushed against the nape of her neck. She still has an eye patch over her left eye instead.

''Okay, what's going on here?'' Kagome snapped as Sesshomaru and Kaori continue to glare at each other.

''What exactly are you people?!'' Mizuko screamed.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The villagers were starting to rebuild the houses wrecked by the two-headed centipede and Kagero and Kagome's bellies were being bandaged by the two priestesses while Mizuko silently sat in a corner steadying them all.

''How's that?'' Kaede questioned as she attended to Kagome's wound.

''Perhaps I'll put more ungent on your belly.'' Kaori stated to Kagero as she also attended to her wounds.

Inuyasha laid a crossed the floor a few feet away from Kagome and Kaede with the beads of subjection around his neck his threat was diminished. While his brother, Sesshomaru leaned against the wall near Kaori and Kagero with his eyes closed.

The priestesses weren't to worried about Sesshomaru, seeing that he had an opportunity to take the crystal from Kagero, but didn't. So they figured he was more curious in Kagero's possession of the crystal more than anything else.

Kagero stared between the two brother finally able to see them clearly without being anxious or being weary from the events a day prior.

Inuyasha who Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome had found out from Kaede was an Inu hanyo much like, but also not like Kaori. Inuyasha has long messy tangled silver hair that rested a little ways beneath his lower back, he has somewhat pale skin, deep dark dull amber eyes and claws on his fingers and for some strange reason he's barefooted. He also has pointed dog ears on top of his head and he stands to be 5 foot 4. He appeared to between the ages of 16-19.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is handsome, tall, slender and muscular young man. He has fair skin with pointy elf-like ears, compelling amber eyes with slit pupils, and long thigh-length silky straight long silver hair with short bangs. He has a blue crescent moon on his forehead that may be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Unlike his brother, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full-fledged Inu yokai. Sesshomaru stands to be 6 foot 2 and he appears to be between the ages of 20-21.

 _So there half-brothers...Is that why their relationship is strained?_

Kagero thought as she stared between the two Inu brothers.

''Kaori, you're a Inu hanyo, but you can shape-shift whereas Inuyasha can't?'' Kagome questioned as Kaori shook her head.

''No, I can alter my appearance, but being an hanyo limited how I may alter my appearances.'' Kaori stated as Kagome furrowed her right eyebrow.

''So why can't Inuyasha or Sesshomaru alter their appearance?'' Mizuko questioned as Sesshomaru growled with his eyes still closed.

''She happens to be of the dire Inu clan.'' Inuyasha replied as Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome glanced at him puzzled.

''Dire Inu clan?'' Kagome frowned as Inuyasha deeply sighed.

''Dire Inu clan are the lesser Inu's who have the ability to shape-shift and alter their appearance into something more appealing or ugly depending on who they which to deceive. The dire Inus are much like those trickster known as Kitsunes.'' Inuyasha stated as Kaori frowned.

''Lesser Inu's?'' Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat upright and stared into her eyes.

''They are not in our rankings. My _half-brother_ and I belong to a far more superior clan of Inu's seeing that our father's a great fathom beast himself.'' Inuyasha boosted as Kaori smiled.

''Well seeing as ye two have been sealed for fifty years, ye two don't know that you're father has perished.'' Kaori smirked as Inuyasha gasped and Sesshomaru still leaned against the wall of the hut uninterested in the topic of discussion.

''Perished?'' Inuyasha hysterically questioned as Kaede sighed.

''No one knows for certain if the great dog general has indeed perished or not? He went on a quest to find away to break the seal that ours sisters placed on ye two and has yet to return to his domain. His mate has been ruling in his stead for fifty years.'' Kaede stated as Inuyasha frowned.

''Did you say fifty years?'' Inuyasha questioningly stared at Kaede as she nodded her head.

''Well, if you're this old, Kikyo and Kazumi must be pushing a hundred. I'm sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old, at least for awhile.'' Inuyasha stated as he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes.

''Kikyo and Kazumi didn't worry, either.'' Kaede stated as she left Kagome's side to add more wood to the fire pit. ''They died. It was on the same day they shot ye with the arrows and bound ye to the tree.'' Kaede stated as Sesshomaru for the first time shown some sign of life. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both opened their eyes to stare at the priestesses.

''Geez, I'm sorry to hear it - - not like I really care or nothing. It's one less thing for me to worry about.'' Inuyasha smiled as Kaori turned to stare at the Inu brothers.

''I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, Inuyasha. We now know that Kagero and Kagome are the reincarnation of our sisters.'' Kaori stated as both twins gasped in shock.

''What?'' Kagome frowned.

''Are you sure?'' Kagero questioned as both priestesses nodded their heads.

''Not possible!'' Mizuko glared at the two elderly priestesses.

''And it isn't because ye two resemble them. The jewel and the crystal were found in your bodies that alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now to take over the jewel and crystal's protection.'' Kaori declared as Kagero and Kagome stared down at the jewels in their hands.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru was walking toward the sacred tree in attempts of returning home to the West to confirmed what those two priestesses had informed him of.

 _Kazumi died and I never even knew._

Sesshomaru thought and then his eyes cut behind him and he glared at the figure following him.

''Woman, what is it that you want?'' Sesshomaru glared at the tree the girl was hiding behind.

Kagero tentatively poked her head from behind the tree that she was hiding behind and nervously smiled as she took a step toward him with an arm full of fruits and vegetables in both of her arms.

''Umm, the villagers gave this food to me and I was wondering if you'll help me eat.'' Kagero whispered as she stared down at the ground.

''I do not eat human food.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed and continued to walk toward the West, figuring that the girl would return to the village.

''You don't eat human food, then what do you eat?'' Kagero questioningly smiled as Sesshomaru halted in his movement as Kagero held out an orange in his direction with his back still to her.

''You're generosity's wasted. I do not eat human food. Now if you don't mind I have more important matters to attend to.'' Sesshomaru retorted as Kagero slumped her shoulders in defeat and watched Sesshomaru walk in the direction of the sacred tree.

 _Is he avoiding me because of this Kazumi person?_

Kagero frowned as she headed back toward the village.

Once Kagero returned to the village she noticed the villagers were all running around screaming Kagome's name. Kagero searched around the village until she founded Kaede and Kaori talking to some nearby village men. She raced toward them and asked.

''What happened to Kagome, is she missing and where is Mizuko?''

''Hai, Kagome is indeed missing. Mizuko has fallen asleep in our hut.'' Kaori frowned as Kaede shook her head in disappointment.

''We spoke of those who seek the jewel, but yet we spoke not nearly enough.'' Kaede sighed as Kagero frowned

''I'll go look for her, after all she's my sister and I think I know where she's heading.'' Kagero stated as she handed back in the direction of the sacred tree.

''Kagero wait, ye-''

''Don't worry Kaori, I'll be extremely careful.'' Kagero threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha who had been listening to their whole conversation narrowed his eyes in the direction he smelt Kagome's scent the strongest.

''Stupid girl, I don't care where she goes, but she took the jewel with her.'' Inuyasha frowned as he took off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero was heading toward the dry well in the forest of Inu's when she was captured by bandits and forced into an abandoned mansion where their leader was waiting.

Their leader was a small, but muscular man. He has small beaded black eyes, tanned skin and a shiny bald headed.

''Give me the Imperial Crystal.'' He demanded as Kagero's eyes widen.

He glared down at Kagero and his high pitched squeaky voice made Kagero burst into laughter.

''Did you not hear me? I said give me the crystal.''

''No, it is under my protection and I will not surrender it so easily.'' Kagero dangerously spat as she clenched the silver jewel that was tied around her neck and their leader glared at her.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru was about to crossed the borders of the West when he felt his heart violently pound in his chest.

 _What is this feeling?_

Sesshomaru thought as a clawed hand brushed against the rapid beating of his heart and he turned to stare over his shoulders to see the sky fill with a bright pink and white lights and then the lights broke off into tiny pieces flooding the sky and scattering in every direction.

One of the tiny lights headed in his direction and Sesshomaru held out his hand to catch it. He stared down at his clenched fist and slowly opened it to reveal...

 _It can't be, that foolish girl!_

Sesshomaru thought as heart continued to violently pound in his chest and then he took off in the direction he smelt the girl's scent.

 _ **A few minutes prior**_

Kagero had managed to disarm and render the other bandits unconscious and now it was just her and the bandit leader dancing around each other.

''You're not at all like other women from around these parts, you must be a demon slayer.'' the leader stated as Kagero dropped her guard for a second.

 _A demon slayer?_

Kagero frowned in thought as an eight eyed crow swooped down and ripped the crystal from her neck and then dropped the crystal into the bandit's outstretched hand.

''Oh no!'' Kagero frowned as she searched for some weapon to use instead of a wooden plank that she had found on the floor nearby that she had used against the bandit leader's followers.

''Should've paid more attention to your surroundings.'' the leader smirked as Kagero's eyes came to rest on a bow and arrow near one of the unconscious bandits.

''I will be taking the crystal and use it to revive my slaughtered brethren!'' He exclaimed as he went to exit the abandon mansion and Kagero dove for the bow and notched an arrow within it.

''I don't think so.'' Kagero stated as the bandit leader stared over his left shoulder at her.

''Feh!'' he smiled as he transformed into another eight eyed crow and swallowed the crystal as he started to ascend into the sky and Kagero ran after it.

 _I only got one shot so I need to make it count!_

Kagero thought as she halted in her movement and aimed the air at the crow who was flying higher and higher into the sky. As Kagero looked closer she saw another eight eyed crow flying toward the crow she was chasing. The crows were flying toward each and if they didn't alter their direction they were going to collide.

The crows flew into each other, but instead of colliding they merger to form one 16 eight huge black crow. Kagero gasped as she saw inside the newly merged crow to see that the sacred jewel was inside its belly as well as the crystal and they were also becoming one big silver with a tint of pink slightly larger jewel.

 _Oh no! What do I do, the jewels are combining and the crow is getting away!?_

Kagero thought as she accidentally released the arrow notched in her bow in panic. She also noticed that another arrow with a crow's foot attached to it was heading in the same direction as her arrow.

A smile graced her lips as the arrows hit the 16 eyed crow and the sky filled with a strange bright pink and white light. The strange bright lights broke off into tinier fragments and began to rain throughout the sky in every direction.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Lady Kaede, lady Kaori those lights?!''

''Oh, why? And I like not the looks of it.'' both Kaede and Kaori frowned.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha and Kagome were in a clearing searching for the sacred jewel.

''Are you sure it fell around here?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome nervously played with her fingers.

''Well yeah, I mean, kind of - - though I'm still kind of worried about that light.'' Kagome frowned as a shriek was heard overhead and the 16 eyed crow's head charged at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly slid in front of Kagome with one of his clawed hand raised in the air.

''I don't think so.'' He declared as he sliced the head with his claws and a glowing fragment flew from the head and landed at Kagome's feet.

Kagome crouched down beside the glowing fragment and nervously gulped as she picked it up.

''I hope that's not what I think it - -'' Kagome frowned.

''And what do you think it is?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I think it's a shard from the jewel.'' Kagome nervously stared up at Inuyasha.

''What? What did you say?!'' Inuyasha screamed, his scream could be heard thousands of miles away.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero searched a flower filled meadow as she scanned for the crystal.

''Where is it, it has to be around here somewhere?'' Kagero nervously bit her lip as continued to hunt for the crystal.

''Woman,''

Kagero jumped in fear at the owner of that voice. His voice was filled with anger and she was afraid to turn around and look him in his eyes.

 _Not him, Kami anyone, but him!_

Kagero panic as she slowly turned to glance at him over her right shoulder.

''Hai, Sesshomaru?'' Kagero gulped in fear as he slowly approached her and held out his hand to reveal a tiny glowing fragment in-between his thumb and index fingers.

''Woman, what is the meaning of this?'' Sesshomaru glared as Kagero came up to him and inspected the crystal fragment.

''I think it's a fragment of the imperial crystal.'' Kagero proclaimed as she nervously backed away from Sesshomaru whose eyes were slowly turning red with their blue irises.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_ _ **Journey to the West**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I wasn't even going to put Yura in this story because I had no idea of what to do with her, but I figured something out and I hope you enjoy my twist in the story. Also I have changed Kagome's character a little so please do not bash me for it because many of you will not understand her character until I explain when I dig into their past just like I am going to dig into the Inu brothers' past as well, but it won't be until much later in the story. Hope you enjoy!**_

"What did you two do to it?!'' Inuyasha hollered.

''Quit barking Inuyasha.'' Kaede commanded as Inuyasha scoffed.

''Leave it to them to end up breaking the jewel and crystal!'' Inuyasha barked as Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha to silence him.

''Technically it wasn't entirely their fault why the crystal and the jewel shattered.'' Kaede stated.

''It was the crow's foot Kagome attached to her arrow that probably was the cause of it.''

Kaede concluded as Kaori sighed as Mizuko loudly snored in his corner where he slept.

''As ye saw the crystal and jewel have been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred, one thousand, who knows how many shards there maybe, all it takes is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster.'' Kaori proclaimed as Kagero slouched her shoulders and Kagome angrily stared down at the shard in her hands.

''I never asked to be entrusted with this stupid thing in the first place.'' Kagome snapped which caused Mizuko to slowly open his eyes.

''What'd I miss?'' Mizuko yawned as he lazily stared about.

''Kagome...'' Kagero angered whispered as Kagome stared at her and then dejectedly shrugged her shoulders.

''My sister and I are so sorry, we had no idea.'' Kagero hung her head in shame.

 _It's all our fault!_

Kagero sadly stared down at the shard within her own hands and the Kaede spoke up.

''Kagome, Kagero, Mizuko, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, only by working together will the five of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewels.''

''Hold up - - working together? Recover the shards of the jewels?'' Mizuko rubbed the back of his head in confusion. ''Not much could have happened while I slept, could it?'' he questioned as they all ignored him.

''Huh?'' Kagome frowned and then stared at Inuyasha.

''Umm...I'm not sure that's such a good idea.'' Kagero fearfully whispered as she quickly glanced at Sesshomaru.

''Of course it isn't! I don't know what it is that you old guys are scheming, but whatever it is I don't like it.'' Mizuko bitterly hissed as he suspiciously glared at the two priestesses.

''Keh. You won't catch me complaining I'm one of the wrong hands you were talking about.'' Inuyasha devilishly smirked.

''Oh eye, that we know all too well.'' Kaede frowned as she closed her eye.

''This person will do no such thing.'' Sesshomaru who had been pretty much quiet, leaning against the the frame of the doorway with his arms crossed and eyes closed suddenly stood upright and suspiciously eyed the two priestesses.

 _I figured as much._

Kagero deeply sighed as she stared up at Sesshomaru who was glaring down at her.

''I have more important matters to attend to in the Western domains. I do not have the time nor would I subject myself to be anywhere near those three half wit mortals. It is bad enough I have an hanyo as a _brother_.'' Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha and Mizuko growled at him, Kagome fiddled around with her fingers and Kagero's eyes harden.

''Half-wit? Who exactly are you calling half-wit, you nuisance of a demon?'' Mizuko bitterly retorted as Sesshomaru dangerously narrowed his eyes at him and Kagero very roughly elbowed Mizuko in the rib as a silence warning.

''Oww!'' Mizuko shrieked in pain. ''That really hurted!'' Mizuko frowned as he painfully rubbed his now aching side.

''It is the only way the jewel and the crystal will ever be whole again.'' Kaori stated as Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Hn. It had not been for my curiosity of the Imperial Crystal I would not have wasted fifty years of my life sealed to a tree.'' Sesshomaru stated as the priestesses sighed.

 _Maybe now is the time to bring up the jewel and crystal merger._

Kagero furrowed her eyebrow as she cleared her throat to address the priestesses.

''Ah...Kaede, Kaori, when the jewels we're both inside the belly of the 16 eyed black crow they merged into one silver with a pink tint jewel. What does that mean?'' Kagero questioned as both Kaede and Kaori's eyes widen.

''We do not know child, but perhaps it has something to do with the jewel and the crystal's origins.'' Kaori replied as Sesshomaru eyes sparkled for a millisecond.

 _Did that catch his interest?_

Kagero thought as she carefully eyed Sesshomaru.

''Hn. Interesting.'' Sesshomaru stated as a smiled slowly formed on his lips and Inuyasha jumped in fear.

''When that guy smiles, it's never a good thing.'' Inuyasha frantically exclaimed while Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome nervously stared between each other.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero and Kagome who were now dressed in similar priestess attire to Kaede and Kaori while Mizuko wore clothes a little bit similar to Inuyasha, but instead of his attire being red, it was blue. All three of them were both following the Inu brothers as they lead the way to the Western Domains.

''Kagero, I just want to go home! I don't want to help them in their stupid little quest for jewel shards!'' Kagome whispered as Kagero rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

''You and me both.'' Mizuko added as Kagero glared at him.

''Mizuko, Kagome,'' Kagero sternly began.''We shattered the jewel and the crystal, it is only right that we repair it.'' Kagero whispered back as her siblings began to pout.

Sesshomaru stared back over his right shoulder at the three mortals who were way behind him and his brother then his eyes darted to that of his brother who was walking a few paces behind him. The girl called Kagome seemed to be the weakest of the three and she always appeared to be complaining about something trivial.

The one he refused to address by name appeared to be a warrior of some sort. She baffled him, the young prince and he refused to get attached to her the way his brother was slowly getting attached to that Kagome girl. Now the one known as Mizuko, deeply frustrated him beyond ends because he was exactly like his _brother, Inuyasha_.

It has been nearly two days since they left those foolish priestesses hut in attempts to make it to the West, but they had barely made it past the bone eaters well, thanks to Kagome who wouldn't stop nagging Inuyasha, Mizuko and Kagero about her feet hurting and how she didn't have the stamina for these type of trips.

That girl had annoyed Sesshomaru beyond compare and it wouldn't belong before her wimpy whiny voice rung throughout his ears screaming for a break. So before she could do that Sesshomaru ceased all movement to avoid any ear bleeding situations due to Kagome's voice. She was nothing like that priestess Inuyasha had been so in love with before and yet she was supposed to be the reincarnation of her.

''Oi, Sesshomaru what ya stopping for?! If we keep this up will never make it to the western castle until the fifth day!'' Inuyasha hissed as Sesshomaru frowned.

''They are mortals and they are much more different than us, Inuyasha. They need to rest in order to keep up with our pace.'' Sesshomaru retorted as Inuyasha eyed the mortals behind them.

''No the ones called Mizuko and Kagero can keep up just fine...it's the other one you have to worry about.'' Inuyasha flatly stated as he eyed the three of them and Sesshomaru quickly smirked.

 _So Inuyasha noticed it too! Well maybe he's not entirely useless as I first thought._

Sesshomaru thought and then frowned before anyone noticed his smile.

''Inuyasha, can you manage to keep these three in your sight or is that too much for you to handle?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Inuyasha growled at him.

''What exactly are you trying to say Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha angrily spat as Sesshomaru eyes narrowed.

''It is a simple order Inuyasha, take care of those women and him.'' Sesshomaru stated as he transformed into his small glowing orb.

''Just where do you think you're going Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha snapped as Sesshomaru disappeared from his sight.

''Aye get back here! Don't you dare leave me with them, SESSHOMARU!'' Inuyasha barked as he pointed to the two females and male who were staring in confusion at the glowing orb and the fuming Inuyasha.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha laid snoring under the shade of a nearby tree as Kagome sat next Mizuko who sat next to Kagero. Kagome was begging in broken whispers for them to go back home.

''Please Kagero, please!'' Kagome begged as Kagero sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for the third trillion time today.

''My answer's still no.'' Kagero frowned as Kagome lips began to quiver.

''If we hurry we can make it back to the well before his brother comes back.'' Mizuko chimed in agreement with Kagome who was on the brink of tears.

Kagero was clearly becoming annoyed with her sibling's tactics and she knew the only reason why they had stop to rest was for the sake of not having to hear Kagome's nagging voice like she was hearing now.

''Shouldn't we let gramps and the others know that we're okay?'' Kagome questioned as Kagero tensed.

For she had forgotten about her life beyond the well. Here in Feudal Japan, no one had belittled her or made her feel unworthy of being named after something sinister as they had done so back at home on the family shrine. Did she really want to go back there and face her grandfather again?

As Kagero sat in thought Kagome and Mizuko rose to their feet with a smile upon their round faces.

''Come on Kaggie, we're leaving!'' Kagome stated as she took a hold of Kagero's right hand and hastily pulled her to her feet.

''Where are we going?'' Kagero snapped as she shook her hand free from her sister's grip.

''We're going home...DUH!'' Mizuko smiled as Kagero furrowed her brow.

''But what about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, not to mention the jewels that we happened to have shattered!?'' Kagero frowned as she crossed her hands above her chest.

''Inuyasha's fast a sleep, Sesshomaru went somewhere and we can always come back later...I think.'' Kagome shrugged her shoulders in an I don't really care matter.

'Kagome...'' Kagero sternly stated as Kagome frowned as she stared over her left shoulder at the forest behind them.

''Kagero, we're not that far from the well and besides I know mother, Sota and Naruto are probably sick with worry about Mizuko, you and I.'' Kagome stated as Kagero sighed.

''Fine, we'll go back through the well...wait how can we be certain that's how we're going to return home?'' Kagero asked as Kagome smiled and shrugged her shoulders yet again.

''We don't!'' Mizuko and Kagome both wickedly grinned.

''Kagome! Mizuko!'' Kagero slapped her forehead with her palm and Kagome tentatively grinned as the three of them carefully tried not to make a sound as they walked back toward Kaede and Kanade's village.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru arrived at the the overly large spiky pearly white gates of the Western Lands and the two neko yokai guards at the gate became hysterical once they seen him.

''My lord prince we heard that you and your _brother_ had been to sealed to a tree and never thought that you would return back...well alive that is.'' one guard cried as tears filled his eyes.

''Lady Inukimi and Lady Izayoi will be very pleased.'' The other guard stated as he wiped his eyes with the back of his left hand.

''Wait, Mi'lord...where is prince _Inuyasha_?'' the guards questioned once they gained their composure and then they began to frantically stare about in search of the said hanyo.

''Have Jaken prepare for he and the two-headed dragon's departure.''

Was the only reply Sesshomaru gave to the guard as he made his way inside the white Western Castle whose height was as endless to that of the sky and enormous as that of the biggest whale. It was a beautiful palace with with endless golden windows of many shapes and sizes as well as golden doors and golden tiled floors.

As Sesshomaru walked about the castle in search of the only hanyo he was sure he would ever trusted with his life. He aimlessly walked into his father's throne room where his mother and his father's mortal wife were.

''If it isn't my son Sesshomaru!'' a playful voice was heard once Sesshomaru entered into the throne room.

''Mother,'' Sesshomaru stated through clenched teeth as he glared up at the woman who sat on a much smaller pure white with red throne to the left of the golden and red throne in the center and a ningen woman sat on another smaller pure white with blue throne to the right of the throne in the center.

His mother, Inukimi has one magenta stripe upon each cheek as well as on each of her eyelids. She has narrowed almond shaped bright amber eyes, long silky silver hair, fair skin and she stands to be 5 foot 3. Her attire is a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, with a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there was also another fur pelt. In addition, she wears a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone attached to it.

''You don't seem to happy to see me, Sesshomaru!'' Inukimi teased as the ningen next to her sighed and stared upon Sesshomaru with pity.

''It must have been awful being pinned to a tree for fifty years...you must be so tired. Where is my son, where is Inuyasha?!'' his _step-mother_ questioned.

Oh, how he loathed Izayoi, his father's mortal bride. She had ruined everything when his father decided to marry her instead of continue their secret affair. He hated her for the kindness she had shown him whereas his own mother had not.

He hated her for being the mother he had always wanted his mother to be to him. Yes, her kindness, the sadness and pity she showed him was what he detest. It was as if she knew that he yearned for her to be his yokai mother and for Inukimi to be the ningen mother to the hanyo, Inuyasha.

Izayoi is a very beautiful woman with doll-liked brilliant chocolate brown eyes, long refined straight black hair, fair skin and she stands to be 5 foot 1. Her attire is similar to that of his mother, Inukimi with a few alterations. She wears a pink and white kimono with red and blue butterfly designs on it, with a dark purple outer wrap that had a fur pelt. In addition, she wears a yellow necklace.

'' _Inuyasha_...he is fine.'' Sesshomaru stated as his eyes darted around in search of the only person he would call his friend.

''If you are looking for the hanyo...no one has seen him since the day of bright lights.'' Inukimi frowned as Sesshomaru eyes widen and then a guard came running into the room.

''Mi'lord the two-headed dragon is ready for departure as well as the imp, Jaken.'' the guard stated as Inukimi continued to frown and Izayoi eyes filled with sadness.

''Leaving so soon my son?'' Inukimi angrily hissed as Izayoi sadly sighed.

''Hai, you appear to need some rest.'' Izayoi whispered as Sesshomaru turned his back to them.

''If he happens to return...inform him that I have a task for him.'' Sesshomaru stared back over his shoulders at his mother which narrowed his eyes and nodded her head.

Sesshomaru being content with his mother's reply began to leave the throne room and made his way toward the staples where the two-headed dragon and the toad imp we're both waiting for him.

Jaken is a very small green-skinned toad demon. He has a big mouth for one so small and large yellow eyes that takes up nearly half his face. His mouth was similar to that of a bird's beak and his ears were traditionally pointy. He wears a simple brown top and light-brown pants. He wears no shoes and has a small black hat upon his head. His hat is tied in place with a white strap going under his chin. He stands to be a foot and half.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave the stables a young woman seductively walk up to him.

''It's been a long time my future mate!'' She flirtatiously smiled up at Sesshomaru and he warningly growled at her.

''What is it that you desire, Sakasagami no Yura?'' Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance as she continued to smile.

Sakasagami no Yura has a very human-like look even though she happens to be a hair yokai. She has an appearance of a young mortal girl with short, dark green hair which she has tied up fan-like in a hair bob style. Her hair is dark enough to appear black in some lights. She has creamy skin and sharp fingernails as well as a lithe and very agile body. She has reddish-violet eyes, and she wears dark red eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

Sakasagami no Yura tied her hair up using a red ribbon, and adorned a black ribbon choker, tied at the back of her neck in a bow. She wears a traditional kunoichi (female ninja) garb. Her ninja tunic is black and sleeveless and is cut off midway down her thighs, exposing the cleavage of her large d-cup breasts. She also wears a bright yellow sash which is tied at the front of her outfit.

She wears thin, tight, black gloves on both of her hands which were holstered by her middle fingers and extends beyond her wrists, just short of mid-forearm. They are more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual guards, similar to what most ninja wore at the time.

She wears tight, black cloths acting as foot guards on both of her legs which started midway up her shins down to her middle toes, each held by thin straps at the bottom arches of her feet. They are also more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual guards, leaving her particularly barefoot.

Her wakizashi sword Benigasumi was holstered on her left hip. She also had a red comb in her right hand which she usually keeps holstered in-between her tunic and her overly large breasts. She stands to be 5 feet.

''I missed you so much, my love...where have you been?'' Her smile fell when she questioned him and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

When he did not answer, she questioned him again, knowing very well that he did not like to have his authority challenged.

''Is it true that you fell in love and your supposed lover sealed you to a tree over the now shattered Imperial Moon Crystal?'' Her eyes harden and Sesshomaru growled at her yet again.

''Yura, what is it that you desire?'' Sesshomaru snapped as she glared back at him.

''Have you forgotten that you and I are to be mated or our lands will go to war with each other?'' Yura devilishly smirked as Sesshomaru glared at her.

''We are to be married not mated.'' Sesshomaru corrected as he, the imp and the two-headed dragon walked past her and she pouted.

''Do keep in mind that you and I are supposed to be mated before the next new moon.'' Yura angrily frowned as Sesshomaru disappeared from her sight with the imp and the two-headed dragon in tole.

''Avoid me all you want Sesshomaru, but you can't escape your fate.'' Yura frowned as a crow screeched was heard above her.

''Ah, Chiya, my pet what news do you have for me?'' Yura smiled as an eight-eyed black crow with a red spiky boned collar perched itself on her left arm and began to what appeared to any bystander look as if the crow was pecking at her ear, but in all actually it was whispering in her ear in it's native language.

''No, you don't say?!'' Yura frowned as the bird continued to talk in her ear.

''So it would appear that Sesshomaru has gotten himself a new woman and her name's Kagero?! Well Kagero, you and I are going to get real fucking acquainted!'' Yura smiled with a dark gleam in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_ _ **The Gap Between Time**_

Kagome stared down to the bottom of the well at the bones of Mistress Centipede and then fearfully glanced at her older sister and brother.

''Were not going down there, are we?'' Kagome tentatively questioned with an unsure smile.

''You're the one who wants to go home.'' Kagero retorted as Kagome nervously gulped.

''But I can't go down not with all those bones!'' Kagome screamed as Mizuko devilishly smirked

''Of course you can...here let me help you!'' Mizuko evilly smiled as he gave Kagome a light push.

''AHHH!'' Kagome screamed as she began to topple over the rim of the well.

Before Kagome fell over the rim of the well she quickly took hold of one of Kagero's outstretched arms and pulled her down alongside of herself and Kagero grabbed onto Mizuko who was laughing at Kagome.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned down at his now fully awake half-brother who was pleading his case.

''They were here when I closed my eyes and I thought that they would be too scared to leave my presence.'' Inuyasha nervously rubbed the back of his head as Sesshomaru glared down at him.

''Mi'lord gave you a simple task and you couldn't follow it?! No wonder no one entrust you, a hanyo with anything!'' the imp yelled as Inuyasha angrily growled.

''Listen here you stupid toad-''

''The mortals have gone in the direction of the mikos' village.'' Sesshomaru flatly stated before Inuyasha even had a chance to harm the poor imp.

''What they go back there for?'' Inuyasha snapped as Sesshomaru pondered that himself.

''Well, I guess we're going back to the village again, aren't we?'' Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru's long silver hair gracefully blew in the wind.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero awoke to being lightly shaking by Kagome. Kagero rubbed her eyes and sat up, staring about the wooden well bottom. Kagero noticed that the tip of her fingers were extremely close to the bones that were half way buried in the dirt of the well's bottom.

"Wh-Where are we?"Kagero asked as she slowly moved her hand away from the bones and before Kagome or Mizuko could respond they heard multiple voices from above.

''Naruto, Sota, we've already been in here a dozen times.'' Sao frowned as his grandson frantically waved their hands around and both Kagero and Kagome gasped as they stared up at the top of the well.

''But, look, grandpa, I keep telling you, this is where they fell!" Sota stated as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Sao and his grandsons walked to the rim of the well.

''But are you sure you two weren't dreaming?'' Sao questioned his grandsons as he shown a black flashlight down to well and stared both his grandsons in their eyes.

''But we weren't!'' Naruto exclaimed as the three of them stared down to see the light of the flashlight had fallen on Mizuko, Kagome and Kagero.

"Mizuko, Kagero, Kagome?" Naruto stared down at his puzzled sisters.

"Uh, Grandpa...Naruto...Sota?!" Kagome stared up at the three heads peering down in disbelief.

''I'm sure glad to be back!'' Mizuko broadly grinned.

Kagero on the other hand, displayed no emotions at all even as they were pulled out of the well and walking out into the setting sun.

''Ahh.'' Kagome disbelievingly stared at the setting sun.

 _We've come home, back to our own time._

Kagome thought as she stared about in awed.

"You were missing for nearly a week. The least you could have done was called" Sao worriedly proclaimed.

"Hai, mom was going to start a search party for you three!" Naruto exclaimed as Sota questioningly stared at his older sisters and brother.

"And why are you three wearing those weird old clothes?'' Sota frowned.

 _It's not a dream. We're really back. We've come home._

Kagome's eyes began to water and she latched on to Sao and fell to her knees wailing as Sao took her into his arms.

''Grandpa! I was so scared!'' Kagome whimpered to a baffled Sao

''Kagome, what on Earth?'' Sao sighed as he tried to console the weeping teenager while Mizuko rolled his eyes at Kagome's overdramatic self.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Oi Sesshomaru, I thought we were going back to the village and not some stupid old wooden well away from the village. I mean we left the imp and the two-headed dragon there.'' Inuyasha barked as Sesshomaru eyes widen in confusion.

Yes, his nose had lead him to the well since he was following that woman, Kagero's scent and it had lead him here and then unexpectedly vanished without a trance.

'' _Little brother,_ what do you smell?'' Sesshomaru frowned and thought maybe Inuyasha would provide him with another logic.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and began to sniff around. He walked about the clearing and finally came to a stop at the well, the same place as his older brother.

''They did it. They went back to their own world.'' Inuyasha frowned and then stared down the well as Sesshomaru stared at him in question.

''Through here, was it? Uhh.'' Inuyasha stated as he leaped into the well.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in stock for a mere seconds before he gracefully leaped after his brother.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero smiled to herself as she sat in the pink bath tub, enjoying how the nice hot steamy water felt on her aching skin.

''Oh, I must be in heaven.'' Kagero smiled as she allowed the water to brush against her neck and she stared to her side at the bathroom door.

''Ahh!' I never thought I would actually miss being home so much!'' Kagero sighed as she began to shampoo her hair. ''Ahh! Shampoo! It's a good thing.''

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sao, Sota, Naruto and Naomi sat at the living room table discussing the situation of Mizuko, Kagome and Kagero.

''Come on. Don't tell me you believe their stories.'' Naomi stated as Sao crossed his arms over his chest. ''Hmm.''

Sota rose up and firmly placed his palms on the coffee table. ''But it is true! Kagero and Kagome fell down the well, and then a monster came up and kidnapped them.''

''There is a certain legend of the bone eater's well. Since ancient days whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters. But what if the continuum of time-space is itself disrupted?'' Sao who had been sitting in thought suddenly stated as he rose with his left fist clenched in the air and a look of determination filled his eyes.

Sota, Naruto and Naomi started up at him as if he had grown another head and even Buyo meowed his annoyance of the old man. Sao then left the house and quickly grabbed a hammer, nails and stack of sutras. He headed straight to the well house with one goal and that was to seal the well once again.

Mizuko and Kagome sat at the kitchen table. Kagome was blow drying her hair and Mizuko was texting on his phone.

''Closed it off?'' Kagome questioned their grandfather.

''Yup. We needn't worry about any more visitors from there. I used special spirit wards just in case.'' Sao confidently smirked as Kagome frantically stared to her side. ''Hmm.''

''Good! I have no intentions of ever going back there again!'' Mizuko retorted while still into his phone.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Ahh, it's so good to be home in my own bed. Were we really there, in that weird Feudal Japan?'' Kagero thought aloud as she began to reminisce the prior events when she was in the past.

''Only by working together will the five of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewels.'' Kaede's voice rung in Kagero's head.

Suddenly an image of Sesshomaru popped into her head.

 _''I have more important matters to attend to in the Western domains. I do not have the time nor would I subject myself to be anywhere near those three half wit mortals. It is bad enough I have an hanyo as a brother.''_

Kagero frowned and closed her eyes.

''Ha. That's right. Oh, what am I worrying about him for?''

Kagero clapped her hands together and opened her sky blue eyes. ''That's it, chapter closed. As far as I'm concerned, it was just a fairy tale.''

''Kagero, it's dinnertime, plus your friend, Eri's on the phone.'' Naomi's voice called through Kagero's closed bedroom door.

''Coming!'' Kagero excitedly exclaimed as she raced out of her room.

In the kitchen at the table sat Sao at the head, Sota sat beside him with Naruto to the right of him then Mizuko to the left of him. On the opposite side sat Kagome who was to the right of Sao and Naomi would sit across from Sao, but she was still placing food on the table.

''Grandpa, those things will stay on, right?'' Sota fearfully questioned.

'' 'Course they will. Have a little faith, will you?'' Sao reassuringly smiled down at his worried grandchildren.

''If there's one thing I know, it's spirits.'' Sao sat as Kagero raced into the room and sat beside Kagome.

''Ahh! Real food, real food...'' Kagome and Kagero kept excitingly chanting.

''I'll defend you to my last breath, Mizuko, Kagome and Kagero, so don't you worry.'' Sao proclaimed as twins stopped their chanting and Mizuko head banged as he listen to music on his cellphone with his headphone deep within his ears.

''I don't think they heard you.'' Naruto flatly stated as Sao began to sob.

Ahh, what a wonderful time to be alive.

Kagero smiled as she grabbed her chopsticks and began to put food on her plate.

''Oh, I can't wait to - -''

An excited Kagome was interrupted by the sliding of the kitchen door. Both Kagero who had a piece of food hanging from her mouth and Kagome who was putting food into her mouth stared in fear at the two figures who stood in their doorway. Mizuko was too busy still headbanging to notice the two figures just yet.

''I - - Inuyasha?'' Kagome frowned.

''S - - Sesshomaru?'' Kagero tentatively smiled as both the Inu brothers glared down at them.

''Idiot! Who told you could go home?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome placed the bowl she had in her hands down.

''Uh - -what - -uh, where did you - -'' Kagome began, but she was yet again cut off by Inuyasha.

''Through the well, of course!'' He snapped as he came to stand between Kagome and Kagero.

''The well? But the well is - -''

''You lie!'' Sao snapped as he interrupted the conversation.

''I made those spirit wards myself. There's no way you could have - -''

Inuyasha sighed as he held up one of the sutras in between his middle and index fingers from off of his red robe.

''I hate to break it to you, old man, but they don't work.'' Inuyasha taunted as Sao screamed and Naruto and Sota stared at Sao in disappointment.

''Grandpa.'' Naruto shook his head in embarrassment as Inuyasha yanked Kagome from the table and began to drag her toward the kitchen door.

''Come on you. We're leaving.'' Inuyasha commanded as Kagome yanked her hand free.

''No and you can't make me.'' Kagome glared at him.

Kagero tentatively stared at Sesshomaru who had been pretty much silent, he was staring around in curiosity. His eyes were darting from one end to another in a matter seconds finally his eyes met with Kagero's and he glared down at her.

Kagero nervously gulped as Sesshomaru appeared be side her in a flash, he ripped her from her sit and started harshly dragging her toward Kagome and Inuyasha. There's no room for her to protest and Kagero was too scared to even bicker with him the way Kagome and Inuyasha were. Mizuko finally looked up and noticed the two outsiders dragging his sisters toward sliding doors.

''Hey, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!'' Mizuko loudly yelled since he still had headphones blasted in his ears. ''What are the two of you doing here?'' Mizuko snapped as he quickly removed his headphones from his ears and raced to Kagome's side.

''Stay right there.'' Naomi commanded as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ceased all movement and turn to stare at her.

''Now what?'' Inuyasha hissed as Naomi marched up to him.

''Mom I - -'' Kagome eyes widen as Naomi took hold of Inuyasha ears and began to rub them

''Your ears. Are they real?'' Naomi questioned as an anxious Sota and astonished Naruto came up beside her and stared in awed at Inuyasha ears.

''Me next!'' Naruto cheered.

''Me next!'' Sota smiled.

''Uh, Mom, that's not really cool. though I did it too but...'' Kagome sideways smirked as Inuyasha growled.

Sao who had been watching the display in silence stared between his granddaughters who were both being firmly held by what would appear to be some sort of supernatural creatures and his grandson, Mizuko who was yelling at the said creatures.

 _They can't be...could they?_

Sao thought as he stared between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

''Just what man or beast are you two?'' Sao questioned which drew everyone's attention to him.

''Uh, grandpa...their kind of demons!'' Kagome tentatively stated as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand and Sao eyes widen in stock.

''It's the gap between time my great-great-great-great grandfather warned us about!?'' Sao clawed his face in complete and utter terror then dramatically arose from the the table, hastily fleeing the room.

''It's what?'' Naruto questioned as everyone except Sesshomaru and Mizuko who shrugged his shoulders and then went back to head banging, everyone else stared after the crazy old deranged man.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_ _ **Curiosity, Unity and Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I like to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites and left comments. This chapter is a short one sorry, the next one shall be long.**_

He couldn't believe he stayed in this bizarre place. It was interesting, but yet strange and it baffled him. All night he sat on a tree branch and stared through her window, watching the one known as Kagero sleep. He also noticed how her aura had appeared to have changed to that of one of great sorrow and pain versus to how she was in the his world she had seemed curious and somewhat happy there.

In the morning he had watched the four young ones rushed off to some place that Kagome had called school. The elder woman known as Naomi had offered him and Inuyasha food which Inuyasha gladly accepted whereas he, young Lord Sesshomaru turn her down. Sesshomaru had yet to encounter the old man known as Sao, but he wasn't too sure he wanted to be in his presence, seeing how mentally unstable the old man was since the prior night.

Sesshomaru sat perched on a tree branch and refused to move until the those mysterious mortals return from _school_. He would like to know more about this world and how he could not sense or feel any demons in this place. Unlike his brother who was moving from one place to another, curiously searching here and there. Sesshomaru watched and listened to his surroundings from up high and the peaceful and harmonious sound of birds chirping and the wind calmly blowing was compelling him to close his eyes and rest.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru ears twitched as he heard the clashing of what would appear to be wooden planks. His eyes snapped open when he heard her sweet and soft voice command.

''Naruto, you need to watch your footing. You can't get close to anyone or defend yourself with lazy footwork.'' Kagero snapped as she helped Naruto to his feet.

''I'm trying Kaggie, but it's really hard. I thought we were practicing tomorrow which happens to be the weekend?!'' Naruto sarcastically spat as he questioningly stared at his sister and she sighed.

''I don't think I'll be here tomorrow that's why we're practicing today instead.'' Kagero stated as Naruto shoulders slouched.

''Is that why those strange men are here, to take you, Mizuko and Kagome back with them?'' Naruto questioned as Kagero tensed.

''Hai, Kagome and I must repair what we have broken in order to fully stay home.'' Kagero tentatively stated as Naruto cocked his head to the side.

''But what of your black belt, you worked so hard for it?'' Naruto asked as Kagero frowned.

''I guess for now it will just have to wait. Now let's get back in form so we can continue with your training!'' Kagero proclaimed as Naruto's face lit up and he smiled brightly.

''Hai!'' He said as he twirl his wooden sword about and carefully eyed his sister.

 _Black belt?_

Sesshomaru curiously thought as he stared down in astonishment.

Both of the them were completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence, they were too preoccupied with their supposed training. Sesshomaru stared down at the two more fascinated that a woman could teach a man about battle strategy. He couldn't believe his eyes at how skilled this Kagero woman was in her form. She was so graceful, so skilled and she was very cultivating. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe, she was very beautiful when she fought. Sesshomaru eyes widen at what he just thought and he shook his head. He needed to keep his distance from this girl, for he refused to end up like his father and taint their blood even further. He also didn't want to be so vulnerable again and that's what love was...a weakness.

But she was so compelling and mysterious, she baffled him and he want to know more. She was a puzzle and it did not sit well with him that there might be something that he couldn't fully understand. Her very being reminded him of someone, someone who was equally as sharp in everything they happened to do. She reminded him of that mortal priestess. Yes, she is just like that self-righteous woman, Kikyo. But how could that be if she was supposed to be the reincarnation of Kazumi? Had those two mikos mixed up the these two women and mistook one for the other?

Or was there something that he, Prince Sesshomaru wasn't grasping onto about these two women? They complete and utterly confused him, one moreso than the other. Kagome's character, personally and physical strength is much more similar to that of Kazumi, even though Kazumi had been a full-fledged yokai. Kagero's character, personally and physical strength is nearly identical to that of Kikyo's.

He just didn't understand and he hoped that his uncertainty and confusion did not show on his face. He wouldn't dare let Inuyasha know that he to had things that he didn't quite understand or know. He silently continue to watch as Kagero kept beating her brother and the boy known as Naruto kept getting up to only get knocked back down again.

Sesshomaru really couldn't fathom!

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero was eagerly packing her black backpack in the kitchen under her grandfather and mother's watchful eye and beside her sister Kagome who was also packing her yellow book bag. Mizuko had already finished packing his bag about a half hour ago since he only pack his school books and medical supplies and the sword Mr. Daichi had given him was fastened to his right side. Kagero had placed a few school books in her bag as well as dojo stuff, the dagger, medical kit and list and description of herbs. She also placed a few bentos of her mother's cooking in the bag as well as a few snacks, a flashlight, a sleeping bag, soap and also a toothbrush and toothpaste.

Kagome on the other hand had packed a lot of her school books, a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, an extra medical kit and more food.

''Are you sure you're gonna need all that, Kagero?'' Naomi questioned as she watched both her daughters and son pack their book bags.

''Hai, we don't know this new world and we must be prepared for anything.'' Kagero stated as her mother bitterly smiled.

 _She is definitely Kenji's daughter, always alert to any danger or threat._

Naomi sighed as tears filled her eyes and she tightly embraced both her daughters.

''You three be safe and protect each other. Also come back in one piece, you hear me?'' Naomi exclaimed as both twins nodded their heads.

''Okie dokie mom!'' Mizuko broadly smiled as he gave his mother a thumbs up.

''Here I made these for you three as well.'' Sao stated as he shoved sutras into each twin's hand as well as Mizuko's hands and they stared down at the sutras in displeasure

''Geez, thank gramps! These will really come in handy!'' Kagome sarcastically stated as Kagero bow in appreciation while Mizuko threw his into the trash can when Sao wasn't looking.

 _Does he really think that these spirit wards are going to work after last night?_

Kagero sarcastically thought as they slowly walked out of the house hearing _I love yous_ from both their mother and grandfather.

'' 'Bout time, it took you three long enough!'' Inuyasha barked as he was leaning against the well house door.

''We have family members that we have to say goodbye too! Lord knows how long until we see them again!'' Kagome retorted as the twins and Mizuko walked to the well house.

''Kagero...Kagome...Wait!''

Two voices shout out and both Kagero and Kagome turned to see Naruto and Sota running toward them.

''Naruto...Sota...is something wrong?'' the twins both questioned as the boys came to a stop in front of them.

''We wanted to give you something.'' Naruto stated as he took hold of Kagero right and last something in her palm as Sota did the same thing to Kagome, but it was her left instead.

The twins questioningly stared down at the object in their hands.

''What are these?'' Kagome asked as Sota replied.

''Their good luck necklace! They're supposed to protect you and keep you from danger.'' Sota worriedly smiled as Naruto worriedly fiddled with his fingers.

''No there not!'' Naruto deeply sighed as Sota glared at him.

''There good luck charms for love!'' Naruto proclaimed as Sota rubbed the back of his head.

''Hey, no love for me, Mizuko, as in your older brother?'' Mizuko questioningly pouted at not getting anything from his younger brothers

''We couldn't find the protection charms in the store house, but we will and then give those one to you two too!'' Sota stated as Naruto stared down at the ground.

''We just want to make sure that nothing happens to you two.'' Naruto declared as the twins lovingly smiled down at their brothers.

''What am I chopped liver to the two of you?'' Mizuko snapped as his brothers ignored him.

The twins opened their charms and placed them around their necks and hugged each of their brothers.

''Don't worry, we'll be fine.'' Kagero smiled as Kagome nodded in agreement.

''We'll be back before you know it.'' Kagome smirked as she fluffed Sota's hair and Kagero gave Naruto a nookie.

''Well forget my whole existence then!'' Mizuko bitterly pouted as Naruto and Sota quickly embraced him.

''We love you too, Zuko!'' Both Naruto and Sota said in unison.

''Now that more like it!'' Mizuko grinned as he return they embrace.

Sesshomaru who had been inside the well house stared at the scene in disgust. There was nothing he hated more than family unity and love. Both of those things had caused him nothing but trouble, pain and halted his quest for supreme conquest.

Inuyasha on the other hand, ears laid flat on his head, for he could only wished that his family were as closed as this family was here and wondered if this world's idea of unity and love were different from that of his own world.

Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome walked down to the well with the Inu brothers following close behind them and their kid brothers in the entrance.

''We love you!'' Naruto and Sota both exclaimed with tear slowly falling from their eyes.

''We love you two too!'' Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome regretfully smiled as they and the Inu brothers leaped into the well.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_ _ **Abandonment or Babysitting?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **If you see any mistakes please let me know, for I sometimes miss them when I proofread. I hope you enjoy it! ;-)**_

Kagero sat outside of Kaede and Kaori's hut staring down at the imp known as Jaken and the nameless twin two-headed dragon that sat across from her just staring her in her sky blue eyes. Her sister, Kagome had ask the priestesses for some type of special archery training and Inuyasha and Mizuko choose to tag along so that they could poke fun at Kagome's failures.

Sesshomaru had yet again disappeared thus the reason for the imp and the dragon. They were supposed to keep a watchful eye over Kagero under Sesshomaru's order. Kagero sat pouting at the entrance to the priestesses' hut. She felt that she didn't need to be babied as she could handle herself a lot better than Kagome ever could.

Kagero sighed as she stood up and began to walk toward the well. She rather be home and treated like nothing than be here get treated like a baby. Why did Kagome have to abandon her with the imp and dragon?

 _Here we go again!_

Kagero sighed as she walked toward the edge of the village.

''Just where do you think you're going, you foolish mortal?'' the imp's squeaky voiced questioned as Kagero mentally groaned.

''I'm going home, pipsqueak!'' Kagero snapped as the imp glared at her waving his staff of two heads about. The staff is wooden and it's two heads were one of each gender.

''You will do no such thing! Mi'Lord said to not let you out of my sight and to also not let you return home, wherever that is!'' Jaken screeched as Kagero sighed and plopped back down on the cold hard pavement at the edge of the village in defeat.

''Fine!'' She said through clenched teeth and then pouted yet again.

Kagero was too afraid of Sesshomaru, but at the same time not afraid of him. She was very confused about how she felt toward the older brother. Like her sister and brother, Kagome and Mizuko, Kagero felt more comfortable with the younger brother than the older brother. It could be that Inuyasha was more approachable, he appeared a little bit more human-like and he unlike Sesshomaru always showed emotions.

Kagero could concluded that Inuyasha is incredibly hot headed and very easy to get upset. He refuses to back down and it would seem that he has an unorthodox fighting style. Inuyasha seemed to be driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win at anything which includes his usual arguments with her sister. He also has much difficulty admitting when he's wrong about something, also much like her younger sister, Kagome.

Sesshomaru on the other hand is always composed and confident in his power, displaying a calm, calculating personality at almost all times. His calmness often kept his thoughts clear of emotional influence. His air of aloofness and indifference is a product of dignity that only one of such rare demonic power could possess. He is more or less emotionless with only anger, annoyance, and dissatisfaction ever showing upon his god-like face. He was quick to make decisions and act on them immediately.

Like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru also has a temper and is also very easy to annoy. Inuyasha being loud in his anger, versus Sesshomaru being more subtle.

Kagero had seen a lot of similarities between the Inu brothers, but had kept her opinions to herself out of fear that they would both spaz (spastic) on her. Kagero frowned as Jaken continued to glare at her.

''Why Mi'lord choose for the dragon and I to watch you is beyond me? I'm not enjoying this the least bit!'' the imp complained as Kagero rolled her eyes.

''I would very much like to return to the Western Palace and make preparations for Mi'lord's wedding.'' Jaken frowned as Kagero's eyes widen in surprise.

 _Wedding?! So that reason why he keep disappearing?_

Kagero frowned as she felt a painful tug at her heart. She heaved a heavy sigh and stared to her left and noticed bright lights in the distance not too far from where she was sitting. She stared back to her right and noticed that Jaken was walking around in a circle complaining about not being able to fulfill his duties at the palace. She quickly glanced at the dragon and noticed that he was still curiously watching her.

She sighed and then an idea popped into her head. She leaped from her sit and hastily grabbed the reins of the dragon and began to walk in direction of the strange red and black lights.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' the imp yelled as his short and stubby legs ran after her.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha hurled over with laughter, he knew following the younger sister would be more entertaining. Kagome had been trying to shoot the pink marked tree trunks that Kaede and Kaori had marked for her, but the arrows kept coming up short. The arrows either landed a few inches away from the trees or a centimeter or two away from Kagome's feet.

Inuyasha didn't know why he found that teasing this girl and making her angry brought him great pleasure. Kagome was growing quite annoyed with the hanyo and was really close to sitting him.

''Do you not have anything else better to do with your time?'' Kagome retorted as Inuyasha sideways smirked.

''Nope!''

Kagome growled in frustration, aggravation, dissatisfaction, irritation and annoyance. All because of his stupid little smirk that he had been doing for the past two hours. He had been pestering her all day and he refused to leave her alone. He was driving her completely insane with his taunting, teasing and his stupid laughing. Not to mention her brother, Mizuko would also tease her as well when she failed and it was only making her angry worse.

 _If he laughs one more time, I swear I'm going to give him pain!_

Kagome hissed as she notched an arrow in her bow.

''Hit the mark!'' Kagome whispered as she released her arrow and it nearly took off Kaori's head if she hadn't hastily ducked. She was standing across Kagome along with Mizuko, Inuyasha and Kaede.

''I am so sorry!'' Kagome frantically repeated as she race to the priestesses in fear, quickly checking to make sure Kaori was okay.

''It's quite alright, child.'' Kaori stated as she rubbed her head in relief and Kaede shook her head.

''Hai, maybe ye has had enough for the day.'' Kaede stated as Kagome's shoulders slouched.

''But, but, but-''

''Poor Kaori.'' Mizuko frowned in pity. ''Maybe you should have been born a duck!'' Mizuko laughed and then turned to Inuyasha.

''Get it?'' Mizuko questioned as Inuyasha smirked. ''Because she had to duck!'' Mizuko snickered.

''Hahahaha!'' Inuyasha roared with laughter and Kagome's face turned completely red with anger.

''Inuyasha - SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!'' Kagome screamed as Inuyasha crashed to the ground making a very deep and thick trench which his body laid within.

''Ouch!'' Mizuko winced in pain as he stared down at Inuyasha. ''Rather you then me!'' Mizuko smirked as Inuyasha struggled to move.

''Shall we return home?'' Kaede asked in satisfaction as the Kaori and Kagome nodded their heads.

''You can't just let me here!'' Inuyasha snapped as the four of them ignored him. ''Don't you dare leave me here Kagome, Mizuko!'' Inuyasha yelled as Mizuko, Kagome, Kaori and Kaede disappeared into the horizon.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero clenched the reins of the dragon as she walked into the eerie and darkest part of the forest with Jaken directly beside her.

''What on Earth were you thinking? Coming to the darkest part of this forest! Now we'll have to hurry to get back before Mi'lord returns from the palace!'' Jaken snapped as Kagero repeatedly kept feeling a tug at her heart.

She kept walking deeper and deeper within the forest and came to an appalling stop when she noticed a giant black dog laying on the ground a few feet away from her. It was a great fathom beast and Kagero was intrigued by it.

She stared down at the ground and noticed the pools and puddles of blood surrounding the area. She also saw what would have appeared to be a woman of some kind not a far off distance from the enormous black dog. The woman was similar to Sesshomaru, having silver hair tied into a bun, tanned skin, pointy elf-like ears and she had dull amber eyes which were wide open and a look of pain and terror showed upon her face. She did not have any of Sesshomaru's markings and she appeared to be dead for her body laid motionless on the ground. Kagero's eyes caught another trail of blood and she followed it to the black enormous giant dog's chest which was stained red from a deep wound.

 _Aww, poor thing, it's hurt!_

Kagero heart filled with sadness as her eyes met with the uncertain red with blue irises ones of the black enormous giant dog.

 _Those eyes, they remind me of someone - - Sesshomaru?!_

Kagero thought as she hastily dropped the reins of the two-headed dragon and slowly, but carefully walked toward the black enormous giant dog. Even though she was afraid she didn't let her fear consume her and she kept walking up to the dog in hopes that there was something she could do to stop the blood from pouring out of the dog's chest.

''What are you doing, you foolish ningen?'' Jaken yelled, but Kagero kept slowly approaching the dog. The dog's red eyes followed her, studying her, daring her to take another step closer. When she was close enough to the dog's right paw, it warningly growled at her.

''You foolish mortal! Leave the beast be!'' Jaken screamed more so in fear of what the prince would do to him if anything happened to the mortal, Kagero.

Kagero looked on at the dog with pity seeing as it's wounds were in fact fatal. She placed a hand on the dog's chest which was oozing with blood from a deep wound.

''You poor thing, what happened to you?'' Kagero sadly stated as she stared pitifully into the angry red eyes of the dog.

''Prince Sesshomaru's not going to like this, move you foolish girl! You're going to get us all killed!'' Jaken hollered as Kagero glared back at him.

''If this dog wanted to hurt us, don't you think it would have done so already?'' Kagero snapped as Jaken narrowed his eyes at her.

''You stupid girl!'' Jaken yelled as the dog moved his right paw to reveal - -

A small, fragile little girl who sat next to an wailing infant. ''Daddy?! Mommy?!'' The small girl questioned as she stared up at the black enormous giant dog.

Kagero gasped and locked eyes with now amber eyes of the giant dog who wasn't quite a dog any more.

''You're a man - - no you're a demon?'' Kagero gasped as the giant dog turned into a yokai with black hair tied in a high bun, elf-like ears, dull amber eyes and fair skin.

''Be-Be-Beware of the ones known as Karaku and Orika.'' He faintly and very painfully choked out as Kagero cocked her head to the side.

''Beware of the ones known as Karaku and Orika?'' Kagero questioned as the yokai coughed up blood and ceased to breath.

The infant started wailing even louder and the little girl recklessly sobbed, staring from one lifeless body to the other.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' She hollered with tears heavily falling from her eyes.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome worriedly sat in the hut with a sulking Inuyasha and Mizuko as well as Kaori who attended to the fire and Kaede attempted to calm the frantic Kagome.

''Where could she be and what's taking her so long to return?'' Kagome nervously bit her finger nails.

''I am sure she is fine child.'' Kaori stated as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

''How can you be sure, after all she and I don't belong here in this time!'' Kagero snapped as Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh.

''No one's really worried 'bout Kagero's survival in this world. We're all much more worried about keeping you alive.'' Inuyasha tauntingly scoffed as Kagome glared at him.

''Yup, he makes a fantastic point!'' Mizuko cheerfully agreed with Inuyasha as he stuck his index finger in the air.

''Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!'' Kagome frowned as Inuyasha scoffed in annoyance and Mizuko reveled in his newly found friendship with Inuyasha.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero stared down at the parent-less weeping children who she decided that she was going to bring back to the hut with her.

''Are you insane?'' Jaken screeched as Kagero placed the little girl whose name she found out is Kumiko onto the two-headed dragon.

Kumiko is an Inu demoness with black hair with a silver tint that brushed against her lower back, tanned skin, and big round bright amber eyes framed by long eyelashes and dark eyebrows. She stands to be 4 foot 5 and she is the age of 6 1/2.

''We can't just leave them here, now can we?'' Kagero snapped as Jaken growled in frustration.

''You foolish mortal, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!'' Jaken screamed.

''Then what do you propose we do then? We can't just leave them here, they'll die!'' Kagero retorted as Jaken sighed. ''And besides it can't be that hard to take care of them, right?.'' Kagero snapped as Jaken shook his head from side to side

''A vexing problem, isn't it?'' a dark voice devilishly smirked from the shadows.

''Who's there?'' Kagero questioned as a man in a white baboon pelt strutted out from the dark shadows.

''Oh, it's just you!'' Jaken smiled as Kagero stared back at him in confusion.

''You shouldn't scare me like that!'' Jaken yelled as the baboon pelt man chuckled.

''Jaken, you know his man?'' Kagero asked as Jaken sighed.

''Unfortunately, this is Lord's Sesshomaru's right hand man.'' Jaken frowned as the man hissed at him.

''His right hand man?'' Kagero eyes widen in awe.

''I don't know why Mi'lord decided to place a hanyo as his adviser is beyond me?'' Jaken frowned as Kagero rubbed her head in complete confusion.

''What? I'm not quite sure I understand.'' Kagero sighed as Jaken frowned.

''You can call me - - Naraku.'' the baboon pelt chuckled as he removed his pelt and it fell gracefully to the ground. He walked up to Kagero and took her left hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Naraku has long black rear length hair and pale skin. He was also build much like Sesshomaru and he too had an alluring deep voice. Naraku's eyes were red with white pupils with blue eyeshadow and he dressed in a simple common outfit, it was dark blue with a purple vest on top. He stands to be 6 foot 1 and appears to be between the ages of 21-23.

''What are you doing here anyway Naraku?'' Jaken snapped as Naraku narrowed his eyes at him.

''Searching for Prince Sesshomaru, Lady Inukimi said that he wanted to see me immediately.'' Naraku stated as Jaken suspiciously stared at Naraku.

''Mi'lord should be back at the Western Palace.'' Jaken frowned.

''I was at the castle and there was no Prince.'' Naraku sighed as Jaken frowned.

''If you're looking for Prince Sesshomaru then how come you're here and not with Mi'lord, eh?'' Jaken questioned.

''Prince Sesshomaru is impossible to track, you know that as well as I.'' Naraku thoughtfully rubbed his chin and Jaken scoffed in disbelief. ''So I tracked you instead. I figured that our Lord would be with you, but I was mistaken.'' Naraku stated as he sexually eyed Kagero in puzzlement.

''This is something I would like to know - - why are you traveling with a mortal woman?'' Naraku questioned as Jaken scoffed yet again in disgust.

''Lord Sesshomaru's order.'' Jaken frowned as Naraku stared in disbelief at Kagero.

''How very interesting...peculiar, but very interesting!'' Naraku side way smirked and then he took noticed of the two children. Kumiko who was sitting upon the dragon and the infant in Kagero's arms.

''Aww, how adorable...children!'' Naraku smirked as Kagero questioningly stared at him.

''Now let's get back to the priestesses' hut before Mi'lord returns or he'll have my head!'' Jaken yelled as Kagero nodded her head and they all began to make their way back toward the Edo village.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_ _ **Suspense**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I'm sorry if I am focusing more on Kagero then Kagome and Mizuko, I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with Kagome and which character I actually really want her to be with. This character doesn't really have to do with the story is more so as a filler and is also a short one. The next chapter the gang finally leaves the village and embarks on their journey for jewel shards. I am also in the process of editing a lot of my old chapters to make the story a little more appealing/better. So you should could go back and reread a lot of them, so far I've done a little tweaking to the prologue and I added to the end of chapter 7.**_

''So, let me get this straight, you're going to keep those brats?'' Inuyasha questioned as he stared between Kagero, the infant and Kumiko as they all sat in the hut.

''Hai, why wouldn't I?'' Kagero questioned as Inuyasha growled.

''We're on a mission, a dangerous one at that! These brats will only get in the way of that!'' He yelled as Kagero glared at him.

''Well, it's my choice and there staying with me and that's final!'' Kagero snapped as Inuyasha hissed.

''We'll just wait and see what Sesshomaru has to say about all this!'' Inuyasha sideways smirked and Kagero narrowed her eyes at him.

''Those are the most weird looking creature babies I have ever saw.'' Mizuko stated as Kagero quickly glared at him.

''So what's their names?'' Kagome questioned as Kagero smiled.

''The little girl's name is Kumiko and the infant's name is, is, is - -''

''Jis name is Kotaru, he was born two days ago.'' Kumiko stated as she sat extremely close to Kagero.

''Kotaru!'' Kagero smiled as she stared down at the infant, taken in his features.

Kotaru has long silky silver hair with a black tint, elf-like ears, fair skin and compelling bright amber eyes. He was wrapped in a white fur blanket.

''If you don't mind me asking, Miss, how do you intend to take care of these two children?'' Naraku questioned as he leaned against the wall directly behind Kagero.

''Well, I'll have to go back home and get some things for them.'' Kagero replied as Naraku eyes widen in question.

''Back home?'' Naraku frowned.

''See, my brother, sister and I aren't from here we're from a different time.'' Kagome stated as Naraku narrowed his eyes.

''A different time?'' He deeply frowned as Kagero opened her mouth to speak, but the Kotaru started wailing.

''Um, he's crying! Make him stop!'' Inuyasha yelled as he covered his overly sensitive ears and Kotaru cried louder.

''Inuyasha, you're making it worse!'' Naraku snapped as he glared at Inuyasha.

''Maybe he needs to be changed.'' Kagome stated.

''Maybe he's hungry!'' Mizuko added.

''But we don't have any diapers or formula here.'' Kagero declared as Jaken cocked his head to the side.

''Diapers, formula, what are those?'' Jaken asked as Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome gawked at him.

 _You have to be joking? They don't know what diapers and formula are! Then what do they use to change and feed their babies?_

Kagero nervously thought as Kotaru cries began to get louder.

''He keeps getting louder, Kaede, Kaori, what do we do?'' Kagome questioned as both priestesses shrugged their shoulders.

''This isn't good, Ome.'' Kagero stated as Kotaru stopped crying and stared at the entrance to the hut.

A few seconds later Sesshomaru walked into the hut and curiously stared down at the now smiling infant and the amazed little girl.

''You, look just like daddy welp for your markings!'' Kumiko excitedly exclaimed as she ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his left pant leg.

''Jaken, what is the meaning of this?'' Sesshomaru angrily questioned as he hastily removed the child from his person and a scared Kagome came to retrieve her while Jaken stammered over his words.

''Well sire...you see...what had happen was this - - this all that girl's doing!'' Jaken stated as he pointed an accusing finger at Kagero and Sesshomaru's angrily eyes shifted to her.

''I, ahh -'' Kagero nervously gulped under his unwavering gaze.

''Tell her to ditch the brats, Sesshomaru!'' Inuyasha commanded which earned him a growl from his older brother.

''Well, I couldn't just leave them to die.'' Kagero whispered as she stared down at the infant then to the little girl. ''They would have never made it on their own.'' Kagero stated as she stared Sesshomaru in his eyes pleading with him, silently begging him to let her keep the children.

''Please Lord Sesshomaru, may I keep them.'' Kagero questioned as she inclined her head to him and Sesshomaru eyes widen for a split second.

Inuyasha gasped at how her sweetly her voice had sounded while begging his brother. Jaken's mouth hung open at this girl who had been addressing his lord with such informality and now she had suddenly attached a title to his name. Naraku who had been staring about in confusion at the hold scene continued to silently look on, but he made sure to note both Inuyasha and Jaken's reactions, not to mention his prince's reaction as well.

Yes, Naraku did in fact catch Sesshomaru's eyes widen, for he always noticed what Sesshomaru did when he, the cold-hearted prince thought no one would notice or catch him. After all Naraku had been his best friend since they were toddlers.

Sesshomaru could not believe his ears! Had she just called him Lord Sesshomaru? He stared down at her and small children and noticed how sad the little girl's eyes were and how Kagero's eyes were desperately begging him. Sesshomaru sighed and cut his eyes to Naraku, who eyes darted from Sesshomaru to Kagero and back to Sesshomaru.

''Do as you please, woman.'' Sesshomaru declared as Kagero smiled brightly at him.

''Thank you so much mi'lord!'' Kagero smirked as she stared down at the children.

''Naraku,'' Sesshomaru exclaimed as Naraku stared at him.

''They are all under your protection.'' Sesshomaru commanded as he left the hut and Naraku eyes widen and then he stared from Kagero, the children, Jaken, Kagome, Mizuko and finally Inuyasha.

''So, this why I've been summon from the palace to babysit?!'' Naraku growled in irritation.

''Hey, you think you're the only one upset about this ordeal?'' Inuyasha frowned as Jaken nodded his head in agreement.

''I don't need to be protected by the likes of you!'' Jaken snapped as he pointed his index finger at Naraku.

''The feelings mutual, imp.'' Naraku spat as Jaken glared at him.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero felt guilty about sneaking into the well, but she had to get some items for the baby. When she had unexpectedly appeared home on Saturday, Naruto had thought it was to train, Sota had thought it was to get more supplies. Naomi thought Kagome or Mizuko had been injured and Sao thought it was for more sutras.

When she explained the situations her mother had immediately took her to the nearest store to get the things she needed and now that was where they both were.

''How tragic for those poor unfortunate souls, those poor innocent children.'' Naomi frowned as she stared at her daughter.

''I guess it was a good thing that you had shown up or lord knows what would've happened to those little ones.'' Naomi stated as Kagero rubbed the back of her head.

''Yeah, I need to hurry back before Sesshomaru finds out I'm gone.'' Kagero fearfully stated as Naomi smiled and knowingly nodded her head at her unaware daughter.

Kagero grabbed these items and placed them into the cart: 8 undershirts or onesies both mixtures of short-sleeve and long-sleeve, 5 nightgowns, 8 one-piece stretchy sleepers ones with zippers, 5 pairs of pants, 2 newborn hats, 8 pairs of socks or booties to wear with nightgowns and outfits, 2 pairs of scratch mittens to keep baby from scratching his face, 2 cardigans or jackets more in winter, Bunting bag or snowsuit for winter baby, 4 outfits for dressing up (optional).

She also placed these items into the cart too: 3 large cotton blankets, 8 receiving blankets, Lots of bibs, Burp cloths, 8 four-ounce bottles with nipples, 6 eight-ounce bottles with nipples, Thermal bottle carrier, Formula, Bottle and nipple brush, several dozen (4 or 5) cloth or re-usable diapers, 8 waterproof covers, 1 diaper pail, Changing pad, Baby ointment or other barrier cream to prevent rash, Snaps, Velcro or safety pins to secure re-usable diapers, Disposable wipes or a couple dozen washcloths for cleaning baby's bottom, Two boxes of newborn-size diapers.

She then when placed these items into the cart: 12 washcloths, not used on baby's bottom, Baby soap or cleanser, Baby soft-bristled hair brush, 3 soft-hooded towels, Sleep sack, Nail clippers or scissors, Bulb syringe for suctioning mucous, Baby thermometer, Eye dropper or medicine spoon, Medication in case of fever, black boba baby wrap (Baby carrier/sling), a white and blue crescent moon diaper bag, 1 or 2 change pads, 2 or 4 pacifiers and Rattles and other baby toys.

Once she was sure that they had everything for the infant, Kagero brought a few toys and candies for Kumiko since Sesshomaru had gotten Kumiko a kimono that was white with red cherry blossoms and a light blue obi sash that tied in the back this morning before Kagero had snuck off to the well.

Kagero smiled as she and her mother made their way to the cash register to pay for all their things. It would be awhile before she would have come back to the store for anything regarding to the baby.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru sat with his back to the well. To say he was angrily was an understatement, he was furious! How could that woman defy him and return home when _**HE**_ had told her not too?!

 _Curse that woman!_

Sesshomaru thought as Kumiko came running out of a flower bush toward him.

''Wello!'' Kumiko smiled a toothy grin as Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes.

''Kumiko wanted to know why you are sitting alone?'' Kumiko asked as Sesshomaru frowned.

 _Where is Jaken? He is to watch this young annoying child._

Sesshomaru frowned as he sat with his eyes closed.

''Kumiko do not like that toad man. He's very mean to Kumiko. Kumiko likes the nice lady with silver hair. Will she come back soon to play with Kumiko? She's nice to Kumiko and rescued Kumiko and Kotaru from those evil people who burned down our village and killed Kumiko's parents.'' She exclaimed as Sesshomaru stoical sat there in silence.

 _She has a bad habit of referring to herself in third person._

Sesshomaru frowned in irritation as the child continued to babble on.

''The spider man left and the dog eared man is also very mean to Kumiko. The other lady who yells Sit is very scary more scarier than the ladies with black eye patches. The other man is always sleeping, Kumiko thinks it's bad that he sleeps too much. Can Kumiko stay with you?'' She asked as Sesshomaru growled in aggravation.

If there's anything he hated more than his brother and that was annoying children. He was still pondering why he agreed to allow them to travel with him. It was that woman's fault, she had looked so sad and pitiful that he couldn't, wouldn't dare to refuse her. It was strange to him because he was never this submissive with Kazumi and of course he would never ever comply to any thing pertaining to Sakasagami no Yura.

This woman was very different from Kazumi and Sesshomaru still didn't understand how since she was supposed to be her reincarnation. He was too lost in his thought that he didn't even see Kagero climb out of the well with two huge white bags. Only when he heard the curious as a button Kumiko oohing and uhhing, did he noticed her.

''Kumiko was wondering when you shall return! What you got in bags?'' the girl smiled up at Kagero and just as she was about to answer Sesshomaru growled.

''I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I had to go home to get some things for the children.'' Kagero whispered as Sesshomaru sighed.

There it was again, she had called him Lord when earlier when she asked to go home she just had called him Sesshomaru. Not Lord, not Sire, not Mi'lord, not even Prince. She was an odd girl and solving her puzzle was beginning to annoy him beyond all ends.

''Well, shouldn't we head back to the village?'' Kagero nervously smiled down at Sesshomaru who was glaring up at her.

Kagero smiled as she began to carry the bags that appeared to weigh more than she did back to the Edo village with Kumiko dancing around her. Sesshomaru sat by the well and watched the two as they disappeared over the horizon.

 _Sesshomaru, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Sesshomaru thought as he mentally prepared himself for the suspenseful journey he knew was definitely before him as he watched that woman smile at him over her shoulders and he felt something deep within his heart stir.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_ _ **The Fangs**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I didn't really expect people to actually like my story since 'others' have claimed that I have mediocre writing skills on other sites that I have used. I am still learning and trying to figure out how to put what I think in my head into words. I have a vivid imagination and sometimes it's hard for me to find words to describe what I see. I do thank everyone who has left comments and favorited my story, you inspire me to keep writing, thank you. This is another short chapter, sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**_

Kagero sat upon the dragon's back with Kotaru fast asleep in her arms and alongside sat her sister who held Kumiko in her lap. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked side by side in front of the group while Inuyasha and Mizuko walked a little ways behind the dragon and Jaken tightly held onto the dragon's rein.

They had been wandering the countryside for nearly four days and had yet to encounter any demons. Mizuko hated not being able to get a signal so he could headbang to his music. Inuyasha complained as usual about being last. Jaken mumble about taken care of weaklings and both Sesshomaru and Naraku walked in silence. Both lost in the battered realms of their inquiring minds.

Naraku stared over his shoulders at the one called Kagero, she was the one under his lord's protection or so he had assumed since his lord every now again would quickly glance back at her and the little ones when he thought no one was watching him. Naraku was completely confused he knew how greatly his lord despite both mortals and children alike, but here he was traveling with the very thing he greatly scorned.

Naraku furrowed his brows in confusion. His lord was like a great jigsaw puzzle that he could never solve. Sure Naraku knew certain things about Sesshomaru, but yet there were things that the young prince did that baffled him. Naraku wondered why Sesshomaru had gone to great length to make sure that this said girl was protected.

There was Inuyasha, Jaken, the twin-headed dragon, himself as well as the great prince. Naraku couldn't imagine how a mortal girl could easily sway his lord when no one else could do so, not even Kazumi had that much power over him and Sesshomaru was completely infatuated with that demoness when she had lived 50 years ago.

Earlier that Kagome girl had asked for them to have a walking break so they could eat something because her ''stomach was talking to her.''. Inuyasha had sarcastically stated that he ''didn't hear anything.''. Mizuko had mocked in question ''When isn't your stomach not talking to you?''

Sesshomaru then glared back at the three of them and stated that they would take a break when he deemed it necessary. Kagome had started her series of fits and pouts which resulted in Mizuko's and Inuyasha's relentless teasing and everyone one else's irritation of the three of them since Kagome and Inuyasha would end up arguing afterwards and Mizuko would be their instigator.

It wasn't until Kotaru started crying and Kumiko whispering to Kagome that she had to go and Kagero endlessly pleading for a break did his lord finally cave in and comply with Kagero's wishes. Which astonished Jaken, Inuyasha and himself. Naraku couldn't fathom how a young mortal woman could have such an effect on his lord.

Naraku really couldn't fathom!

Sesshomaru knew Naraku saw him steal secret glances of the woman and those two little children that she had found. He knew Naraku would start to question his reasons or motives for traveling with two mortal women, a mortal man, his hanyo brother and two small children, but he was the great Lord Prince Sesshomaru and he owed no one any explanation.

As they all sat in a meadow a mooing noise was heard from above and suddenly a single bolt of lightning appeared beside Kagero who sat next to the two-headed dragon changing the baby with Kumiko staring over her shoulders.

From the lightning a appear a brown, three-eyed cow yokai with an scrawny old man upon it's back. The old man has huge eyes with pinpoint pupils, an almost completely bald head except for the little remainder of his grey hair tied in a topknot. He has a thin grey beard at the end of his chin with an grey mustache that is shaved in the middle. He wore a green haori with black horizontal strikes on it with a matching hakama. Like Inuyasha, the old man is also barefoot.

''If it isn't our father's old friend Tōtōsai and his cow Mō-Mō.'' Inuyasha frowned.

''Do not forget me, my prince!'' a voiced proclaimed as Inuyasha winced.

''Ow!'' Inuyasha frowned as he slapped his cheek and a tiny flat thing floated away.

''If it isn't Myōga, the flea.'' Inuyasha sighed as the thing he swatted away stood up right.

''A flea?!'' Kagome stated as she rummage through her bag and grabbed a yellow canned of bug spray.

Kagome then sprayed the one known as Myoga and they everyone except for Kagero and Mizuko stared on in excitement, even Sesshomaru couldn't keep his stoic mask on when he saw the flea drop which he took pleasure in watching.

''What does that do?'' Inuyasha questioned as he snatched the can from Kagome and began to sniff it.

''Oops!'' Kagome nervously stated as she stared down at the unconscious flea and shook her head when Inuyasha accidentally sprayed himself in the face.

''Help!'' Inuyasha choked as he started to excessively coughed and then fell to the ground with his right foot twitching in the air.

''Idjit!'' Naraku shook his head from side to side in disappointment.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Totosai sat in front of Mo-Mo and Myoga was perched on his left shoulder. The others sat staring at them waiting for them to explain why the three of them had came to the ten of them.

''So, what are you three here for?'' Inuyasha cut right to the chase.

''If anything were to happened to the great dog general,'' Myoga began.

''We are to give you these.'' Totosai stated as he reached behind him and pulled out three swords.

''Swords? What we need those for?'' Inuyasha snapped as Sesshomaru's face filled with an excited gleam.

''Each of the blades were forged from a fang from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Lord Inu No Taisho.'' Totosai stated as Sesshomaru started to smile.

I'll finally get my hands on the Tessaiga. My father's sword that can slay a hundred!

Sesshomaru cocked a sideways smiled which caused Naraku, Jaken, Totosai, Myoga, the two-headed dragon, Inuyasha and even the three eyed cow Mo-Mo to jump back in fear.

''He's smiling again!'' Inuyasha whispered to Naraku who glared at him.

''I can see that.'' Naraku snapped back.

''So there must be something that's gonna cause us all a lot of pain.'' Inuyasha frantically stated as everyone except Sesshomaru, Mizuko, Kagero, Kagome and Kumiko nodded their head in agreement.

''Lord Inu No Taisho instructed that Naraku have the sword Teniga.'' Totosai stated as Naraku cocked his head to the side. (Ten-Neye-Gah)

''Teniga?'' Naraku questioned as Totosai handed him a sword in a sheathe.

''It is the sword of both healing and damnation.'' Myoga stated as Naraku became more confused.

''I don't quite understand.'' Naraku stared between Totosai and Myoga in puzzlement.

''Teniga can either save a hundred lives or condemn a hundred lives to the afterlife. All with a single swing of it's blade. It is the blade of Heaven and Hell.'' Totosai stated as Naraku gasped.

''Inuyasha is to have Tessaiga. The sword of the Earth which was forged to protect your mortal mother, Lady Izayoi. It can slay a hundred lives with a single swing.'' Totosai stated as he handed Inuyasha another sheathed sword.

''I'll be unstoppable with this!'' Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to turn red.

''And for you heir Sesshomaru, your father specially quested that you receive the Tenseiga. The sword of Heaven that can save a hundred lives with one swing.'' Totosai stated as Sesshomaru eyes kept getting redder and redder.

'' _Tenseiga?''_ Sesshomaru proclaimed with great disgust as Totosai slowly hopped on his cow with Myoga still on his shoulder.

''Hey! Kiddo, you shouldn't kill the messenger.'' Totosai tentatively chuckled which earned him a growl from Sesshomaru.

''We're just following the Lord's orders.'' Myoga nervously added as Sesshomaru growled again.

Sesshomaru now with his red and blue irises flexed his right clawed hand and charged toward Mo-Mo. Totosai quickly inhaled a great deal of air and when he opened his mouth to exhale great flames of fire surrounded Sesshomaru, giving Mo-Mo enough time to disappear.

Sesshomaru growled out in frustration at the foolish old man who thought they could ever escape his wrath. With his eyes still red he leaped into the air with his Mokomoko trailed behind him as he floated in the air hunting those three yokai.

''I sure hate to be in their place right about now.'' Inuyasha stated as both Jaken and Naraku nodded in fearful agreement.

''Why? Sesshomaru can't be all that scary.'' Kagome declared as Inuyasha gasped at her foolishness.

''Anyone who usually crosses the prince or makes him angry is a dead man.'' Naraku stated as Kagero stared at him in fearful awe.

''He doesn't seem scary at all and I for one am not scared of him!'' Mizuko gloatingly proclaimed.

''You should be. You should be very afraid of a guy that can make even spirits regret an encounter with him.'' Inuyasha stated as Kagero shook with fear.

 _Oh boy, Kagero, what did you just get yourself into?!_

Kagero nervously bit her bottom lip as she stared down at Kotaru who was sound asleep and then to Kumiko who was picking different colored flowers.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_ _ **Confusion and Nobunaga Or is it Not!?**_

Kagero sat at the riverbank letting her legs splash in the the water. Kagome swam in the river with her yellow with red horizontal lined bath suit as Kumiko tied her kimono at her shin so she could try to catch fish in the water.

Naraku sat under the shade of a tree directly behind Kagero, his face was all scrunched up as he watched the tiny infant in his hand that he had been forced to hold since Inuyasha refused to hold the baby and Jaken's hands were too small to, Mizuko was sleeping against the the two-headed dragon's torso and both the women were too busy playing in the water.

Inuyasha sat high up in a tree stretched out on a long tree branch, dejectedly staring down at three playing in the water. Both Jaken and Mizuko sat fast asleep leaning against the stomach of the two-headed dragon who sat next to Naraku. Sesshomaru, his older brother, had yet to return from wherever he had wandered off to and both Inuyasha and Naraku were getting antsy about the jewel search.

Kagome sighed as she stood upright and stretched her hands to the sky. ''Oh, wow! That was so nice. The water is clean. The air is fresh. It's not so bad being in the middle ages.'' Kagome excitedly exclaimed as Inuyasha called down from the trees to Naraku.

''We've been away for seven days now. I thought if we left the village we'd find more jewel pieces out here in Musashi. But - -'' Inuyasha scoffed as he glared down at Naraku.

''Inuyasha, these things take time.'' Naraku frowned as he stared down at the sleeping infant in his arms.

 _All this thing does is eat, sleep, cry and it stinks at times. Is it supposed to do all that?_

Naraku thought as he questioningly stared down at the snoring infant as Inuyasha leapt from the tree and crouched on all fours in front of him staring him in his blood red eyes.

''Are you listening to me, or what?'' Inuyasha snapped as Naraku narrowed his eyes at him.

''Lower your voice Inuyasha, do you want to wake it?'' Naraku asked gesturing toward the sleeping Kotaru as Inuyasha rubbed his ears in fear.

''No, I've had enough of that thing's crying.'' Inuyasha retorted as they both jumped when they heard Kagome scream and they both cringed in pain when little Kotaru started his loud wails hearing all the commotion.

''Oh, great! Now look what you've done, Ka-Go-Me!'' Inuyasha barked as he stared at her over his left shoulder.

''But my clothes!'' Kagome yelled as a little white thing blurred through their line of sight carrying Kagome's clothes off somewhere into the distance and then a soft noise rung through the air.

''I heard a whistle.'' Inuyasha stated as his eyes widen and he turned in the direction of the sound.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as he continued to hunt for his father's lackeys. He would not let them get away with this! How could they bestow the Tessaiga to his _hanyo brother,_ _Inuyasha_? No! How could his great and terrible father do this to him? He was the first born, he is _his_ heir! There was no way a disgrace such as _Inuyasha_ should have possession of the Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru was fuming with anger as he orbed from one location to another all within a matter of seconds. When he found those two they were all dead including the cow Mo - Mo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha was leading the pack, following the sound of the whistle that was blown a few minutes ago. They came upon a young man who had his index finger and thumb in his mouth whistling and the white blur that they had seen making off with Kagome's clothes was nothing more than a white tiny monkey. The young man smiled and caught the monkey who leaped into his arms still carrying Kagome's clothes.

''That's my good boy. Ok, what'd you bring me this time?'' He smiled as he reached into Kagome's blouse and pulled out her sky blue bra. He gasped in embarrassment and then turned to yell at the monkey.

''This isn't something to eat!'' He snapped as the monkey stared up in confusion and the group emerged from the bushes.

''Hey!'' Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth as an enraged Kagome popped up beside him.

''Give me my clothes back.'' Kagome commanded.

The young man leaped back and drew his katana from his left hip.

''Who are you? You look suspicious.'' He proclaimed as the tip of his blade pointed toward Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha scoffed and marched up to the man putting his right foot upon the man's head.

''We were just about to say the same thing.'' Inuyasha frowned as the tiny monkey ran around in circles with his hands in the air.

Naraku sighed, shaking his head from side to side. Jaken glared at both the young man and Inuyasha in pure disgust while Kumiko stared in awe at the whole scene and both Kagero and Kagome worriedly stared between each other. Mizuko yawned from on top of the two-headed dragon.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru had since calmed down from his rage and was now tracking the group of nine which consisted of three mortals, an infant, a child, a two-headed dragon, an imp and two hanyos. As he smelt the air he came to the conclusion that they had traveled a great distance from where he last left them.

He was just about to orb to them since orbing was a lot faster, but it dawn on him that he would have to subject himself as the alpha male and protect those he greatly despised. Did he really want to rush off to them? They didn't really need him after all they had Inuyasha and his Tessaiga to protect them and not to mention Naraku who for some miraculous reason is an extremely powerful without the use of a sword.

Like the women and Mizuko, Naraku was just as much as a puzzle, Sesshomaru couldn't quite figure him out either nor did he quite understand how a spider hanyo could be so powerful. Naraku's powers could almost rival Sesshomaru's very own. The spider hanyo was very mysterious and little is known about his origins or how his father, Inu No Taisho came to find Naraku as a toddler.

It didn't really matter to Sesshomaru, Naraku was the only person he could fully trust with his life. He was sure the spider hanyo would never betray him. They grew up together and Naraku has been under the West protection for over 50 years.

Naraku's loyalty was unwavering and he has proved that countless times. Naraku was the brother that Sesshomaru never had, if Naraku had not been a hanyo, Sesshomaru would have probably treated him as his brother, but because of their ranks and statuses Naraku would never be anything more than his adviser unless his father, Inu no Taisho said otherwise.

Sesshomaru sighed and then stared up at the bright and blue sky, lost in the depths of his curious, bantered and confused mind.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The young man sat under the shade of a tree with the monkey perched on his shoulder both demolishing the bag of chips that Kagome had given them. Inuyasha laid upon the trunk of the lopsided tree as Naraku sat on the other side of the man to keep Kagero who sat on Naraku left side away from the said man. Jaken and Mizuko sat under the dragon who sat across from the young man. Kagome sat on the other other side of the young man under Inuyasha and Kumiko ran around chasing a golden butterfly.

Kotaru was fasten to Jaken's back by the black boba baby wrap that Kagero had just did a few seconds ago, much to Jaken's disapproval and annoyance. He kept his mouth clamped shut for he didn't dare voice his opinion of the girl's tactics out of fear of what Naraku and his Lord would do, seeing that his Lord dragged both him and Naraku all the way from the Palace to keep a close eye on her and that Naraku had been carefully eyeing her as if he was trying to figure her out or it could be that he, himself had taken a liking to her. Jaken didn't know what it was about this girl, but he knew there was going to be trouble if Lady Sakasagami no Yura or her father, Lord Yuko found out.

''You must have really been hungry. Would you like some tea?'' Kagome smiled as she offered a warm cup of tea to the young man which he gladly accepted.

''Thank you.'' He stated with a mouth full of chips and then quickly gulped the tea all down.

''And there's something in here for each of you, too.'' Kagome smiled as she handed each of them a bag of chips except Inuyasha who continued to stared up at the sky.

''No, thank you.'' Inuyasha flatly replied.

''But if you eat it, I don't have to carry it.'' Kagome stated as she returned the bag of chips that she was going to give Inuyasha back into her book bag.

Inuyasha leapt down from the trunk of the tree and angrily scooped up Kagome's yellow book bag.

''Look, it's not my fault you gotta carry around so much junk all the time.'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

''It's not junk. It's homework and clothes and - -''

Inuyasha sighed as he slouched his shoulders cutting Kagome off.

''I give up.'' Inuyasha frowned in defeat as Naraku smirked at the whole scene and Jaken scoffed. ''Mortals.''

The young man crushed the empty bag of chips in his palms gaining everyone's attention.

''I give you thanks, woman. The chips potatoes were delicious.'' he stated as he stared at Kagome who smiled warmly up at him.

''My name is Kagome and his is Inuyasha and these are - -''

Kagome was interrupted by the young man's cry out pain as he slapped his cheek to reveal a squashed flea floating down to the ground.

''Myoga!? What are you doing here? You do remember that Sesshomaru's tryna kill ya, right?'' Inuyasha snapped as Myoga choked out painfully. ''Hai, I came...to...help...Mi'lord.''

The young man stared in fearful awe at the group around him as Kagome continued to introduce everyone. After everyone was introduce Kagome walk up to the man, pointing her index finger at him.

''You said before you were separated from your allies. Tell me, are you a nobleman?'' Kagome questioned as the young man crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

''I'm not at liberty to reveal my family...'' he began as he started to walk toward a cliff. ''But my name's Nobunaga.'' he stated as he glanced over his shoulders and smiled warmly at them.

Nobunaga wears a purple shitagi and a blue hakama over it. A standard obi is tied over the costume, which holds his katana. He also wears a pair of wooden zōri on his feet.

''Nobunaga! The Nobunaga?'' Kagome excitedly gasp and anxiously ran up to him. ''Let me shake your hand.'' Kagome cheerful exclaimed as violent shook the his hand up and down.

''I'm so glad to meet you. Can I have your autograph?'' Kagome questioned as she held up a piece of paper and a tiny brush.

''Where did she get that from?'' Naraku questioned as he curiously rubbed the back of his head.

''Who knows.'' Inuyasha whispered as he walked up beside Kagome with a now round Myoga on his shoulders

''Uh, ok.'' the man stated with uncertainty.

''Right here, if you'd be so kind.'' Kagome smiled as she pointed down at the paper. ''And your full name of course.'' Kagome happily giggled as the young man began to write it down.

''What's got you so excited?'' Inuyasha flatly questioned.

''That's Oda Nobunaga! Hello! Didn't you study history?'' Kagome cheerfully smirked as Myoga hopped on her right shoulder.

''Well, actually, my dear, that's not what the signature says.'' Myoga stated as Kagome stared down at the paper that was just handed to her.

''Amari Nobunaga? But I thought you were Oda Nobunaga.'' Kagome frowned in disappointment. the young man scoffed in offense.

''I belong to the Takaeda Clan in the land of Kai. Please do not confuse me with him.'' Amari grunted.

''So you do know him?'' Kagome asked.

''Yeah! And he's a big idiot!'' Amari yelled as Kagome glared at him.

''If you weren't Oda Nobunaga, then you should have said so.'' She snapped as Kagero chuckled at her sister's displeasure.

''And here I thought you were living history.'' Kagome dejectedly frowned as Amari clears his throat.

''I trust you'll excuse me. An important mission demands my immediate attention. Farewell.'' Amari stated as he closed his eyes and began to blindly walk in toward the edge of the cliff.

Inuyasha's eyes widen at Amari's stupidity and he tried to warn him about the cliff. ''Uh, I wouldn't go that way if I were - -''

''Aah!'' Amari shouted as he fell down the cliff.

''You.'' Inuyasha frowned as the group all rushed to stared over the cliff at Amari whose legs were both twitching from his fall and the monkey laid flat on the ground.

''I told you, but you wouldn't listen.'' Inuyasha taunted as Naraku frowned at Amari's foolishness and Jaken grunted in annoyance as Kumiko laughed.

''Look at the funny man.'' Kumiko clapped her hands together and Kagero shook her head.

''Stupidity knows no bounds.'' Mizuko sleepily yawned again.

''A loser? Yes. But Oda Nobunaga? Probably not.'' Kagome retorted as she glared down at the recovering Amari and his tiny white monkey.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_ _ **: The Unexpected**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I was trying to figure out how I could make the Toad who be be prince episode different. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the episode changes. Also please leave comments so I know what you thought and so I can improve as a writer.**_

The group plus Amari watched in the safety of the bushes as a handful of beautiful young women were being led away from the village by the castle guards on horseback.

''Haven't they taken enough young women away from our village already?'' an old village man questioned.

''Of all the girls summoned to the castle, not a one has yet to return.'' another village man stated as they watched the village girls bound by rope sadly walk toward the castle with both their heads and eyes downcast.

''A-Ha! I knew it.'' Amari's brown eyes shown with fulfillment.

''Knew what?'' Kagero asked as Amari ignored her.

''So the rumors I heard were true after all.'' Amari smirked as Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

''So why was it that we all had to follow after this guy again?'' Inuyasha snapped as Naraku and Jaken both nodded their heads in agreement.

''I totally agree with you Yasha.'' Mizuko yawned from upon the dragon's saddle.

''Because he needs us and we can't leave him alone.'' Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha locked eyes.

''What about us? We still have our own mission.'' Inuyasha snapped.

''I wouldn't want it repeated, but they say the Lord's been possessed by some kind of demon.'' another elderly village man whispered to another man.

''Demon?'' Inuyasha questioned as he placed his left foot upon Amari's head and the monkey ran in circles with its hands in the air yet again.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as he came to stop at a riverbank where his pack had been earlier in the day. He lowly growled at how quickly they were moving. The sun had just set and it wasn't completely dark yet, his pack should have made camp by now.

It was extremely dangerous for the pack to travel at this time with the recent entry of the yokai children. Sesshomaru sighed as he attempted to search for his pack yet again.

''Foolish Inuyasha, this has to be his doing.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he turned in the direction he felt strongest presence of that mysterious woman.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The dark starless sky made Kagero feel a little eerie as the group of eleven all stared up at the wooden castle located at the top of the a cliff. Sesshomaru still has yet to return and Kagero felt quite nervous without his domineering presence near.

''That's the place.'' Inuyasha stated as Naraku rolled his eyes.

''It's quite obvious, _Inuyasha_.'' Naraku stated as Inuyasha growled at him

''Keh. I can smell the demon-stink from here.'' Inuyasha declared at Naraku sighed and shook his head.

 _Is he going to keep stating the obvious or are we going to enter the castle?_

Naraku frowned as Inuyasha cockily smirked. '' There's a piece of the Sacred Jewel there, all right.''

Inuyasha then crouched down so Kagome could climb on his back.

''We better go and have a closer look. Jump on Kagome.'' Inuyasha commanded

''Kay.'' She stated and to her and Inuyasha's surprise Amari also hoped on his back alongside Kagome.

''Huh?'' Inuyasha frowned as he felt Amari's fingers cling to his shoulders.

''Hey, what's the big idea? Get off!'' Inuyasha snapped as Amari shook his head no.

''I've got business up there.'' Amari declared.

''Then go find you own ride.'' Inuyasha angrily proclaimed as Kagome sighed.

''Just do it, will ya?'' Kagome snapped as Inuyasha blew out hot air.

''Appreciate it.'' Amari stated.

''Why does it always gotta be me who's the nice guy?'' Inuyasha growled and then stared over his right shoulder at Kagome.

''You ready?'' Inuyasha impatiently questioned as they both nodded their heads.

Just as Inuyasha was about to leap into the air he was stopped by Kagero, who walked up to them asking,

''What about me, who's gonna take me up there?'' Kagero frowned as Myoga leapt onto her left shoulder.

''It wouldn't be wise to take you, seeing as someone has to stay and attend to the children.'' Myoga stated as he then hopped onto Naraku's shoulder.

''Why can't they just stay with Jaken or why not allow Kagome to stay, seeing as I am the strongest out of the two of us!'' Kagero snapped as Kagome downcast her eyes.

''All the more reason for Kagome to go. She needs all the training she can get.'' Inuyasha whispered as Kagome glared down at him.

''Hey! I can still hear, you know?!'' Kagome snapped as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

''Kagero, it will be safer for you to stay here with Jaken and the two-headed dragon.'' Naraku stated as Kagero's eyes cut to him and she glared at him causing fear to fill his heart.

''It's safer for me to stay with an lousy imp and a two-headed dragon!'' She yelled as Naraku tried to hid behind Inuyasha who was shaking in fear.

''She's really scary.'' Inuyasha whispered as Naraku whispered back. ''Almost as scary as Sesshomaru.''

Naraku swallow back his fear and slowly approached Kagero, who he could tell was extremely displeased with this whole ordeal.

''We're only doing this for our protection - - I mean your own protection.'' Naraku warmly smiled as Kagero turned her body away from them and angrily sat on the dirt.

''I'm glad that you understand.'' Naraku sighed in relief as Kagero didn't respond as Mizuko loudly snored from on top of the dragon.

''Well, we'll be going now.'' Naraku tentatively chuckled as Kagero continued to stay silent.

 _She's ignoring me!?_

Naraku frowned as he snapped his finger and Jaken who still had the baby fasten to his back came running to Naraku.

''What is it?'' Jaken snapped as Naraku glared down at him.

''Watch her closely, for she's obviously the one who Sesshomaru wanted us to protect.'' Naraku state as he, Myoga who was perched on Naraku's right shoulder and Inuyasha jumped into the air heading for the wooden castle.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero stared up at the castle, for she had been sitting for awhile next to the two-headed dragon as Kumiko laid sleeping under it, Jaken sat staring angrily at her and Mizuko had fallen off of the dragon's saddle onto the ground and he stayed fast asleep even after he had fallen to the hard dirt ground.

''Is there a problem, you stupid imp?'' Kagero asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jaken who turned his head away from her.

Kagero sighed as she stared back up at the castle in despair.

 _How long does it take to slay a demon, Inuyasha did it so quickly before?_

Kagero was snapped out of her thoughts when a toad yokai who's right shoulder was littered with blood landed directly in front of her.

''Aah, Jaken!'' Kagero screamed in shock for a split second as the toad lustfully stared down at her.

''Princess, my princess. I could eat you up.'' the toad yokai wickedly chuckled as Kagero froze up in fear.

 _Eat me... did he just say he could eat me?!_

Kagero's eyes widen in fear as the toad hoisted her over his left shoulder and took off running toward the forest.

''LORD SESSHOMARU!'' Kagero murderously screamed as she was carried into the forest with a now smiling Jaken an a scared wide awake Kumiko who cried, Mizuko who was still loudly snoring and the unsure dragon who stared from Jaken to the disappearing Kagero.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru gasped in pain as he grasp his shirt directly where his heart would be. His heart was painfully throbbing and he couldn't understand why.

''LORD SESSHOMARU!''

A murderously scream echoed loudly through the forest as Sesshomaru eyes widen in surprise.

 _That girl - - she is - - am I - - are we?_

Sesshomaru's thoughts were running wild and then another voice echoed through his head.

 _ **Save her now!**_

The voice commanded as Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly going red with blue irises when he heard her scream his name again.

''LORD SESSHOMARU!''

Sesshomaru had no time to worry about the voice in his head, he had to go to that troublesome woman right now if he hoped to subdue the pain he was filling in his heart, well that is what he thought.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero was extremely afraid as the toad who lustfully stalked his way toward her. Kagero whimpered as she slowly inched back until her back hit the back of a rocky wall which Kagero could safely said that she was probably inside a cave. Kagero shrieked in fear when the toad opened his mouth and then Kagero's world around her went black.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''You did what?!'' Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Myoga all screamed down at Jaken who was now afraid for his life, but not by these fools before him. He was scared of what his Lord would do to him when he found out that the girl was kidnapped by a yokai.

Naraku worriedly paced back and forth, oh yes Sesshomaru was going to kill the four of them: Inuyasha, Jaken himself and Myoga who Sesshomaru already wanted to kill for the fang he received. Kagome cuddled the weeping and frightened Kumiko, attempting to console the young child. Mizuko who was finally awake was staring around in confusion. Amari was completely confused by the whole situation and he didn't really know what to do besides panic himself. The princess that was with them was only worried about saving her lord husband who had been possessed by the toad.

Inuyasha smirked as a familiar scent tickled his nose. ''Guys, I found are toad demon and he's not far away.''

''Well hurry up and take us to him then!'' Jaken commanded as Inuyasha began to lead the way toward the toad with the other eleven following behind him.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru arrived in clearing where he saw a dark and sinister cave. He walked into the cave following the scent of the girl. He came to back of the cave to see a toad yokai longing staring and rubbing on a watery circular bubble type ball with a wide-eyed Kagero imprisoned inside. The toad turned toward Sesshomaru and wickedly chuckled,

''You're too late. The princess belongs to me and I'm going to eat her up.''

Sesshomaru's red eyes dangerously glared down at the toad as he flexed his right claws. The toad throatily laughed until he saw Sesshomaru's right hand turn green. Sesshomaru twirled on his left foot like a ballerina and a green whip emerged from his index finger which he gladly and fiercely used to destroy the toad.

Once the toad's flesh was ripped to pieces, a jewel shard fell from the sky alongside a male human body which Sesshomaru concluded that this pathetic mortal had been possessed by the yokai. Sesshomaru noted that the mortal man was still breathing, faintly, but he was still alive. Sesshomaru walked toward the imprisoned Kagero and freed her by shredding the water bubble with his left claws.

Water splatted out of deflating bubble alongside Kagero who slid onto the ground. Kagero then sat up and covered her mouth with her right hand as she coughed. Once she was done coughing she stared up and gasped at the sight before her.

''Lord Sesshomaru? You actually came to save me!'' Kagero questioned as tears streamed from her eyes and she stood up and rushed to him, tightly wrapping her arms around his frame. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise and curiosity as he felt the tang of his heart began to dissipate.

''I was so scared and I, I, I thought it was the end.'' Kagero wailed as her fingernails fiercely dig into his shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly turning red and the voice return in his head.

 _ **Well done, Kagero's safe!**_

 _Who are you?_

Sesshomaru was snapped from his thought when he felt Naraku's presence. He turned to his left to see a wide-eyed Naraku staring at him in astonishment.

Naraku couldn't believe his very eyes and contemplated rubbing them to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. There was his prince with his red eyes with blue irises being held very tightly embraced by a smiling Kagero. Naraku just couldn't fathom what was going on with these two.

''Thank you, for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagero appreciative smiled into Sesshomaru's now compelling bright amber eyes, while Naraku stared between the two before he shrugged his shoulders.

Yes, Naraku just couldn't fathom at all.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The others sat in a clearing waiting for Naraku to return. Kumiko slept soundly in Kagome's arms as Inuyasha sat in a tree branch impatiently waiting with Myoga perched on his left shoulder as Jaken sat upon the dragon with the infant still strapped to his back under Inuyasha. Mizuko yawned next to Jaken, waiting for Naraku to return with his sister Kagero. Amari hugged the princess attempting to sway her to return to her home in the land of Kai.

''It's taking an awfully long time for Naraku to return, maybe we should go after him.'' Inuyasha snapped as Myoga frowned.

''Naraku order us to wait.'' Myoga replied as Kagome gasped in shock.

''And who is Naraku to order me around?!'' Inuyasha snapped as Myoga fearfully swallowed the lump in his throat.

''Look!'' Kagome pointed toward two figures walking toward them through the deep fog.

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and took a defenses stand in front of Kagome.

''Keh. More demons looking for a fight?'' Inuyasha asked as he squinted his eyes and then he gasped as his eyes widen in awe at his brother's actions.

Naraku emerged from the fog carrying a mortal man and Sesshomaru emerged from the fog carrying a fast asleep Kagero who was clinging tightly to the clothing attached to his right shoulder. Naraku walked to the two mortals who were embracing and dropped the mortal male in front of them and then he turned to watch Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walk toward a sturdy tree and sat at the base of it so that his back was firmly pressed against it. He stared down at the girl that he still refused to call by name, watching her peacefully sleep. His eyes then cut to Naraku's and they began to unblinkingly stare at one another. They were silently having conversation with each other.

The princess who had been hugging Amari just seconds ago now was hugging the mortal man that Sesshomaru had accidentally saved.

''Nobunaga!'' The princess smiled as Amari cocked his head to the side.

''Princess Tsuyu?'' Amari questioned

''You saved my Lord husband. Thank you.'' Tsuyu smiled as she began to make out with her husband and Amari's shoulders slumped.

''You're welcome, Princess Tsuyu.'' Amari sadly whispered

''Oh, my lord, you haven't changed a bit. It's as though you were never away.'' Tsuyu stated as they both parted a little to stare into each other's eyes.

''I'm so sorry I worried you.'' the lord smirked

''He seems like a nice enough guy.'' Kagome smiled at the princess and her lord husband as Inuyasha stared down at Amari in disgust.

''He had his chance.'' Inuyasha stated as he stared down at Amari who depressingly watched as the princess and her lord stood up and leaf the clearing.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The next day Kumiko was chasing a blue butterfly, Naraku sat next Mizuko who sat next to Jaken who sat next to the two-headed dragon who were all across from Sesshomaru. The four of them were all watching the Western Prince Sesshomaru and the girl, Kagero who still laid fast asleep in their prince's arms. Myoga still sat on Inuyasha left shoulder and Inuyasha stood next to Kagome who had just finished bandaging Amari's wounded right arm.

''With the toad gone, all the girls were safe. Isn't that nice?'' Kagome asked as Amari sat in silence with his white monkey on top of his head.

''Oh, come on. Say something Nobunaga. Won't you?'' Kagome warmly smiled as Amari turned his head away from her.

''Idjit. Even though he practically got himself killed, he went out of his way to save the life of his only romantic rival.'' Inuyasha declared as Amari hung his head, sighed and laughed, while Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

''That's me all right.'' Amari stated as he stared into the distance. ''Amari Nobunaga, world's biggest idjit and fool.'' Amari smiled as Inuyasha closed his eyes.

''You are an idjit, but you also help save a lot of lives. So don't beat yourself up. There's plenty of others who will do that.'' Inuyasha stated attempting to encourage Amari.

Amari stared over his shoulders at Inuyasha and then smiled as he stood up and grabbing his walking wooden stick that was beside him.

''Know what? That does cheer me up. Ok.'' Amari smiled as he began to walk blindly like he had done before.

''Hey, wait! Look out!'' Kagome warned as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the walking Amari.

''Wouldn't go that way if I were...''

''Aah! Oof!'' Amari screamed as he yet again plunged off a cliff.

''You.'' Inuyasha dejectedly frowned as he and Kagome stared over the cliff at twitching Amari and his tiny monkey.

''Yup, he's an idjit, all right.'' Kagome shook her head in disappointment.

Sesshomaru stared down at the sleeping Kagero within his own arms when that voice filled his head.

 _ **Aren't you glad she's safe?**_

 _Hn. I command you to tell me who you are this very instant!_

 _ **Hehe! Oh all right. I am you, well your beast anyway.**_

 _My beast? I thought beast only surfaced when - -_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he stared in disbelief at the girl in his arms.

''It can't be!?'' Sesshomaru exclaimed his thought out aloud gaining even more unwanted attention.

 _ **Hehe and why can't it be?!**_

 _I do not believe you are who you say you are._

 _ **Whether you believe me or not, you two have intertwined destinies and I might add that the Kami didn't do it by accident.**_

 _Hn. I refuse to believe you._

 _ **Avoid the truth all you want Sesshomaru, but you can not escape your fate.**_

 _I am betroth that is my fate._

 _ **Your fate is to take Kagero as your mate!**_

Sesshomaru amber eyes widen as he stared down at Kagero who slowly opened her eyes and amber clashed with sky blue and both their eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

Naraku who had watched Sesshomaru's eye flicker between red and amber as he stared down at Kagero and Naraku feared the that there was going to be great conflict not only between kingdoms, but with his best friends' mind and heart as well.

Jaken bitterly stared at the girl in disgust, he just knew that she had bewitched his Lord with some kind of spell and he had to do something before everything that once was fell into chaos.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and he knew that whatever was going on between his brother and Kagero it would probably be something he would not understand just like what happen between his brother and Kazumi. Now that whole relationship was completely confusing for Inuyasha seeing that he thought his brother didn't possess a heart.

Kagome smiled as she watched the interaction between Sesshomaru and her sister, for it was about time her sister had something or someone who could make her smile, care for her and protect her. Kagome could only hope that she was right about those two, for she didn't want to see her sister hurt or broken.

Mizuko glared at Sesshomaru, for there was no way he was going to allow his little sister to fall in love with a stoic creature. He felt that Kagero should be with one of their own kind. Sesshomaru wasn't even human, he's a mythical creature, a fantasy being.

Kumiko and the two-headed dragon stared at Sesshomaru and Kagero in both awe and confusion, for neither of them knew what to expect or what the future would bring for all of them. Kotaru who was strapped to Naraku's front clapped his tiny hands together and warmly smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagero, for very soon he and his sister would be apart of a family again and not any one that most would expect.

 _ **Avoid the truth all you want Sesshomaru, but you can not escape your fate. Your fate is to take Kagero as your mate!**_

Those words echoed in Sesshomaru's head as his face and Kagero's face inched closer and closer to each other.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_ _ **Developing Feeling or Lust? Part 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Thanks for all the comments and favorites for my story they are much appreciated. This chapter is a short one.**_

 _ **Avoid the truth all you want Sesshomaru, but you can not escape your fate. Your fate is to take Kagero as your mate!**_

Sesshomaru mentally beat himself up for almost kissing that, that, that mortal... that human... that damn woman. He stared back over his shoulder at her as she, Kotaru who was in her arm, Kagome who held onto Kumiko as they all sat upon the back of the two-headed dragon while Jaken held the reins of the dragon. Naraku, Mizuko and Inuyasha walked side by side a little ways behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned as he heard Kotaru coo up at the sky and then he also stared up at the sky too as it began to turn black.

''Oh, what's going on? Why is it so dark?'' Kagome questioned as she worriedly stared up at the dark sky.

''I don't know, but something tells me it's trouble.'' Inuyasha snapped as he became very defenses while Sesshomaru and Naraku sighed in annoyance.

''You down there. You possess fragments of the the Sacred Shikon Jewel and the Imperial Crystal.'' a squeaky voice said as a swirling green light emerged in the center of the darkness.

''Who's that?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome gasped in fear.

''A demon?'' Kagome fearfully questioned

''I believe it's a fox.'' Naraku frowned in displeasure as Inuyasha scoffed.

''Not likely, Naraku.'' Inuyasha stated as he narrowed his eyes at Naraku.

The swirling green light transformed into a giant pink flying ball with big round beady eyes and the sky changed back to blue.

''Huh?'' Kagome said in confusion while Inuyasha frowned in irritation.

''Hand over the jewel. The jewel or your life.'' the pink ball exclaimed as he floated to Inuyasha and took the top part of Inuyasha's silver hair in it's mouth.

Inuyasha growled completely aggravated as he closed his eyes and scratched his face with his index finger of his right hand. He pulled back his right hand and smacked the pink ball with a force so great that it appeared to be a deflating balloon as it wildly flew in every direction until what laid on the ground was a small child who appeared to be no older than age of 7.

The small child groaned as he rubbed his bruised face from the fall and Kagome, Kumiko and Kagero all rushed toward him.

''Aww, it'z zo cute!'' Kumiko lovingly smiled as Inuyasha and Jaken also came to glared down at the small child who had caused them to cease all movement. The small child glared up up Inuyasha with tears in his eyes.

''It's a kid.'' Mizuko stated as the boy rose to his feet.

''Who dares to burst my bubble?'' He questioned and then ran in fear when he saw Inuyasha's clawed right hand reach down for him.

Inuyasha frowned as he grabbed the kid by his bushy tail and Naraku came to stand by Inuyasha whispering words of warning.

''Be careful with these kitsunes they are known tricksters.'' Naraku narrowed his eyes at the small scared child.

''Hmm. Feisty little thing, aren't you?'' Inuyasha questioned as the child stopped struggling and stared Inuyasha in his dull amber eyes.

''Nice tail. Looks like a badger or a squirrel.'' Inuyasha added as the child glared at him yet again.

''I'm a fox, heathen!'' He yelled as Inuyasha still dangled him in the air by his tail.

The fox yokai carries features that of both human and fox. He is very small in stature with auburn hair, tanned skin, big round emerald green eyes and a cream colored fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow and his ears are narrow and pointed like an elf.

''A fox? It talks?'' Kagero scrunched her face up in puzzlement.

''How cool is that?!'' Kagome exclaimed as a scary look of excitement spread across her face.

''Let me touch him when you're done.'' Mizuko smiled as he excitedly slid behind Inuyasha.

''You mind?'' Inuyasha frowned as he glanced behind to stared at the bubbly Kagome and giddy Mizuko. ''I'm trying to teach him a lesson.'' Inuyasha stated and then he cried in fearful surprise as he suck down to the ground by a jizo Statue holding his right hand down to the ground.

''I warned you.'' Naraku frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''Where'd that come from?'' Mizuko questioned as they all turned toward the panting and rummaging sound coming from behind them.

They all turned to see the the young fox yokai rummaging through both Kagome and Kagero's book bags searching for the jewel shards that they had found: one being from the crow yokai and the other being from the toad yokai.

''Hey, get out of our stuff!'' Both twins yelled as Kagome ran toward him and Kagero shoved the giddy baby into an unexpected Naraku's hands as she followed her younger sister's lead.

''Whoa!'' Naraku fearfully exclaimed as he tried to balance the baby in his hands as the angry set of twins pounced toward the fox demon, but he had manage to slip away which caused them to crash into each other.

''Oof!'' They frowned as they landed on the ground, badly.

The young fox smiled as he floated in the air with a extremely tiny small glass jar that held two jewel shards which he got from Kagero's bag.

''Found it! Two Sacred Jewel Shards.'' He smiled down at the other eight below unaware of the presence behind him.

''Our time together has been short but sweet. Farewell.'' he smiled as he started to fade away.

''Poor kid.'' Inuyasha eyes water as he fearfully stared up at the child.

''He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.'' Naraku added as he clamped his eyes shut in fear as well.

''Why, what's going to happen to him?'' Mizuko questioned as he stared at the completely oblivious Kitsune.

''Serves him right!'' Jaken scoffed as Sesshomaru who had gotten behind the small fox kit without him knowing grabbed the child by his neck and turned him around so that he was now facing him.

The kit gulped in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes changed from amber to red and the kit's whole body shook with fear. His hand shook as he offered the glass jar to Sesshomaru.

''Um, ah, here you go. I'm sorry for any displeasure I may have caused.'' he nervously chuckled as Sesshomaru snatched the jar from him.

''You wouldn't hurt a kid would ya?'' he hysterically cackled as Sesshomaru growled at him and tighten his hold around the child's neck.

''Sesshomaru...you leave that boy alone!'' Kagero commanded as Sesshomaru red eyes harden and everyone besides Kagome, Mizuko, Kotaru and Kumiko gasped in astonishment.

Sesshomaru tensed for no one has ever had anyone beside his father and mother speak to him in such a manner and then his red eyes blinked back to amber as he stared to that woman who was now angrily tapping her right foot. A smirked appeared on his face at the pleasure he got from her feistiness.

 _That great...annoying...mysterious...insufferable...pleasure...nuisance of a woman!_

Sesshomaru cleared his head from his impure thoughts and then growled down at her and she in returned growled right back up at him. Sesshomaru eyes widen and then he smirked yet again for he had accepted her indirect challenge. The bystander who were all watching the exchange of the Prince and Kagero in fearful excitement.

 _Not only did she challenged Sesshomaru, but she made him smirk not once but twice! Yup she's a total goner._

Inuyasha frantically thought as he stared between the two worrying for his own safety while he bit his nails.

 _How dare she challenge Mi'lord!? But what's the Lord going to do now that he's been challenge?_

Jaken didn't know whether to be angry or excited about her challenging Sesshomaru, for anyone who did challenge him was usually granted a slow and painfully death, give or take Sesshomaru's mood.

 _This is interesting! I think I need some popcorn!_

Kagome squealed in excitement as she watched the two in amazement.

 _Why is everyone so surprised? I see nothing worth being shocked about!_

Mizuko frowned as he glared up at Sesshomaru and then narrowed his eyes down at his younger sister, Kagero.

 _Anywine an Alpha iz wallenged it'z jever a jood ding. (Anytime an Alpha is challenged it's never a good thing.)_

Kumiko worriedly stared up at Kagero unsure of what was going on and too young to completely know what was fully beginning between Sesshomaru and Kagero. The two-head dragon stared at the two knowing there was a much greater force at work here and everyone else was too preoccupied to notice nor would they ever know about it.

 _Feisty little lady isn't she! I sure would love to know how she is in - -_

Naraku shook his head and then lustfully stared at Kagero. He felt himself growing quite aroused by this young woman and he knew that he was only welcoming pain himself. Then his red eyes locked with the now red with blue irises of Sesshomaru.

 _Oh, great just fucking great!_

Naraku tentatively gulped as he tried to break eye contact with his Prince.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_ _ **Kitsune and the price for Freedom**_

 _Feisty little lady isn't she! I sure would love to know how she is in - -_

Naraku shook his head and then lustfully stared at Kagero. He felt himself growing quite aroused by this young woman and he knew that he was only welcoming pain himself. Then his red eyes locked with the now red with blue irises of Sesshomaru.

 _Oh, great just fucking great!_

Naraku tentatively gulped as he tried to break eye contact with his Prince.

In a blink of an eye a very pissed Sesshomaru appeared before a very frightened Naraku who was slowly inching back from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru violently flung the tiny kitsune toward the nearest tree.

''Whoa!'' the kit screamed in fear as it crashed into the tree. He painfully slid down it, groaning as he did so. Kagero heavily glared at Sesshomaru who's main focus was on the aroused Naraku.

''Lo-Lo-Lord Sess-Sess-Sesshomaru, is there something I can help you with?'' Naraku stammered as Sesshomaru's red eyes bore into to Naraku's.

Sesshomaru growled and then his eyes shifted to a very confused Kagero and then back to Naraku. Naraku nodded his head to say he understood.

''Hai, mi'lord, your wish is but a command.'' Naraku cockily smiled as he inclined his head to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scoffed as his eyes reverted back to his original color and the kit recovered from his tree instance. Kagero rush to check on the tiny frail kit.

''Are you okay?'' Kagero questioned as the kit stared up her with a huge lump upon his head and tears streaming from his eyes.

Kagero pointed to her book bag and the two-headed dragon pick it up with it's mouth and placed it in her awaiting palms.

''Thanks, A-Un!'' Kagero smiled and then a puzzled look spread across her face. ''A-Un?!'' Kagero smiled as the heads of the dragon nuzzled her back.

''A-Un, what the heck is an A-Un?'' Inuyasha questioned as he glared down at Kagero.

''A-Un that's their name or at least what I'm naming them!'' Kagero smiled as Inuyasha scoffed.

''And what gives you the right to name Sesshomaru and I's dragon?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagero narrowed her eyes at him.

''Inuyasha,'' Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Inuyasha flinched.

''Y-Yes?!'' Inuyasha worriedly replied as Sesshomaru's eyes cut to him.

''Leave her be.'' Sesshomaru commanded with authority.

Inuyasha nervously gulped as everyone watched Sesshomaru walk toward Kagero and the Kit who nervously leapt into Kagero's arms shaking with fear from Sesshomaru's overbearing aura. Sesshomaru grabbed the reigns of the newly named two-headed dragon and the stared over his shoulders at the confused imp.

''Jaken, come.'' was the only words spoken as Sesshomaru began to walk away with A-un and the imp quickly following behind him.

''Wondered where their off to?'' Inuyasha thought out loud as they all watched the three of them disappear.

''Beats me.'' Naraku frowned.

For he could smell trouble and it was not the trouble that they all were accustomed too. It smell of sibling trouble, his siblings' kind of trouble.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Yura angrily paced the castle walls awaiting for her pet crow to report the status of Sesshomaru and that Kagero girl's relationship, but Chiya had yet to return and it was starting to worry her for it wasn't like Chiya not to check in every other two days.

She had also informed her father, Lord Yuro of Sesshomaru's reluctancy toward their lands merger. Her father had urged her to bed him and conceive an heir so that way he had no other option but to agree to their marriage. The only problem with that was Sesshomaru was impossible to track down. He was never in one spot for too long and tailing his pack proved to be useless, seeing as he usually left his pack in Naraku's care.

Yura just didn't know what to do and she would be in trouble if Lord Prince Sesshomaru ever found out about her little secret.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero sat next to the kit trying to console him while everyone else eyed him suspiciously.

''So, what is your name, you do have a name right?'' Kagero tentatively smiled as the kit glared to his side at no one in particular.

''It's Shippo.'' He replied.

''Come again?'' Kagome asked in puzzlement.

''Shippo, my name is Shippo.'' He retorted as Kagero smiled.

''It a wonderful name.'' Kagero smirked as the Kit scoffed.

''Keh.'' Shippo frowned in disgust.

''And Another one join us

Another one join us

And another one joins, and another one joins

Another one join us

Hey, I'm with you, too

Another one join us!'' Mizuko sung off Key.

''No one wants to hear your version of Queen's Another One Bites The Dust!'' Kagome yelled as Mizuko continued his awful singing just to get on Kagome's nerves.

''So, why were you so determined to get the jewel from us?'' Kagero questioned as a sad look spread across the Shippo's face.

''For my father. I need to get the shards of the jewel so that I can avenge and resurrect him.'' he stated as Kagero gasped.

''What do you mean ''Avenge and Resurrect''? You don't mean your father was killed do you?'' Kagero worriedly questioned as Inuyasha scoffed.

''I get it. He's not strong enough, so he needs the power of the jewel to take out his enemies.'' Inuyasha stated as he pulled the jar from the inside of his top hakama.

''Hmm?'' Kagome frowned as she approached him.

''Here we go again. Brace yourselves everyone.'' Naraku sighed in frustration at the argument he knew was going to happen between those two.

''I'm strong enough to take on an enemy.'' Shippo stated as Inuyasha and Kagome rudely ignored and talked over him.

''Excuse me, do you mind explaining how the jewel got into your coat, wasn't it with Sesshomaru?'' Kagome snapped as Inuyasha replied.

''I wanted the jewel as a precaution.'' he continued as they still very rudely ignored and talked over him.

''I was protecting it for you. You got a problem with that?'' Inuyasha retorted as they began to fight over the jar.

''Hey!'' Shippo hollered, eagerly trying to gain everyone's attention.

''Let go!'' Inuyasha commanded as Kagome took the jar in her right hand as the continue to fight and argue.

''I do the talking here!'' Shippo angrily yelled receiving the attention he desperately craved.

''Hmm?'' both Inuyasha and Kagome turn their gaze to the kit whose left eyebrow was angrily twitching.

''It all started not to long ago, thousands of yokai were fleeing their homes. Father was reluctant to leave the den deep within the forest where we live really close to a pathetic Edo village with a well. Just as father and I were preparing to leave our den that's when they attack.'' he sadly hung his head.

''Who attacked you and your father?'' Kagero questioned as tears filled his eyes.

''They were twins, one a yokai and the and the other appeared to be a mortal. They called themselves, Karaku and Orika.'' he sadly sniffled as Kagero's eyes widen in awe.

''That's who Kumiko and Kotaru's father warned me of.'' Kagero whispered as Inuyasha and Kagome gawked at her.

''They began to slaughter every yokai who was still in the forest next to our den. If it was if their were searching for something. It was then that my father to me to disguise myself as something so they would not harm or notice me for that matter.'' Shippo frowned as Inuyasha scoffed yet again.

''What on Earth could a lousy Kitsune expect to do against two powerful yokai?'' Inuyasha snickered as the kit glared at him.

''Father said he was going to use the power of the jewel, but it didn't go so well and in the end he lost his life. Then so being took his shard and disappeared, taking the pelt of my father with them. I was the only left alive in that forest.'' he sniffed as tears fell from his sadden green eyes.

''Wait, they murdered your father to get his shards of the Shikon jewel? But why did he have it?'' Kagome questioned as Shippo nodded his head yes.

''I couldn't say. All I know is that those beings steal the jewels from other yokai.'' he stated as he wiped his eyes.

''Those Beings?'' Kagome questioned.

''It's a nickname - - because of the other worldly power they possess.'' Shippo added as Inuyasha stared to Naraku and noticed how tense and shaking up he was.

''So, you've heard of 'em, Naraku?'' Inuyasha suspiciously glared at Naraku who worriedly stared back at him.

Naraku cleared his throat and mentally prepared himself for the battle he knew he was going to have endure with himself and them.

''He must be talking about Karaku and Orika. And if any of the rumors I heard are true, those two are evil incarnate.'' Naraku nervously gulped as Inuyasha who still suspected that he was hiding something, but wouldn't pursue it at the moment eyed him and then smirked.

''Big deal. All we got to do is defeat those twins and we'll walk away with all of their jewel shards.'' Mizuko boosted as the kit scoffed.

''And one day man will walk on the moon.'' Shippo teased as Inuyasha and Mizuko narrowed his eyes at him.

''This pack is no match for those evil twins. There's two mortals, yokai children and besides you two are only half-demons. I can smell the human in one of you.'' He stated as Inuyasha frowned and Naraku tensed in fear.

''Huh? I can smell the human in one of you? Naraku what's this kid talking 'bout?'' Inuyasha snapped as he glared at Naraku whose eyes darted everywhere.

''This is between demons. It's got nothing to do with half-breeds such as you two. Stay out of it.'' Shippo commanded as Inuyasha forgot about Naraku and marched up to the kit sitting beside Kagero.

''That's no way to speak to Inuyasha.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha punched him upside his head.

''Oh!'' both Kagero and Kagome gasped in shock.

''You big - -'' he began, but didn't get a chance to finish due to Inuyasha repeatedly punch him on his head, not to roughly.

''Go easy on him.'' Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha scoffed and raised his hand to strike another blow, but the kit moved out of the way and repeatedly began to bow to him.

''Forgive me. No hard feelings. Very Sorry.'' Shippo exclaimed.

''Keh. Someone's gotta teach him a lesson.'' Mizuko retorted as the kit reached inside the top part of his hakama.

''As a token of my apology - -''

Shippo smiled as he placed another jizo Statue into both of Inuyasha's palms forcing him to the ground. He chuckled as he took out a sutra and placed it upon the head of the statue.

''Not this again.'' Mizuko frowned in annoyance at the kit's childish display.

''This supposed to be humorous?'' Inuyasha questioned as Naraku shook his head.

''Heh Heh Heh.'' Shippo laughed as Naraku slowly but steadily approached the kit with his right hand upon the hilt of his sword.

''You're stuck until you can get the spell scroll peeled off.'' Shippo wickedly smirked as his eye shifted toward Kagome.

''Don't be so childish, Shippo. Take the spell off him.'' Kagome commanded as Shippo scoffed and turned his head to the side.

''Come on, Inuyasha. The statue can't be that heavy.'' Mizuko teased.

''I'd like to see you free yourself. Aah!'' Inuyasha snapped as he tried to lift it, but failed miserable.

Naraku walked up to the kit dangerously glaring down at him. Shippo stared up at him and noticed how Naraku's eyes seem to be glowing a purple color and his domineering aura made his hair whip violently in the wind. Shippo gulped and he realized that he was just as afraid of him as he was of the yokai, Sesshomaru.

''Remove the seal and statue now!'' Naraku snapped as the Shippo shook with fear and the did as he was told to only be struck by Inuyasha yet again repeatedly once the seal and statue were both removed.

''Inuyasha,'' Kagome frowned as she watched in displeasure.

''Don't you think your going a little overboard with the beating?'' Kagero asked as Kagome nodded her head.

''Hai, I think he's learned his lesson.'' Mizuko winced at each blow to Shippo's head by Inuyasha while Inuyasha only shook his head no.

''Just a few more strike and I'll be done, promise.'' Inuyasha wickedly smirked as Shippo's cries of ''Ow!'' and ''Ouch!'' rung through the forest.

Naraku who was worried about this new foe and keeping a secret that he's had for a long time now feared for his life. For he knew it would be only a matter of time for they would seek him out.

 _What are you going to do about them? There's no stopping them or reasoning with them. I don't want to see anyone I care about or the things I did to distance myself from them to fall into chaos. I just hope nothing bad comes of this._

Naraku closed his eyes as he tried to forget that dark day when Lord Inu No Taisho had save him from that horrible and terrible life.

Unbeknownst to the entire pack plus Shippo a few of eyes were watching them in the shadows plotting and waiting for their chance to attack and take what was rightfully their...the jewel shards and to claim what had been lost...Naraku.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_ _ **Revelations**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Thank you guys so much, for reading my story. I never log off since I'm usually always on typing late or early into the morning. If I am logged off just know that it's not of my doing. Also Thank you to AnimeGirl01 for giving me the Shippo and Kagero idea and the title for this chapter. Also this chapter is extremely long, I am thinking about splitting into two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and by little twist in the story! ;-p**_

Deep in a dark and gloomy castle surrounded, but also hidden by purple gas, a yokai and a mortal discussed their plans for retrieving the shards.

''Karaku, how are we supposed to get the remaining jewel shards?'' __A mortal woman's voice anxiously questioned.

The mortal woman has uncommon long silky blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that brushed against the nape of his neck, pink eyes with white pupils with hot pink eyeshadow, pale skin and she stands to be 5'11''. She has thick eyebrows arched and hot pink lipstick upon her full lips. She wears a traditional kimono with a red floral print and her obi is in a pink patterned style. She also wears a pair of bright yellow beaded earrings, each bearing seven beads with white flower at the end of each.

''Orika, we have more important matters to worry about other than the jewels shards.'' A yokai male angrily retorted as the Orika played with her hot pink painted long square fingernails.

The yokai male has black hair tied in a topknot, tanned skin, purple eyes with white pupils with black eye shadow, he is very well built and he stands to be 6 foot 4. He dresses in a simple, common outfit. It is dark green with a black vest on top of it.

''Kn, you're right, brother - - Is it time for us to allow our creatures roam free?'' Orika wickedly chuckled as an evil grin spread across Karaku's face.

''I see no reason why we cannot!'' Karaku wickedly grin as he snapped his fingers and a tiny ghostly figure appeared before him.

''Release them, let us see what they can do!'' Karaku devilishly smirked as Orika wickedly cackled.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru walked deeper and deeper into the lively forest with Jaken and A-Un trailing a little ways behind him. Sesshomaru needed answers and who better to ask then his late father's wisest friend.

''Welcome. I have awaited your arrival.'' a great deep and powerful voiced boomed all around them. Sesshomaru kept walking as if he hadn't heard anything and Jaken stared up at the sky as he blindly continued to walk, tightly clutching the reins of A-Un.

''Uh... I don't see anyone.'' Jaken stated a the voice rung out again.

''I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru frowned as he came to an appalling stop in front of tree.

''So, you say that you knew I was coming, did you, old Bokusenō?'' Sesshomaru questioned as a face appeared upon the tree.

''You've come to speak with me about the matters of your mate, I presume.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru's eye widen in shock for a split moment.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as the tree smirked up at him.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero frowned as she stared up at the ceiling of the wooden hut. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed that stoic man, a man she barely even knew. To make matters worst she was so confused about the feelings she felt for the said man. She wondered why when she had been captured by that demon, the first person she called for had been Sesshomaru and she sat in utter confusion.

Naraku had decided that it would be safer for them to camp out at the priestesses villagers. He had said that it was the least likely place for anyone to attack seeing that the village had two priestesses to watch over and protect it. Inuyasha had suspected that Naraku had ulterior motives, but refused to argue with him, seeing that he was in charge whenever Sesshomaru wasn't around. So to pass the time Inuyasha had decide to pick on the tiny kitsune who was completely infatuated with Kagero.

''Why are you still tagging along with us for, Shippo?'' Inuyasha asked as he laid upon the floor in front of Kagome who was changing Kotaru with a curious Kumiko staring over Kagome's tender shoulders.

''Why do you think? Kagero - - I mean you need me, and you know it.'' Shippo retorted as Naraku shook his head as he leaned against the wall behind Kagero who Shippo was tightly clinging to and he refused to let her go it. It was as if his very life depending on how tightly he could hold on to the lovely Kagero.

''Go easy on him, would you? He doesn't have a home, and besides he's not hurting anyone.'' Kagero warmly smiled down at the kit whose tail began to wag from side to side as Shippo sat within her arms.

''Yeah. I'm a defenseless orphan. How am I supposed to get by in the world?'' Shippo asked as his emerald green eyes sparkled as they bore into Kagero's bright sky blue one's.

Naraku shook his head at the tiny kit, for he could tell that Shippo has a huge crush on Kagero and it was all because Kagero happens to be nice and rushes to defend the sneaky trickery kit. If it were up to Naraku that Kit would be taught a lesson or a few, but Kagero would not have anyone abusing the poor defenseless orphan.

''All right, you can stay with us, but only until you can look after yourself.'' Naraku proclaimed as Shippo smiled up at Kagero and held on to her even more tightly.

''Yay! Did you hear that RoRo?!'' Shippo wickedly grinned as Kagero smiled down at him.

''Aww, how cute! He's already given you a nickname Kaggie!'' Mizuko teased as Kagero narrowed her eyes at what Mizuko was implying.

''Wait, what?'' Inuyasha snapped as he glared down at the kit. ''Naraku, tell me you're joking?'' Inuyasha questioned as Naraku smiled and shook his head no and Inuyasha began to pout.

''Sesshomaru's not going to like this.'' Inuyasha whispered as Naraku's eyes widen in realization.

For he had forgotten about the Sesshomaru and Kagero whole ordeal. If Sesshomaru had seen how the kit was hanging off Kagero so lovingly would Sesshomaru even care? Well, seeing as he had yet to show the same affection toward her since she had been kidnapped by the toad demon. It was if she didn't even exist to him anymore. Naraku frowned as he stared between Shippo and Kagero.

 _But then again if he cared for the girl then Shippo who happens to be a yokai would sense it, seeing as demons love to mark what's theirs. If Kagero is truly Sesshomaru's, then he'll mark her and if doesn't then I'll take her for my own._

Naraku wickedly grinned as he plotted to whisk Kagero away right from under Sesshomaru's nose and he'll use the kit as bait.

''So, Shippo, your village called they're missing their idiot.'' Inuyasha teased as Kagero glared at him.

''Kagero, he's being mean to me.'' Shippo whined as Kagero continued to glared at him.

''Now look what you've done. You've hurt his feelings.'' Kagero hissed as Inuyasha frowned.

''And, so? What are you gonna do about it? You're only an mortal clearly inferior to me, a hanyo, meaning half-demon.'' Inuyasha stated unfazed as Kagome worriedly stared at Inuyasha, for fear of her sister's reaction would be.

''Say you're sorry.'' Kagero sweetly commanded as Inuyasha completely blew her off.

''Why should I?'' Inuyasha questioned still unfazed as Kagero angrily rose to her feet and turned to face Naraku.

''Naraku, do you mind if I borrow Teniga?'' Kagero sweetly questioned as she batted her eyelashes at him.

''Hmm?'' Naraku sweetly smirked as he removed the sheathed Teniga and handed it to Kagero who winked her left eye at him.

''Thanks a ton!'' She smiled and then threateningly towered over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha not one to back down or feel intimidated, glared up at her and then scoffed.

''What do you think you're gonna do with that, besides piss me off?'' He questioned as his eyes sparkled with a challenging gleam.

''This!'' Kagero yelled as she swung the sheathed sword down upon Inuyasha's head with a great force that Naraku didn't even believe possible for a ningen.

''Oww, that really hurt!'' Inuyasha hollered in pain as he grabbed his throbbing head.

''I asked you nicely to apologize and you didn't. So consider that a warning for next time.'' Kagero sweetly stated as Inuyasha glared up at her with tears in his eyes.

''Your evil incarnate!'' Inuyasha yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Kagero who was now returning Teniga to it's rightful owner and then she sat back down, all while appearing to be innocent when the two priestesses walked in and saw Inuyasha repeatedly yelling ''Evil incarnate!'' at Kagero who continued to look nothing but innocent.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru angrily stared at the tree waiting for answers on his _supposed mate,_ _Kagero._ The tree knew that procrastinating would probably end in Sesshomaru given him pain, but seeing as Sesshomaru was really battered and fearfully of this whole mortal mate thing, Bokusenō revel in Sesshomaru's uncertainty.

''Do you seek information regarding what your beast revealed to you, your mate, Kagero Higurashi? Or perhaps...'' Bokusenō wickedly grinned as Sesshomaru warningly growled at him.

''Oh, Lord Prince Sesshomaru, what's that? A tree demon?'' Jaken questioned in puzzlement.

''A 2,000-year-old magnolia tree.'' Sesshomaru flatly stated.

''I see.'' Jaken gasped in awe as he excitedly stared up at the tree.

Bokusenō is a very tall, mature magnolia tree. Having grown over the course of 2000 years, Bokusenō has come to the greatest physical extent possible for his species, well in terms of height and width. Bokusenō's trunk is about as wide as 5 large men standing shoulder to shoulder, perhaps 8 ft. wide. Bokusenō has light brown bark and rich green leaves.

His face is about the size of a dinner plate and appears in a crevice out of the side of his trunk. It is encircled by a raised edge in the tree bark. His long, beak-like nose curves over his thin mouth and the deep, wrinkle-like ridges on his face give him the appearance of a wizened old man. His eyes are pale with small, black pupils and are always half-lidded, giving him a tired expression. Like the rest of his body of course, his face is brown and composed of the same bark as his trunk.

''It is true. Higurashi Kagero is destined to be your one and only mate as well as your only wife. It was decide long before either of you were born.'' Bokusenō began as both Sesshomaru and Jaken gasped.

''Decide...decided by whom?!'' Jaken snapped as Sesshomaru eyes began to slowly turn red.

 _That woman is destined to be my one and only mate as well as the only female I subjected myself to marry and it was all decide long before either of us were born, but by whom? Whom dare to command and force my person to do such an unforgivable act?_

Sesshomaru growled as Bokusenō continued to wickedly grin.

''It is true that your destinies are intertwined, predestined probably even before this world was even created.'' Bokusenō stated as both Jaken and Sesshomaru gasped in fearful awe.

 _Predestined before the world was even created?! Now mi'lord's going to have a fatal problem on his hands._

Jaken thought as his eyes fearfully darted around before landed on Sesshomaru whose body was shaking whether it was from anger or shock, Jaken didn't really know nor was he willing to find out.

 _Predestined?! This is not possible! I, Sesshomaru, future Lord of the West refuse to take a weak mortal as a bride or have any tainted children such as my half-brother Inuyasha or even my best friend Naraku._

Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get his body under control and he angrily stared at the tree, Bokusenō who marveled in his painful denial.

''Hurts doesn't it, Sesshomaru?'' Bokusenō devilishly smirked as Sesshomaru eyes harden.

''The more you fight your destiny and continue to be in denial, the greater your suffering shall be.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru eyes widen in realization which caused his body to stop painful shaking.

 _She and I are connected?! But I thought that only happens with mates who are already mated?!_

Sesshomaru frowned he was completely confused and didn't quite comprehend anything this tree was saying to him or it could be that he refused to listen or accepted it. Sesshomaru deeply frowned and stared up at the tree.

''Bokusenō, perhaps you can explain the link to me between this woman and I.'' Sesshomaru stated as Bokusenō frowned.

''This woman - - Kagero is your mate to be! Why do you address her so rudely?'' Bokusenō questioned as Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Hn. She is nothing more than a another pathetic weak mortal woman to me and that is all she will ever be. I refuse to be as my great, terrible and powerful father, Inu No Taisho and taint our great line of powerful Inus with anymore hanyos. Inu yokai are scarce enough as it is. Why should I help our kind plunge closer to extinction by mating a mortal girl? She will not aid me in my quest as Sakasagami no Yura would.'' Sesshomaru closed his eyes as thunder sounded from the heavens.

''Heh, you foolish prideful Inu yokai!'' Bokusenō snapped as Jaken gasped in fear and Sesshomaru warningly growled yet again.

''There is more to Kagero than what first meets the eye, you prideful idiot. She is the key to the very thing you truly desire. She shall give way more in return then any mating to any demoness or even your marriage alliance to Sakasagami no Yura.'' Bokusenō stated as Jaken listened intently to the tree and Sesshomaru growled in disbelief.

''Lord Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Sakasagami no Yura's mating will not only bring mi'lord closer to supreme conquest, but she would also bare mi'lord fine and strong pups.'' Jaken proclaimed as Bokusenō broke out into laughter.

''Ha Ha Ha! I have my doubts.'' Bokusenō exclaimed as Sesshomaru interest peaked.

''What do you mean by that?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Bokusenō seriously stared Sesshomaru in his compelling amber eyes.

''Sakasagami no Yura, a full-yokai she maybe, will never be able to sustain the powerful line of Inus like you wish Sesshomaru. Sakasagami no Yura is nothing but a typical demoness and can easily be replaced by any other demoness in this time. But Kagero, mortal she may be, has a reincarnated soul that many mistake for being part of this world.'' Bokusenō declared as Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock.

''A soul that many mistake for being part of this world?'' Sesshomaru frowned in puzzlement.

''Do not tell me you have not recognize it?'' Bokusenō frowned as Sesshomaru stared at Bokusenō dumbfounded.

''Recognized it?'' Sesshomaru whispered as Bokusenō continued to deeply frowned.

''Surely you have questioned about her being the reincarnation of your former lover?'' Bokusenō knowingly smirked as Sesshomaru glared up at him.

''Yes, it is true that she resembles your Kazumi and even the late Kikyo for that matter, but her soul belongs to someone else just as your soul does.'' Bokusenō declared as Sesshomaru gasped.

''My soul belongs to someone else?'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''To save what has been lost a deity soul or two, must journey through the webs of time.'' Bokusenō declared as Jaken worriedly stared between the two of them.

''Journey through the webs of time? Mi'lord what does that mean?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru ignored him for he too did not have an answer for his lackey.

''Journey through the webs of time as in crusade through the interweave threads constructed by fate in a fluid secrecy by three goddesses, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.'' Bokusenō stated as both Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at him dumbfounded.

''What nonsense are you speaking of?'' Jaken snapped as Bokusenō deeply sighed.

''The three goddesses who preside over the birth and life of all beings. Each person's destiny was thought of as a thread spun, measured, and cut by the three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The three goddesses are also known as the the weird sisters; the Parcae, the Moirai, and the Norns.'' Bokusenō repeated as Sesshomaru intently stared at him and Jaken confusedly stared between the two completely lost.

''The Fates were the white-robed incarnations of destiny equivalent to the Parcae, the sparing ones. The fates number became fixed at three: Clotho, who is the spinner, Lachesis, who is the allotter and Atropos, who is the unturnable. They controlled the mother thread of lifestyle of every being from birth to death. They're independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. Even the Deity had to submit to them, although their was one Deity's relationship with them which is a matter of debate. Some sources say that the Deity was the only one who can command them, yet others suggest the Deity was also bound to the Moirai's dictates.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru thought in silence.

 _The Fates are incarnation of destiny who preside over the birth and life of all beings. They dictate everyone's fate, but if that were the case wouldn't - -_

Sesshomaru frowned, for he was not one to let emotions show, but what had started out as a means for answers had suddenly turned into a conversation about Kami, Souls and The fates. He was really confused more so than when he first arrived.

''In all actuality, Sesshomaru, your soul is responsible for why a deity soul must undergo this journey in the first place.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru became more confused.

''I am responsible?'' Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in question.

''Yes, that same pride you carry now is the very reason why your past life was plunged to Earth from it's rightful place, but you didn't just take your soul when you were fell from the heavens, you also took the innocent souls of those you swore to protect.'' Bokusenō stated as the thunder continued to violently rung out from the heavens.

''I, Sesshomaru have no one to protect.'' Sesshomaru angrily proclaimed.

''Then you shall fail just as your past lives before you.'' Bokusenō sadly stared at Sesshomaru who glared at him.

''If your soul can not save what has been lost, it will forever be a wandering soul, trapped within the ghostly plane never able to fully cross over to the afterlife or fully leave it's worldly life alone. It will be forced to forever continue this ever going dreadful cycle of reincarnation or worse your destiny can never be fulfilled and the Kami will have to destroy the world as we know it and start a new thus recreating a much more sinister world since a peaceful and semi-peaceful world have yet to work.'' Bokusenō stated as Jaken fearfully gasped.

''No, say it isn't so!'' Jaken clawed his face in terror.

''Hn. This Sesshomaru, shall never mate that despicable woman.'' Sesshomaru snapped as Bokusenō shook his head.

''Sesshomaru you carry yourself as if you are Kagero's only option.'' Bokusenō devilishly smirked.

''What?'' Sesshomaru angrily questioned as Jaken worriedly started between the two.

''Are you saying that Kagero's fate isn't bound to mi'lord's?'' Jaken squealed in hopeful pleasure, for he didn't want his lord with that foolish mortal either.

''No, that is not what I mean.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly turning red.

''Then what is it that you mean, Bokusenō? Explain yourself.'' Sesshomaru commanded as his red eyes fiercely glared at the now fear struck tree.

''When your past life was thrown from the heavens, it took a third of other deity with it. Some of those deity have redeem themselves and have been able to reclaim their rightful place in heavens while a few of those deity have turned evil and have made it their everlasting mission to bring misery to the other deity who continue to fail. But their is one deity who was never meant to fall from the heavens and that is why all the remaining deity are trapped on Earth.'' Bokusenō exclaimed as Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Hn. What does this have to do with that woman and I not being her only options?'' Sesshomaru growled as his red eyes narrowed at the tree and Bokusenō nervously gulped.

''Hai, if mi'lord and Kagero are meant to be together, how is it that she has options?'' Jaken snapped as Bokusenō's eyes cut to him.

''The Kami felt that if Sesshomaru's soul wasn't willing to fulfill his destiny this time they would not subject Kagero's soul to suffer because of his souls' refusal. Yes, there are other fallen deity compatible with Kagero's reincarnated soul. So if she mated one of the other deities' souls the Kami would show Sesshomaru's reincarnated soul what could've, should've, would've been.'' Bokusenō declared as both Sesshomaru and Jaken scoffed in disbelief.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as his eyes reverted back to their original color.

''This must be some kind of mistake!'' Jaken angrily screeched as Bokusenō frowned.

''If there is one thing I have learned over the years is The Fates nor The Kami ever do anything by mistake.'' Bokusenō exclaimed as seriously stared Sesshomaru in his puzzled eyes.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as Bokusenō questioningly stared at him.

''You would have me to believe that the world's existence solemnly rest with my mating of a mortal ningen?'' Sesshomaru frowned as Bokusenō heaved a heavy sigh.

''Our very existence rest with the soul that was never meant to fall from the heavens in the first place.'' Bokusenō stated as Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

''I do not understand.'' Sesshomaru deeply frowned as Jaken scratched the top of his head in confusion.

''It is not meant for you to understand at this point in time, but when the time comes the truth will be revealed to you. Now what you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you, _Prince Lord Sesshomaru._ '' Bokusenō devilishly smirked as his face began to disappear.

''Wait, you stupid tree yokai we still have questions!'' Jaken snapped as he wildly waved his staff of two heads above his head.

''I can tell you no more, for I have already told you more than they intended.'' Bokusenō voice echoed through the forest.

''More than they intended?'' Sesshomaru whispered in puzzlement.

''They, who's they?'' Jaken snapped as Bokusenō chuckled at Jaken inquiring mind.

''I am at no liberality to tell you. There are even things that I am not or forbidden to explain.

Some things you must figure out on your own.'' Bokusenō sadly sighed as Sesshomaru stared up at the suddenly mysterious darken sky.

''I refuse to take that woman as my mate.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed to the heavens as thunder and lightning began to wreck the once lively and beautiful forest all around the three of them.

 _ **Author Note:**_ _ **I got my information for numerous website from google, but mainly Wikipedia**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_ _ **The Small Frail Tiny Girl**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I am looking for an editor for this story if anybody is interested. I do not remember if I said that this story would follow the manga or anime exactly how the episodes go or if it wouldn't, So I'm saying that this story does not fully follow the manga or anime how it is supposed to go.**_

Kagero sighed, for it has been nearly three days since she had last seen Sesshomaru and she was growing quite restless without his domineering presence. She didn't quite understand why she felt so much safer with Sesshomaru versus being with Naraku, Inuyasha or even Jaken and A-Un. It was if her whole body, mind and soul yearned for him and she couldn't fathom why.

She had been walking endlessly despite Naraku and Inuyasha's orders to stay in the bounds of the village. She just needed some time to sort through the realms of her depressed and confused mind. As she walked closer to the well she heard the rustling close by her in the neighboring brush.

Kagero turned ever so slightly in fear toward the sounds and to her relief what emerged from the bushes was a tiny little girl who appeared to be no older than the age of 8. Kagero sighed in relief as the frail child gasped in fear of her.

 _Is she afraid of me, but why should she be?_

Kagero frowned as she walked closer to the little girl who was dressed in an ordinary, dirty, tarred red colored kosode that came just below her knees. The small child appeared to be that of a typical young peasant girl. She is a very small child who has fair skin, big round bright brown eyes, and long, dark messy black hair the length of her lower back. She has bangs, but the right side is tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face.

''It's quite all right.'' Kagero smiled as the girl nervously gulped and then turned and ran away in the direction she had came from.

''Wait, I won't hurt you!'' Kagero shouted as she began to chase after the girl.

Kagero raced deeper and deeper into the forest until she came upon a tiny village with only about a handful of people living in it. She stared around looking for the said child until her eyes landed on a few village men surrounding the banks of a river where the very girl she was searching for appeared to be fishing. Kagero watched as one of the village men gripped the girl by her hair and viciously dragged her out of the small river.

''I knew it! I knew you were the dirty culprit, Rin.'' the man who held her tightly by her hair yelled as he hurled her to the ground and the other village men began to surround her and then proceeded to kick the small, fragile and defenseless girl a few times.

Kagero raced toward the village men in shock, shoving her way through causing them to stop their assault on the small child.

''What are you doing?'' Kagero angrily questioned as she helped the girl who was now littered with bruises to her feet.

''She's only a child!?'' Kagero snapped as the village men gasped in awe at her forwardness.

''Meh. She's a lucky orphan to have our village take her in, but she must learn to not steal fish from the preserve.'' a man holding a torch angrily stared down at Kagero while another man knelt down so the he was eye level with the girl.

''Never do it again. Do you understand?'' He snapped as he struck the child across the face and Kagero angrily hissed at them as the child quickly scurried away.

''Damn, that Rin is a freakish child.'' the man that slapped the child frowned as another chimed in. ''She never shows any sign of remorse or fear.''

''Disaster has left her mute. Rin's entire family was slaughtered by thieves, and she hasn't spoken since, so can you blame her?'' another man who seem to have more of a guilty conscious stated as Kagero sadly stood up and followed after the girl. She was so eager to get away from those child abusers.

Kagero came to an appalling stop outside an old tattered and worn out wooden tiny hut just on the edge of a river bank and little ways from the village. Kagero had seen the small child go inside and her heart ached for the said child, seeing that if it were to rain at this very second the shack would surely flood. Kagero couldn't believe how the villagers did nothing to protect this poor unfortunate soul.

Kagero walked into the hut to see the small girl making a bed with what appeared to be burnt hay and grass. It was really a depressing sight how this child lived.

''Do you live in this hut?'' Kagero questioned as the child shrieked in fear and turn slightly to stare at her and then nodded her head.

''It's not much of a home, now is it?'' Kagero smiled warmly at the girl who still feared her for she was taking tiny steps back away from her.

Kagero frowned as she stared at the extremely nervous child before her. What could Kagero do to make the child see that she meant her no harm?

Kagero continued to frown before a smile graced her lips as she reached into her into the small unnoticeable pocket of her green skirt and pulled out a green lollipop, removing its wrapper and then offer it to the small child who questioningly stared at it before tentatively taking it into her small dirty hands.

The child twirled it around in her hands before popping it into her mouth. Once it was inside her mouth her eyes lit up and she curiously stared at Kagero.

''Your name is Rin, right? Or is that what the villagers call you?'' Kagero asked as the child continue to silently watch her while she sucked on the green lollipop.

''Do you talk at all?'' Kagero questioned as yet she again was answered with silence.

 _It's pointless to talk to this child. For she really is a mute._

Kagero frowned as she turned to leave, but was halted by a tiny hand grabbing her skirt. Kagero stared over her shoulders to see the little girl's brown eyes filled with so much sadness and fear. Kagero knew she would have to leave the child eventually before Naraku and Inuyasha began a search party for her, but she just couldn't leave the child yet.

Kagero sighed as she sat at the entrance of the hut and stared at the child. ''Do you have a name?'' She asked as the child nodded her head yes and began to write three words in the dirt.

''R-I-N, Rin! So your name is Rin!'' Kagero smiled as the child smiled back at her with the lollipop still inside her mouth.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru head still rung with the revelations of the words that Bokusenō had told him and now he was trying to figure out how he could break whatever bond that he and that woman supposedly shared. Sesshomaru frowned in thought as the priestesses' tiny village came within his sight and he noticed how the whole village was aimlessly scurrying over one another.

He also took notice of how extremely fearful Jaken, Naraku and Inuyasha appeared to be, which could only mean that, that woman they were both supposed to protect had gone missing. It was the only thing that would cause them to threat over. Sesshomaru felt himself growl at how unreliable hanyos could be before he began to walk in the direction of the well which he could probably bet she would be there.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero had finally made it back to the bone eater's well after what seem like ages. She had to wait until Rin was finally able to fully doze off since every time Kagero went to leave the hut Rin would somehow mysteriously woke up, it was as if she knew Kagero was attempting to leave her.

Kagero frowned as she stared to the bottom of the well. She really missed her home and would very much like to return there soon, for she had a promise to keep and the pack were running low on supplies. As she continue to stared down at the dirt pavement of the well she failed to noticed the sinister presence behind her until it was too late.

''Kagero, I presume.''

A deep alluring baritone voice stated directly behind her as she attempted to turn around, but the back of her neck was suddenly viciously smacked and the last thing she saw before her vision was surrounded by darkness was a long blue braid dancing in the wind.

''Lord Prince Sesshomaru, please save me!'' Kagero whispered into the wind as she lost all consciousness and fell into a pair of clawed hands.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru came to a stop at the well where he seen what appeared to be a small little girl who it was safe to assume was dead. The little girl was dressed in an ordinary, dirty, tarred red colored kosode that came just below her knees. Jaken walked up to the said child and grunted in disgust.

''What is that? Phew, phew. Oh, she's a goner. That's for sure.'' Jaken stated as Sesshomaru nose detected the scent of Kagero upon the small child.

 _So the woman was with this child, but I do not see nor can I smell any trace of her. It's like she disappeared._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared down at the lifeless child as Jaken kept on rattling.

''She must've been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings.'' Jaken stated as Sesshomaru walked a bit closer to see him he could smell any lingering trace of that woman.

''Do you recognize this pathetic human?'' Jaken questioned Sesshomaru as he growled and Jaken jumped in fear.

 _I cannot smell any trace of that troublesome woman! Where could she have wandered off too?_

Sesshomaru growled as Jaken gasped in fear yet again and then Sesshomaru turned to leave.

''Are we leaving sire?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

 _Naraku, Inuyasha are going to die if that woman's not back in the village or if - -_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as his the sword strapped to his hip began to violently pulse.

 _The Tenseiga, it's pulsing. Could it be because - -_

Sesshomaru thought as he stared over his shoulders at the dead little girl. He turned around and walked until he was towering over the said the girl and the he placed his right hand on top of the sword.

''What? What are you doing, sire?'' Jaken asked as Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword and pointed toward the lifeless child.

Tenseiga began to uncontrollably pulse as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the child's body.

''Interesting.'' He frowned as he began to see creatures surrounded the child's cold and colorless body.

 _I can see them. They are from the underworld._

Sesshomaru frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the creatures before him.

''Maybe it is time that I test the Tenseiga.'' Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gasped in shock.

''Test the Tenseiga? What are you doing, Sire? What are you doing?'' Jaken question in fearful awe as Sesshomaru raised his sword and cut the unworldly creatures upon the child's body.

''Duh...Oh, oh. Huh?'' Jaken stared in unbelief as Sesshomaru knelt down and took the small child in his arms.

Sesshomaru gasped as he watched as the color began to slowly returned to the child's face and her heart beat began to slowly return.

''Mm...Mm...Huh?'' the child stared into Sesshomaru's bright compelling amber eyes and an imagine of Kagero's smiling face flashed before Sesshomaru's eyes.

''Ka-Ka-Kagero!?'' Sesshomaru whispered as Jaken gasped in shock.

''She came back to life. Lord Prince Sesshomaru, you resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?'' Jaken asked as the child slid out of Sesshomaru's arms as he stood up.

''Huh?'' Jaken frowned in confusion as Sesshomaru began to walk back to the village.

''Hello? Lord Prince Sesshomaru?'' Jaken said in awe.

''Lord Sesshomaru saving a human girl is surprising enough.'' Jaken frowned deep in thought as the child began to follow after Sesshomaru.

''What's going on here?!'' Jaken snapped as stared around noticing that he was the only one there before he decided to run after the girl and his Lord.

Sesshomaru stared over his left shoulders at the two behind him. Jaken who was complaining and mumbling to himself and the small curious child who he could tell was taken with him for probably saving her life. He sighed as he stared toward the village that was slowly coming into sight.

 _Hn. Tenseiga...you compelled me to save a human life today. Or perhaps it was Kagero's influence that lead me to - -_

Sesshomaru frowned as the wind blew against his ear and gently whispered into it - -

 _ **''Lord Prince Sesshomaru, please save me!''**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as he felt his heart thrash about inside his chest. He reached a clawed hand and gripped the clothing where his heart would be.

''Kagero?'' Sesshomaru whispered as the wind kept repeating those same words over and over into his ears.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_ _ **A Family Affair**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I was going to throw a lemon in this chapter with Yura, but decided against it. I still hope you enjoy this chapter and if you didn't please let me know. I didn't know how to describe one of the characters so I just described his facial features. If anyone could help me describe him it will be much appreciated.**_

Kagero slowly began to open her sky blue eyes, attempting to figure out her surroundings, but her vision was still very blurry. She attempted to sit up, but she found it nearly and utterly impossible to move her limbs. All this was a little bit too much for her to take in especially the sharp throbbing pain on the right side of her neck.

''Ah, Jura, it would appear that she is awaking.'' a strong yet kind of feminine voice excitedly stated as another powerful manly voice sighed. ''Kyora, what are you so excited about?''

''Jura, it's been a long time since we bedded a mortal woman!'' Kyora lustfully licked his lips as Jura scoffed.

''Don't be stupid Kyora! Ryura made it painfully clear that he'll kill anyone who tries to bed her.'' Jura snapped as Kyora began to pout.

''Why does Ryura get to have all the fun?'' Kyora frowned in displeasure as a voice sounded from beneath them.

''Perhaps, it is because he is the only one out of the four us who actually has the brains to go with his brawl.''

''Why do you always take his side, Gora?'' Kyora pouted as Kagero tried yet again to move her arms only to realize that she was all tied up.

''Speaking of Ryura, where did he wander off to?'' Jura questioned as he an Kyora stared about.

''That is a very good question.'' Kyora whispered as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with his left hand.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku could hardly believe his ears as he walked through the halls of the Western Palace that he and Sesshomaru had returned to once they had discovered that Kagero was indeed missing from both her world and theirs. He had briefly past by Yura's room and he quickly walked backwards when he thought he heard what he believed to be moans of some kind. So he opened the door a tiny bit so he could peek through, and what he saw was a man with a long blue braid, but all his other features were hidden for the stranger had his back to him.

''Have you done what I asked of you, big brother?'' Yura snapped as she laid upon her purple silky lined bed sheets.

''Hai, I have kidnapped that woman just as you instructed me to.'' He deeply frowned as Yura devilishly smirked. ''Now keep your end of the bargain.'' He viciously growled as Yura dangerously narrowed her eyes at him.

''I asked you to do this because that woman is a threat to us and the alliance between our lands.'' Yura dangerously hissed.

''You have always been foolish Yura! Did you not think that Lord Prince Sesshomaru would not try and search for her?'' He warningly growled as Yura flexed her purple round square painted claws at him.

''You need not worry about Sesshomaru,'' Yura alluringly smirked as the man shook his head from side to side. ''I can handle him and besides within a couple days we will be married.'' Yura boosted as he yet again growled at her.

''What if Lord Prince Sesshomaru discovers the Eastern Lands are behind the kidnapping then you would have not only started a war, but our alliance would be terminated as well! Did you even think about that?'' He snapped as Yura glared at him.

''Of course you didn't! Have you forgotten how much our father's lands needs the Western's?'' He barked as Yura snapped.

''Of course I know how much we need the West! That is why I had you kidnap that stupid pathetic ningen! She is a threat to my relationship with Sesshomaru, that little bitch!'' Yura retorted as the man heaved a deep sigh.

''You didn't go through his much trouble with Sesshomaru and Kazumi. So why so much trouble with this mortal woman?'' he questioned as Yura wickedly cackled.

''You are quite mistaken, my brother!'' Yura devilishly chuckled as the man gasped in fearful horror at his younger sister.

''Yura, what did you do?'' he snapped as Yura wickedly grinned and then her eyes turned as cold as a rattlesnake's.

''Simple...I had her obliterate from this world.'' Yura glared at him as he gasped and subconsciously took a step back.

''Have you completely lost your mind! You know as well as I that Prince Lord Sesshomaru could single handedly annihilate our entire land if he ever found out that you had his lover killed - - what were you thinking Yura?!'' He warningly growled as she glared at him.

''It had to be done if I wanted him to marry me! You know as well as I that our father lied to Lord Inu No Taisho in the first place so he would agree to the alliance. If you think they knew our Kingdom's secret do you think that Lord Inu No Taisho would have given our proposal a second glance?!'' Yura snapped as the man continued to growl at her.

''Yura, you're such a fool!'' He snapped as Yura glared up at him.

''Do what you're supposed to do to that woman and then I'll have father restore the four of you to your rightful place in our kingdom.'' Yura knowingly smiled as the man growled through clenched teeth before he disappeared without a trace.

Naraku frowned as he silently closed the door to Yura's room.

 _I must inform Sesshomaru of Yura's act of treason. Wait, but if I do that, that would mean he could have Kagero all to himself and do I really want that?_

Naraku frowned as he felt an overbearing presence tower over him. He stared up to see none other then the Lord Prince himself.

''I would not have thought of you as one to ever eavesdrop, Naraku.'' Sesshomaru frowned down as Naraku nervously gulp.

 _Damn!_

Naraku frowned as Sesshomaru glared down at him and then Sesshomaru began to smirk which made Naraku even more nervous.

''What is it that you know, Naraku.'' Sesshomaru devilishly smirked as he lowered himself so that he was eye level with Naraku's face. Naraku took notice of the dark excited gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes.

 _He knows, doesn't he? So why is he toying with me?_

Naraku growled low within his chest as Sesshomaru continue to wickedly smirk.

 _Great, am I definitely in for it now._

Naraku nervously gulped as Sesshomaru's eyes harden as they bore into Naraku's frighten ones.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero vision had since returned to normal and she was now staring about at the three yokai around her: two of them were standing guard over her and the other carried the three of them upon it's back through the infinite clear blue ocean water. She was now able to take in their weird features now that her vision had returned to normal.

The one known as Jura is a brown skinned tiger dai yokai with a height of 6 feet with short black and white striped hair. Like most humanoid demons, he has pointed elf like ears. He has a white diamond mark in the center of his forehead. He has very narrow slit-like golden eyes and dark stripe-like marks on both sides of his face right above his ears. He seems to be the age of 18.

Jura wears black armor with a gold trim on his arms, chest and back, his boots have a similar design. He wears a tiger-print pelt around his waist and what appears to be a giant set of tiger paws on his shoulders. He wears a grey hakama and sash.

The other known as Kyora is a phoenix or bird dai yokai with a height of 6' 1'' with red long, wavy hair the length of his lower back. Two long curls hang in front of either of his pointed ears, and hair pins separate his mane from the rest of his head. He has pale skin and a red diamond-shaped mark on his forehead. He also has very unique lips among demon, in that they are colored green. He has red eyes with narrow, slit-like pupils. He also has two pauldron-like structures on both his shoulders, composed of feathers. As he can extend these into full wings and fly, it can be assumed that they are part of his body, and not his armor. He appears to be the age of 19.

Kyora wears a shirt which blooms out from his armor and comes to a point at his elbows, where it is tied. It continues from there to his wrists, where it is again tied and then it ends in frilled edges. The bottom extends further than the skirting on his armor, and again ends in frilled edges. His hakama emerge from under his shirt and armor and are tucked neatly into his boots. A long piece of fabric is tied around the waist of his armor twice, and hangs from there. His armor and boots are brown with a red center; the cloth which makes up the rest of his outfit is white, but has a distinct reddish tinge.

The one who they were all riding upon is known as Gora and he is a turtle dai yokai that takes the shape of a long-necked turtle the size of a small island. His shell has a number of spikes and holes on it and he has a white and black mask on his head, which is his real head, while the big one is used to attack with Energy Balls.

Kagero was still tightly bound by rope which tied her small hands behind her back. Her ankles were also fasten by rope which made it impossible for her to struggle against them. Kagero glared up at two of dai yokai before her who both lustfully stared down at her like she was a lamb being brought to the slaughter.

''Come on Jura, what Ryura doesn't know won't hurt him.'' Kyora pleaded as Jura cut his eyes to him.

''No, we have our orders and I wouldn't dare defy Ryura.'' Jura snapped as Kyora's shoulder's slumped.

''But, it's been decades since we've had any type of woman. The last woman that we all shared was that priestess, what was her name... ah yes, Lady Kanade. I'm sure Ryura will understand if we dip and dap just a little with this girl.'' Kyora smirked which only annoyed Jura even more.

''My answer is still no!'' Jura snapped as Kyora angrily crossed his arms above his well built chest and stuck out his pink tongue.

''Fine.'' Kyora hissed as Jura heaved a deep sigh.

''Umm, if I might ask,'' Kagero began earning the attention of both Jura and Kyora. ''Where are you three planning to take me exactly?'' Kagero questioned as Kyora cracked a smile.

''Well my sweet, we're taking you to Horaijima.'' Kyora sideways smirked as Jura frowned.

''Horaijima?'' Kagero cocked her head to the side in questioned.

''Horaijima is an legendary island that only appears every 50 years from the mist. So by the time anyone is able to track us it'll be too late.'' Kyora cackled as Jura smacked hit upside his head.

''Kyora, don't tell her everything idiot.'' Jura frowned as Kyora rubbed the back of his head.

''No wonder why your daughter is so violent.'' Kyora glared at him as Jura glared back at him.

''Wait, you're saying I'm going to be trapped on an island for fifty years!'' Kagero screamed as a man in a long blue braid suddenly appeared before her.

''Ryura!'' Kyora excitedly exclaimed as Jura sighed in relief.

''Thank the Kami, where on Earth have you been?'' Jura snapped as Ryura turned to face Kagero.

Kagero stared up in curious awe at the dai yokai before her as he knelt down before her and severe the ropes that bound her ankles. The yokai has thick arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes and red slit pupils. He has thigh length long silky light blue hair that is braided and flow lovingly as it blew gracefully in the wind. He also has pointed elf like ears and a blue diamond-shaped mark on his forehead. His skin is fair, contributing to his overall attractive appearance, he stands to be 6'2'' and is between the ages of 20-21. Although relatively thin, he is extremely fit and his biceps are barely covered by any clothing he chooses to wear, revealing an impressive muscular form when flexed.

Kagero found herself unable to break her eye contacted with the man even though he was forcing her to her feet.

''Gora,'' the man began as both Jura and Kyora questioningly stared at him.

''Hai, Ryura?'' Gora spoke from the water.

''Wait here, I'm taking this woman ashore.'' he commanded as Jura and Kyora fearfully gasped.

''Ryura, you can't be serious?'' Jura gawked at him as Kyora blinked in confusion.

''Can't you wait until we get to our destination to take her?'' Kyora snapped as Ryura glared at them.

''No, it can not!'' Ryura snapped as he flew into the air forceful dragging Kagero along, but she was all too willing to follow him.

''All great!'' Jura slammed his fist onto Gora's back.

''Ouch! Watch it Jura!'' Gora snapped as he ceased all movement.

''We mine as well make ourselves comfortable. This could take awhile.'' Kyora sighed as he crossed both his legs and arms as he roughly plopped upon Gora's shell.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru angrily paced about his father's study. He partially refused to believe what Naraku had informed him about Yura and the Eastern Lands. Naraku only watched as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed between amber, red and then red with his blue irises. He didn't know whether to try and calm his Prince down or allow him to vent out his anger on that cunning vixen.

''What do you plan to do mi'lord?'' Naraku questioned as Sesshomaru's red eyes cut to him.

''There is nothing I can do that would justify my actions to the other three kingdoms.'' Sesshomaru snapped as Naraku's eyes widen in confusion.

''I do not understand.'' Naraku frowned as Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

''If I launch a full assault on the East without any proof of their conspiracy toward the Western Lands. If I attack them the other three Kingdoms will think the West is trying to overthrow them all and a pointless war will break out. The only way to break away from the East would be to end my engagement, but only my father could do that or if Yura is in fact impure.'' Sesshomaru stated as Naraku frowned.

''But then you would have to bed her to find out and that is exactly what she wants, for that way she could trap you into marrying her by conceiving an heir.'' Naraku frowned as Sesshomaru broke out into a smile.

''Not if I trap her first.'' Sesshomaru wickedly grin as tiny blue dragon the size a person's palms flew into the opened study window with a letter fasten to it's back.

Sesshomaru approached the blue dragon and took the letter that was attached to the dragon's back, quickly skimming over it.

''Hn. So he is still alive and he has a plan to fort the East.'' Sesshomaru smiled as he locked eyes with Naraku before he gracefully leaped out the window alongside the blue dragon the began to lead the way in the direction of the South.

 _Just great, just fucking great!_

Naraku frowned as he followed after the future Lord of the Western Lands.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura roughly dragged Kagero through a lively forest and yet Kagero did not feel any fear of this yokai like she had the other demons she had since encountered. Maybe it was because his presence felt so familiar to her though and she could not explain why. She felt as if she had known this man for years even though he was a complete stranger to her.

''We do not have much time before they come and begin to search for us.'' Ryura frowned as he turned toward Kagero and freed her hands from there binds.

''I don't understand.'' Kagero frowned at him puzzled as he warmly smiled at her.

''You need to hurry and leave this place, for it will become a battlefield soon. If they are to find you, you must do exactly as I say.'' he stated as Kagero only got more confused.

''I don't understand, why are you helping me?'' Kagero questioned as Ryura began to dangerously stare about them.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**_ _ **The First Act Of An Conspiracy**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I am going to be rewriting this story all over, so I hope you enjoy the improve one a little more than this one. I will still be working on this one too, but the other one will be a little different story and a little bit more confusing.**_

''We do not have much time before they come and begin to search for us.'' Ryura frowned as he turned toward Kagero and freed her hands from there binds.

''I don't understand.'' Kagero frowned at him puzzled as he warmly smiled at her.

''You need to hurry and leave this place, for it will become a battlefield soon. If they are to find you, you must do exactly as I say.'' he stated as Kagero only got more confused.

''I don't understand, why are you helping me?'' Kagero questioned as Ryura began to dangerously stare about them.

''Revenge.'' he flatly stated as Kagero frowned in curiosity.

''There is no time for me to explain, but if you travel just a little ways further to the North, you will come across two thunder yokai who are going to take you the rest of the way to Lord Prince Sesshomaru and Naraku. If those two idiots were able to followed my instructions properly.'' Ryura stated as he began to dislevel and tear at his armor.

''What are you doing to yourself?'' Kagero questioned as Ryura unstealthed both of his swords, each resting on either side of his hips.

If his brothers found out that he had betrayed them he would not hear the end on it and they would turn on him. So he had to make it appear that he had got into an altercation with someone and Kagero was stolen from him by the said person.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Ryura appeared in front of Kagero, blocking a glowing black sword that was about to severe her head.

''Jiru!'' Ryura angrily spat as the Inu yokai before bitterly smirked.

 _Damn! He was not who I was expecting!_

Ryura frowned as the yokai known as Jiru smiled as he hovered upside down in the air with his blade still against Ryura's.

''I knew you were a traitor, Ryura and that is why Yura had me follow and watch your every move.'' he smirked as Ryura glared at him.

''Go now!'' Ryura commanded as Kagero stared between the two before hastily running off in toward the direction Ryura had told her.

''She won't get far! Yura made it clear that she wants her and the rest of the Shitoshin dead!'' he chuckled as he turned slightly bring his sword down in Kagero's retreating direction which caused a black creature of some kind to follow after her.

''Earth Dragon Gale!'' Ryura yelled as he turned in the same direction also swinging sword down so that a spiraling dome of wind imprisoned the black creature in what resembled a purple barrier created from wind compressed together rather a barrier generated by Ryura's Yoki, which resulted in the creature slowly beginning to dissipate.

''You just aren't going to make things any easier for me Ryura, are you?'' Jiru smiled with a dark gleam in his cold amber eyes as Ryura fiercely glared at him.

 _This is not good, hurry Lord Prince Sesshomaru!_

Ryura frowned as he worriedly stared in the direction that Kagero once was

''Worried about that girl, are we? Well, you should be!'' Jiru snapped as he swung his sword down in the direction of Ryura's head.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kyora eyes snapped opened as Jura hurried to his feet.

''Do you feel that?'' Kyora questioned as Jura glared at the land where Ryura took Kagero a few moments ago.

''Yeah, it's Ryura and he fighting Kojirou!'' Jura growled through clenched teeth.

''If he's battling against Kojirou, doesn't that mean Horaijima's in trouble too?'' Kyora questioned as Jura and Gora became very uneasy.

''Gora, you go back to the island and save the children while the two of us go and aid Ryura against this act of treason against the sons of the Eastern Lands.'' Jura snapped as he and Kyora flew in the direction of where they last saw Ryura heading in.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero raced through the forest until she came upon two individuals surrounded by tons of dead animal bodies. One of the individuals appeared to be 10-year-old albino child dressed in a white dress with ghostly white pale skin, doll-like black eyes and ghostly snow white long lower back hair. The other person appeared to be a 17-year-old woman with fair skin, black hair tied in a ponytail with a feather sticking out of it and almond shaped red eyes.

She wears a traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers which is a blue robe with a floral pattern, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. She also wears a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on each end and she held a fan in her right hand.

Both of the individuals were completely barefooted and they appeared to be waiting for someone. Kagero smiled as she slowly began to approach them.

 _These must be the two thunder yokai that Ryura told me about._

Kagero thought as the the girl with the fan turned and smiled at her over her left shoulder.

''Ah, you must be Kagero, the girl Yura told our masters about.'' Kagura smirked as the albino girl flatly stated. ''Kagura, we are not to harm her. We are only to render her unconscious and then take her back to them,''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kanna I know what they asked of us. I do not know why they sent you along with me I can handle this mission by myself.'' Kagura devilishly smirked as she flicked her fan up and the dead corpses rose as if they were puppets.

''Dance of the Dead!'' Kagura smiled as she twirled her fan about in every direction.

The slain corpses began to slowly surround Kagero and fear consumed every inch of her of body, mind and spirit. Kagero was utterly and completely shaking up, her heart was rapidly beating and her knees were buckling. She had spent many years inside of a Dojo only to find it completely useless here in the Feudal realm.

Suddenly lightning bolt fired from the sky and incinerated the corpses bodies. Then an intense yellow blast also rain down from the sky landing directly between Kagero and the two girls, creating a large crater and setting anything within the vicinity to burst into flames.

''Kagura, she is currently not within our reach. We must retreat before he gets here.'' Kanna stated as Kagura scoffed.

''Fine, but I'm not explaining this failure to them.'' Kagura snapped as they disappeared into a black vortex that suddenly appeared behind the two of them.

Kagero was so shaken up from those two women and the mysterious bolts of lightning and the yellow blast that she fainted into another pair of clawed hands.

''Brother, is she dead?'' a voice questioned as it tightly held onto her.

''Nah, she just unconscious.'' another more masculine voice declared as he towered over her.

''What do we do now, brother?'' the other questioned as his brother smirked.

''Why, we take her to her Prince, after all he is searching for her, isn't he?! a wicked grin form spread across his devilish handsome face.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_ _ **Those Fifty Years Sealed**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **The remake story of Moon is now posted under the named New Moon. Also this is a short chapter, mainly used to introduce some things that happened during the fifty years Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sealed to the tree.**_

Kagero blinked her eyes as she stared to her side to see the black boots and puffy white balloon pant of...

''Lord Sesshomaru, is it really?!'' Kagero excitedly exclaimed as tears burst from her eyes and she quickly sat upright.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru glared down at her as Naraku head popped up directly in front of her.

''Kagero, you're all right!'' he exclaimed as he tightly embraced her.

''Hai, I'm fine thanks to - -''

''Thanks to us!'' a strong masculine voice bragged from the shadows as two yokai appeared from the shadows near Sesshomaru.

One yokai has a more human-like characteristics, he has long black hair which he keeps in a braided ponytail. He has a high forehead on which he implanted his Sacred Jewel Shards, of which he has three. He has short bangs, the most prominent of which are two strands of hair that fell on either side of his forehead. His hair is not parted to either side.

He has small ears which are pointed, a feature common amongst most demons, to which he affixes earrings. He has arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes and large, red eyes. His incisors are quite long, even for a demon of his type, and are easily visible when he is speaking. Although relatively thin, He is quite fit and his biceps are not covered by his armor, revealing an impressive muscular form when flexed. His skin is quite tan, contributing to his overall attractive appearance.

The other is a rather ugly yokai, with almost reptilian features and a large bald head. He is envious of his brother's hair, and believes that he would attract more women if he had the same. He does however have a small braid at the back of his head. He also has two jewel shards embedded in his forehead.

''I'm Hiten and he's my brother Manten!'' the the human-like yokai smiled as Kagero cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''We saved you from those two yokai miss.'' Manten warmly smiled down at Kagero and Kagero brightly smiled up at him.

''Thank you so much, but where is Ryura?'' Kagero questioned as Naraku fearfully tensed as Sesshomaru's eyes harden.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as Naraku stared up at a tree directly towering over Kagero. Kagero follow his gaze up to see Ryura clutching his chest that flood with blood.

''Ryura, are you okay?'' Kagero questioned as she rushed toward the tree Ryura was in.

''Do not worry about me, I'm fine!'' Ryura painfully smiled down at her.

''But your wound, it's - -''

''It's nothing life threatening.'' he warmly smiled down at her and then he questioningly stared into the forest.

 _I wonder if the others are okay._

Ryura frowned as he thought about his brothers and little nieces and nephews.

''But you appear to be in pain and what happened to that other Inu yokai?'' Kagero questioned as Sesshomaru eyes widen and then locked with Naraku's, for they both were thinking the same thing.

'What other Inu yokai?'' Naraku questioned as Ryura's eyes closed in irritation.

''Don't get your hopes up, for it is not Lord Inu No Taisho.'' Ryura frowned as Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Hn.''

''Then who is he?'' Naraku snapped as Ryura crossed his arm over his slowly healing chest,

 _His wounds there, there healing, but how?_

Kagero frowned as she curiously stared up at Ryura.

''He's one of Yura's numerous lackeys.'' Ryura retorted as both Naraku and Sesshomaru interestly stared at him.

''What do you mean by lackeys?'' Naraku questioned as Ryura heaved a deep sigh.

''It is exactly how it sounds.'' Ryura closed his eyes as Sesshomaru began to smirk again and Naraku frowned, for he was getting accustomed to Sesshomaru peculiar ways ever since Kagero had come into their Era.

''Great, something else for us to do to pass the time.'' Naraku heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sao sat directly next to the well as Naruto and Sota both sat on the bottom stair of the wooden steps, Buyo the cat sat in Sota arms and they all questioningly stared at Sao. For Sao was doing another one of his pointless chant as Sota rolled his eyes and Naruto shook his head at their grandfather's failed skills.

''Why waste your time with that chanting stuff, grandpa?'' Sota questioned as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

''It doesn't actually work, does it?'' Naruto added as Sao kept right on with his chant.

''It does. This ancient get out of he well chant has been past down through generations of Higurashi priests.'' Sao grumbled as he continue to chant.

''Then how come you've been at it for three days and nights and Mizuko, Kagome nor Kagero still haven't come back?'' Sota flatly asked as Naruto frowned in agreement.

''Mmh.'' Sao murmured as he grabbed onto a small wooden bucket that had been beside him.

A bluish light filled the bottom of the well as Kagome emerged from the said light and safely landed on her feet.

''And touch down.'' Kagome stated as she tightly clung to her overstuff yellow bag that rested on her right shoulder. ''Whoa!'' Kagome whispered as the bag tilted to the right side nearly causing Kagome to topple over.

''Now for the sacred rice wine.'' Sao declared as he threw the content of whatever liquid was in the wooden bucket into the well.

The clear liquid flowed down the well and landed directly on Kagome's black locks which caused her to shriek out in surprise for a moment.

''What is this stuff?'' Kagome frowned as she gently touched her soaked face with her left hand. ''It smells like sake!'' Kagome grunted in disgust.

''Kagome, it's you!'' Sao excitedly proclaimed as he peered down at his soaked granddaughter. ''I knew my prayers would be answered!'' Sao dramatically proclaimed as a single tear came into his left eye.

Kagome balled her fist up in anger before she sarcastically retorted. ''Thanks for worrying about me gramps, you don't know how much it means to me.'' Kagome shivered before she heaved a small sneeze.

''See Naruto, Sota! I told you it would work!'' Sao boosted as Sota and Naruto both came to stared down the well.

''Hey, she's back!'' Sota proudly smiled as Naruto chuckled. ''You really did it gramps.''

''There's no time like the present to shave your heads and start training for the priesthood.'' Sao exclaimed as both Sota and Naruto jump back in fear.

''Wait, what?'' Naruto angrily glared at Sao.

''You want us to shave our heads?!'' Sota frantically questioned as Sao vigorously shook his head up and down.

''Of course! Time to pass the torch!'' Sao declared as Naruto and Sota knowingly stared between each other.

''Get real! I'm going to be a great Dojo instructor just like my father!'' Naruto snapped as Sota declared. ''And I'm going to be a famous soccer player!'' Sota added as Sao frowned in disgust.

''Dojo Instructor, Soccer player? What kind of jobs are those?'' Sao declared as both Naruto and Sota glared at him.

''Dusting off antiques and checking for pocket changes, now that's a real job.'' Sao stated as Kagome growled in irritation.

''Very interesting, but could we finish this conversation after you helped me out of the well!'' Kagome snapped as the three of above her paid no mind to her.

''Anyway mom said something about wanting us to become doctors.'' Naruto frowned as Sota scrunched up his face.

''A doctor, well I suppose you two could be doctors on the weekends, but we're still going to start your training for the priesthood today.'' Sao declared as Kagome sadly groan and sunk to the dirt pavement of the well.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru violently slammed his fist onto the end of his father's wooden desk in his father's office in the Western lands.

''Where did that vixen get to?'' Naraku snapped as he glared at Ryura as he fearfully shrugged his shoulders.

''How am I supposed to know.'' Ryura yelled as Naraku glared at him. ''You forget that I am the banish son of Lord Yuro or have you all forgotten that?'' Ryura bitterly questioned as Naraku frowned and Sesshomaru scoffed.

''Hn.''

Suddenly two children poked their heads into the the office and then their eyes widen in excitement.

''Your Sesshomaru, are you not?'' a boy asked as he walked up to Sesshomaru who stared down at both the boy and girl in puzzlement.

''We heard so much about you!'' the little girl warmly smiled up at him as she attached herself to Sesshomaru's left leg and he glared down at her.

Sesshomaru eyes widen as a familiar scent tickled his nose and he stared between the two children in utter and complete confusion.

 _They couldn't be, could they?_

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared a the two of them taken in their features.

The little girl is an Inu hanyo much like his _half brother Inuyasha_. She has long shiny messy tangled silver hair that rested a little ways beneath her lower back with pointed dog ears upon her head. She has somewhat pale skin, deep dull amber eyes, claws on her fingers and also like Inuyasha, for some strange reason she's barefooted. She appears to be the age of 7.

The little girl wore a pink and red kimono with white and yellow butterfly designs on it, tied to the side by a blue obi sash.

The little boy bore a striking resemblance to that of his father Inu No Taisho. He has one blue stripe adorned on each cheek, he has somewhat pale skin, and his silky long silver hair is tied in a very high ponytail, ending at his rear. He appeared to be between the ages of 10 or 11 and the height of 5 feet.

Like Sesshomaru's father, Inu no Taishō, the boy dressed similarly to Sesshōmaru, in that he wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence. They all also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He has two swords in between his sash and kimono.

''I am Yoshihiro, son of Lord Inu No Taisho and Lady InuKimi.'' the boy stated as the little girl who was still attached to Sesshomaru's leg brightly smirked a toothy grin.

''And I'm Shizuna, daughter of Lord Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi.'' she stated as both Sesshomaru and Ryura gasped in awe.

''Yoshi, Zuna, you two know you're not supposed to be in here.'' Naraku scolded as he wiggled his finger in front of him.

''Aww, but Raku we just wanted to meet him since we didn't get a chance to see him last time he was here.'' Shizuna pouted as she released Sesshomaru's leg and then glared up at Naraku.

''Yeah, Raku we wanted to know what are older siblings were like since we never seen, but heard so much about them from father and mother.'' Yoshihiro declared as he angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

''Naraku, why did you not inform my person about these two pups?'' Sesshomaru warningly growled at him.

''Well, you never asked about the fifty years when you and Yasha were sealed to the Goshinboku.'' Naraku dejectedly shrugged his shoulders which earned him another growl from Sesshomaru.

''Is that nice lady that's in the throne with my mother Izayoi, is she your mate brother Sesshomaru?'' Shizuna asked as Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a moment and Yoshihiro also questioningly stared at him.

''Hai, is she?'' Yoshihiro excitedly asked as Naraku wickedly grinned and Ryura bitterly scoffed in disapproval.

''Hn. Lord Prince Sesshomaru would never mate with any mortal.'' Ryura dejectedly retorted.

''Feh. Father said as much and thus the marriage alliance between Sesshomaru and Yura.'' Yoshihiro shook his head in disappointment and crossed his arms over his chest.

''But brother Sesshomaru, Miss Lady Kagero seems like a very nice woman.'' Shizuna stated as she sadly attached herself to Sesshomaru's left leg and sadly stared up at him in disappointment.

Sesshomaru questioningly stared at Naraku, but Naraku knew that he was pleading for help from these two inquiring curious minds of his younger siblings that he never knew he had.

It was more than Sesshomaru could handle at this point in time.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _ **During the fifty years when the Inu brother were sealed to the tree.**_

Inu No Taisho rummaged through the shelves of his office he needed to find it, no he had to find it. Inu No Taisho frowned as he threw yet another book to the already littered with books floor. Suddenly a red with gold trim book shimmered in his eyes and he picked it up and slowly began to read through it's content.

 _Yes, here it is! The information I sought for so many years regarding the seal placed on my two foolish reckless sons. Now I have the key to free them and it all rest with this priestess._

Inu No Taisho's eyes filled with a dark gleam as he pulled out a map that would help him find this said priestess. Inu No Taisho frowned as he stared to his right at his 4-year-old son Yoshihiro who cuddled close to his year old sister Shizuna as they both peacefully slept closed to the fireplace on one of the tatami by the fire.

He didn't know if it was wise for him to leave his children seeing as they weren't that old, but he knew that his mate and wife could handle raising them until he returned as well as his numerous vessels. This was something he had to do, for his other two children who he would someday need since without his son Sesshomaru's yoki many of his enemies including some of the other kingdoms would attack his lands.

Inu No Taisho heaved a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave his people, his women and his youngest children defenseless. He knew his mate Inukimi had power, but it was nowhere near as powerful as many other yokai amongst the other 4 kingdoms.

This is something that he had to do, he needed his two sons, especially Sesshomaru, who was extremely close to surpassing his very own power. He had to go and find this other worldly priestess who posses immense spiritual powers and who practice in both dark and light magic.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_ _ **Vexing**_

Izayoi smiled down at the curious lovely young lady in front of her. Izayoi couldn't believe how strong-willed, intelligent, and beautiful this Kagero girl was.

''If you do not mind me asking,'' Izayoi began as Kagero eyes shifted to her. ''Are you one of the mortals traveling with my sons?'' Izayoi questioned as Kagero tentatively nodded her head yes.

''So, you must be Kagome, right?'' Izayoi warmly smiled as she closed her sparkling brown eyes.

''No, my name is Kagero. I'm Kagome's older twin sister.'' Kagero heaved a heavy deep strained sigh.

''Oh, my apologies.'' Izayoi whispered as she stared at Kagero's sadden face.

Izayoi could tell that there was a great deep pain and sorrow bound deep within this young woman even though this was the first time Izayoi had seen this girl's sadden face. Kagero quickly turned her frowned into a forced smiled which Izayoi also took notice of.

Izayoi saw much of herself in Kagero and what had saved Izayoi from herself was that fateful encounter with Lord Inu No Taisho. Izayoi could only hope that it was the same feeling with her son Sesshomaru and Kagero especially with the way Yura rants on and on about the two of them to Inukimi.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome grabbed her black book bag off of her school desk and turned to her three female friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi who were all cleaning the chalkboard.

Eri has somewhat pale skin, round brown eyes and her shoulder-length black hair with a yellow headband. Yuka has tan skin, neck length dark brown hair and dark blue round eyes. Ayumi has some what pale skin, wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown round eyes.

''Later.'' Kagome smiled as she hastily rushed toward the classroom door as the bell chimed.

''Hold it! Get back here! You're on cleaning duty!'' Yuka shouted with two erasers in each hand as Kagome frowned and quickly turned around.

''I know, but I've got to meet someone.'' Kagome stated and then her eyes pleaded with her friends as she raised her right hand. ''I promise, I'll make it up to you.''

Eri eyes widen at Kagome as she blinked in disbelief. ''Don't tell me - - you're going to see your boyfriend.''

Ayumi cover her mouth with her left as she stared at Kagome. ''She wouldn't, would she?''

Kagome narrowed her eyes at them and exclaimed. ''I told you already! I do not have a boyfriend! Goodbye. I'll make it up too you.'' Kagome frowned as she raced toward the door.

Unexpectedly the door swung open and she ran into another student, which caused the green bamboo to fly out of the blue bag that the male student was carrying and fall to the white tiled floor.

''Uh...'' Kagome stared up at the student as he waved his right hand.

''It hits all the pressure points. Can't hurt to try it.'' He smiled as Kagome gawked at him.

''Uh, I don't know what to say.'' Kagome stated.

''Got to give him points for being persistent.'' Yuka whispered as Eri chimed in agreement. ''He might have better luck with flowers.''

Ayumi closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement with her other two friends. ''Mm - mmm.''

The male student has fair skin, dark blue eyes and he has short light brown hair and distinctive bangs on his right side. He dresses in a black matching set uniform with gold buttons on his jacket.

''I know sitting bothers you, but do you think you could make it through a move? It's just 2 hours.''he asked with a sweet smile as Kagome blinked unsurely at him with a light blush upon her cheeks.

''Huddle!'' Eri proclaimed as Kagome's friends quickly surrounded her and pulled her a little ways away from the male student.

''Wait a sec.'' Kagome began with the blush still upon her cheeks and her blue eyes stared widen at the board in front of her. ''Did Hojo just ask me on a date?'' Kagome blink again, but this time it was in disbelief.

''That's what it looked like to me.'' Ayumi stated as Kagome eyes shifted to her.

''Why don't you go?'' Eri brightly smiled at Kagome as Yuka cupped her right hand next to Kagome's left in an then whispered in it. ''You'd be the envy of all the girls, especially considering it's your first date.''

''Uh...'' Kagome stammered in embarrassment as the other two girls gasped in disbelief.

''Get real! You mean you've never, ever been on a date before?'' Ayumi shockingly questioned as Kagome retorted as she stared at her. ''Come on give me a break here! Of course I have!''

 _Not._

Kagome bitterly thought as the other girls continued to stared at her not knowing whether to believe her or not.

Kagome then walked back to the male student whose name is Hojo and blushed as she gently touched her right cheek with her right hand while clutching the green bamboo in her left hand.

''The movies, huh?'' Kagome stated as she blushed and twirled her right foot on the white tiled floor. ''Sure. I guess we could go together.''

''Hey, that's great see you saturday.'' Hojo smiled as he waved his left hand and turned to leave. ''I'll swing by your place at half past 6.'' Hojo stated as he left and Kagome snapped out of her giddy stated. ''Huh?''

 _Half past! Oh, no the past is the problem! What if I don't get back in time? I'll miss my very first date!_

Kagome thought in panic as she stared at the place where Hojo once was.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The Western Lands was thrown into chaos because they couldn't find the young prince and princess. Both Inukimi and Izayoi were hysterical about the disappearance of the children for they did not want to lose any more of their children since they just got their oldest sons back.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome clutched her oversized filled with both supplies and textbooks yellow backpack as she stared at the well with Inuyasha beside her. She was still worried about missing her very first date.

''Inuyasha, what do you think the chances are of getting back by Saturday?'' Kagome smiled as her cheeks turned a light pink as she continued to think about Hojo.

Inuyasha stood on the rim of the well and stared to his right side at Kagome who stood on the dirt ground.

''Uh, fair to moderate, if we're lucky.'' He stated as Kagome sigh in relief. ''Oh, great.'' She smiled as Inuyasha turned and grabbed the top of her yellow bag and lifted her up so that she dangled above the inside of the well.

''When exactly was this Saturday of yours again?'' Inuyasha questioned as he rubbed the top of his head behind his left ear with his left hand.

''Oh... I should have known.'' Kagome sighed in disappoint as Inuyasha dejectedly dropped her into the well.

''Hmm!'' Inuyasha frowned as he quickly followed after her.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Ryura and Kagero were almost to the Edo village when Sesshomaru made an unexpected stop.

''Mi'lord, why did you stop?'' Naraku questioned as Sesshomaru stared at the rustling bushes behind them.

''Come out.'' Sesshomaru flatly commanded as Shizuna and Yoshihiro emerged from the said bush sitting upon a female two-headed dragon, much similar to A-Un, but instead it has red scales instead of green.

''Yoshi! Zuna! What are you two doing here?!'' Naraku exclaimed in panic.

''What does it look like?'' Yoshihiro snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest while Shizuna giggled. ''We're following you.''

Sesshomaru frowned as he mentally kicked himself for not knowing that these two pups were followed them.

 _They must have masked their scent so I couldn't detect them._

Sesshomaru thought and then he quickly smirked.

 _Smart pups, they're definitely of my relations, unlike our brother Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru sighed as Naraku proclaimed. ''We're taking you two back this instant!''

''No please! Raku, we just want to see Inuyasha!'' Yoshihiro pouted as Shizuna clasped her hands together and did a puppy dog eyes. ''Hai, please Raku.!''

Naraku sighed and shook his head. ''Your mothers are probably running around the castle searching for the two of you at this very moment.''

Yoshihiro and Shizuna stared between each other before sadly hanging their heads in disappointment.

''It is too late to take them back Naraku. We have already reached our destination.'' Ryura stated as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his masculine chest which caused Kagero to quickly inhale and Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes at him.

''They need to go back.'' Naraku stated in frustration as Ryura's eyes snapped opened and he glared at him.

So are you suggesting that we backtrack?'' Ryura retorted as Naraku sighed.

''Then what do you propose we do, oh great banished prince?'' Naraku taunted as Ryura eyes harden and he viciously hissed at Naraku.

''Can't we just send a message back to the West and inform them that Yoshihiro and Shizuna are with us?'' Kagero questioned as everyone's eyes fell on her.

''Yes!'' Yoshihiro brightly smiled.

''Couldn't we?'' Shizuna giggled as Sesshomaru sighed and his eyes locked with both Naraku and Ryura.

Naraku frowned in defeat as Ryura raised his left palm and a tiny red dragon emerged from his palm. He attached an inscription upon the dragon's body and then let it fly off in the direction of the West.

''If anything thing goes wrong, I am informing the Western Ladies that this was not my idea.'' Naraku stated as Kagero warmly smiled at the Inu pups who in return smiled back at her.

 _ **See Sesshomaru, she would be an amazing mother to our future pups!**_

 _Hn. I refuse to reduce myself to take a mortal bride._

 _ **Still denying your fate I see. Well only time will tell.**_

 _Hn._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared back at Kagero who was seductively smirking and flirting with Ryura. Sesshomaru angrily growled for he could smell Ryura's lust for the girl rapidly growling. Naraku devilishly grinned for he knew things were just about to get a bit more interesting.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23:**_ _ **Spiders and Hope**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, but I have had a lot going on with family weddings, family graduations, etc. This chapter is kind of like a filler next chapter will be more interesting than this one, I hope. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought or if you have any ideas for this story, ideas are welcomed. ;-p**_

Inuyasha sat at the front of the wooden canoe with Myoga perched upon his left shoulder as Inuyasha frowned down at Shippo who was partially hanging over the wooden canoe as if he was going to throw up. Kumiko sat beside Shizuna who sat beside Rin, Kagome held Kotaru as she sat close to Kagero who worriedly sat by Inuyasha side, attending to the sick kitsune and Mizuko sat at the back of the canoe.

Sesshomaru had said something about going to see Totosai about commissioning him a sword that could rival that of his brother's sword the Tessaiga, taking Jaken, A-Un, Yoshihiro and Yoshihiro's two-headed dragon Ai-Una. Ryura had disappeared saying that he was going to search for his other family members. He had to find out it anyone survived the attack against the sons of the East. Naraku had went back to the West to make sure the Western ladies were truly okay with their youngest children traveling with Sesshomaru's pack.

''Wow! This is awesome!'' Kagome smiled as she admired the view as they flowed upstream. ''Look! A fish!'' Kagome exclaimed as Rin, Shizuna and Kumiko rushed to the left side of the boat to stare at the fish Kagome had just seen.

''Would you mind focusing a little?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome glanced at him. ''We're not here to look at the fucking scenery.'' Inuyasha retorted as Kagome brightly smiled at him.

''Aye - Aye, Mon Capitan. On the lookout for shards of the Shikon Jewel!'' Kagome smiled as she saluted Inuyasha with her free arm as Shippo groaned as he continued to lean over the side of the canoe.

''Shippo, you call yourself a demon?'' Inuyasha frowned in disgust as he stared back at the little kitsune. ''You're not supposed to get seasick.'' Inuyasha retorted.

''I'm not trying to.'' Shippo weakly replied as Inuyasha scoffed. ''This is pathetic. We're not going to find any shards unless you five snap to it.''

''I can't detect jewel shards like Kagome or Kagero can.'' Mizuko began as Inuyasha glared at him. ''I'm just here for the ride!'' Mizuko devilishly grinned.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and then his nose began to twitch as he stared up at the white threads that litter the cliffs above the river.

''Hmm?'' Inuyasha frowned as he stood up and Kagome's blue eyes widen in curiosity. ''What is it?''

''Spiderwebs.'' Inuyasha frowned as Kagome nervously declared. ''Those are spiderwebs? Are you sure?''

Inuyasha slapped at the at one of the numerous webs before him with his right hand causing it to fall upon his right arm he then shredded the remaining webs off of him with his left hands so that only a few strands of the web were in his palm.

''Huh. Hmm.'' Inuyasha growled in irritation as he angrily balled up his fist that held the strands of the web and Myoga the tiny flea intensely hopped up and down upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

''Master Inuyasha, what manner of webs are they?'' Myoga questioned as Inuyasha stared to his right side.

''Nothing to be concerned about. Huh?'' Inuyasha frowned as he quickly stared up at the cliff to the right of them to see a young girl being a attacked by some sort of yokai.

''Look, up there!'' Kagero exclaimed as she pointed to the same cliff Inuyasha was staring at.

''Keep away from me!'' the girl commanded as the yokai's shot his long neck at her which caused her to fall from the very high cliff.

''Aah!'' the girl screamed as she fell.

Inuyasha leaped into the air quickly catching the girl before she fell into the water.

''Good catch, Inuyasha!'' Kagome excitedly praised him as snapped her fingers as Shippo glared at Inuyasha being praised.

The head that had attacked the young lady quickly retreated back into the tall green grass. Inuyasha frowned as he stared up at the cliff from his place on one of the rocks that shot up from the the river.

''Looks like some type of demon.'' Inuyasha stated as the young woman opened her eyes.

''My thanks. You saved me from certain death.'' the girl stated as she stared up at him. ''Oh!'' She gasped up at Inuyasha in terror as she glared up at his pointed dog ears.

''Huh?'' Inuyasha frowned as he stared down at her in puzzlement.

''Demon! Unhand me!'' She yelled as she raised her right hand and viciously swung it down upon the back of Inuyasha's head. Which caused them both to plunge into the water.

''Aah!'' they both screamed as they fell into the cold river's depths.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _Where could they be?_

Ryura frowned in disgust as he stared at the ruins of his once barrier protected island.

 _They couldn't all be dead, could they?_

Ryura felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared about his tattered island.

 _Kyora...Jura...Gora...my nieces and nephews...they can't all be gone, they just can't be!_

Ryura's mind screamed as he sunk to his knees and recalled his battle with Kojirou.

 _ **2 days ago**_

Ryura panted as a sinister smile spread across Kojirou's face. ''I never would have image the son of Lord Yuro would be so weak, no wonder why he decided to banish you four from the kingdom. You four bring nothing but disgrace and dishonor to your father's name and his legacy. You nor your three brothers are fit to call yourselves gods nor are you four worthy of having Lord Yuro's blood course through your veins!'' Kojirou snapped as Ryura prepared for another devastating blow from Kojirou's phantom sword, Yūrei.

As Ryura anticipated Kojirou's strike he heard his voice being called from above. Both he and Kojirou stared up to the sky to see that it was his younger siblings calling for him.

''Ryura! Ryura!'' both Kyora and Jura worriedly screamed as Ryura sighed in relief.

 _Good, their safe._

Ryura sighed in relief as his eyes cut to Kojirou who wickedly grinned and Ryura's eyes widen in realization.

 _Didn't he say that he was here to see that the Shitoshin were all dead!_

Ryura frowned as he stared up at his brothers and then to Kojirou who was clutching his sword.

 _What if I was only used as bait to lure the other's here!_

Ryura growled as Kojirou swung his sword toward his two unaware brothers who worriedly staring down at him.

 _I won't let them suffer any longer because of me!_

Ryura mind screamed as a black lightning left Kojirou's sword and headed toward Kyora and Jura.

Kyora and Jura eyes shifted toward the new source of energy and their eyes filled with shock and fear. Ryura closed his eyes and teleported just in time to receive the black lightning that pierce his left chest where his heart laid. Ryura groaned as his body began to swirl down as a bird being shot from the sky.

Kyora and Jura watched as their brother fell and plunged deep within the ground and then they fearfully watched as Ryura struggled to stand to his feet within the deep crater. Once he was unsteadily on his feet he coughed up blood and gripped his chest that now leaked out blood from his left side.

''Ryura!'' Jura cried as tears formed in his eyes.

''Ryura, let us help you!'' Kyora shouted as Ryura painfully smirked and shook his head no. ''That won't be necessary.''

''But Ryura, your wounded!'' Both Jura and Kyora screamed in panic.

''It's nothing life threatening and besides Gora's is going to need you two's help if Yura's attempting to wipe the Shitoshin's from this Earth.'' Ryura stated as both Kyora and Jura gasped in disbelief.

''Yura's behind this attack?'' Jura scrunched up his face in both sadness, pain and anger.

''I refuse to believe that our sweet innocent baby sister would be out to kill us.'' Kyora shook his head in denial.

''We do not have time for this!'' Ryura yelled, for he was in great pain and he was doing everything he could to stay on his feet and deceive his brothers into believing he could still fight.

''Gora and your children need your help so you two return to Horaijima now!'' Ryura commanded as Kyora and Jura reluctantly did as he commanded.

Kyora and Jura's bodies slowly began to vanish until there was nothing left. Another evil smiled spread across Kojirou's face as he slowly sheathed his sword and Ryura unsteadily stood there in puzzlement. Kojirou sighed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and then he began to slowly walk away from the wounded Ryura.

''Where are you going?'' Ryura snapped as Kojirou paused briefly and glared over his shoulders at Ryura in disappointment.

''What a complete and total waste of my time and here I thought the great four war gods would be a challenge.'' Kojirou frowned as he began to walk away, his body hastily disappearing, but not before proclaiming

''Horaijima should provide me with some amusement and once I'm done there I'll come back and destroy you.'' Kojirou wickedly smiled as he completely disappeared.

 _ **The Present**_

Ryura frowned as he continue to search the ruined island for any survivors.

''Someone had to have survived.'' Ryura shouted as he pasted a cave and heard a little sniffle.

 _Maybe they forced to go into hiding._

Ryura thought as he turned toward the cave and slowly began to walk into it with a hopeful look upon his face.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:**_ _ **Disappointment and the Black Baboon Pelt**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I apologize because I did not know this chapter posted and so I had to hurry up and come up with something for this chapter, sorry about that. This chapter like the last one is also a filler. I apologize for the short chapters the next one will be lengthy since a lot is going to happen next chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it. If you have any ideas for this story, ideas are welcomed, thanks. ;-p**_

Sesshomaru angrily growled deep within his chest as he stared at the piece of parchment left by Totosai.

 _That cunning old fool!_

Sesshomaru's eyes threatened to turn red from his anger. Yoshihiro fearfully sat upon Ai-Una and then confusingly scratched his head.

 _He's really scary! Note to self never get on his bad side._

Yoshihiro frantically thought as he continue to stare at Sesshomaru in confusion.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest in agrravation as he listened to the ladies of the West bitterly and angrily discuss the absence of Shizuna and Yoshihiro.

''They are too young to be roaming the countryside without the proper protect!'' Izayoi snapped as Inukimi rolled her eyes.

''I am quite sure that Sesshomaru, Naraku nor Inuyasha would allow any harm to befall upon our youngest children.'' Inukimi frowned as Izayoi sighed.

''That is not the point that I am attempting to make, _Inukimi_.'' Izayoi harshly glared at Inukimi and she warningly growled back at Izayoi.

 _This is taking longer than I anticipated._

Naraku sighed in defeat as he patiently waited for the bickering to cease.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe as he shook his sleeves free from the water droplets as he sat alone by the edge of the riverbank. Kagome attended to the wounds of the the young girl whose name they had learned was Nazuna.

''Think of this as preserved herbs for ailments.'' Kagome stated as she sprayed Nazuna's scraped left arm.

''Do you mind me asking what was after you just now?'' Kagero questioned Nazuna as Mizuko held Jotaru in his arms and he wasn't very happy about it, while Shippo kept Rin, Kumiko and Shizuna occupy by the fire.

''A demon known as the spider head. These mountains have been plagued by their evil presence since springtime. Several villages have already been attacked.'' Nazuna stated as Kagome cringed in fear and Kagero rolled her eyes at how easily scared her sister was.

''Spider heads trap humans in their webs, paralyze them, and devour them alive. They're terrifying demons.'' Nazuna bitterly proclaimed.

''You can say that again.'' Kagome tentatively stated.

''Hey, Inuyasha, we have to do something to help.'' Mizuko declared as they all turned toward the hanyo who was still drenched with water.

''Any sign of the sacred jewel fragments?'' Inuyasha questioned unfazed.

''Not yet, and I didn't pick up anything from the spider head just now.'' Kagome stated as she stared down at the ground.

''Then let's move out.'' Inuyasha retorted as Kagero questioningly stared at him. ''I want to cross these mountains before nightfall.'' Inuyasha snapped as he quickly stood up.

''We can't just walk away! There's a demon on the loose!'' Kagome yelled as Inuyasha stared back at her over his right shoulder.

''Yeah, Kagome's right for once!'' Mizuko snapped as Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to glare at him.

''Listen, I don't go slaying demons every time a human comes running scared to me.'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped.

''No one's suggesting that you do.'' Kagome frowned as Kagero questioningly cocked her head to the side.

 _Something's not right with Inuyasha. He usually would want to check things out._

Kagero thought as she and Kagome stared between each other.

 _What's gotten into him? Usually he'd at least check things out._

Kagome frowned as she worriedly stared at Inuyasha.

 _What's wrong with Inuyasha? He doesn't want to chase the demon? Very weird!_

Mizuko frowned as he stared at Inuyasha in puzzlement.

''I'm leaving.'' Nazuna frowned as she hastily stood up. ''Being obliged to a demon does not sit well with me.'' Nazuna bitterly spat with her eyes closed.

''Feigning some measure of gratitude might sit better with us, though.'' Shippo stated as Nazuna glared down at him.

''Insolent Beast!'' Nazuna screamed as Shippo, Shizuna and Kumiko all shrieked back in fear.

Nazuna then walked toward the cliff that had a green vine running up it and then she attempted to climb it.

''Thank you for reminding me why I detest demons.'' Nazuna stated as she continued to struggle to climb the vine.

She did not get far on the vine because it snapped and she plummet into the green bushy brush below her. Kagero shook her head at how judgemental Nazuna was and Kagome clapped her palms together.

''And down goes Nazuna!'' Mizuko chuckled as Nazuna laid on the ground inside the bush.

''How about displaying some of that old fashioned chivalry?'' Kagome questioned as everyone all turn to stare at Inuyasha, except for Nazuna whose feet stuck out the bush that she was in.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Yura angrily sat in a tree as she glared down at Kojirou in disgust while he explained the situation of the days prior events.

''I have done as you ask and slain all of your brothers and their hanyo offsprings.'' Kojirou stated as he inclined his head to her.

''Is that so?'' Yura stated as her eyes dangerously narrowed down toward him and he fearfully gulped.

''Hai, princess I swear to you that it is done.'' Kojirou stated as beads of sweat formed upon his forehead.

''Oh, then tell me why Chiya informed me of Ryura little quest on Horaijima to find those brats that father dare to consider his grandchildren?'' Yura snapped as Kojirou fearfully gawked at her.

 _I forgot about that stupid pet crow she loves to keep around her._

Kojirou thought as his eyes glared at the Yura's pet crow which was perched on a neighboring branch next to Yura.

''I thought Ryura would die from his injuries.'' Kojirou scoffed as he turned his head away from her. ''If I would have known he would have somehow miraculously survived I would dealt another finishing blow, but I had to take care of the other two brothers that were heading to Horai Island to retrieve the children.''

''So are they dead?'' Yura bitterly asked as Kojirou snapped ''Of course they're all dead. I gave the three of the Shitoshin quick and very painful deaths.'' Kojirou wickedly grinned as Yura rolled her eyes.

''Not them you idiot! I am talking about their hanyo brats!'' Yura snapped as Kojirou furrowed his brow. ''I do not know.''

''What?! What do you mean you do not know?'' Yura snapped as Kojirou jumped back in fear.

''Forgive me princess, but when I went to the Island it was completely deserted. It looked as if no one has lived their for years. So I returned to you to warn you of Lord Prince Sesshomaru's plot.'' Kojirou frantically stated as he fearfully stared up at Yura.

''Feh. That stupid girl, she has caused me quite bit of problems ever since Sesshomaru has been awoken from his spot on that damn tree. I knew I should've handled her myself.'' Yura snapped.

''A vexing problem indeed.'' a person in a black baboon pelt that covered everything but the person's mouth, emerged from the shadows behind Kojirou.

''Aah!'' Both Yura and Kojirou shrieked back in fear of his powerful yet wicked aura.

''Who are you?'' Yura questioned as the person smirked.

''Who am I is of little consequence, but I believe we both want the same thing.''

''And what might that be?'' Yura snapped as she leaped from her place in the tree and gracefully landed on her feet beside Kojirou while the person inside the pelt chuckled.

''The woman known as Kagero.'' The person devilishly sideways smirked as Kojirou cringed in fear.

''My brother is a traitor and my twin sister is a failure. I have yet another task for you, Yura, Princess of the East.''


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**_ _**Moonless Night**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter since it is a lot longer than my recent updates. Also Developing Feeling or Lust? Part 2 will be coming really soon and I am going to let you know that, that chapter will be having some unexpected twists in there that I am sure that many of you will not be expecting. So stay tune and once again I am looking for an editor for this story if anyone is interested let me know. Also someone gets a new power that has never been used, no one has ever seen it or have been capable of doing it. I hope you enjoy! ;-p**_

Kagero frowned as she held onto both of Shizuna and Kumiko's tiny hands in each of her soft slightly bigger hands. Kotaro was fasten to Mizuko's front and Kagero's heavy black bag rested firmly on her back. Kagome warmly smiled with Rin's tiny hand in her own as she reached the top of the grey stone stairs that led to temple with Shippo on Kagome's left side, hopping from stair to stair. Inuyasha and Nazuna weren't too happy because Inuyasha had to carry her and Nazuna had to rely on Inuyasha help since she twisted her ankle.

''See? That wasn't so bad, was it?'' Kagome questioned as both Inuyasha and Nazuna grunted in disgust. ''Hmm.''

''More like hell with all of the bickering they did.'' Mizuko sarcastically whispered.

Suddenly an old priest emerge from the dark eerie shadows of the temple walls and slowly walked toward them.

''You have returned. Are you injured Nazuna?'' he worriedly questioned as Nazuna unexpectedly and very roughly punched Inuyasha's right cheek, hopping down from her place upon his back to come and kneel down to her master.

''Oh, master!'' Nazuna stated as bowed low to the ground at her master feet.

''Oh, I feared that a spider head may have attacked you.'' he stated as he placed a worried hand on Nazuna's left shoulder.

''It spied me while I was attended to the grave sites.'' Nazuna stated as she rubbed her right ankle. ''I had no choice but to rely on these demons to bring me home.'' Nazuna bitterly declared as Inuyasha scoffed.

''I'm sorry, master.'' Nazuna sadly declared as she hung her head in shame.

''All demons are not created equal, you know.'' Shippo frowned as Nazuna's master turned to stare at them.

''I don't suppose they are.'' he stated as Inuyasha scoffed.

''Oh, man. Don't worry. We're leaving anyway.'' Inuyasha declared.

''Wait, friends!'' Nazuna's master reached his right hand toward Inuyasha and the other 8 by him. ''You must stay the night here with us in the temple.''

''No, Master!'' Nazuna protested as her master stared down at her.

''Go. Prepare a meal for your kind guest.'' He commanded as Nazuna rose to do as she was instructed.

''Hai.'' Nazuna sadly exclaimed as she slowly began to walk away.

''I beg you do forgive Nazuna for her rudeness. Her parent were killed by a spider head, and she has harbored an understandable fear of demons since the incident. I have attempted to quell her fears but to no avail.'' the master sighed as Kagome nervous voice rung out.

''So, we probably won't run into one of those spider heads on our way through the mountains, will we?'' Kagome worriedly questioned as the master sighed.

''As the number of men dying in wars increases, so do the number of spider heads...by leaps and bounds.'' the master stated as Kagome's eyes widen in fear.

''That's just fucking great!'' Mizuko angrily pouted.

''Leaps and...'' Kagome nervously clung to Inuyasha's left sleeve. '' Say, how about we take him up on his offer?'' Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha turned his head away from her.

''Uh, we're on a quest and I refuse to allow some measly spiders to stop us.'' Inuyasha snapped.

''Stay the night with us and rest with ease. I have posted sutras throughout the temple to ward off any demons from attacking us.'' the master stated as Kagome gasped in excitement.

''Uh..,what do you say?'' Kagome excitedly asked as she patted Inuyasha left sleeve and his eyes cut to her.

''Yeah, I wouldn't mind not sleeping on he ground for a change.'' Mizuko added.

''Suppose there's no sense arguing.'' Inuyasha frowned as Kagome giggled.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura ventured deeper into the dark cave until he heard voices coming from the end of the cave and bright and brilliant smile spread across his face.

''Asagi, do you think it okay for us to leave out of this cave?'' a small voice whispered.

''Hush Ai, before they hear us.'' an older child's voice commanded.

Ryura could no longer contain his excitement as he raced toward the voices at the back of the cave. He smiled in relief when he saw that all 7 children were safe and they all stared up at him in disbelief.

''Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion and Ai! I am so glad you 7 are all right.'' he smiled as the tears filled the eyes of the children who all ran to him and they all threw their arms around him, all talking at once.

Asagi is a small child, probably the age of 12 or 13. She is small and skinny and taller than all of the other 6 children. She has greenish-blue hair that she keeps in a ponytail, as well as pointed elf like ears that show she is a half-demon. She also has olive eyes and fair, peachy skin. She is the daughter of Jura and Kanade

Asagi wears a brownish-gold dress that is tied around the waist with normal rope. She is the only girl who wears a rope around her waist, and the other male children do this as well. Under this, she seems to wear a brown under-dress or something of that sort, which sticks out below the dress an inch or so. She is barefoot, and around her neck she wears a beaded necklace. The necklace has a pattern of three beads followed by a violet triangular rock or pendant, and this pattern is repeated all along the necklace.

Dai is the older identical twin to Roku. He has tanned skin and has sharp, defined features. He has orange eyes and pointed elf like ears, showing he is an half-demon. The way to tell him apart from Roku, is that Dai's hair is mostly orange, and Dai wears a dark blue tunic with rope tied around the waist. He is barefoot all the time, like the other children. He is the son of Kyora and Kanade

Roku is the younger identical twin to Dai. He has tanned skin and has sharp, defined features. He has orange eyes and pointed elf like ears, showing he is an half-demon. The way to tell him apart from Dai, is that Roku's hair is mostly green, and Roku wears a light blue tunic with rope tied around the waist. He is barefoot all the time, like the other children.

Moegi is a very young, small child. She has olive green hair that is in two ponytails lying on both shoulders, tied with tan-orange bands. She also has bangs that stop just above her eyebrows. Her eyes are also green, and she has pale skin. Her half-demon part shows through the extremely small red horns poking out just above her bangs on either side. She is the daughter of Jura and Kanade.

Moegi wears a green dress that has barely visible sleeves. The shade of green is practically the same as her eyes. She is barefoot like the other half-demon children on the island.

Shion is a dark-skinned, skinny, half-demon child. He has purple hair and what appear to be goat horns, safely letting people assume he is half goat-demon or something of the sort. He has orange-brown eyes that greatly contrast against his dark skin. He is the son of Jura and Kanade

Shion wears a gray tunic-like cloth with rope tying around the waist of the outfit. On both shoulders of the tunic are two black stripes side-by-side. He is barefoot like the other half-demon children of the island.

Ai is a small, skinny, half-demon child. She has purple hair that is always in a messy bun at the back of her head, tied up with a band of pearls. She has turquoise eyes and her being half-demon is shown through her ears. Her ears are blue and fin-like, making it safe to assume she is part fish-demon. She has peachy skin. She is the daughter of Gora and Kanade. Ai wears a pink dress and is barefoot. There is a small pink ribbon hanging off the very middle back of the dress.

The seven child wears a black coat that covers the child's entire body and like other children this child is also barefooted.

''Uncle Ryura, we were so scared!'' Shion sniffled as Ai wailed. ''This strange man showed up and mommy told us to hide in here.''

''Hai, mom told us not to come out until you or father came for us.'' Dai stated as Roku nodded in agreement. ''She said it was too dangerous for us.''

''Are our parents okay?'' Moegi questioned as Asagi chimed in agreement. ''Hai, are they?''

Ryura heaved a deep heavy and sad sigh as he stared down at his nieces and nephews in sorrow. ''I'm afraid that my brothers and Lady Kanade are no longer apart of this world.''

''What?!'' all 7 children yelled as Ryura downcast his eyes, for he couldn't bare to look them all in their eyes.

''But you and our fathers are Princes of the East and apart of the Shintoshin, they is no way you could be defeated or attack by the other 4 kingdoms.'' Asagi stated in disbelief.

''Hai, and mom was a powerful priestess who kept our island hidden for centuries not counting the times when the barrier weaken.'' Both Dai and Roku proclaimed as Shion and Ai excessively wailed while Moegi stood there in silence.

Ryura wasn't sure if Moegi's silence was from shock, disbelief or it was just because she was usually silent in general. Ryura had no idea of what he was going to do. Nor did he know haow he was going to take care of these 7 children, but he knew of one who probably could take care of them better than he could.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

As night fell on the temple, Inuyasha and the other 8 enjoy the meal that Nazuna had prepared for them.

''Aah! What a delicious meal. Perhaps we should stay a few days and get to know Nazuna better.'' Shippo smiled as he laid upon Kagome's large yellow bag.

''Funny how a couple bowls of rice can change your tune about someone.'' Mizuko taunted as he held a bowl of rice in his right hand and chopsticks in the other.

''I liked her from the start. I merely thought she was lacking in manners.'' Shippo retorted as Kagero shook her head at him as she stared down at Kotaro who laid fast asleep in her arms and then she stared over at the three girls to find them all recklessly spread out across the floor fast asleep.

Kagero quickly glanced at Inuyasha to see that he was worriedly staring at the night sky.

 _He's been acting quite peculiar since this afternoon. I wonder what's really bugging him._

Kagero frowned as she continued to stare at him in question.

 _It's getting late._

Inuyasha frowned as he stared up at the star filled sky.

''Hey, Inuyasha?'' Kagome began and he turned to face her. ''Hmm?'' Inuyasha frowned as both Shippo and Kagome stared at him in puzzlement.

''Why the long face?'' Kagome asked as Inuyasha downcast his eyes.

''Hmmph. It's nothing.'' Inuyasha frowned as Kagome crawled toward him on her hands and knees.

''What?'' Inuyasha eyes widen at how close Kagome was to his face. ''You have a problem?'' Inuyasha questioned as Kagome blankly stared at him.

''Wait a second. I know what's going on here.'' Mizuko wickedly grinned as Inuyasha stared at him nervously. ''Hmm?''

''You're afraid of spiders!'' Mizuko excitedly exclaimed as Shippo transformed into a black spider with a yellow horizon stripe on his back.

''Whoa! Who's afraid of the big, bad spider?'' Shippo jokingly teased as Inuyasha's left slammed Shippo, pinning him to the ground.

''Oh!'' Shippo cried out as he laid pinned to the floor by Inuyasha's hand.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Both Mizuko who brightly smiled and Kagome stated as Kagero shook her head at them all.

''Kagome, you're one to talk with all the screaming you do when you see a spider anywhere close or hear someone else scream spider.'' Kagero stated as Kagome glared back at her over her left shoulder.

''I'm not afraid of spiders!'' Inuyasha snapped as he rose from his seat and began to walk outside.

''Now where are you going?'' Kagome questioned as Inuyasha sighed. ''To get some fresh air! I'm sleeping outside tonight.'' Inuyasha retorted over his shoulders at Kagome.

Inuyasha nose twitched and the he quickly stared to his right. ''Huh?''

 _Damn! We're surrounded._

Inuyasha frowned as he stared outside at all the spider heads that littered the temple grounds.

 _How could I have missed their scent?_

Inuyasha mentally beat himself up as the spider heads began to close in on them.

''Aah!'' Mizuko screamed like a girl which cause the sleeping girls to wake up. ''Spider heads!'' Kagome shouted which caused Kotaru to wake up and begin his excessive crying.

''Aah!'' Kagero shrieked at the spider heads who mysteriously appeared inside the room that they were in.

''Look out! They're behind us, too!'' Shippo stated as he hopped upon Kagome's left shoulder and the three girls quickly moved closer to Inuyasha.

''Their numbers are great, but they are not a formidable enemy.'' Myoga stated.

He had been silently sitting upon Inuyasha's shoulder the entire time quietly eating.

''Up for some after-dinner exercise, Master?'' Myoga questioned as he stared up at Inuyasha who placed a hand upon his sword.

''Oh yeah. Ward them off.'' Inuyasha stated as he unsheathed his sword. ''So much for the old priest's sutras.'' Inuyasha frowned as Mizuko, Kagero, Kagome, the three girls and Shippo who was on Kagome's left shoulder all huddle close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charged toward the spider heads, swinging his dull sword, Tessaiga. ''Aah!'' Inuyasha swung his rusty blade at the spider demons only for it not to do any damage to them.

The spider demons shot spiderwebs out of their mouths only for Inuyasha to slice the webs to pieces with his dull, rusty sword.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome yelled from behind him

''Make a break! I'll be right behind you.'' Inuyasha commanded as he stared over his left shoulder at the 8 of them.

''But we can't - -''

''Do what I say!'' Inuyasha commanded as Kagero fearfully stared about them. ''I can handle these demons. Hyah.'' Inuyasha declared as he slice another spiderweb that were being shot at him.

''Why's he acting so strange today?'' Shippo questioned as they all stared at Inuyasha.

''And why isn't the Tessaiga transforming?'' Mizuko fearfully questioned as they all watched as Inuyasha body was sprayed with numerous spiderwebs by various spider demons.

''Aah! Aah!'' Inuyasha cried out as he was engulfed in the webs unable to move.

''Fox Fire!'' Shippo yelled as he began to attack the spider heads with his green fire while Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the webs.

''I've got you!'' Kagome stated as she continue to pull Inuyasha from the webs.

''We've got to escape!'' Shippo stated as he continue to use his fox fire technique.

 _Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? I need you!_

Kagero frantically questioned as she fearfully stared up at the night sky.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? I need you!_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as Kagero's voice rung throughout his head and the voice he was starting to get use to also echoed inside his mind.

 _ **Our mate and or pack must be in some type of danger. We must go to them now!**_

Sesshomaru's beast commanded as Sesshomaru frowned in displeasure for he had no desire to return to his so call pack yet, well not until Totosai commission the blade that he wanted.

 _Hn. What happens to that woman is of little consequence to me._

Sesshomaru frowned as his beast rattled the bars of his cage deep in Sesshomaru's mind.

 _ **One of these days Sesshomaru, I'm going to break your hold on me and do what you deeply desire to do to that 'woman' you refuse to call by name.**_

Sesshomaru's beast snapped as Sesshomaru hurled him back within the depths of his mind where he usually kept the things he wished to forget or the things he did not want to think about at that peculiar moment.

 _Hn._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared over his right shoulder at Yoshi and Jaken who both sat upon Ai-Una questioningly staring at him.

He then stared up at the night sky and noticed that there was no moon in the sky. His eyes widened upon realizing the fatal mistake he had made and he hastily began to walk in the direction of the North with Ai-Una and A-Un following close behind him.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha and the others panted as they race far away from the temple with Inuyasha's head still completely covered in spiderwebs.

''We should be safe here.'' Kagome stated as they all came to a stop by a giant tree a safe distance from the temple now plagued with spider heads.

''Damn it.'' Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

''What's with you?'' Mizuko questioned as he sat by the tree with Kotaro questioningly staring around in his arms from all the movement that they had done.

''Hai. You're acting weirder than normal.'' Kagome nodded in agreement as she reached her left hand up to remove the webs on Inuyasha head only to shriek back when he yelled. ''Leave me alone!''

Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's tone for he had never raised his voice at her. ''What has gotten into you?'' Kagome snapped as she pulled at the webs. ''Huh?'' Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha right hand came up and pulled the webs off of the left side of his head to reveal black hair, brown eyes and no triangular dog ears upon his head.

''Forget about me for now. You should be more worried about yourselves.'' Inuyasha stayed as he stared at Kagome over his left shoulder.

''Inuyasha, your hair's gone black.'' Kagero exclaimed who sat beside Mizuko both in awe as Inuyasha heaved a sigh while he walked over to Kagero and sat beside her widen eyed self.

''If you think you can rely on my strength to save you this time, you'd better think again.'' Inuyasha frowned as he pulled the rest of the webs from his head.

''What do you mean?'' Shippo questioned as they all continued to stare at him in shock.

''Inuyasha? Is that really you?'' Mizuko asked in disbelief as he glared at him.

''No. I'm a talking puppet.'' Inuyasha snapped as Shizuna smiled up at him.

''So you lose your abilities too!'' Shizuna smirked as Mizuko, Kagero and Kagome gasped in astonishment.

''Ugh!'' Shippo hopped upon Inuyasha's head and began to pull at his now black hair. ''His dog ears are gone.'' Shippo declared.

''You're not half demon anymore.'' Kagero cocked her head to the side in question as Kagome's eyes widen in realization. ''You're human!''

''But how is that so?'' Mizuko inquired in puzzlement.

''You're lucky my fangs and claws are gone.'' Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Shippo with his left hand and slammed him into the ground.

''All right. How about telling us what's going on?'' Mizuko snapped as Myoga's voice rung out from his place on Kagome's right shoulder.

''All half-demons such as Master Inuyasha, are subject to certain times when they lose their supernatural powers as demons.'' Myoga stated as Shizuna smiled.

''Hai! Just like me!'' Shizuna happily exclaimed as Kagero and Kagome became more confused.

''We don't really follow you.'' Kagero stated as she, Mizuko and Kagome questioningly stared down at the tiny flea.

''From time to time, half-demons are rendered no stronger than yourself or any other mere mortal. It's that simple.'' Myoga stated as he then stared up at the moonless sky. ''For him, the time must fall on the first night of the new cycle, when the moon is dark.''

''Ok. Now I get it.'' Kagero stated as Mizuko and Kagome both stared between her and Myoga in puzzlement.

''Well we don't.'' Mizuko frowned as Kagero frowned at her younger brother.

''Kagome, Mizuko, Myoga means, at the start of each month when the moon isn't visible, a night such as tonight. Is when Inuyasha is no longer a half-demon, but a mortal like us.'' Kagero stated as Kagome nodded her head in understandment.

''Oh.'' Kagome frowned.

''Precisely.'' Myoga stated as he leaped off Kagome's shoulder and came to frantically hop up and down on Inuyasha's left shoulder.

''Why, Master? Why did you not inform us that your period of vulnerability was impending?'' Myoga questioned.

''Because if I had, you would have taken off a long time ago.'' Inuyasha stated as Myoga stopped hopping and nervously stared at Inuyasha. ''Uh...Oh?'' Myoga closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Hmm. Have you not a whit of trust in me?'' Myoga hurtfully questioned as Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at him.

''Yeah, I trust you to run away when there's trouble!'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagero and Kagome both glared at him.

''Then what? You can't rely on us, either?'' Kagero snapped as Inuyasha turned to stared at the three young mortals before him.

''If you told me that you'd be losing your powers, I never would have insisted that we stay in the temple with Nazuna! So much for being able to lean on your close friends!'' Kagome hurtfully yelled at him.

''I don't trust anybody, got it?'' Inuyasha snapped back at her and she in returned gasped. ''Keh. It has nothing to do with you. It's just the way I've lived until now. It's the only way I know how to protect myself.'' Inuyasha stated as Kagome downcast her eyes.

''Thanks, for saying that we mean nothing to you!'' Mizuko hurtfully snapped.

''Inuyasha, I hear what you're saying. I just wished you'd opened up to me more, as your friend.'' Kagome stated as she began to sob which caused Inuyasha to unexpectedly jump back. ''Huh?'' Inuyasha gently reached his right hand toward the weeping Kagome.

''No, wait. I'm the one who's supposed to be down.'' Inuyasha sadly stared at Kagome.

''If it weren't for your foolish pride we wouldn't be in this boat.'' Kagome stated as she wiped her tears away.

''You're going to pay for this big time, pal!'' Kagome angrily pointed her right index finger at Inuyasha. ''Grab a brain, would you? You dough head!'' Kagome frustratingly yelled at Inuyasha who was fearfully shrieking back against the tree.

''You're the dough head!'' Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome yelled back. ''You could have said no to staying at the temple!'' Kagome shouted back at him.

''What are you complaining about we're safe, are we?'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome glared at him while Kagero shook her head at the both of them and their never ending childish quarrels.

''Now that Inuyasha's been rendered a mere mortal, I shall have to take over protecting the others.'' Shippo stated as a look of determination filled his eyes and puffed out his chest. ''I'll have to summon all my courage.'' Shippo stated as the leaves of the bushes in front of him began to rustler.

'''Aah!'' Shippo screamed as he ran to Inuyasha right side. ''Someone save me!'' Shippo nervously declared as Inuyasha took hold of his sheathed sword in his left hand.

''Yeah, some display of courage there, Shippo.'' Mizuko snickered down at the kit as Shippo dangerously glared at him.

Kagero and Kagome's eyes widen when they seen a weak and bruised Nazuna emerge from the brush.

''Nazuna!'' Kagome excitedly exclaim.

''I knew that.'' Shippo stated as he tried to pretend that he wasn't scared while Rin, Kumiko and Shizuna all snickered at his reddened face.

''You made it out of there.''Kagero stated as Nazuna fell to her knees in front of them heavily panting.

''Safely, but how?'' Mizuko questioned her as she ignored him.

''Please, you must return and aid the priest.'' Nazuna pleaded.

''What? You want us to go back?'' Kagome questioned in puzzlement.

''Your demon is strong. I'm certain he can assist us.'' Nazuna stated as Inuyasha scoffed. ''Keh. Now what were you saying about not wanting to be obliged to demons?''

''Inuyasha!'' Kagero frowned as he ignored her. ''Get the priest to write up some more of those sutras.'' Inuyasha flatly declared as he quickly stood up and Nazuna's eye widen in shock.

''Your countenance seemed altered. Has your hair not changed?'' Nazuna asked as Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his head to his right side, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Keh. It isn't easy being human. Believe me.'' Inuyasha flatly retorted as Kagome fearfully gasped in realization. ''Aah!''

''Oh, no! What is it now?'' Shippo asked as Kagome innocently turned around to stare at Inuyasha. ''My bag! I forgot it!'' Kagome sweetly stared at him and he scoffed.

''So get a new one when you go back.'' Inuyasha frowned down at her in annoyance.

''Thing is...'' Kagome fearfully began to play around with her fingers. ''The jewel shards are inside.'' Kagome warmly smiled up at Inuyasha in embarrassment.

''What?!'' Inuyasha scream rang throughout the forest they were in.

Kagome quickly clapped her palms together and tentatively smiled up at him. ''Uh...I'll make it up to you.''

Kagero shook her head at her sister's lack of responsibility as Kagome closed her eyes and gasped in fear, for she thought Inuyasha might strike her, but Inuyasha forcefully handed her Tessaiga.

''Take this.'' he commanded as Kagome questioningly stared up at him. ''You, Kagero, Nazuna and the girls stay here and don't think about moving. Tessaiga won't transform for me tonight, but I'll be able to handle a few spider heads on my own strength.'' Inuyasha stated as Kagome took the Tessaiga from him.

''Are you sure about this?'' Kagome questioned as Inuyasha stared at her and nodded his head yes.

''I don't need Sesshomaru lecturing me if anything were to happen to Shizuna or the other little ones. Not to mention what kind of unimaginable torture I would have to endure if anything were to happen to you, Kagero.'' Inuyasha frowned as Kagero blinked a few times in confusion.

''Me?!'' Kagero questioned as she pointed to herself and Inuyasha nodded. ''But why me, of all people? Sesshomaru hates me!'' Kagero stated in surprise as Inuyasha sighed.

''And you guys call me dense.'' Inuyasha sarcastically stated as he stared down at her in doubt.

''Alright, it's time to go back to the temple, Shippo, Mizuko. Let's move'' Inuyasha declared as Shippo and Mizuko hesitantly shrunk back. ''Uh...''

''Why do you need me? Aren't I a little one too?'' Shippo timidly questioned as everyone's eyes knowingly stared at down at him.

''Hai, I'm a weak and fragile mortal just like they are!'' Mizuko snapped as Kagero took Kotaru from him.

''Bye-Bye Shippo, Zuko!'' Kumiko brightly smiled as she waved toward them while Inuyasha with his right hand picked Shippo up by his bushes tail and began to walk toward the direction of the temple.

''Be safe Shippo, Zuko!'' Rin called after them and Shizuna cupped her hands over her mouth.''Be careful big brother!''

Kagero, Kagome and Nazuna all watched as Shippo grunted and kept dreadfully repeating in hopes to reassure himself. ''I am strong enough to handle this. I have got to be strong.''

''Why me?'' Mizuko frowned as he dejectedly dragged his feet a little ways behind Inuyasha.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku frowned as he was finally able to leave the Western Palace granted that it happened to be nightfall and he was sure that the pack that he was supposed to be guarded in Sesshomaru's stead was somehow in some sort of danger. Who was he trying to fool? They were always in grave danger.

Naraku frowned as he sighed and stared up at the sky only for his eyes to widen in apprehension, for he realised that tonight was the first night of the new moon and with Sesshomaru, Ryura, himself and even little Jaken and Yoshihiro gone no one would be able to fully protect the pack since Inuyasha would be rendered powerless.

How could he and Lord Prince Sesshomaru possibly be so absent minded? He just prayed that nothing bad happened until he, Ryura or even the Western heir himself were able to get back to the pack.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26:**_ _ **Fate**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **This chapter is not very long I think it is about 900 or so words, but I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it as a filler chapter.**_

Kagero watched as Kagome antsy paced back forth as Nazuna worriedly stared up at Kagome.

''Kagome, would you stop with the pacing! Damn you're starting to make me nervous.'' Kagero stated as Kagome stopped to stare back at her.

''I can't help it!'' Kagome snapped and then clutched her shirt where her heart would be. ''He's in danger and it's all my fault.'' Kagome tentatively whispered and a look of determination filled her eyes. ''I'm going after him!''

''Kagome, you know as well as I that Inuyasha told us to stay put.'' Kagero stated as Kagome glared down at her.

''I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'' Kagome proclaimed as Nazuna rose from her seat upon the ground and Kagero sighed in the defeat.

''Fine. I won't stop you, but make sure you come back in one piece. Grandfather will definitely have my head if you nor Mizuko don't come back home.'' Kagero narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.

''Hai.'' Kagome faintly smiled and Nazuna placed a firm hand upon Kagome's left shoulder.

''I shall accompany you back to the temple.'' Nazuna stated as Kagero sighed as she stared down at the three young girl sleeping in her white with blue crescent moon sleeping bag and the Kotaru who slept on a fluffy dark blue blanket beside the girls.

 _Why am I always the one who's stuck babysitting?_

Kagero frowned as she stared at the retreating figures of Kagome and Nazuna and then heavily deeply sighed.

 _It just isn't fair!_

Kagero frowned as she stared down at the sleeping children who were recklessly sleeping one on top of each other. It just wasn't fair.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku frowned as he hastily raced throughout the forest. He had to find Kagero he had a bad feeling that she was or is in grave danger. Suddenly his path was blocked by a man in a black baboon pelt. Naraku instantly frozen and began to uncontrollably shake with fear as he stared at the man he knew all too well.

How was he able to find him? It just wasn't possible!

Naraku bitterly glared at the yokai who had destroyed everything he had once loved. Everything that he had held dear and if hadn't been for Lord Inu No Taisho's compassion he would still be trapped in that horrible scornful life. The man in the baboon wickedly grinned. It was if he knew that Naraku was reminiscing about the past, their past together.

''Hello... _little brother_!'' The man in the black baboon pelt satanically grinned as Naraku glared at him and subconsciously took a step back in fear.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero frowned, she was growing restless from counting the infinite stars in the sky. Unexpectedly Sesshomaru appeared before her.

''Sesshomaru, you're here?'' Kagero smiled as Sesshomaru predator stalked his way toward her and Kagero cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

''Sesshomaru, what is the matter with you?'' Kagero questioned as Sesshomaru wickedly grinned and he violently pulled her up by her left arm.

''Hey!'' Kagero protested in shock, but willingly went with Sesshomaru as he violently dragged her off a little ways away from the sleeping children.

''Sesshomaru, it's not safe to leave those children unattended.'' Kagero snapped as a purple vortex suddenly appeared before her.

''What are you doing Sesshomaru? The Sesshomaru I know would barely even touch me or let alone look at me.'' Kagero asked as she shrieked back in fear and Sesshomaru pushed her into the vortex.

''Well, it's a good thing I'm not Sesshomaru, isn't?'' the Sesshomaru impostor wickedly cackled as Kagero screamed as she fell into the vortex.

''Serves the little bitch right.'' the impostor stayed as she snapped a her left index finger and thumb together and the disguise fell to reveal.

''Princess Yura,'' Kojirou's voice rang out as Yura wickedly grinned.

''Sesshomaru will be mine and nothing shall stand in my way!'' Yura wickedly grinned as she head in the direction of Kojirou's voice before any of Kagero's friends returned from wherever they were.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura frowned as he stared at the open sea. He was trying to figure out how he was going to get them all off this god forsaken island and he had to figure it out quickly before they were all trapped on this island for another fifty years.

Ryura frowned in thought as he stared down at the seven sleeping children who were huddled close together by the fire. Even though he did not ask for it, it was now his responsibly to care for all of his brothers' children, but how was he supposed to do that? There was only one of him and seven of them. How was he supposed to raise them on his own?

Ryura frowned in thought as he stared down at the children, he needed to do something, but what?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned down as he stared at the three young girls and the baby Kotaru fast asleep in his fluffy blue blanket. Jaken and Yoshi were fast asleep upon Ai-Una and A-Un who were close behind him. Sesshomaru frowned down as he search for the other members of his pack.

Inuyasha, Naraku, Shippo, Mizuko, Kagome, Kagero and even that stupid dragon Ryura, all of them could not be found and two of which were untraceable. Sesshomaru growled low deep within his chest.

 _Why are these pups without attendance and where is that insufferable woman?_

Sesshomaru growled as he stared about the clearing in search of the woman, his woman, his Kagero. Suddenly a familiar scent tickled his nose and his eyes turned a blood red with blue irises.

''Yura, she has been here.'' Sesshomaru growled in warning as his fangs began to intensify and his appearance began to change to that of a very large fathom beast.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27:**_ _ **Are We Close or Are We Far?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **This chapter is the first chapter that digs into the Feudal Era's past events prior to the start of the story so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it. Also the repeated line I happened to use I got from a song that I do not own which is from Jon McLaughlin and it is called So Close. ;-p**_

Kagero slowly blinked her eyes as she stared at the stone wall in front of her. She slowly push herself off of the the cold stone floor which she was lying on so that she was sitting upright. She stared about the small tiny room only to realise that she was in fact in a cell.

''What's going on?'' Kagero frowned as she jumped back when a voice came behind her, hiding deep within the shadows.

''Well, I'll enlighten you.'' the bubbly voice excitedly stated as Kagero slowly turned around to see two man well she wasn't entirely sure they both were, seeing as they had strange marking on the face and one appeared to be a bit more feminine than the other male.

''I am Jakotsu and this is my younger brother, Bankotsu. We have been trapped in this realm for approximately ten years or in demon years it would be a couple of centuries.'' the bubbly voice stated as Kagero gawked at him.

Jakotsu is a lean young man of average height being around 5'9''. His black hair is kept pinned in a feminine style with a butterfly patterned hairpin. His eyes are large, with small, dark brown irises and he has blue tattoos resembling snake fangs underneath his eyes. He also wears red lip coloring upon his lips, making him appear more feminine.

Jakotsu wears a purple yukata with leaf-like patterns on it, a purple striped obi, a purple scarf and rice-grained sandals. Sticking with the snake theme of his character, Jakotsu's armor consists of a purple breastplate, which seems to be patterned with scales and a single strap going over his left shoulder.

''Trapped in this realm?'' Kagero frowned as the other more masculine male, Bankotsu stated with his eyes closed. ''It is a realm that was created by those hanyo triplets.''

Bankotsu is a lean-muscled young man due to years of training. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on the center of his forehead and is a very handsome young man. His height is 5'9'', he has tanned skin, he has long black hair tied back in a ponytail that is rear length and his eyes are a dark shade of cobalt. He also bears a remarkable resemblance to the thunder yokai Hiten.

He wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a left shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash. His armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.

''Hanyo triplets, what hanyo triplets?'' Kagero questioned as Bankotsu heaved a frustrated sighed.

''For someone that they went to a great deal of trouble to capture you are completely clueless.'' Bankotsu snapped as his cobalt eyes cut to her.

''Clueless? Clueless about what exactly?' Kagero flatly asked as Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

''You really have no idea, do you?'' Bankotsu frowned as Jakotsu smacked his lips.

''Come now Bankotsu, it is not her fault.'' Jakotsu sweetly smiled down at Kagero. ''Maybe she has had a sheltered life and very protective parents.'' Jakotsu stated as Kagero tensed which didn't go unnoticed by the two males.

''Fine, I guess we'll have to explain it too you.'' Bankotsu frowned as Kagero cocked her head to the side.

''Explain what exactly?'' Kagero questioned as Bankotsu glared down at her.

''If you close your mouth and stop asking meaningless questions I could inform your simple minded self.'' Bankotsu viciously declared and Kagero gasped in both astonishment and anger.

 _Who does he think he is, talking to me like that? He acts just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Just who are these two men?_

Kagero glared daggers at Bankotsu and he glared right back at her. Jakotsu wickedly grinned as he stared between the two.

''Come on now, let's all try to calm down and make the best of this situation.'' Jakotsu stated as he gently touched Kagero's left shoulder and then glared at his brother, who averted his eyes to his right side.

''Whatever.'' Bankotsu murmured under his breathe.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who nervously gulped and was fearfully holding and hiding behind Kagome. To say that his older brother was mad was a complete understatement.

''But Sesshomaru, it wasn't my fault!'' Inuyasha stated as he attempted to come up with excuses, knowing goodness well that they would all fall on deaf ears.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru growled as he glared at the unreliable hanyo.

''If Naraku or that stupid banished dragon prince, Ryura never left to do whatever it is that they were going to do, Kagero would still be here.'' Inuyasha stated which earned him another growl of warning from his older brother.

''And speaking of Naraku, he should have been back by now.'' Inuyasha stated as he furrowed his brow. ''Where could he have wandered off to?'' Inuyasha questioned as Sesshomaru frowned.

Inuyasha made a valid point, for Sesshomaru could not sense or track either Naraku or Kagero. It is like they dropped from existence. Suddenly a wicked and dreadful thought crossed his mind and he growled in bitter anger as his eyes turn red with blue irises.

 _Uh oh! Whatever punishment he's thinking will not end well for me._

Inuyasha thought as he began to uncontrollably shake, but then realized that he was not the source of Sesshomaru's anger. Unexpectedly something clicked with Inuyasha not so bright mind and he smiled at his brother's unrealized feelings for the girl, Kagero.

 _Haha haha! So he thinks that Naraku and Kagero have run off together and that's why we are both unable to trace either of them. Well it make sense, seeing as Naraku is much nicer to Kagero then he is. So it serve the bastard right._

Inuyasha devilishly smirked as Sesshomaru's red eyes suddenly cut to him and then they dangerously narrowed and Inuyasha nervously gulped.

 _I sure hope he can't read minds._

Inuyasha teeth began to chatter as his body continued to uncontrollable shake causing Mizuko, Kagome and Shippo questionably stare up at him.

''Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?'' Mizuko frowned as Shippo knowingly smirked.

''Yeah, I've never seen you so shaking up in fear before, Inu-you-baka!'' Shippo taunted as Inuyasha glared down at the small kickable kitsune.

 _Just you wait Shippo, you're gonna get yours._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Bankotsu frowned as he and Jakotsu sat across from Kagero with their legs crossed.

''It all began when I was the age of seven and Jakotsu was nine...'' Bankotsu began as Kagero intently listened to their story.

 _ **Ten years ago**_

A ten-year-old Sesshomaru smiled as he repeatedly and mercilessly kick a seven-year-old Bankotsu in his abdomen. A six-year-old Inuyasha watched in horror as he also clutched his swollen bruised jaw while a severely beaten nine-year-old Jakotsu laid on the ground as he fearfully watched his younger brother. For there was nothing any of them could to do to stop Sesshomaru's unexplainable assault on Bankotsu.

Even though they had all grown accustomed to Sesshomaru's beating, seeing as he was older and a full fledge Inu yokai where the three of them were only hanyos. Most of the time they just took the beatings they were given by him, seeing that if they told Inu No Taisho about Sesshomaru's violence they would only get beating up more. They learned that snitching got them beaten to a pulp the hard way.

 _ **Back to the present**_

''Why would Sesshomaru do that to the three of you?'' Kagero questioned as Bankotsu and Jakotsu knowingly stared between each other. ''Is it the fact that the three of you were all hanyos that bothered him?'' Kagero questioned as Jakotsu bitterly sighed.

''No, Sesshomaru's rage runs a lot deeper than it would first appear.'' Jakotsu frowned as Kagero furrowed her brow.

''I do not understand.'' Kagero frowned at them in confusion.

''There is more to Sesshomaru then what would first meets the eye.'' Bankotsu stated which only confused Kagero even more.

''Now I am completely and utterly confused.'' Kagero frowned as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

''Well allow me to help you understand a little better.'' Jakotsu sweetly smiled at her as her light blue eyes shifted to him. ''You see...'' Jakotsu continued where Bankotsu left off.

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

Inu No Taisho frowned as he stared down at his eldest son who refused to be in his father's presence whenever he was with those three hanyos unless his duties or training force Sesshomaru to be near them all. Inu No Taisho knew that Sesshomaru was abusing the others since he believed that it was his right as the oldest son, seeing as Izayoi and his late mistress Kuri complained about the bruises and fractured ribs of their sons, but what could Inu No Taisho do?

His Sesshomaru, something had changed his dear former happy and once loving son for the worse and Inu No Taisho couldn't understand or explain what it was.

 _ **Present**_

''Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone!'' Kagero frantically waved her arms about in front of her face. ''Are two saying that you are also sons of the great fathom beast, Lord Inu No Taisho?'' Kagero shockingly questioned as she stared at the hanyos before her in absolute suspicion.

''Ye-''

''What do you think?'' Bankotsu snapped as he interrupted Jakotsu who glared at him.

''If I knew I wouldn't have to ask you, now would I?'' Kagero snapped as Bankotsu glared down at her.

''Why you little-''

''Yes, we are son of the great Dog General, Lord Inu No Taisho. Forgotten, but still his sons, no less.'' Jakotsu bitterly smiled as Kagero rubbed her temples with her index finger yet again.

''I can feel a headache coming. This is too much for my brain to process right now.'' Kagero complained as Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

''I would expect nothing less from a foolish ningen.'' Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at her and Kagero growled at him, her eyes slightly flashing a deep red color which caused both Bankotsu and Jakotsu to gasp in awe.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was sitting with eyes closed his back firmly against a tree when immediately his eyes snapped and open and he quickly stood his feet.

 _I felt her! Even if it were only for a second, I did in fact feel her presence._

Sesshomaru smiled as he sighed in relief, but then deeply frowned.

 _But she and Naraku are not together._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared in the direction where he felt her presence come from.

 _Then where could he have gone?_

Sesshomaru frowned as he heaved a worried sigh.

Even though his face was always kept in it's an stoic state, his emotions that he kept shackled inside of him were pretty close to getting the best of him. He was worried more so about Naraku, his friend than about himself. Even though Naraku knew things that could possible result in the destruction of the West and end with them all being killed. Sesshomaru just hoped that Naraku was okay wherever he was and he hoped that nothing happened to him.

 _Naraku, where can you be?_

Sesshomaru glared at the slowly rising sun as he began to walk toward the direction of the East. If anyone could provide him with answer it should be that traitorous treacherous bitch, Yura.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku slowly came to, but his vision was still kind of blurry. He could only make out shapes and colors.

 _What happened to me and where am I?_

Naraku thought as a familiar laughed filled his ears.

''You're finally awake and here I thought I would never see you again, _little brother_!'' the giddy voice cackled as Naraku eyes widen in fear.

He was in trouble and Inu No Taisho wasn't around to save him this time.

''Prince Lord Sesshomaru, I need you.'' Naraku whispered as the voice continued to uncontrollably sinisterly laugh.

''Oh, you think he'll be able to save you...he'll be dead soon and it's all you and that girl Kagero's fault.'' the voice began to snicker as Naraku's eyes widen in realization.

''Tell what are you planning on doing to Sesshomaru and where is Kagero?'' Naraku glared as he stared at the woman before who turned her back toward him, ignoring his question.

''I swear if you harm her I'll-''

''You'll what?'' Her eyes dangerously cut to him. ''You forget your place _little brother_ , but no matter you will have plenty of time to learn it while you're here and once we get rid of the only thing that keeps you demonic side sane.''

''I will never do what the two of you want!'' Naraku bitterly hissed as she smirked at him.

''Funny, it would seem that you do not have much of a choice.'' She cockily smirked at him as he glared at her.

''Is that why you kidnapped Kagero in hopes to gain some leverage over me?'' Naraku angrily questioned as the woman wickedly grinned.

''On the contrary, my dear _brother_ not everything is about you.'' she devilishly smirked as Naraku growled. ''Then why do you have her?''

''For she is needed to make our dream a reality.'' the woman eyes filled with a unreadable expression as Naraku got a bad feeling about all this.

''Kagero? But she's not even from here? How could she possible be know about or aid you two in your monstrous plot?'' Naraku growled in frustration.

''Oh, my dear poor foolish baby _brother_ , were not after Kagero per say, we're after what she once was or a more correct phrase would be who she used to be.'' the woman laughed as she stared over shoulder at Naraku's confused face with a dark gleam in her eyes.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as continued to walk in the direction of the East. He was reminiscing about when his problems first began and it had all been the doing of his father, his foolish idiotic father, _the great and powerful feared, Lord Inu No Taisho_.

''We are...so close, so close and still so far... '' Sesshomaru frowned as a distance memory came to his head.

 _ **Sesshomaru's Scornful Past**_

Sesshomaru angrily marched throughout the the halls of the United Palace. He was never the one to show emotions, but how dare his father do this, of all of things his great and terrible father could have possibly done!

How dare he do this to him?

 _ **Moments prior**_

Yes, Inu No Taisho, his father is a completely deranged lunatic!

Sesshomaru could barely stifle his rage while he listened to his hanyo _half-brother Inuyasha's_ excessive antagonizing silent snickers. This whole ceremony was entirely preposterous, wasted time as well as wasted efforts.

The crowd below them thrummed with great enthusiasm while Inu No Taisho rose from his golden throne to address those imbeciles who dare to refer to themselves as the aristocrats of the 5 kingdoms. It is unfortunate that they had all been summoned on his behalf to partake in the celebration of his nineteenth birthday or as his treacherous mother had stated earlier, that it was a ceremony of intervention to help all the 5 kingdom Princes and princesses choose mates.

No doubt his mother had something to do with this, seeing that she kept pressuring him to mate and give her some grandchildren sometime this decade.

But this overstep boundaries and he never ask nor did he desire this, but as requested by his father, the Lord of the West and other Lords and or Ladies, he had no choice but to comply with the Lord and Lady of the West wishes.

''Does this agreement not please you, my son?'' Inu No Taisho proudly smirked as Sesshomaru dangerously glared at him.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru flatly retorted as he glanced behind him to see his dear great friend wickedly grinning at him, for he too was to marry one of the princess of one of the kingdoms and he was very excited to have numerous fornacation with some of the noble women that would soon arrive there. Sesshomaru frowned at his friend's reaction, even his friend had sided with his parents and other lords and ladies.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't weasel himself out of this situation, for he knew he had no choice in this matter, seeing as his parents were backstabbers and formed this little plan without his consent.

To refuse this request would be poor manners on his part and result in him not being able to be declared as his father's successor as well as cause a needless and pointless war with the other 4 Kingdoms. He heaved a deep sigh before he deeply bow to his father holding unto Inu No Taisho's wicked scheming gaze.

''It would greatly please me to take part in this act of intervention, so long as the woman you choose is indeed pure.'' Sesshomaru declared as the crowd gasped in awe.

''Sesshomaru!'' Inu No Taisho scolded him in a whisper as Sesshomaru glanced to his left at his father's harden gaze.

''Those are my only conditions, if you want me to partake in your little scheme, _father_.'' Sesshomaru flatly retorted as Inu No Taisho heaved an annoyed sigh.

''As you wish my son.'' Inu No Taisho frowned and then hastily rose his gold goblet and excitedly exclaimed. ''Bring forth the Kagura dancers and provide more sake to my guests!'' Inu No Taisho excitedly grin as the servants of the West did as their Lord instructed.

''Let us all toast to my son's future wedding ceremony!'' Inu No Taisho chuckled as he rose his sake filled goblet and the other nobles follow suit.

''Blessed be to Princes and Princesses of the 5 Kingdoms!''

The nobles all cheerfully chanted as they rose their goblets and toasted to this dreadful marriage scheme. Sesshomaru on the other hand loathed every second of his centennial day of birth while Inuyasha and his dear friend marveled in his displeasure of the whole situation.

''Cheers brother, may you find happiness!'' Inuyasha taunted as he raised his silver goblet as Sesshomaru's friend did the same.

''We are sure to be provided with some entertainment during the next three months!'' He whisper as a soft snicker into Sesshomaru's ears as Sesshomaru growled and glared at the only person he thought would have his back.

Yes, Sesshomaru was hating every minute of this centennial gathering and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

 _ **Present**_

If his father had know then what Sesshomaru knew now then his father wouldn't have made that imprudent decision for Yura and he to wed. Yes, his father like the rest of his children was completely brainless.

''How can we be so close and yet still so far?''

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha frowned as he stared up at the night sky, pondering about his father. He wondered if his father ever truly loved him, seeing as he was the child that nearly caused the other 4 kingdoms to almost go to war with the Western Lands. Or maybe it was just Inuyasha own insecurities talking, but then again maybe it wasn't.

Inu No Taisho did pay more attention to his lands then he did his sons. Sometime when Inuyasha was a boy he imagine touching his father, but realised that he was too far away from him, no them all, even his mate and wife, seeing that he couldn't say faithful to either one of them.

''We are...so close, so close and still so far...''

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Our father was and probably still is absolutely brainless!'' Bankotsu proclaimed as both Jakotsu and Kagero gasped in shock.

''Bankotsu!'' Jakotsu scolded as Bankotsu dejectedly shrugged his shoulders.

''What? It's the truth and you know it!'' Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu who shook his head in disappointment and then sighed.

''Think about it Jakotsu, a lot of our suffering, not to mention Inuyasha's and even Sesshomaru's pain and sorrow were all caused by the man we all once saw, treated and called _father_.'' Bankotsu bitterly exclaimed as Kagero stared on with a sad expression.

''All of our lives would have probably been better if our _father_ would have made better life choices.'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu eyes cut to him.

''If our father had made better decisions then I doubt you, I or even Inuyasha would have been born.'' Jakotsu pointed out as Bankotsu rolled his eyes and roughly crossed his arms over his chest as he smacked his lips.

''Not being born at all or even having a different father would have been better then having Inu No Taisho as a father and might I add he was barely around anyways.'' Bankotsu stated as Jakotsu frowned.

''I mean look at what happened to each of us.'' Bankotsu stated as Jakotsu frowned.

''Have you forgotten how his countless infidelities have taken a toll on his mate and his now wife? Or how you and I were capture ten years ago for revenge! All because our father made a choice to save that sinister hanyo called Naraku? What about Inuyasha and how he wasn't even born yet before he and Izayoi were nearly killed by that deranged man named Takemaru, who I might add is an enemy of our father? And let's not even get started on all the trauma that _our dear great, and powerful feared father, Lord Inu No Taisho_ has caused Sesshomaru.'' Bankotsu angrily growled as Jakotsu downcast his eyes.

For he knew deep down that his brother was right, but there was good in their father too, Bankotsu was just too young to see it and or remember it.

''He's probably the reason for the change in Sesshomaru.'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu sadly continued to stared at the ground in silence.

 _Man and I thought I had family issues._

Kagero frowned as she sadly stared at the two brothers before her.

''What could a father possibly do that was so bad to make you dislike him so much?'' Kagero questioned as Bankotsu glared at her with an evil smiled plastered on his face.

''I do not dislike my father, I hate him!'' Bankotsu snapped as Kagero pitifully stared at him.

''But why?'' Kagero questioned as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu stared between each.

''We are...so close, so close and still so far...'' Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu declared, Bankotsu mores so in anger and Jakotsu in sadness.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28:**_ _ **Help or More Unwanted Trouble?**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do apology for not updating, I used to update more frequently, but the ideas haven't been coming to my head as of lately, sorry. I will try to update more often this month and also this will be a short chapter and will have nothing to do with the Feudal Era or already established characters besides the ones on Higurashi Shrine since I do not focus on them that much. A new character will be introduce in this chapter and this chapter is short because the next chapter 29 will be kind of lengthy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the new character that's probably going to cause some trouble in the near future! ;-p!**_

His fair skin reflected the rays of the sun, his short auburn hair with distinctive bangs on his left side, fiercely blew in the wind, and his rich emerald green eyes fearfully stared down at the white stony steps that lead up to the Higurashi Shrine. A young 16-year-old high school student pondered if he should make the long journey up those long numerous stairs.

 _I dunno if I should be here? I mean she barely knows me! I mean she barely even notices me except when she_ _pins me on the blue mat beneath us in the Dojo._

He frowned as he began to make the journey up the numerous stairs.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sao frowned as he hastily flipped through the newspaper, attempting to find some new illness that he could use for Kagome, Mizuko and _Kagero._

''Curse that blasted child, Kagero!'' Sao frowned in despair. ''This is somehow her fault.'' Sao glared at no one in particular as he continued to skim through the newspaper.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naruto charged at Sota as Sota fearfully ran for cover. Naruto scoffed as he stared at his younger brother in disappointment and Sota nervously rubbed the back of his head.

''Sota, I think you're missing the point of this activity.'' Naruto retorted as Sota eyes darting around.

''Well, you shouldn't be charging at me with those those those things!'' Sota shouted as he point to the Sai's in Naruto's hands.

''Sota, that's the point of my training so I can get better and that's beside the point, you have Sai's too.'' Naruto snapped as he point to the weapons in Sota's hands.

''Well, I don't know how to use these, these, these, things and besides I am younger than you!'' Sota snapped as he threw the Sai's to the ground.

''Sota, don't do that or they will break and I'm only four years your senior.'' Naruto glared at his brother who crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at his older brother.

''I ah uh, I guess this is a bad time to be coming here.'' a voice said behind the two bickering boys.

Both Sota and Naruto turned toward the owner of the voice and Naruto gasps in surprise.

''Ryugi? What are you doing here?!'' Naruto questioned as the man with fair skin that reflected the rays of the sun, his short auburn hair with distinctive bangs on his left side that fiercely blew in the wind, and his rich emerald green eyes stared at them in puzzlement.

''I am in search of Kagero and I was wondering why I haven't been -''

''Why you haven't been getting abused by Kagero in the Dojo?'' Naruto questioned as Ryugi eyes dangerously cut to him which caused both boys to shriek back in fear.

''No,'' Ryugi continued to glare at them. ''I haven't seen Kagero in the Dojo for about a month.'' Ryugi stated as both Naruto and Sota tensed which didn't go unnoticed by Ryugi.

''So, is Kagero around?'' Ryugi asked as Sota picked up the sai's that he threw to the ground and then handed them to Ryugi.

''Hi, I'm Sota, Mizuko, Kagero, Kagome and Naruto's kid brother.'' Sota smiled as Ryugi blankly stared at him. ''Maybe you should train Naruto. Kagero was supposed to do, but Kagero has been real busy as of lately.'' Sota stated as Ryugi skillful twirled the sai's in hands.

''Is that so?'' Ryugi questioned as Naruto stared at in him question.

''Well, Kagero was supposed to tutor me so I can improve my skill so that when I am in the Dojo I won't look like a fool, but she's' been, she's been, well unreachable at the moment.'' Naruto whispered the unreachable part so Ryugi couldn't hear him.

''What?'' Rugi scrunched up his face as Sota smiled at the two him.

''Well, I'll see you two later!'' Sota as he raced toward the house. ''Bye and it was nice meeting Ryugi!'' Sota smiled as he waved, racing to the house.

''So, what do we do know?'' Naruto asked as he stared at Ryugi who was skillful fighting with air with the weapons in his hands.

 _Perhaps if I trained this boy in Kagero's stead Naruto just might convince his sister to go on a date with me._

Ryugi smiled as he stared down at Naruto while Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared up at him in curiosity.

''How about on the weekends I'll train you at the Dojo since my father is the instructor and that way you'll be able to at least hold your own against your sister.'' Ryugi declared as Naruto smiled.

''Really?!'' Naruto excitedly exclaimed as his face lit up in anticipation.

''Of course so long as you give your sister Kagero my number so she can perhaps train me sometimes.'' Ryugi smiled with a wicked gleam in his green eyes.

''Sure, no problem.'' Naruto smiled unaware of Ryugi's hidden agenda.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naomi sighed as she got off the phone with her sister, Nayumi who was coming to visit Tokyo, Japan from sunny California with her husband, Bruce, her daughter, Yayoi and her two sons, Goku and Roku. Since Yayoi wanted to study abroad here in her mother's homeland.

Naomi didn't know what she was going to do about Kagero and Kagome's little secret and she wouldn't even know how to explain Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to her side of the family. Yes, things were going to get a little bit more interesting and a lot more complicated.

Naomi antsy paced back and forth in her kitchen agonize about the whole horrific and troublesome situation. Naomi bitterly threw her head into her hands.

Oh, what were they going to do?


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29:**_ _ **The Heart of Deception part 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do apology for not updating, I usually try to update at least twice or three times a month, sorry. I am thinking about making The Heart of Deception into three or possibly four parts, and they probably are going to be scattered, meaning that they are not going to come one after another. I am also going to be making a Developing Feeling or Lust? Part 3 and we're dangerously close to Kikyo and Miroku appearances too! I hope my readers will still enjoy my story since I am going to start making dramatic changes to the original manga/animated series. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter for now since it's kind of lengthy! ;-p**_

Naraku frowned as he angrily rattled the iron bars of his prison cell, in other words his hell on Earth. He had been locked away for nearly three days. He bitterly glared at the figure who had been instructed by his older siblings to keep a close watch over him. Naraku gritted his teeth as his red eyes clashed with that of her very own. A wicked grin suddenly appear upon her face as she lightly tapped her closed fan upon her chin. Her eyes filled with a dark gleam as they excitedly stared at him.

''Why do they insist on keeping me caged like some animal?'' Naraku snapped as he glared at the woman who had been instructed to keep a close watch over him. ''Kagura, why are you here?'' Naraku viciously spat.

''You know very well that my masters do not wish for you escape from your cell.'' Kagura smacked her lips as Naraku continued to glare at her.

''It is not like you can stop me if I happen to actually escape from here.'' Naraku stated as Kagura cut her eyes to him.

''Is that so?'' Kagura questioned as her eyes dangerously narrowed and Naraku bitterly scoffed. Kagura then devilishly smirked as Naraku red eyes then cut to her. Kagura firmly pressed her back against the wooden door frame still with an evil smile plastered upon her beautiful face.

''I do not understand why I have to be stuck babysitting a hanyo while Kirei and Kanna get to roam freely. Huh.'' Kagura scoffed and then smirked as she stared at Naraku. ''No matter, guarding you and that mortal girl could provide me with some sort of amusement at least.'' Kagura knowingly smiled as Naraku glared at her.

''Mortal girl? Kagero! What have you, no what have they done to her?'' Naraku angrily yelled as his hands tightened on the iron bars while Kagura closed her red eyes and calmly smiled.

''We have not done nothing to that insufferable mortal woman as of yet.'' Kagura stated as Naraku sighed in relief. ''But it is most peculiar that Karaku would take interest in a mortal girl after all this time. She must be most important.'' Kagura smirked as Naraku eyes widen in realization.

 _Kagura's right, Karaku only keeps things that are of use to him and once that use diminishes he deposes of the said item. What could he possibly want with Kagero though?_

Naraku furrowed his eyebrows in question and then a worried expression formed upon his delicate face. Kagura marveled in Naraku's uncertain facial expression as he became more fearful for Kagero's life.

''It's most bizarre!'' Kagura smiled as Naraku glared at her and suddenly an albino girl dressed in white appeared before them.

''Kanna?'' Kagura questioned as the young albino girl blankly stared at Naraku who glared down at her.

''Kagura, it is time.'' Kanna stated without showing any emotion as Kagura wickedly grinned.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha sat up in a tree, he was fast asleep having a nightmare about Kikyo and Kazumi sealing both him and Sesshomaru to the Goshinboku. Kagome who laid fast asleep in her red sleeping bag with Shippo sleeping on top of it. Kotaru sleeping next to A-Un who sat under the tree Inuyasha was in. Jaken slept leaning against A-Un's belly, while Mizuko slept upon A-Un's saddle, Yoshi slept upon Ai-Una and the the three girl shared a pink sleeping bag which was on the left of Kagome. There was a fire in the center of the clearing.

Inuyasha woke up panting as he stared down at his left hand.

''It was a dream.'' Inuyasha frowned as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand. ''I could've done without those nasty memories.'' Inuyasha bitterly stated and then stared down at Kagome.

Kagome was still softly breathing as she peacefully slept while Inuyasha hopped from his place in the tree, landing quietly beside Kagome so he wouldn't wake her. He stared down at her as he allowed his mind to wander off while the firewood cackled beside him.

Inuyasha intently stared at Kagome as he compared her to his former lover Kikyo deep within his mind. Inuyasha's eyes soften as he continue to watch Kagome sleep soundly.

 _Kagome is almost identical to Kikyo. No wonder I had them confused in my dream._

Inuyasha thought as Kagome began to stir from her sleep.

''Hmm?'' Kagome questioned as her dark blue eyes slowly began to open.

''Hmm?'' Inuyasha stared at her in puzzlement as her eyes partially opened.

''Uhh!'' Kagome quickly sat up, harshly slapping Inuyasha in the process which made him fly backwards.

Kagome yawned as Shippo eyes slowly opened from all the commotion and then he went back to sleep.

''What are you doing up?'' Kagome yawned as Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief, holding his left cheek that had a red handprint on the side of his face with his left hand.

''Anybody else hot here?'' Kagome yawned again as she began to fan the air in front of her face. ''So, do you want to talk about something?'' Kagome questioned as Inuyasha growled at her and then pointed a clawed finger to the red handprint on the left side of his face. ''Ahem.''

''Oops, did I slap you again?'' Kagome questioned as Inuyasha continued to glared at her. ''Sorry, about that.'' Kagome innocently stated as Inuyasha boiled over with anger.

''I was wrong. You don't look like her.'' He shouted as Kagome furrowed an eyebrow.

''Look like who?'' Kagome asked as Inuyasha furiously stood up.

''You're not even remotely similar!'' Inuyasha snapped as he pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

''Remotely similar to who?'' Kagome angrily snapped as Inuyasha gasped and downcast his eyes.

''Huh? Uh. Hmm.'' Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and then dejectedly turned his head away from Kagome.

''Huh?'' Kagome gasped in question. ''What's gotten into you?'' Kagome asked as Inuyasha closed his eyes with his head still turned away from her.

''Forget it. It's not important.'' Inuyasha bitterly retorted as Kagome stared at him in confusion. ''Hmm?''

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the strange creature floating past the full moon in the sky.

''What is that?'' Inuyasha questioned as he intently stared at the creature.

''Don't know. A demon?'' Kagome replied as Inuyasha's nose twitched.

 _I'm picking up the smell of fresh blood. Wait! I recognize that scent._

Inuyasha thought as the creature disappeared out of their sight.

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome worriedly stared at him.

''We're going back to the village now!'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome stared at him puzzlement.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as he lost Yura's scent. He couldn't believe that she had disappeared just as Naraku and Kagero. Sesshomaru had left the remainder of his pack in Inuyasha's care, even though it was just a pathetic girl, idiotic boy, two dragons, Jaken and 6 children.

Sesshomaru couldn't lose Naraku or that woman. He needed both of them though he would never ever admit it out loud, for then he would have weaknesses and as his father once asked ''Do you have someone to protect?''.

Did he? Did he, the great Lord Prince of the West finally have someone to protect?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura sighed in exhaustion as he carried the last child off of the island. Since all the boats were either destroyed or sunk beneath the waves of the ocean Ryura took to flying the children off the island by twos from the oldest to the youngest which meant Asagi when first and Ai went last.

As he stared around at the 7 children who worriedly stared up at him. He knew now that the real trouble would begin and that was how would he be able to keep them all safe from his attackers? Also how would he be able to complete the mission with Lord Prince Sesshomaru and the others with their jewel search?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Bankotsu frowned as he stared down at the sleeping Kagero, for he knew very well that the scent of a very powerful yokai was upon her. He could tell that it was a familiar scent but couldn't remember who it belonged to.

Jakotsu on the other hand knew the scent had to have belonged to an human loving yokai and he thought for sure it was his father. For this girl knew so much about their brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She even had knowledge of Sesshomaru's friend the hanyo Naraku. So she had to be someone who was very important to their family or she might even be married into or a mistress of some kind. Why else would Karaku or Orika take an interest in this pathetic mortal girl?

It was most bizarre!

''Bankotsu, you don't think she's from the West do you?'' Jakotsu questioned as Bankotsu scoffed.

''Of course not! Her attire isn't one most befitting of a Western Lands dweller.'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu jumped when he heard the cell that they were in, doors unexpectedly swing open and no one was there to open it.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu both stared at the door in puzzlement. They both knew that something wasn't right, for Karaku and Orika had made it clear that they weren't allowed to ever escape or leave this realm or what they believed themselves to be trapped in a different realm.

''Jakotsu, I have a bad feeling about this.'' Bankotsu frowned as he restlessly moved about.

''I know Bankotsu. Perhaps it has something to do with Kagero.'' Jakotsu stated as the both turned to stare at her, only to gasp in awe.

For standing there in front of them with a sleeping Kagero in the arms of an ugly old hag. She had long rear length grey hair and big round frog-like beady blood red eyes. She wickedly grinned as she disappeared taken Kagero with her.

''That's just fucking great!'' Bankotsu snapped as he turned to stared at his shocked brother. ''What the hell do we do now?'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders ''I dunno.''

Bankotsu scoffed and then turned his head to the side. Suddenly he felt as if he was falling and sure enough he stared down at his feet to see that he as well as Jakotsu fell through some purple vortex and were plummeted to some unknown location.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome gasped in astonishment as she stared at the two wounded priestesses. Kaede had an arm cast on her right arm and Kaori had a cast on her left arm, both were wearing head bandages. It had taken Inuyasha and the remainder of the Sesshomaru's pack a total of three day to reach the village.

''Hmph. What, are you two still alive?'' Inuyasha snapped as the priestesses glared at him. ''Trust two stubborn old goats such as you two to refuse to give injuries time to heal.'' Inuyasha scoffed as the four of them climbed the long white stony shrine steps up to where Kaede and Kaori's two sisters were buried.

Jaken and Mizuko were attending to the children back inside the priestesses' hut much to their dismay.

''These are nothing.'' both Kaede and Kaori retorted as Kagome tried to help both of the priestesses up the steps.

''So you picked up the scent of my blood as the specter passed, did you?'' Kaede stated as Inuyasha scoffed and threw his head to the right side.

''Don't change the subject on me. Swallow your foolish pride and take it easy!'' Inuyasha commanded as Kagome stared at him over her left shoulder.

''I get it. So that why Sesshomaru viciously commanded that we return to the village. He wanted us to come back to the village because he smelled your blood and was worried about you.'' Kagome stated as the other three scoffed.

''Hell would freeze over before Sesshomaru cared about anything other than his supreme conquest. He probably has ulterior motives or he just wanted to make sure Kagero really isn't here.'' Inuyasha snapped as Kaede and Kaori nodded in agreement.

''Wait, Kagero has gone missing?'' Kaori snapped as Inuyasha mumbled. ''That girl's always missing.''

''Hai, Sesshomaru's looking for her now.'' Kagome sadly replied.

''Hai.'' Kaede stated.

As they reached the top of the final stair Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the two large holes in the ground where the graves most likely were.

''What happened here?'' Kagome asked as Kaede flatly replied ''The specter.''

''She desecrated our sisters Kikyo and Kazumi's gravesite.'' Kaori stated as Kagome stared down in awe.

''These were their tombs?'' Kagome questioned in shock as Kaede nodded.

''Yes, and we were virtually powerless to stop the assault.'' Kaede frowned in disappointment.

''Our sisters had unusually strong powers, even for priestesses, as they were.'' Kaori stated as she hung her head in shame.

''Their remains have fallen into the hands of evil.'' Kaede declared as Inuyasha scoffed. ''Hmph.''

''Who knows to what end Kikyo and Kazumi's powers will be exploited?'' Kaori proclaimed as Inuyasha bitterly turned and started to walk away from the three of them.

''Inuyasha.'' both Kaede and Kaori called out to Inuyasha before he could walk down the stony steps.

''You're on your own.'' Inuyasha snapped as he slightly turn to stare at them over his right shoulder. ''Apparently you've two have forgotten Kikyo and Kazumi betrayed the sons of the West. We were not so lucky.'' Inuyasha glared at the two priestesses as the stared at him in question.

''I can still remember the pain from the arrow she used to pierce my chest.'' Inuyasha snapped as his right hand came to rest on his heart. ''I can almost bet that Sesshomaru remembers it too.'' Inuyasha bitterly retorted as both priestesses sadly sighed.

''Mmm. Forgive me.'' both Kaede and Kaori stated in understandment as all three of them watched as Inuyasha walked down the stair.

 _It happened 50 years ago, but to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the memories still seems fresh._

Kagome sadly watched a sulking Inuyasha's retreating figure mope as he walked down the steps.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Aah!'' Bankotsu and Jakotsu yelled as they roughly fell unto the grassy ground. Jakotsu landing on top of Bankotsu stomach.

''Ouch!'' Bankotsu cried out in pain as he violently tried to wiggle out from under his older brother. ''Get off of me Jakotsu! You're heavy!'' Bankotsu shouted as Jakotsu rolled to the side, only for his face to land in front of black boots and puffy white balloon pant.

Jakotsu stared up and nervously gulped as his eyes locked with the glaring compelling amber eyes of the yokai in front of them and then the said yokai's eyes widen in shock as he continued to stared at them.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku roughly banged his head against the iron metal bars of his cell. For he was slowly and surely going insane and he would do just about anything to get out of this hell. This place brought back too many of the memories that he so desperately wanted to forget.

He just wanted his freedom and would do just about anything to get it.

Meanwhile Orika and Karaku stared through Kanna's mirror watching Naraku's every move.

''Karaku, how about we give him a little test to see if he truly would do just anything for his freedom.'' Orika wickedly grinned.

''And what do you suggest Orika?'' Karaku snapped as he glared at her. ''Do you suggest that we let him go and aid Urasue with a plot just so he can escape?'' Karaku retorted as Orika rolled her eyes.

''We have just been reunited with our baby brother and I have no intention of letting him go so easily.'' Karaku bitterly retorted as Orika laughed and Karaku glared at her.

''Oh relax Kaku, it's not like we won't know where he is at and that is beside the point.'' Orika began as Karaku continued to glare at her.

''Naraku is just as important as this Kagero girl.'' Orika wickedly smirked as she stared at her brother who refused to stop glaring at her. ''Why brother we need all four of them to make our plan a success and Sesshomaru's little pack are the only ones who can retrieve the lost one for us.'' Orika devilishly grinned as a smile finally formed upon Karaku face.

''Ah yes, you're right my dear sister.'' Karaku stated as he snapped his finger and Kagura appeared before him.

''Yes, my masters.'' Kagura stated through clenched teeth as Orika and Karaku smiled down at her.

''Release him.'' Orika stated as Kagura gasped.

''What?! After I spent all that time babysitting him?!'' Kagura screamed as Karaku eyes dangerously narrowed and Kagura gulped in fear.

''You will take Kirei and go release him from his cell.'' Orika commanded as Kagura bitterly rolled her eyes. ''Have Kirei teleport him to Urasue.'' Orika stated as she began to pick at her fingernails.

''What?! Are you two insane?!'' Kagura snapped as they both smirked.

''Of course we are!'' Orika smirked as Karaku excitedly exclaim. ''We have schemes for every little or grand situation, Kagura.'' Karaku's eyes became as cold as a cobras. ''You will do well to not question me in the future if you do not wish to return to your original stated, understand Kagura?'' Karaku snapped as Orika continued to smirk.

''Hai.'' Kagura stated as she bowed and then disappeared into the shadows.

''What a troublesome woman. Maybe it was a mistake to base her off of him.''Orika stated as she turned to her brother.

''She has her usefulness, thus the reason why I haven't destroyed her yet.'' Karaku wickedly grinned as Orika cocked her head to the side.

''Oh, I wonder what her usefulnesses are?'' Orika smirked, knowing all too well why her older brother choose to keep such a pesky woman around.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Birds chirped as Inuyasha dejectedly sat beneath a tree with his legs crossed and Tessaiga resting close to his chest on his left side.

''Hmm.'' Inuyasha scoffed as he opened his eyes and stared in front of him.

 _The demon Urasue. She stole more than simply their ashes. I also smelled the strong scent of fresh soil as well as Kagero's scent as she passed us a few days ago. It was soil from the gravesite no doubt. What could she be scheming?_

Inuyasha thought as Kagome slowly began to walk toward him.

''Hmm?'' Inuyasha stared at her in puzzlement as she walked toward him.

''There you are. Let's go!'' Kagome smiled down at him and he turned his head to the left side as he scoffed. ''Hmph. Where to?''

Kagome sighed and then walked toward him, sitting down on the log that was beside him.

''Come on. Don't you feel a bit sorry for Kikyo and Kazumi?'' Kagome stated as she peered into Inuyasha's face as he refused to look at her. ''Their grave were violated. I know you and Lord Prince Sesshomaru were betrayed by them, but that was a long time ago.'' Kagome stated as she stared down at her feet.

''It's been at least 50 years since they passed away.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha stared down at the ground. ''Hmm.''

He stole a quick glance at Kagome and then hastily turned away. Kagome's eyes widen in anger as she questioned Inuyasha's actions.

''Hmm? Hmm.'' Kagome glared at Inuyasha as grabbed a lock of his hair and then yanked him toward her.

''Huh! Watch the hair!'' Inuyasha snapped in pain at her.

''Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since yesterday?'' Kagome snapped as Inuyasha gulped.

''Hmm.'' Inuyasha sadly downcast his eyes to his left side. ''You're obviously imagining things.'' Inuyasha stated as he fully turned away from her to continue to stared at the ground which only made Kagome more angry.

''I get it!'' Kagome yelled still holding a lock of his hair in her left hand. ''This is all about me looking like Kikyo. That's it, isn't it? That's why you can't look at me!'' Kagome bitterly ranted as Inuyasha's eyes softly cut to her angrily face.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha gently took a hold of the hand that was clenching his hair. ''Inuyasha!'' Kagome stared at him in awe.

Inuyasha snapped ''It's not...'' he sighed as he slowly began to move their hands in the direction of the left and Kagome eyes followed her hand as Inuyasha moved it with his right.

''Huh?'' Kagome questioned as she stared back at Inuyasha to see that he was longingly staring at her.

''It's not like that.'' Inuyasha stated as he slowly began to approach Kagome whose eyes nervously stared at him and her cheeks became a rosey red.

 _Uh...What's he doing?_

Kagome thought and then she shook her hand free and the frantically waved them in front of her face.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!'' Kagome declared as she closed her eyes and pushed Inuyasha away with all her might.

''Ahh! Uhh!'' Inuyasha screamed as the bounce down the small hill that they were on.

''Heh heh. Oh...'' Kagome blushed as she took hold of the hand that Inuyasha had been holding and slightly turned away from the place where he once was.

 _Ok, now I'm officially freaked. Oh...what's going on? He almost kissed me!_

Kagome frantically thought as she still held her hand with her cheeks still red. Inuyasha grunted as he climbed his way back up the hill and then began to tower over Kagome.

''Can we lose some of the violence?'' Inuyasha hollered as Kagome shook in fear for a moment.

''Sure! As soon as you stop acting so weird.'' Kagome shouted back still shaking.

''You're the one who's being a lunatic!'' Inuyasha snapped as they both stared in questioned at Kaede and Kaori who were both walking up to them with mounted horses. ''Hmm?''

''Kaede. Kaori.'' Kagome began.

''We have reconsidered. We, too, are priestesses.'' Kaede stated.

''We shall recover our sisters' ashes on our own strength.'' Kaori flatly declared.

''Inuyasha, do me the kindness of telling me which direction Urasue was last traveling.'' Kaede stated as Inuyasha sighed.

''Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?'' Inuyasha questioned as Kagome turned to stared at him.

''Don't be so harsh.'' Kagome stated.

''We're going. We shall deal with the consequences when we arrive.'' Kaori proclaimed.

''You're in no condition to go, Kaede and Kaori.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha frowned.

''You're wasting your breath trying to stop them. Their as stubborn as an ox. You'll never talk them out of it. Hmph.'' Inuyasha snapped as he walked toward the horses and took both their reins.

''Come on. Move it along grannies. We'll lay Kikyo and Kazumi's remains to rest again.'' Inuyasha hurled the words over his shoulders at them as he began to walk away with the horses.

''Inuyasha, thank you.'' both Kaede and Kaori smiled at the retreating hanyo.

''Something tells me that the rest of the pack and I had better come along with you.'' Kagome stated as she ran down the hill coming to a halt at the bottom of it.

''Kagome.'' Kaede unsurely stated.

 _It wasn't me he was looking at just now._

Kagome sadly watched Inuyasha walk toward the priestesses hut.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru had been continuing his journey to the East when her scent had suddenly appeared close to those two priestesses village. Sesshomaru growled in frustration for he had wasted nearly three days of searching for Yura just so he could get some answers, only for the very thing he was searching for, to suddenly pop up out of the blue.

Even though he would hunt Yura down later and inquiry about Naraku, Sesshomaru would be content with the girl for now. Sesshomaru heaved a deep and bitter sigh as he was about to back track to meet his brother at the village since he split from his brother and that irritating girl a day or so ago.

Suddenly he heard screaming coming from the above and he stared up to see that a purple vortex of some sort had opened and two male hanyos, or what he believed to be two male hanyos since one appeared to be more feminine, falling from out of the vortex and nearly colliding with his person.

The two hanyos just barely missed him as they roughly fell unto the grassy ground, landing one on top of other's stomach.

''Ouch!'' the one who had been landed on cried out in pain as he violently tried to wiggle out from under the one on top. ''Get off of me Jakotsu! You're heavy!'' the one on bottom shouted as the other one rolled to the side, only for his face to land directly in front of Sesshomaru's black boots and puffy white balloon pants.

The one called Jakotsu stared up him and nervously gulped as his eyes locked with his glaring compelling amber eyes, but then Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as their names and faces suddenly dawn on him.

 _They couldn't be, could they?_

Sesshomaru dangerously narrowed his eyes at the two of them as they both stared up at him in fear.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**I have a question for all my faithful readers, should I allow the 7 children of Horai Island to travel with the pack or should I leave them in Kaede and Kaori's care? I have been thinking about it for awhile and cannot really decide that is why I didn't dwell on Ryura because I have no idea of what to do with the little ones. Please help me if you can, if not I'll have to figure something out to do with Ryura and his clan even though I put Ryura in the story for a reason.**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30:**_ _ **The Dream**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **This chapter focus a bit on Ryura's past and I still haven't decided what to do with the Horai Island children, ideas are welcomed. Also I do everything for a reason so Ryura and the other's do have a significant reason why they were placed in my story and I introduced a few new characters too. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;-p**_

 _ **Character Descriptions:**_

 _ **Yuro: He has a height of 6 feet and he wears a long royal blue robe with a gold trim and gold obi sash tied in the back.**_

 _ **He has long, dark green hair which he has tied up in a top knot. His hair is dark enough to appear black in some lights. He has pale skin and slanted narrow almond shaped reddish-violet eyes. His daughter Yura is the female version of himself since she is the one that greatly favors him.**_

 _ **Gora in humanoid form: He has red eyes, pale skin, short spiky grassy green hair. He is the height of 5'10'' and the age of 17. He wears ocean blue armor with a sea green trim on his arms, chest and back, his boots have a similar design. He wears a hard tortoise-print pelt around his waist and what appears to be a giant turtle shell on his shoulders. He wears a turquoise hakama and sash.**_

Ryura heaved a deep and heavy sigh as quickly glanced down at the seven children as they all peacefully slept around the campfire. He still have no idea of what he was going to do with the children. He couldn't really dump them off on someone else, seeing that they were truly the only family members that he really had left that actually really cared about him. Ryura closed his eyes as he firmly pressed his back against a tree trunk and fell fast asleep. Ryura groaned as memories of his past that he had locked away came flooding back into his mind.

''Mind Torture.'' a voice whispered from upon a tree branch hidden away in the shadows. protected by a purple barrier. While the voice spoke, spider string attached to either side of Ryura's head like the strings of a puppet.

''Why do my masters leave me to do all of their dirty work?'' the voice frowned as his turquoise eyes brightly glistened in the dark while he moved his hands like a puppet master as Ryura's face scrunched in pain.

''Forgive me...Mother.'' Ryura whispered as his head violently swung to the left.

 _ **5 years ago in Ryura's dream.**_

A 15-year-old Ryura raced around the castle as he searched for his brothers and sister. It was such a great and peaceful time for the five kingdoms being that there hadn't been a major battle since the dragon wars where the five kingdoms fought against a formidable foe, the great and powerful dragon dai yokai, Ryūkotsusei. Ryūkotsusei was the older brother to his father Yuro who was the Lord of the Eastern Lands, thus the reason why Ryūkotsusei attacked, but that's another story.

Ryura antsy raced through the palace halls in search of his younger siblings who were all hiding somewhere in the castle since that was the objective of the game, hide and seek. Ryura smiled as he raced past his father's study, only to hear distant voices arguing about something. So Ryura decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that was going on between his father and mother.

''You cannot do this! I will not allow it!'' Ryura's mother bitterly screamed at his father who scoffed in disgust.

''Yuna, his son threatens to reveal the secrets of my kingdom.'' Yuro snapped as his wife glared at him in complete and utter disgust.

Yuna is an shape-shifted yokai with red long, wavy hair rear length, slit-like golden eyes, and creamy peachy skin. Her attire is a pure light blue kimono with hot pink orchids designs on it with a yellow obi tied in the back.

''Well, you should have thought about this before you set your scheme in motion!'' Yuna bitterly shouted as Yuro glared at her.

''He is the rightful heir and he can steal the kingdom from me at any moment!'' Yuro nervously paced back and forth. ''Yuna and you know this perfectly well!'' Yuro snapped as Yuna dangerously narrowed her eyes.

''It's because of your older brother Ryūkotsusei, isn't it?'' Yuna snapped as Yuro scoffed as they both glared at each other.

''Feh Ryūkotsusei, he was never fit to rule this Kingdom and he got exactly what he deserved.'' Yuro wickedly grinned as Yuna bitterly growled at him.

''What does that mean?'' Yuna questioned as Yuro continued to devilishly smile. ''You don't intend of robbing Ryūkotsusei's son of his birthright too, do you?'' Yuna snapped as Yuro frowned.

''You should know that is exactly what I intend to do.'' Yuro devilishly smirked. ''I shall inform my guards that his son needs to be found and then trialed and killed for treason against the crown.'' Yuro declared as Yuna eyes viciously cut to him.

''You will do no such thing!'' Yuna declared as Yuro glared at her. ''Need I remind you that part of your kingdom belongs to me as of our agreement between your father and mine's.'' Yuna wickedly grinned as Yuro dangerously glared at her.

''I do not need you to remind me of our treaty!'' Yuro shouted as Yuna wickedly grinned.

''Let's not forget how you came into power, Yuro.'' Yuna retorted as Yuro glared at him. ''You manipulated your father and robbed your brother, Ryukotsusei of his birthright and then forced me to marry to cover it all up.'' Yuna snapped as Yuro warningly growled.

''If the other kingdoms found out about your deception. Your kingdom will be forfeit to the rightful heir.'' Yuna wickedly grinned as she taunted her manipulative husband. ''Even the plot for the West will be in jeopardy.'' Yuna wickedly cackled as Yuro glared at her.

''How unfortunate that I have never seen or met the boy.'' Yuro deeply frowned as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

''Hai, it is a shame that you don't know who or where he is?'' Yuna knowingly teased as Yuro eyes widen in realization.

''I take it you do, then?'' Yuro questioned as he slowly stalked his way toward her as she continued to wickedly grin. ''Tell me where he is?'' Yuro snapped as he roughly took hold of Yuna, gripping tightly her by her forearms and then proceeded to violent shake her.

Yuna only continues to wickedly smirk as Yuro shook her and then he stopped and turned his back toward her.

''Now why on earth would I do that?'' Yuna sideways smirked as Yuro glared at her. ''Besides, he's been with you, hiding in plain sight this whole time.'' Yuna smirked as Yuro eyes widen in fearful shock.

''You didn't, you wouldn't, would you Yuna?'' Yuro frantically questioned as he fearfully stared up at her while Yuna sinisterly laughed.

''Who is it, Yuna? Tell me!'' Yuro demanded as Yuna continued to laugh.

''It could be either one of them or all of them or none of them at all.'' Yuna smirked as Yuro rubbed his head in confusion. ''Perhaps it could even be one of your guards.'' Yuna smirked as Yuro glared at her.

''You evil conniving witch!'' Yuro snapped as he turned toward her and wrapped his strong muscular hands around her throat and all Yora did was laugh.

''Your...downfall...will come at the hands of Ryūkotsusei's son...'' Yuna weakly choked as she continued to smile into Yuro's red eyes. '' Ryūkotsusei's son...the true heir...to the kingdom...of the East.'' Yuna stated as Yuro snapped her neck in two.

But the sight of Yora's lifeless body with a sinister smile plastered on her face would not only haunt Yuro, but it would also haunt Ryura for the rest of his life because he idly stood by and watched his mother die at the hands of his father.

Nevering telling a soul of what really happened. Even when his father pinned the death on him and his brothers, stating that the only way to redeem themselves was to search for Ryūkotsusei's son and bring his head to him. Then Yuro would restore their honor and welcome them with open arms.

''Why do we have to leave the kingdom?'' Gora frowned as Jura balled up his fist in anger.

''Hai, we didn't kill anybody!'' Jura snapped as he punched a nearby tree trunk, leaving a large hole in it's center.

''Well, father sure thinks we did otherwise why banish us from the kingdom?'' Kyora stated as Ryura sat high up in the trees staring at the medium size royal blue gates to the Eastern Lands.

''Forgive me...Mother.'' Ryura whispered as his head violently swung to the left as he turned his head away from the kingdom while his brothers continued to bicker.

''I believe it's a cover up!'' Jura shouted as Kyora shook his head and the smacked Jura upside his head.

''Who would we be accused of murdering our mother, our dear old father?'' Kyora sarcastically stated as Gora thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

''Well, it make sense.'' Gora frowned as a chill suddenly run down the four of their spines.

''A vexing problem, isn't it?'' a lady laughed from the shadows as she walked toward the four of them.

She was dressed in a jet black hood that covered everything but her unnatural colored turquoise eyes.

''I'm a the dark priestess, Tsukiko and I believe I have a solution to your current situations.'' she merrily stated as her eyes filled with a dark gleam.

 _ **Present**_

Suddenly the spider web strings that were attached to Ryura's mind glowed a blood red color before the webs burst into flames.

''What?'' The stranger who had put Ryura in this trance, glared down at the webs that were now turning into ashes.

 _He freed himself from my dream sorcerer technique! But how?_

His unnatural turquoise eyes glared down at Ryura in puzzlement.

''No, matter my masters shall be most pleased with the information that I just gathered.'' He wicked grinned as a purple vortex formed behind him. ''I shall return to them and tell them of my interesting discovery.'' He smiled as he disappeared into the vortex.

''Curse you...Lady Tsukiko!'' Ryura bitterly proclaimed into the night air as a pair of unnatural turquoise eyes carefully watched over him in the distance with a sinister smile on it's face.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31:**_ _ **Reunited**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do apology for not updating for sometime and this chapter is short. I wanted to give my reader something since I've been getting request to update. My next chapter will be lengthy since a lot is going to take place in that chapter. Also I got a comment about there only being six of Ryura's nieces and nephews. I apologise for the confusion, but there are seven all together I just haven't revealed the identity of that child yet and it's for a reason ;-). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _They couldn't be, could they?_

Sesshomaru dangerously narrowed his eyes at the two of them as they both stared up at him in fear.

''Are you just going to stare at us all day or are you going to kill us?'' the black hair hanyo snapped as Sesshomaru's eyes harden.

''Bankotsu, you're not making our situation any better.'' Jakotsu whispered as Sesshomaru continued to glare at them.

''Keh. If he's going to kill us, he shouldn't be taken his sweet old time with it.'' Bankotsu bitterly declared as Sesshomaru frowned. ''It's not like we got all day, right?'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 _They just can't be! Those two died many centuries ago or at least that is what I was told._

Sesshomaru thought as they all continued to stare at each other, but then her endeavoring scent tickled his nose and his eyes dangerously darted between the two hanyos.

 _Her scent...she was with them, but why? What could Yura possibly be scheming?_

Sesshomaru angrily growled as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu clung to each other in fear.

''Ah, if it isn't the young Lord of the West, Lord Prince Sesshomaru. I have heard both great and terrible things about you.'' a woman's voice rung out from the forest around them.

''Did she just say the young Lord of the West?'' Bankotsu questioned as he gawked up at Sesshomaru.

''Hai, he's Sesshomaru.'' Jakotsu smiled with tears forming in his eyes.

''Aren't you glad that we allowed you two to reunite with your older half-brother?'' she laughed as Bankotsu growled.

''Orika, what have you done with Kagero?'' Bankotsu snapped as Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a split second.

''I haven't the slightest idea of whom you are speaking of.'' Orika laughed from her place in the shadows.

''Like hell you don't!'' Bankotsu yelled as Orika continue to snicker.

''She is an requirement.'' Orika stated as Jakotsu cocked his head to the side.

''A requirement for what?'' Bankotsu snapped as Orika chuckled.

''We have plans for her and one of those plans is to bring back Kazumi.'' Orika wickedly laughed as Sesshomaru's body began to visually shake.

''Ka-Ka-Kazumi...'' Sesshomaru yearningly and hatefully whispered.

''This cannot be good.'' Bankotsu stated as he and Jakotsu stared worriedly at their brother Sesshomaru's reaction.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Sorry, if it seems like Bankotsu is another Inuyasha, but that's how I want him to be. In the next chapter some interesting things will be revealed. Once again I do apology for the extremely short chapter.**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32:**_ _ **Partially Revived**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I'm a still a little bit discouraged since I keep getting bashing reviews on the other site, but I am attempting to continue my story though despite naysayers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter for certain will be long. Thanks again for those who support me and my story. Also do not read Chapter 36 because that was an accident and wasn't meant to be posted on this site, but the other site I post on so sorry about that.**_

Kagero woke to the bright rays of the sun beaming down upon her face and she set up and stretched her aching limbs. She stared about and quickly noticed that she was no longer in the jail cell with the lost sons of the great fathom Lord of the West, Inu No Taisho.

As her eyes quickly scanned the area she took notice of the fire that was in the corner of the cave home she was in, but what peaked her interest the most was the two women that sat side by side upon ground. One that has similar features to that of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the other one looked more so like a mortal.

The one that looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is a beautiful woman with somewhat pale skin, wild silky wavy silver hair that draped upon her lower back. She has an distinctive bang that nearly covered her narrowed dark blue eyes and she stood to be around five foot three. The woman kept blanking staring at Kagero and the woman was dressed just like Kaede and Kaori.

The other one that looked like a mortal was also dressed like Kaede and Kaori. She is also a very beautiful woman with flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon. She stands to be around the height of five foot two and she has big brown doll-like eyes. This woman kind of looked like her younger twin sister, Kagome.

 _I have a bad feeling about all this._

Kagero frowned as she felt chills coarse throughout her body and she jumped when an old hag suddenly appeared before her.

''Ah, I see you are finally awake.'' The hag smiled wickedly as Kagero cringed in fear. ''I have waited fifty long years for this opportunity to revive these two priestesses.'' the hags eyes sparkled with excitement.

''Revive?'' Kagero whispered as the hag wickedly grinned.

''Hai, the once dead priestesses are now brought back by mere grave soil and bones that I fumed by my fire.'' she smiled as Kagero nervously gulped.

 _This lady is crazy! I have got to get out of here!_

Kagero frantically thought as her eyes hastily darted in every direction.

''My name is Urasue and these are the former dead priestesses Kikyo and Kazumi.'' she devilishly smirked as Kagero's head snapped toward the two woman motionlessly who sat there .

''Those two are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's former dead lovers?'' Kagero thought out loud as her heart filled with pain. ''It's impossible they can't be alive they died fifty years ago!'' Kagero shouted as Urasue laughed sinisterly.

''Granted they are still partially dead since their souls were reincarnated into you.'' Urasue smirked as Kagero eyes widen.

''But I was told that I was the reincarnation of Kazumi and my sister was the reincarnation of Kikyo.'' Kagero stated as Urasue eyes widen.

''So there are two of you?'' Urasue stated in anger. ''Curse those twins to hell for lying to one such as me.'' Urasue growled as she stared in the direction of the South East. ''No matter, I'll just go and retrieve her once he arrives.''

 _He? What could she mean by that?_

Kagero thought as she yet again got a really bad feeling about all this.

Naraku growled in anger as he paced back and forth in his cell. He knew that something was going on because unexpectedly his cell door was opened by Kagura and she refused to tell him why. Naraku figured that it must be some kind of trap or wicked scheme that his older siblings had conjured up.

So he stayed put in his cell, for he refused to be used by them again. His days of doing their bidding ended when Lord Inu No Taisho forced his siblings onto this very plane.

How Lord Inu No Taisho got them to this plane had always baffled Naraku, but he never had the courage to ask his Lord, for he felt that it wasn't his place to ask seeing that his siblings caused so much destruction to most of the five kingdoms lands.

Naraku frowned as a pair of turquoise eyes suddenly and unexpectedly appeared before him and the next thing he knew he fell through a purple and dark vortex.

''Now let us see what you are going to do, _little brother.''_ Karaku smirked as he watched Naraku fall through Kirei's vortex from Kanna's mirror.

Karaku closed his eyes and thought in his mind.

 _''Orika,''_

Elsewhere Orika was wickedly smiling down at the baffled three sons of Lord of the West when she heard her older brother's voice called to her in her head.

 _''Orika,''_

 _''Hai, Karaku what is it?''_

 _''It is time. Send the three of them to Urasue's lair. Inuyasha will arrived there shortly.''_

 _''But brother, how are these three going to get there in time?''_

 _''All you have to do is tell Sesshomaru that Kagero's live is threatened by his most trusted friend Naraku and I'm sure that will motivate Sesshomaru to make haste.''_

 _''You're so evil, that is why you are the brains of this operation.''_

 _''Orika by the time this is over Urasue and the rest of the Inu family should be dead since are mother is responsible for Lord Inu No Taisho's disappearance.''_

 _''That would leave both the Western and the Eastern Lands defenseless and we'll be able to take them.''_

 _''Orika, you are a fool.''_

Orika frowned as she felt her brother's presence leave her mind and she informed Sesshomaru about Kagero and Naraku.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33:**_ _ **Ash Of the Fallen Priestesses**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do apology for the late update, but the same anonymous reviewer kept harassing about my story and upset me for a little while. I got a lot of encouraging reviews from people on the other site thus the reason why I am still continuing this story. I have also created a group for this story called Celestial Moon Lovers, where I will be posted discussion topics/asking questions about my story and also be taking suggestions. I have posted a topic if anyone is interested and I will attempt to post topics that follow the same concept of the chapters that I am on. I would like to thank my editor MamaHavoc for editing my story too. So if you would like to go back and reread previous chapters that have been edited let me know and I will post the chapters numbers that have recently been edited. Thank you all for being patience with me and if you all can be patience with me just little bit more because I'm still struggling with flamers because of my past experiences which stopped me from writing from all the bullying I received about my stories and writing style. I know this story seem slow at times and it may not seem like it's good enough to read, but after the next chapter things are going to start to sway from the original. I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy all the changes that are going to start taking place in my story! Thank you again! ;-p**_

 _t wasn't me he was looking at just now. He was looking right through me to Kikyo._

Kagome thought as the Sesshomaru's pack with the additions of the two elderly priestesses wandered the countryside following the trail of Urasue through Inuyasha's keen sense of smell.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura frowned as he stood outside of the abandoned priestesses hut in that Edo Village. He was hoping that they could provide his nieces and nephews with some protection, seeing as the Western Lady refused to provide him with any form of assistance because she didn't completely trust his motives whereas Lady Izayoi did.

So his only other options were to turn to the villagers in Edo because the other rulers of the four other kingdoms would have turned him away because he has no title and no one would dare aid the banished heir of the Eastern lands since it would more than likely end in a war between the Kingdom that aided him and his father.

Ryura growled in frustration as he cluelessly stared down at the seven children. He was stupefied, stuck in a situation that he was unable to solve.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku felt an uneasy feeling as he plummet to some random unknown location. He cringed in pain as his body collided with the ground, an echo thud sound ring out from his impact. Naraku hissed as he sat up right and placed his left hand on his forehead before he decided to take in his surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

Naraku thought as his eyes quickly darted about. He noted that he was outside some type of cave and he quickly skimmed over the two priestesses dressed like Kaede and Kaori.

 _Wait! Those two bare a remarkable resembles to..._

Naraku gasped as he stared at those two women in awe.

 _But they can't be! Kazumi and Kikyo died fifty years ago! There's no way they could be alive! Unless..._

Naraku deeply furrowed his brows in thought as he stared at the two women in puzzlement.

''I understand now.'' Naraku frowned as he quickly stood up and attempted to approach the cave in hopes to find Kagero, but his attempts were all in vain. For a purple barrier quickly surrounded the very cave he was hoping to gain access to and the two priestesses that stood just a little ways from the cave were also in the barrier.

''Keh. Now I know they're behind this, but what are they hoping to accomplish by stealing Kagero away and using these imitation priestesses?'' Naraku snapped as he roughly banged his fist against the barrier in hopes of breaking it.

''So you're the famous Naraku that I've heard so much about.'' a sinister voice rung out through the area and Naraku frantically stared about. ''Now now now don't be so impatience.'' a sinister voice said from above Naraku. ''My masters have gone through a lot of trouble to make this all possible.'' the sinister voice chuckled as Naraku stared above him to see...

 _ ***O*O*O***_

''Kaede and Kaori are finally fallen asleep.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha closed his eyes.

''Huh. Let's get some sleep ourselves.'' he commanded as he firmly pressed his back against a nearby tree. ''We've got a big battle tomorrow.'' Inuyasha stated as Kagome gasped in awe.

''What already?'' Kagome question in surprise.

''I can already smell the remains.'' Inuyasha stated with his eyes still closed. ''They're not far off.'' Inuyasha stated as he laid upon the ground, using his left arm as a pillow.

''Inuyasha,'' Kagome called to him only to hear his soft breathing. ''He fell asleep.''

 _He was sleeping the first time I saw him too. Actually he was under a spell, but to me it look like he was merely asleep. I thought he hated Kikyo._

Kagome sighed as she laid in her sleeping bag and struggled to fall asleep.

 _But when he held by hand and looked at me it wasn't a look of hatred in his eyes._

Kagome thought as she listened to the fire cackle.

 _My heart's still pounding._

Kagome placed both of her hands over her heart.

 _Could it be that, is it possible that he's been hiding his feelings all along? That he actually loved Kikyo?!_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha acrossed the fire as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Jakotsu and Bankotsu struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru's fast pace as he raced toward the one known as Kagero.

 _I guess she is an important asset to the West._

Jakotsu smirked as he knowingly stared at Sesshomaru.

 _Who would have thought that mortal girl would be so valuable?_

Bankotsu frowned as he stared at Sesshomaru in confusion.

 _Kazumi can't be brought back to life, can she?_

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in both question and thought.

 _It could only be possible through sorcery and even then a incredible power sorcerer or sorceress is required for such an act._

Sesshomaru bitterly growled for he didn't quite understand how bringing Kazumi or Kikyo back from the dead would aid the ones called Karaku and Orika.

Yes, his long lost reunited brothers told him everything that had happened, but they failed to tell him what those evil twins were up too.

Sesshomaru really couldn't fathom, but he had a really bad feeling something dreadful was going to happen to either Naraku, that annoying girl named Kagome, the children in his pack, his brothers, himself and worse of all Kagero. He refused to allow it to happen a second time!

 _What could they be scheming?_

Sesshomaru growled as he quicken his pace. He was close he could feel it.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The next day Inuyasha and the others continued their journey to Urasue's lair.

''We must retrieve Kikyo and Kazumi's remains quickly.'' Kaede proclaimed as the walked through a beautiful flower filled clearing.

''Lest Urasue use them to some evil end.'' Kaori stated as Kagome quickly glanced between the two of them.

''I fear trouble lies in the path ahead, dreadful trouble!'' Kaede declared as Inuyasha bitterly scoffed.

''Oh good, that's just what we need to hear.'' Inuyasha sarcastically stated as he stood on the rear of Kaede's horse as it trotted through the grassy green grass.

''If you were so worried about their remains, why didn't you two scatter them in the river in the first place?'' Inuyasha angrily snapped as the two priestesses sighed.

''We wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you two and your sentimentality.'' Inuyasha bitterly barked as Kaede glared back at him and Kaori angrily hissed at him.

''Inuyasha, have you no regard for man's grave sites and tombstones?'' Kaori snapped.

''A grave is more than simply a place to bury a body or ashes.'' Kaede began. ''It is a place of refuge, of shelter for the hearts of those loved ones left behind.'' Kaede stated as Inuyasha furrowed a brow in puzzlement.

''The love ones left behind?'' Inuyasha questioned as Kaori sighed.

''Our sisters were born priestesses. They used their powers for the good of our small Edo villagers.'' Kaori stated.

''They warded specters and yokai away from the village and battled illness and famine countless times.'' Kaede added.

''Ever since their demise, Kikyo and Kazumi's spirit continues to encourage them to overcome their obstacles and have the strength to carry on.'' Kaori proclaimed.

''But people are weak and hearts are easily swayed by the winds of danger and uncertainty.'' Kaede stated as she quickly stared back at Inuyasha who's face held and unreadable expression and then back to stare at what laid ahead of her.

''Their graves were a place reassurance, a haven to encourage the villagers to brace themselves against the storms of life.'' Kaori declared as Kagome stared at Inuyasha from upon her place on A-Un's saddled.

 _Inuyasha looks just like he did before._

Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha's yearning face.

 _He's thinking of Kikyo. He was in love with her and yet she shot him with an arrow and pinned him to a tree, where he slept on a spell for fifty years!_

Kagome frowned as she continue to stare at Inuyasha's longing face.

 _The poor guy._

Kagome's eyes started to water.

''Huh.'' Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and stared over his left shoulder at Kagome.

 _She didn't return his feelings._

Kagome eyes softened as she continue you stared at him.

''Hmm.'' Inuyasha growled in irritation.

 _She didn't love him in return. She didn't love him!_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with pitiful eyes as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Inuyasha then turned around to face her while he was still upon Kaede's horse.

''What are you gawking at?'' Inuyasha snapped as leaped behind her so that he was resting upon Ai-Una's heads.

''That's bad when you could even give a hanyo the creeps.'' Inuyasha stated as Kagome gawked at him.

''Ahh.'' Kagome nervously stammered.

''What's with the sympathetic looks you're giving me?'' Inuyasha questioned as Kagome shrugged it off.

''Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha doubtfully stared at her.

''Keh. Stupid like what?'' Inuyasha asked as Kagome closed her eyes innocently

''Forget it.'' Kagome nervously laughed.

''Out with it!'' Inuyasha angrily commanded.

''Kagome, I want some answers now!'' Inuyasha snapped as A-Un quicken their pace in hopes to get away from the raving hanyo, Inuyasha.

''Look, drop it!'' Kagome angrily snapped.

 ***O*O*O***

''So you're the famous Naraku that I've heard so much about.'' a sinister voice rung out through the area and Naraku frantically stared about. ''Now now now don't be so impatience.'' a sinister voice said from above Naraku. ''My masters have gone through a lot of trouble to make this all possible.'' the sinister voice chuckled as Naraku stared above him to see...

There hovering directly above Naraku was Inu yokai with unnatural bright turquoise almond shaped eyes. He has silky jet black hair cut into a faux hawk, flawless fair skin, and he is the height of 6 foot 3. He has thick arched eyebrows and very short thin eyelashes.

He wears a black pair of hakamas with a black haori that only has a red patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash. His armor has a gold fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears red gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. His attire is very similar to that of Bankotsu.

''I am Kirei and I am the very first creation that your siblings ever created.'' he wickedly smirked as Naraku stared up at him in confusion. ''You will find that I am much more powerful than my sisters, Kanna and Kagura. I will not be so easily defeated by the likes of you.'' Kirei smirked as Naraku glared at him.

''What are you doing here?'' Naraku snapped as Kirei devilishly grinned.

''Me? Well, I here to merely observe and make sure everything goes according to plan.'' Kirei stated as Naraku bitterly scoffed.

''And if it doesn't?'' Naraku questioned as Kirei continued to smile.

''Well I disappear. I am not to do anything but observe.'' Kirei stated as Naraku gawked at him in disappointment.

''That is all my masters instructed me to do. Nothing more and nothing less.'' Kirei stated as Urasue hastily flew past him not paying him any attention.

''I guess she's on her way to get the other girl. What was that pathetic ningen's name?'' Kirei stated as he deeply thought and Naraku stared up at him in question.

 _He couldn't mean Kagome, could he?_

Naraku glared at him as a smiled spread across Kirei's face.

''Ahh yes, Kagome that was her name.'' Kirei stated as he felt Sesshomaru rapidly approaching.

''Ahh, the heir of the West is arriving sooner than anticipated, but no matter he can't stop the inevitable.'' Kirei stated as Naraku stared at him puzzlement.

''What is the inevitable?'' Naraku questioned as Kirei laughed sinisterly.

''Wouldn't you like to know.'' Kirei chuckled as Naraku warningly growled at him. ''Don't worry master Naraku you will soon understand.'' Kirei wickedly grinned and Naraku got a really really bad feeling about this ordeal.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero frowned as she struggled against the ropes that bound her. It seemed that all she was doing lately was being tied up and or kidnapped or both. She was starting to think that staying in the feudal era and searching for jewel shards had been an unwise decision on her part.

 _Maybe Kagome had been right and we should stayed in modern day Japan, never returning to this stupid feudal era!_

Kagero thought as she felt a presence behind her. She turn slightly so she could stare behind her and what she saw was a shadow of some kind of thing, for she didn't know if it belonged to a man or beast. She also didn't know if it was good or evil so she scooted away from it only to have the dark shadow follow her wherever she scooted to.

 _What is this thing?_

Kagero frowned as she stared at it and it stared back at her.

It was like the shadow was trying to communicate with her. It was attempting to tell her something important.

 _I don't know why, but this shadow thing seems strangely familiar._

Kagero furrowed her brow in curiosity.

 _Where have I felt this presence before?_

Kagero's mind wandered as she tried to think of who this shadow thing reminded her of, but her concentration was broken when she heard angry Kagome's voice shouting which also caused the dark shadow to vanish into thin air.

 _Kagome, she's here?_

Kagero bitter sweetly thought as Urasue walked toward her.

''It is time!'' Urasue sinisterly laughed and Kagome cringed in fear.

 _I have a really bad feeling about all of this!_

Kagero frowned as Urasue slowly approached her.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru frowned as he came to the bottom of a cliff. He stared up it and saw his pack minus Kagome, Naraku and Ryura climbing the said cliff he was at the bottom of. In no time he was beside Inuyasha glaring at him.

''Sesshomaru, how'd you get here so fast and who are they?'' Inuyasha snapped as he stared behind Sesshomaru to see Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

''That is of little importance.'' Sesshomaru stated as his eyes dangerously narrowed at Inuyasha. ''Why are you here, little _brother_?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Inuyasha bitterly glared at him.

''Kikyo and Kazumi's ashes were stolen from their grave sites and these two foolish priestesses were going to retrieve them from some kind of ugly hag of a yokai.'' Inuyasha stated as Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

''I understand now.'' Sesshomaru growled in warning as he left Inuyasha and quickly began to climb the rest of the mountain.

 _So there planning on using their reincarnations to bring back the dead Kikyo and and and_ _ **Kazumi.**_

Sesshomaru frowned as his eyes were slowly turning red.

 _I won't allow them to have her. She is mine and I will not allow her to die or be brought back!_

Sesshomaru angrily thought as Inuyasha called after him.

''Oi Ice Prick, wait for me!'' Inuyasha yelled as the all began to hastily follow after Sesshomaru.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Meanwhile back at the castle surrounded by a purple toxic mist or gas

The evil twins sat in their lair watching the scheme unfold through the sparkling reflection of Kanna's mirror. They both were hoping that this scheme would get them one step closer in retrieving the lost one.

''Karaku, it's finally happening!'' Orika excitedly exclaimed as she and her older brother stared through Kanna's mirror. ''Were one step closer to retrieving what is ours.'' Orika chuckled as Karaku's eyes cut to her.

''Calm yourself Orika, we still don't even know if he's still alive yet.'' Karaku declared as Orika smacked her lips.

''Of course he's still alive why else would our mother have gone through so much trouble to...''

''Enough Orika! We do not have time for false hope we need to be certain that this scheme will bring us to the ancient ones.'' Karaku stated as Orika stared at him in confusion.

Ancient ones? I thought we were looking for the lost one?'' Orika questioned as Karaku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

''Have you not learn anything from our parents?'' Karaku snapped as Orika glared at him.

''Of course I have or we wouldn't be here, _brother!_ '' Orika snapped as Karaku growled at her in warning.

''I haven't forgotten about our parents and what mother did to our father.'' Orika snapped as her eyes filled with hatred. ''And it was all because of that hanyo, _Naraku!_ He's barely our brother anyways.'' Orika bitterly stated as Karaku scoffed in disgust at is dumb sister.

''Naraku is an important access to all this, Orika. You know that as well as I.'' Karaku calmly stated as Orika sighed and turned her attention back toward Kanna's mirror.

''Hai, but promise me that Naraku will get to pay for our mother's crime against our father.'' Orika stated as Karaku sighed and closed his eyes.

Orika smiled taking that as a sign that Naraku will once again be subjected to the torture they used to inflict on him when he was a toddler.

 _Once you have outlived your usefulness you shall die too, just like all the rest._

Karaku thought as a sinister grin spread across his lips as he stared through Kanna's mirror.

Another plan was forming in his head, a much more sinister plan that would cause him to do the unthinkable and the unimaginable to his very own heart.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34:**_ _ **Resurrection or Death?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I hope you enjoy the twist I put in this chapter and I hope that a lot of you will not be mad about my ending of this chapter. Please leave a comment so I know what you thought of this chapter and I might go back and redo the arm scene to make it flow or sound a little better so suggestions are welcome for that. Also I created the group Celestial Moon Lover so I can know what you viewers think about certain things and I would like to know your opinions on things that's why I created it, but anyway let me know what you thought about this and how I can make this chapter better. I am also attempting to write another story, I hope to have that one posted soon too! Thank you! ;-p**_

''Stop! What do you think you're pulling here?'' Kagome snapped.

She had her hands tied in front of her and she laid within a tub made from the brown ground, filled with some type of strange green liquid. Kagome nervously watched as Urasue continued to pour the strange green liquid from a large flower type pot into the dirt tub.

Kagero on the other hand, fiddled around with the ropes that tightly bound her hands behind her back. She fearfully watched as her sister laid within the tub and Kagero couldn't believe how she could aid her sister. She felt so helpless.

''You are an insolent one, are you not?'' Urasue glared down at the small fragile girl in her tub.

She then smirked as she stopped pouring the liquid and held the pot upright.

''That should do it, good.'' She wickedly grinned.

''What's in this water?'' Kagome angrily questioned as Urasue ignored her. ''It smells disgusting!'' Kagome unpleasantly shouted.

Kikyo and Kazumi promptly began to make their way toward Urasue. Urasue slightly turned to face them as they came to stand on the right side of her.

''Who are they?'' Kagome questioned as the three of them stared down at her and she was yet again ignored by Urasue.

''So, you two are dressed?'' She smiled as the two women continued to blankly stared at Kagome. ''The attire of a priestess is most fitting and flatters your good looks.'' Urasue excitedly exclaimed as she stare at her two recreations.

''I have done well to reshape your bodies with human bones and graveyard soil.'' Urasue stated as she focused her attention back on Kagome. ''Now all you two require is a human soil.''

''What are you talking about?'' Kagome stated as she fearfully stared up at Urasue who wickedly grinned down at her.

''My magical herbal potion will soon suck the soul from your very body. Kikyo and Kazumi shall have their souls and you two shall be among the living dead.'' Urasue smiled as she stared between the two sisters, Kagero and Kagome.

 _Kikyo and Kazumi's souls?_

Kagome thought as she stared at the two young women who both blankly stared back at her.

 _Don't tell me that these girls are Kikyo and Kazumi?_

Kagome frowned as she once again began to be consumed by the same fear that she had when her and Kagero were being chased by the former mistress centipede.

Naraku stood a little ways from the barrier silently watching the whole exchange, for it was all he could do since he could not break the purple barrier. Kirei who still hovered over Naraku with a sinister smile plastered upon his face.

 _He doesn't suspect a thing, does he?_

He devilishly grinned as he stared down at the unaware Naraku.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru and the others were rapidly approaching the peak of the cliff. None of the adults knew what to fully expect once they reached the top, but all of them were completely certain that whatever awaited them ahead was going to be something dreadful.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ryura anxiously paced back and forth outside of the hut of those two elderly priestesses. He knew that Sesshomaru's pack had been there recent, but for whatever reason they weren't there now. He hoped that they would return soon so he could be put at ease about the deadly feeling he had that something dreadful was about to come to pass.

 _Please be safe, my dear Kagero!_

He thought as he stared off into the distance while six of his nieces and nephews innocently played around him while the one whose features were covered by a long black cloak stood under a tree staring in the direction of the East.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagome was shaking as water that surrounded her began to glow a light green color.

''I can't breathe.'' Kagome choked out. ''I can hardly even move.'' Kagome painfully whispered as Urasue frowned as she dragged the last of what appeared to be large flower pots to the side of her cave.

Once she had all her pots on the side of her cave home she turned to stare at Kagome over her left shoulder.

''This young las differs somehow.'' Urasue frowned as she stared at Kagome in curiosity. ''Most of my victims would have fallen faint by this point.'' Urasue stated and then gasped as a small light emerged from within the palms of Kagome's clasped hands.

''That light!'' Urasue began as she made her way toward Kagome. ''The girl possesses a fragment of one of the jewels!'' Urasue smirked as she stood within arms reach of Kagome.

''How very fortuitous for me!'' Urasue smirked as she lunged for Kagome, but jumped back when the light from Kagome began to shine brightly and hover over the said girl. ''Does this light shine from the jewel itself?'' Urasue gasped as she marvelled at the mysterious light.

''The soul appears to be angry.'' Urasue stated as she watched it recklessly thrash about. ''The soul flashes with an inexplicable violent and angry light.'' Urasue declared.

''I'm gonna throw up!'' Kagome faintly stated as the light above her began to break of into tinier fragments of light and that viciously flew around her. ''Eww gross!'' Kagome exclaimed in disgust.

Urasue glanced to the two priestesses who peacefully and quietly sat a little ways to the left of her.

''Kikyo's soul is seeking revenge. I suspect she must have experienced a tremendous betrayal in her former life.'' Urasue concluded as both the dead priestesses stared into the distance at the the pack that was rapidly approaching them.

They were both staring more so at two individuals in particular, the eldest and the former youngest sons of the once Lord of the West.

 _I do not like the look of this!_

Naraku frowned as he watched from outside the barrier. He did not fear the worse for Kagero, but instead he feared for Kagome now.

Yes, at first he happened to be very fearful for Kagero because she had been captured by his older siblings and he knew not what their intentions for her were, but now it would appear that Kagero was no longer in any real danger since her soul wasn't angrily thrashing about above her as Kagome's did.

 _Prince Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_

Naraku bitterly questioned as he felt the very said person, heading in his direction.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sesshomaru and his pack were now racing toward a very large purple barrier and to their astonishment, Naraku was already waiting there outside of the barrier. Not to mention there was some kind of strange being hovering over him, but what was most intriguing was the mysterious light that violently thrashed around the girl known as Kagome.

 _Could what Orika informed me about Naraku be true? Would he betray me and attack Kagero who he swore to protect in my absence?_

Sesshomaru mind was now clouded with doubt for his once and only most trusted person in his life, but now he was filled with so much uncertainty and that was rare for someone of his status.

''Oi Sesshomaru, what's up with that light?'' Inuyasha asked as Bankotsu also questioned. ''How did the spider get here before us?''

''And what's that thing that's hovering over him?'' Jakotsu added and even Jaken voiced his opinion on the spider hanyo. ''He wouldn't betray you, would he, my lord?''

Sesshomaru growled at them in warning to silence them for even he did not know how to answer them nor could he provide himself with the answer he wanted. He would have to ask the spider hanyo later about this ordeal. Sesshomaru eyes dangerously narrowed as they came to an appalling stop beside Naraku.

Both Kaede and Kaori gasped in shock. ''Kikyo and Kazumi are there!''

 _How can that be?_

Sesshomaru exclaimed in both excitement and confusion.

He and Inuyasha knowingly stared between each other then they slowly directed their attention to their former lovers. They both firmly pressed their lips together and then parted their lips like they both wanted to say something, but would neither of them know what to say to the two dead priestesses.

''Help me, Inuyasha.'' Kagome strainfully whispered.

''How did you survive the fall and how did you make it up the cliff?'' Urasue questioned Inuyasha, but he ignored her.

''Sesshomaru, it is them!'' Inuyasha proclaimed.

 _Do not call out for me! Do not call out our names!_

Two female voices commanded in the depths of Kagome's mind.

 _What, who are you?_

Kagome questioned as they voices did not reply to her.

''Ka-Ka-Kazumi.'' Sesshomaru bitterly glared as Inuyasha yearning whispered. ''Ki-Ki-Kikyo!''

Once those two names were uttered Kirei sideways grinned and the purple barrier shattered.

 _The barrier shattered that could only mean that my siblings have something else plan._

Naraku glared at nothing in particular, but he did become fearful and extremely worried.

Kagome's body pulse and her eyes became dull dark blue without any form of a pupil in either eye. Her skin became a ghostly snow white and no breath came in or out her nostrils.

 _Her heart has ceased to beat. Why?_

Sesshomaru frowned as the once thrashing soul above Kagome shot up into the sky.

''The soul is emerging!'' Urasue excitedly announced as everyone else turned to stare at Kagome's lifeless body.

''KAGOME!'' Both Mizuko and Inuyasha anxiously shouted but they received silence as a response.

''The instance you two called out their names, that girl's heart missed a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth.'' Urasue smiled as Kagero's eyes filled tears.

 _She's going to be all right, I just know it!_

Kagero reassured herself as she struggled to her feet since her hands were bound.

The soul danced around in the sky for a few minutes before it began to rapidly descend downward, breaking off into two halves. One half enter into Kikyo, while the other half enter into Kazumi.

''What?'' Urasue frowned in question as she stared at the bound Kagero who had somehow gotten to her feet.

 _Those twins deceived me! They must have used me for some other purposes._

Urasue growled in bitter frustration and then she furrowed her brows in puzzlement.

 _Why would they have me bring the girl known as Kagero, if her soul wasn't required?_

Urasue frowned in thought.

 _What purpose do my siblings have for Kagero, if she's wasn't needed to bring back Kazumi? This does not make any sense._

Naraku frowned as he stared up at Kirei who smiled down at him.

 _I wonder if he has figured it out yet._

Kirei smiled as he glanced to the side of him to see that Sesshomaru was glaring between him and Naraku.

 _My master are truly wicked indeed! Haha them and their sinister schemes._

Kirei smirked as he then stared at Kagero.

''Kagome's spirit entered Kikyo and Kazumi's bodies!'' Inuyasha exclaimed as Shippo raced to the tub Kagome was in.

''Kagome, don't leave us! Wake up Kagome!'' Shippo sadly pleaded with Kagome's lifeless corpse.

''You waste your time speaking to a soulless lump of flesh, but I have no bones about having her later for dinner.'' Urasue laughed as she slowly inched her way toward Kikyo and Kazumi.

''You fiend Urasue!'' Kaede shouted as she turned slightly to face her.

''How dare you desecrate our sisters' graves and use their remains?'' Kaori angrily shouted as Urasue smirked.

''My creations are wondrous, is it not?'' Urasue asked as Kaede and Kaori both glared at her. ''I used their remains and graveyard soil to reanimate them as living flesh and blood.'' Urasue stated as she stared at the two elderly priestesses and then back at her creations.

''As such I am their creator, their birth mothers and as proof of their allegiance to me, they shall follow my every command.'' Urasue stated as both Kazumi and Kikyo slowly and unsteadily walked toward her.

''Now come and use your powers to rid us - -''

Urasue stopped speaking as she watched both the newly revived priestesses fall to their knees on either side of her. Both of them holding on to one of Urasue's shoulders.

Kazumi held onto Urasue's right shoulder while Kikyo held onto Urasue's left shoulder. A blue light emitted from Kikyo's hands onto Urasue left shoulder while a purple light emitted from Kazumi's hands onto Urasue's right shoulder.

Urasue gasped in pain as she quickly back away from the two priestesses before her with her head covered in a blue light that appeared to be a blue flame. Suddenly Urasue painfully cried out as she started to twirl in place around in a circle as a ballerina, but now a purple light that appeared to be a purple flame engulfed her entire body.

Finally, after a few seconds of Urasue twirling her burnt body still engulfed in the purple flames fell between the two Inu brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They both were staring down at the two newly revived priestesses in puzzlement.

''Why are you two still alive?'' Both Kikyo and Kazumi bitterly questioned. ''We bounded you two to a tree with sacred arrows.'' they stated as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared between each other before they took a giant leap back away from the two young priestesses.

''Keh. Yeah you sure did and we stayed there for fifty years, but as the two of you can see we're alive and ready to take you two on again. Right Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha smiled cockily and then quickly glanced toward his older brother.

''Should he be boosted like that?'' Jakotsu questioned Naraku as Naraku shrugged his shoulders.

''I wouldn't be boosted about being sealed to a tree for fifty years that's for damn sure.'' Bankotsu loudly whispered

''You and me both.'' Mizuko nodded his head in agreement as Inuyasha angrily growled at the both of them.

Both Kazumi and Kikyo slowly rose their heads to reveal hate written faces with tears forming in their eyes as they glared up at the two Inu brothers they vowed never to forgive, for being the cause of their untimely demise.

''You vile beasts!'' Kikyo and Kazumi stated as they slowly rose to their feet. ''We despise you, you loathsome sons of the West.'' they both bitterly declared.

''Aah!'' Both Kazumi and Kikyo cringed in pain as Kazumi grabbed her left shoulder which blood began to flow down her arm to her hand and then drip from her fingers to the ground, whereas Kikyo grabbed her right shoulder as blood began to pour down her arm to her hand and then drip from her fingers to the ground.

''Keh. Gotta problem Kikyo and Kazumi?'' Inuyasha taunted as Sesshomaru stood there in silence.

For this whole ordeal seemed to be quite surreal and he really could not overcome his state of shock that he was in. Kazumi and Kikyo both removed the hands that were holding their injured shoulders and then stared down at their blood stain palms.

''Why did you betray us, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?'' They angrily screamed as both brothers stared at them dumbfounded.

''You really think that our brothers killed those two priestesses?'' Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu who then very loudly whispered back. ''Inuyasha, not a chance! Now Sesshomaru, of course he would kill any woman in a blink of an eye for just looking at this _person_ wrong!''

''Wait, what?'' Mizuko worriedly questioned as he quickly glanced at Kagero. ''Tell me the two of you are joking, right?'' Mizuko fearfully frowned.

 _They're wrong._

Kagero frowned as she stared down at the ground.

 _Sesshomaru has something that cannot be seen just by looking at the surface._

Kagero smiled as she slowly brought her head up to stare at Sesshomaru.

 _His true nature lays within!_

Kagero smiled as she felt a chill run down her spine.

 _Something terrible is about to happen, I just know it!_

Kagero frowned as she stared about searching for the sort that gave her the chills.

''What's going on?'' Inuyasha questioned as he stared down at the trails of blood. ''Where's all that blood coming from?'' Inuyasha asked as Kaede turned to face him.

''Look closer Inuyasha, is that not the fatal wounds that you and Sesshomaru inflicted on Kikyo and Kazumi?'' Kaede questioned.

''We inflicted?'' Inuyasha snapped in puzzlement as Sesshomaru growled in warning, for he did not like to be accused of something especially when he is indeed innocence. ''What are you saying, that Sesshomaru and I killed Kazumi and Kikyo?'' Inuyasha bitterly barked as Sesshomaru glared down at the pools of blood that Kikyo and Kazumi were standing in.

''Yes, it was your wounds that sealed our sisters' fate and ensured their demise.'' Kaori declared as Sesshomaru growled in warning yet again.

 _My person did no such thing! I loved Kazumi! Why would I have brought her to an untimely demise?_

Sesshomaru frowned in confusion.

''There must be a mistake of some kind. We didn't kill them. In fact I have no recollection of us even wounding them.'' Inuyasha declared.

''Can ye be certain? These wounds did not come from you nor Sesshomaru's hands?'' Kaede questioned as Inuyasha gawked at the two young women before him while Sesshomaru continued to glared at the blood under the once dead priestesses.

 _What type of sorcery has happened here? No, what type of sorcery has taken place those fifty years ago?_

Sesshomaru frowned in thought.

''Think hard, try to remember!'' Kaori commanded.

''If not the two of you, then who slew our sisters?'' Kaede and Kaori exclaimed in unison.

 _Another puzzle I will have to solve._

Sesshomaru glared at the two young women before him.

''You are even more vile than I though, inventing such feeble excuses.'' Kikyo flatly retorted as Kazumi spitefully added. ''Please, it is most unflattering Inuyasha...Sesshomaru.''

''Stop it.'' Both of the once dead priestesses commanded.

''Inuyasha, do you remember when you told me that you wished to become human?'' Kikyo questioned as Kaede stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

''Impossible! He wishes to become a demon!'' Kaede stated.

''You said that you would become human.'' Kikyo began, but before she could continue Kirei unexpectedly spoke.

''Oh, how I hate to break up this love hate reunion, but my masters have become quite impatience and must find the lost one and to do that we require the knowledge of the ancient ones.'' Kirei devilishly smirked as he snapped his index fingers and thumb together.

Suddenly a very soft and pleasant harmonious tune flowed into Naraku's ears. His eyes became glazed over and he unsheathed his sword, Teniga and quickly made his way toward Kagero.

 _He's not really after me, is he?_

Kagero thought as she steadied Naraku's movements and body language.

 _It has to be a trap of some kind, but for who?_

Kagero frowned in thought as she thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

 _What is that stupid girl thinking?! Why doesn't she run?_

Sesshomaru growled in anger, but then realization hit him.

 _I understand. So that is what they wanted all along._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at Naraku.

 _But why Naraku, did they think I would doubt his loyalty to the West or his loyalty to my very person?_

Sesshomaru growled in warning as Kirei smiled.

 _Things are about to get even more interesting!_

Kirei smirked as he stared between Naraku and Sesshomaru before his eyes landed back on Kagero.

 _My masters are truly wicked indeed. No one shall suspect this outcome._

Kirei cockily smirked.

''Damn it! So you bastards were still after Kagero all along?'' Inuyasha snapped as he was about to unsheathe his sword, but he didn't get a chance to because he felt a fist collided with the left side of his face that sent him crashing into Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

Then the three of them perilously flew throughout the sky above A-Un and Ai-Una, Jaken, Mizuko and the children who ''Oohed and Aahed!'' as the three half Inu brothers sailed through the sky and painfully crashed into a cliff on the other side of them.

''Rather you than me.'' Mizuko stated as he watched the younger brothers groan in pain.

''Oi Ice Prick, what was that for?'' Inuyasha snapped as he emerged from the enormous hole in the cliff.

''Stay out of this _Inuyasha._ '' Sesshomaru commanded as Inuyasha glared at him.

''You could've just asked me, you know? Didn't have to punch me so hard!'' Inuyasha tearfully shouted as he rubbed his wounded cheek.

''Yeah, you hit him that hard on purposes, didn't you?'' Bankotsu stated as he emerged holding his stomach as Sesshomaru scoffed and then smirked.

''You're still a big bully!'' Jakotsu wailed as he hugged both Bankotsu and Inuyasha, crying on them.

''Let go of me!'' Inuyasha commanded as Bankotsu rolled his eyes. ''I'm not your pillow!'' Inuyasha snapped.

''You three shall not interfere.'' Sesshomaru commanded as he unsheathed Tenseiga.

''What do you expect to do with that?'' Inuyasha snapped. ''It can't even cut paper wet!'' Inuyasha taunted as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Inuyasha nervously gulped.

Naraku slightly turned and blocked the attack from Tenseiga, that was meant for his head with is Teniga. Teniga and Tenseiga loudly cried against each other. It was like the swords were crying out in pain.

 _Father, must have wanted it so we couldn't fight with one another._

Sesshomaru frowned as he and Naraku's blades continue to clash and with each clash the swords cry echoed louder and louder.

 _That's it kept striking and blocking each other's' attack, with any luck you two will be render defenseless and then I can have what I came for._

Kirei smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagero.

Promptly an idea formed into his head and even better scheme than that any his masters could hope to conjure but to do this idea Kirei would have to disobey his master's' wishes and get involved in something he was only supposed to watch unfold.

 _Surely my masters won't mind, if it gives them the same results._

Kirei thought as he descended from the sky and then slowly approached Kagero who fearfully stared at him.

''You stay away from me, you creep!'' She shouted which gave Kirei the attention he so desperately craved from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slightly lost his concentration as he forgot about Naraku and then he turned in the direction of Kagero. Sesshomaru was just about to rush to her defense when he felt Teniga's blade plunge deep within his left side. He stared down to see that the blade was slowly severing his left arm from it's socket.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth in pain as he closed his eyes and felt himself slowly fall to the ground.

 _You see father, having someone to protect is indeed a weakest. So now I will answer your once asked question._

Sesshomaru stated as he felt himself drifted in and out of consciousness.

''''I, Prince Lord Sesshomaru, I have no one to protect.'' Sesshomaru thought out loud as he surcame to the darkness in his mind.

''Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!'' Kagero loudly screamed as tears heavy fell from eyes and she tried her best to make her way toward the yokai she didn't know why she had feelings for, but since her hands were bounds she couldn't run fast or right.

Naraku body began to shake as he slowly turned the blade so that it rested on his left side where his heart would be.

 _You're stronger than this Naraku! Don't like them win, you can defeat them!_

Naraku stated as he attempted to tuned out the soft music that played inside his head.

''Inu-Inu-inuyasha, help me.'' Naraku faintly whispered as Inuyasha's ears twitched and he and the other's all stared around the clearing in confusion.

Naraku continued to fight with his body mentally. He thought if he could just get semi control over himself so that he could at least have enough control over his body to attack Kirei. Suddenly Naraku stared down at Sesshomaru who he could not tell if he was even still breathing, for his chest wasn't raising and fallen. He was laying in his own blood which all oozed out from his left shoulder since his arm laid beside him.

Naraku felt the blood rush to his head and anger overwhelm him. His glaring eyes snapped to Kirei and with every last control he could measure he sloppily flung his sword at Kirei who only perilously smirked.

A clash rung out throughout the clearing and Kotaru began to excessively wail. Eyes became dulled without any sort of life as blood droplets fell from a freshly made hole on the left side of the chest. A lifeless body hastily plummeted to the ground. Blood quickly began to surrounded its new prey as the once neatly kept hair slowly turned red with blood.

Naraku's entire body shook as he stared down at his shaking hands.

 _By the Kami! What have I done, what have I done?!_

''Prince Lord Sesshomaru, what have I done?!'' Naraku questioned as he fell to his knees beside Sesshomaru's motionless body.

''Kagero, I'm so sorry!'' Naraku wailed as he stared at the hole in her chest.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35:**_ _ **Return Part One**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is not a very long chapter it is more of a filler so I can set the tone for the next chapter. I also apologise for not updating, but my job takes up a lot of my time now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and also let me know how I can better myself as a writer or just let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**_

Darkness surrounded her body as her body drifted into the emptiness. Her eyes snapped opened as her body continued to float into the abyss.

 _Where am I?_

She thought as she stared around her.

 _How did I get here?_

She wonder as an familiar dark shadow came into her line of sight.

 _It's that shadow thing again!_

She gasped as the shadow slowly began to change it's form.

It's new form bore a striking resemblance to that of Sesshomaru's younger brother, Yoshihiro. The being has one blue stripe adorned on each cheek, it has somewhat pale skin, and silky long silver hair that's tied in a very high ponytail, ending at it's rear. It appeared to be between the ages of late 30s or earlier 40s and the height of 6 foot 6.

Like Sesshomaru's brother, Yoshihiro, the being dressed similarly to Sesshōmaru, in that it wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence. They all also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. It has two swords in between his sash and kimono, while another much more sinister sword was fastened to his back.

 _This man, he couldn't be, could he?_

She thought as the being or man and or yokai, warmly smiled down at her.

''So, you must be Kagero, my savior, no?'' He questioned as she gawked at him.

 _How does he know my name?_

Kagero frowned as an uneasy feeling consumed her.

''I have waited nearly 5 decades for your arrival.'' He smirked as Kagero continued to gawk at him. ''Since you have arrived I take it my sons have been freed from their state of dormancy?'' He asked as Kagero's eyes widen in shock.

 _Sons?! So he's he's he's,_

Kagero's thought were interrupted by the yokai's laughter.

''Hai, I am Lord Inu No Taisho.'' he stated as Kagero's mouth hung opened. ''Do not look so surprised.'' He smirked ''How are my sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?'' He questioned as Kagero tensed.

 _Sesshomaru... Naraku attacked him...NARAKU!_

Kagero eyes widen as realization hit her.

 _His sword it, it, it..._

''Am I dead?'' Kagero whispered as Inu No Taisho chuckled.

''Of course not.'' He laughed as Kagero stared him in confusion. ''Like myself, you are in the realm of the inbetweens.'' He stated as Kagero cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''The realm of the inbetweens?'' Kagero asked in puzzlement.

''It is the realm between life and death.'' Inu No Taisho stated as Kagero became more confused.

''A realm between life and death?'' Kagero questioned as Inu No Taisho sighed as he reminisced.

''Hai, I was sent here by an incredible powerful dark priestess who deceived me.'' Inu No Taisho bitterly spat. ''I thought she was aiding me to help free my sons, but it was apart of some plot for her children to divide and conqueror the 5 kingdoms.'' He stated as he deeply stared into Kagero's eyes.

''How are the 5 kingdoms?'' He asked as Kagero cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

''The only kingdoms I know of are the East and the West.'' Kagero declared as Inu No Taisho's eyes widen for a second.

''What of my son, Sesshomaru and Princess Yura?'' Inu No Taisho questioned as Kagero's body tensed which didn't go unnoticed by the Western Lord. ''Have they mated yet?'' he questioned as Kagero's eyes became very cold like a cobra's.

''No, they haven't been mated or married, if that makes a difference.'' Kagero viciously spat as Inu No Taisho nose began to twitch as he fully took in her scent.

 _Why did I not notice it before? She reeks of Sesshomaru, but she isn't marked as his. Could it be..._

Inu No Taisho frowned as he stared at Kagero in curiousity.

''If you do not mind me asking,'' He began as Kagero gave him her undivided attention. ''Are you quite familiar with my sons?''

 _Sesshomaru in particular?_

He wondered as Kagero furrowed her brow in confusion.

 _What an odd question, but I will answer it nevertheless._

Kagero thought as she stared up at him.

''Yes, I am quite familiar with your children.'' Kagero replied as his eyes widen yet again.

 _My children? She couldn't mean, could she?_

Inu No Taisho glared down at her.

''What do you know of my children?'' He asked as his eyes dangerously narrowed.

''I know that you have four hanyo children and two yokai children. I know that Sesshomaru doesn't like mortals or hanyos alike besides for Naraku while he also seems to tolerate Inuyasha. I know that Yoshihiro and Shizuna are the last two children you ever had. I also know that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were believed to be dead, but are actually alive.'' Kagero stated as Inu No Taisho eyes began to water.

 _So, it is true, what she said! They're alive!_

Inu No Taisho smiled as Kagero glared at him

''They were punished because you chose to save a poor spider hanyo named Naraku.'' Kagero stated as Inu no Taisho stared at her in question.

''He happens to be the younger brother of two very evil twins that are searching for someone.'' Kagero stated as Inu no Taisho deeply frowned.

''So, Karaku and Oriku are still alive and they are searching for the ancient one as well.'' Inu No Taisho glared at no one in particular.

''Ancient one?'' Kagero asked as Inu no Taisho stared back at her.

''I have a task for you, my dear little one.''

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Naraku stared between the two lifeless bodies of Kagero and Sesshomaru. It was all his fault he had killed them both, one by accident and the other by being controlled. The two former dead priestesses had vanished once Kagome called her soul back and Inuyasha followed after them and he has yet to returned. The remainder of Sesshomaru's pack plus the two elderly priestesses all stood idly by probably hoping or praying for some kind of miracle.

Kirei sideways smirked as Naraku was slowly beginning to fall into despair which is just what Karaku wanted to happened. Pretty soon Naraku's true form would be released and everything will be as it should, just like his master had wanted it.

Mizuko was in utter shock he didn't want to believe that his sister, Kagero could be, no that she was dead. It just wasn't possible and he refused to believe it. He must be stuck in some dream just like this alternate parallel universe.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Meanwhile back at the Edo village Ryura watched as six of his nieces and nephews played while the child in a black hood stared off into the distance. Ryura never remember actually seeing the child's face or ever knew if the child was a boy or girl because it always wore a hood.

Even when the child came to them on Horai Island the child was kept hidden by the person who arrived with him. Once the child was a certain age the person who arrived with him disappeared and was never seen again.

It was strange because Ryura couldn't remember what the person actually looked like, but he did remember that he had seen the person before. A very long long time ago, way before he and his brothers were forced to Horai Island. Suddenly and unexpectedly the child in the black hood spoke.

''It is time.'' it said and to Ryura's astonishment, the child suddenly vanished into thin air.

''What exactly just happened?'' Ryura frowned as he stared at the place where the child in the black hood once was. ''What, no who is that child?'' Ryura angrily questioned as he stared off into the distance.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36:**_ _ **Secrets Part 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Sorry for the delay of a new chapter and I finally decided to reveal a little more on the child in the black cloak character. The child will be fully introduced in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not very long, but I don't get a lot of free time now since I'm working, learning a third language and will be relocating out of the country pretty soon. Anyway, also stay tune for my Beauty and the Beast story and my Fire and Ice story. One is Inuyasha FF and the other is an Avatar Series FF. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**_

''I have a task for you, my dear little one.''

Inu no Taisho firmly proclaimed as he hand her a rosary necklace.

''What is this?'' Kagero questioned as she twirled the necklace in between her index finger and her her thumb of her right hand.

She had never quite seen such jewelry as this before. For it has a unique pattern of large white beads then medium blue beads and finally small red beads all around the rosary necklace, but was most interesting to her was at the center hung a blue crescent moon.

''Give this to my son, Sesshomaru.'' Inu no Taisho commanded as Kagero's eyes shifted from the necklace to lock eyes with him. ''He will know what to do with it.''

''He will?'' Kagero questioned as Inu no Taisho nodded his head yes. ''So, my task is to give this to Sesshomaru?'' Kagero dejectedly questioned.

''Hai. Sesshomaru will know what it's purpose is for.'' Inu no Taisho smiled as Kagero stared down at the necklace in curiousity.

''But it's just a necklace?'' Kagero frowned as Inu no Taisho laughed.

''No, it is not. It has a very key purpose for the West.''

''Hn.'' Kagero stared down at the necklace in puzzled.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Silence echoed upon the mountain top. Everyone waited for, prayed for some kind of miracle to happen as they continued to stare at the lifeless bodies of heir of the West and Kagero. Inuyasha still is M.I.A and Kagome had yet to awake from recalling her soul from the priestesses.

''Should we move their bodies?'' Bankotsu loudly whispered breaking the insufferable silence.

''Shut up, Bank!'' Jakotsu commanded as Bankotsu began to sulk.

''Yeah, please shut up, Bankotsu!'' Mizuko angrily bitterly snapped as he glared at Bankotsu for being insensitive to his denial about his sister, Kagero being dead.

Suddenly a child in a black cloak appeared beside Kirei.

 _What is he doing here?_

Kirei questioned in anxiety as he stared at the young child beside him.

 _He's not supposed to be here! My master won't be pleased._

Kirei glared down at the child as the child spoke to him in a hush tone.

''Your task is complete Kirei. I'll take it from here.''

''Hmm.'' Kirei bitterly glared at the child and then disappeared into a black vortex that appeared behind Kirei and the child.

''Your services is no longer needed as well Kira.'' the child whispered as another incantation suddenly appeared beside him with a flute in her hand.

''Hmm. Very well, I shall take my leave.'' she bitterly frowned and disappeared into a black vortex as well.

Suddenly the child slowly descended toward Sesshomaru's left arm. The child raised its right palm which began to glow a turquoise color and unexpectedly Sesshomaru's left arm fell into a turquoise barrier disappearing to another realm. The child then directed his attention to the one known as Kagero.

The child slowly walked toward her body and it then placed both of it's tiny little hands on Kagero's body. To everyone else's astonishment the hole in Kagero's chest slowly began to close and Sesshomaru began to weakly murmur.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero frowned at Inu no Taisho in uncertainty. She wondered how he came to be in such a place.

''Lord Inu no Taisho, I am wondered how did you come to be here.'' Kagero began as he stared at her. ''I know you said that a priestesses tricked you, but how?'' Kagero questioned as he sighed.

''Well, you see... I was once the great and powerful wielder of a sword called So'unga, also know as the sword of Hell or Death because it is able to condemn a hundred souls to the afterlife.'' He began.

''So it's the opposite of Sesshomaru's sword the Tenseiga?'' Kagero questioned as Inu no Taisho nodded his head yes. ''Where is the sword now?'' Kagero asked as Inu no Taisho furrowed his brow in uncertainty.

''I lost the sword in my battle with Takemaru of Setsuna as the flaming mansion collapsed and killed him while also nearly killing myself as well.'' Inu no Taisho stated as Kagero cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''I only survived because of -''

Inu no Taisho was abruptly interrupted by a bright turquoise glowing light on the left side of Kagero's chest.

''What's happening now?'' Kagero fearfully questioned as Inu no Taisho knowing the smiled.

''You're returning to the land of the living.'' He smirked as raised his right hand and began to wave at her. ''Say hello to my sons, daughter, mate and wife for me!'' He continue to smile and wave friendly as Kagero slowly disappeared.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kagero slowly opened her eyes to see bright brilliant turquoise eyes curiously staring back down at her. The child in the black hood smiled down at Kagero before it disappeared once again. Kagero quickly sit upright and stared around to see that everyone besides for Inuyasha who was still nowhere to be found and Sesshomaru who still laid motionless on the ground, but was now breathing.

''What happened?'' Kagero questioned as she placed a hand on her throbbing head.

''You were dead!'' Bankotsu flatly retorted as everyone else glared at him. ''What, it's the truth?'' Bankotsu frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly Kagero leaped to her feet and rushed to Sesshomaru's side.

''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Kagero whispered as Sesshomaru still remained silent. ''Lord Sesshomaru, please open your eyes.'' Kagero sweetly whispered as she placed her right hand upon Sesshomaru's body.

Slowly a growled emerged from Sesshomaru's body and he quickly sat up with his red eyes and blue irises, which glared at the one named Kagero.

''Who...gave you...permission to...touch my...person?'' Sesshomaru weakly growled as tears poured from Kagero's eyes.

Everyone gasped in astonishment as they watched Kagero tightly embrace Sesshomaru in her small and fragile arms. Sesshomaru's eyes quickly widen before they softened for a millisecond as he stared down at the young woman holding him. His eyes slowly fading back to their amber gold coloring.

''I thought I had lost you.'' Kagero whispered low enough just for him to hear and Sesshomaru deeply inhaled.

 _This girl might be the death of me._

Sesshomaru bitterly frowned as his nose twitched and a familiar scent tickled his nose.

 _Father?_

Sesshomaru angrily glared down at her as he tried to figure out how she got her father's scent on her person.

Naraku stared down at the ground as he was also very curious, but moreso about who the child in the black cloak was and how both Sesshomaru and Kagero were now alive.

 _There's something strange happening here and I intend on finding out exactly what it is?_

Naraku frowned in thought.

 _I won't let anything else happen to the people I care about again!_

Naraku growled as he stared off into the distance.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

A few days later Sesshomaru and his pack plus the two elderly priestesses sat at the edge of a riverbank making their way toward the small Edo village.

Kagome sat at the base of the river taking a small amount of water in the cup of her hands and bringing them to her lips as she loudly slurped at it.

''Mmm. That hits the spot.'' Kagome tentatively smiled as Shippo who sat on her right smiled and stared up at her in curiosity.

''Kagome, are you sure you're back to normal already?'' Shippo questioned as Kagome stared down at him.

''Yes. For the tenth time today, I feel perfectly fine again.'' Kagome stated as Bankotsu scoffed.

''Interesting for someone to say, seeing as you just had your soul sucked out of your body a few days ago.'' Bankotsu hissed as Kagome glared at him.

''Hmm. Oh great another Inuyasha we have to deal with.'' Kagero retorted as Bankotsu growled at her.

''I can hardly believe that the old demon managed to suck my soul out of me, but I'm back to my old self now.'' Kagome stated to Shippo as she ignored Bankotsu.

''I bet.'' Bankotsu whispered in disapproval as Kagome worriedly stared at Inuyasha who stood a little ways from her with his back to her staring up at the clear blue sky while Sesshomaru sat with his back pressed firmly against a nearby tree away from them all also staring up at the sky, clearly in thought.

Kagero had bandaged Sesshomaru's left arm much to his disapproval, but it was clear that she was going to back down so he let her have her way, for now.

 _I wish we could say that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were their old selves, though. Since their run in with Kikyo and Kazumi, they've been spending a lot of time just staring into space._

Kagome worriedly sighed.

 _I just don't know anymore. So I gather up all the shards of the Shikon jewel to become a full-fledged demon, and then what? Even if I do become a demon, will that make me stronger inside? Can I ever truly forget Kikyo?_

Inuyasha blankly continued to stared up at the sky as Kagome slowly approached him with Shippo in her arms.

''Look at him.'' Shippo began as he questioningly stared at Inuyasha. ''I've never seen him acted this way before.'' he stated as he then stared up at Kagome.

''No, neither have I.'' Kagome replied.

Shippo suddenly leaped from Kagome's arms and weakly hit Inuyasha upside his head.

''Take that!'' Shippo exclaimed as he quickly attached himself to Kagome for protection.

''Bad move.'' Inuyasha stated as he touched where Shippo hit him with his left hand and turned to angrily glared down at the kit.

He quickly grabbed Shippo by his bushy tail and held him upside down.

''What'd you do that for, Shrimp?'' Inuyasha viciously barked.

''To knock some sense into you.'' Shippo angrily replied. ''We're supposed to be looking for the jewel shards.'' Shippo snapped.

''Get off my back. Even a guy like me needs some time to think once in awhile.'' Inuyasha stated as Shippo glared up at him. ''Yeah, that's what's worrying me.''

''Worry about this!'' Inuyasha snapped as he balled up his right hand into a fist and he began to chase Shippo around in a circle around Kagome.

''Come back here, you little pipsqueak!'' Inuyasha shouted as Shippo taunted. '' Try and catch me if you can, you big oaf.''

''Now you've done it.'' Inuyasha yelled as Shippo laughed and ran in the direction of Naraku who sat far off away from everyone because of the guilt he felt for harming two of his dear friends.

 _The shikon jewel is enshrouded with such misery. Kikyo and Kazumi, claimed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru betrayed them, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru say that it is the other way around. How could two versions of the same story be so different? I only hope that the puzzle will be solved once we found all the shards of the jewel._

Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha continued to chase Shippo.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37:**_ _ **Secrets Part 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to add Mizuko to this story and now he has been added to nearly all the chapters. I am still doing some editing with Mizuko so chapters involving him are subject to change. I also changed Kagero's eye color to purple. Next chapter will be most interesting because it will be fairly long, for a new character is making their grand entrance. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;-p**_

Ryura frowned as Sesshomaru and his pack finally graced the poor Edo village with their presence yet again, but to the pack's astonishment, not only was the small child in a black cloak there at the village, but he also happened to be of relation to the Dragon Daiyōkai, Ryura.

Ryura was surprised to learn that this small child hidden in a black cloak was able to bring Kagero, back from the dead. While the children with the exclusion of the child in a black cloak were all outside tormenting Shippo and the two headed-dragons and the others were all inside the priestesses' hut attempting to make sense of everything.

''So, what are we going to do about those island brats?'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped.

''They can't come with us!'' Bankotsu flatly retorted as Ryura angrily glared at the both of them.

''Well, we can't just throw them out in the cold, now can we?'' Ryura scoffed in spite.

''The pack is already big enough.'' Naraku began as everyone except for Sesshomaru focus their attention on him. ''Adding more to it would make it most difficult.'' Naraku dejectedly stated as his eyes dangerously narrowed at Ryura.

Ryura stood in resentment against the others who weren't aiding in him with his dilemma of his 7 nieces and nephews.

''There's already too many children in this pack as it is.'' Jakotsu frowned with is eyes closed and his arms crossed above his chest as he leaned against the wall by the entrance of the hut.

''Keh.'' Ryura irritatedly scoffed.

''Little Kotaru excessives wails and constant need for attention is about three children.'' Jaken resentfully glared at Ryura.

''Come on guys,'' Kagome stated as everyone eyes shifted to her. ''I think you're all being just a little too hard on poor Ryura here.'' Kagome stated as Inuyasha eyes became as cold as ice.

''So what?'' Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome glared at him.

''So, you're taking a liking to Ryura as well, just like your troublesome sister?'' Inuyasha petulantly snapped.

''Enough!'' Sesshomaru commanded as everyone quickly grew quiet.

''If it isn't too much trouble,'' Kagero began as everyone's attention shifted to her, well everyone except Sesshomaru. ''Why don't we just leave the children here in the village?'' Kagero stated as everyone pondered it for a second except Sesshomaru.

''Think about it,'' Kagero rubbed her chin thoughtfully. ''There are tons of villagers here to attend to the children and not to mention Kaede and Kaori will also protect your kin as well, I'm quite sure.'' Kagero stated as everyone sighed in defeat everyone but Sesshomaru.

''I have no intention of staying here in this pathetic village!'' the small child in black snapped as everyone stared in amazement at him with the exclusion of Sesshomaru.

''I have business to attend to.'' the child flatly declared as both Inuyasha and Bankotsu scoffed.

''And what business might that be?'' Inuyasha bitterly scoffed as Bankotsu angrily retorted. ''What ulterior motives could a child like you possibly have?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' the child harshly snapped as Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

''Sesshomaru, what do you think?'' Jakotsu stated as Sesshomaru eyes snapped opened and he dangerous glared at his younger brother.

''No way is Sesshomaru going to allow other brat into our pack!'' Inuyasha snapped.

''Yeah, no more brats in this pack!'' Bankotsu snapped in agreement with his younger brother.

''You guys don't decide anything!'' Kagome snapped as Kagero nodded in agreement.

''Hai, Lord Sesshomaru is our leader and he decide,'' Jaken snapped.

''Oh, come on guys one more wouldn't hurt, right?'' Kagero questioned as her eyes pleaded with Sesshomaru's.

''As you like.'' Sesshomaru dejectedly stated as the rest of the pack besides Kagero and Kagome fell over in unbelief.

''Sesshomaru why?'' Inuyasha and Bankotsu frowned as they both rubbed their ears, wincing about the new screams they'll be sure to hear from the children.

''Give it a rest Bank and Yasha.'' Jakotsu frowned as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in defeat.

 _Who this child? Just what secrets is this small child hiding?_

Naraku thought as he questioningly stared at the young child.

 _This is getting to be most difficult._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared between Kagero and the small child in a black cloak.

 _ **O*O*O***_

The next day the pack which included Ryura and the small child in the black cloak all set out away from the village of Edo in hopes of finding more jewel shards.

''This is just as boring as when we were wondering _endlessly_ in Musashi.'' Inuyasha flatly retorted as Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, if this is how the pack travels, Jakotsu and I would have better off staying in our imprisoned realm.'' Bankotsu dejectedly sighed.

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Kagome snapped as she glared at Bankotsu.

''Exactly how it sounds wench!'' Bankosu glared back at her.

''What did you just call me?''Kagome barked as Bankotsu taunted with an evil smirk.

''What didn't hear me the first time?'' Bankotsu smirked as Kagome harshly glared at him.

Then Kagome started her excessive argumentative fits and Bankotsu would teasingly taunt her.

''Hey!'' Inuyasha arguably snapped gaining the attention he so desire.

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome smiled thinking Inuyasha was coming to her rescue.

''Only I'm allowed to harass Kagome, you got that _Bankotsu_!'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped as Kagome dangerously glared at him and Mizuko roared with laughter.

''Is that so, Inuyasha?'' Kagome angrily snapped and then she turned her rage to Mizuko.

''Why are you laughing, Mizuko? You're my brother, aren't you? So, that means you're supposed to be on my side?'' Kagome ranted in bitter anger.

''Maybe your brother is tired of being related to a weak and frail sibling such as yourself.'' Bankotsu viciously teased as Inuyasha chimed in agreement. ''You're so useless and rely on everyone to protect you instead of handling things yourself.'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped.

''You guys are right about Kagome, but may you two should take an easy on her, okay?'' Mizuko stated, hoping to gain some sort of favor with Kagome.

''What a big help you are Mizuko!'' Kagome yelled as Kagero heaved a long disappointing sigh.

''Their going to start arguing now, aren't they?'' Jakotsu stated as Naraku sighed and nodded his head and frowned.

''It seems that way.''Ryura stated in annoyance at the whole ordeal.

''So much wasted energy.'' Jakotsu frowned

''Worthless mortals and hanyos.'' Jaken bitterly scowled at Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Mizuko and Kagome. who were all arguing and tauntingly teasing each other or rather tauntingly teasing Kagome.

''I thought that our journey was to find shards of the jewel?'' The child in a black cloak began with a frowned as it closed it eyes.

''Is that not why we left the village in Edo?'' the child retorted as it crossed it cloth covered arms above his chest.

''Um you know we cannot keep calling you a child in the black cloak, now can we?'' Kagero smiled down at the small child and the child scoffed.

''Keh. Whatever, my name is of little importance at this current moment.'' the child began as Shippo glared at him. ''I will reveal my name to you when I see it fit.'' the child bitterly scoffed.

''Keh. Are you a boy or a girl?'' Shippo taunted in jealousy as the child body began to have a turquoise glow outline engulfing his entire body.

''I mean your voice is so high pitch, so you must be a girl, no?'' Shippo cockily smiled at the angry glowing child.

''I am a boy, heathen!'' the child bitterly snapped as Shippo taunted the child some more.

''Are you sure?'' Shippo devilishly smirked.

''I mean your features are quite hidden. So, how would we know you're really genuine about your gender?'' Shippo stated as he winked at Kagero.

 _I see. The little kitsune is attempting to trick is mysterious child in order to require information from him._

Naraku thought as he wickedly grinned as he began to respect Shippo a little more.

''I am really a boy and in the precise time everything will be disclosed to you.'' he flatly retorted as his glowing outline began to slowly diminish.

 _What secrets is this small child hiding?_

Naraku glared down at the small hidden child.

 _What a strange and useless child!_

Bankotsu stared at the child in curiousity.

 _What information could this child possibly provide us with?_

Inuyasha dangerously narrowed his eyes at the hidden child.

 _What a very peculiar child! He's most interesting just as that woman named Kagero._

Jakotsu thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he stared between the small child and Kagero.

 _Who this peculiar child? Is he really actually my nephew?_

Ryura thought as he too stared at the child in puzzlement.

 _Yes, this is getting to be most difficult._

Sesshomaru's eyes harden as he also stared between Kagero and the unfathomable child.

Yes, things were about to get more and more bizarre with Sesshomaru and his pack with each passing day.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Meanwhile back to the palace hidden by a purple mist or gas. Orika angrily paced back and forth as she glared through Kanna's mirror and then she direct her wrath toward her equally angry older brother.

''You know this all your fault!'' Orika snapped as Karaku eyes turned cold as a cobra's.

''Now why would you accuse me as such, my dear sister?'' Karaku dangerously spat at he glared at her.

''It's your fault because that brat in that stupid black cloak is of your and that girl's creation!''

Orika snapped as she perilously flexed her claws at her brother.

''You created that brat and now he could ruin everything!'' Orika viciously growled as her brother eyes hard as if daring Orika to challenge him again.

''He has his instructions and a purpose, which is the reason why he was created Orika.'' Karaku snapped as he glared at his sister.

''He wouldn't dare defy me. For he knows that there will be dire consequences he will have to pay if he does.'' Karaku stated knowing that the small child could see and hear his every word and actions.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Back to Sesshomaru and his pack, it was in the middle of the night and the girls and the children were preparing to take a bath while the men of the pack sat around the campfire.

 _Do not worry Master Karaku, I have no intention of defying you._

The child in the black sighed as he closed his eyes and then he devilishly smirked.

 _Well not just yet anyway._

He wicked grinned as he focus his sinister gaze upon Kagero.

 _Things are going to start changing around here. I'll make sure of that!_

He chuckled as his wicked gaze shifted to that of the yokai who had been secretly following the Sesshomaru and his pack every since they left the Edo village.

 _I wonder why he sent them two again?_

The child thought as his eyes shifted to Lord Prince Sesshomaru.

 _I wonder what he's going to do now? After all the fate of our world rest with his decision and knowledge...Unless this unique pack can discover the ancient one first._

The cloaked child smirked again, for he knew that wind of change was indeed coming to Sesshomaru and his pack. He just hoped that they all would be prepared for whatever it is when the time finally came.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38:**_ _ **The Stranger and More Secrets**_

In the dead of the night Kagero tightly held kotaru as he splashed around in the midst of the hot springs, hidden by sharp uneven rocks. Rin, Kumiko and Shizuna splash each other as they stayed not too fr away from their guardian at the moment, which happened to be Kagero.

''Oh, yeah.'' Kagome began as she slid into the refreshing water. ''Now that's what I call a hot spring.'' Kagome smiled as she sat with her back pressed against a rock. ''Ahh.'' Kagome smiled in total bliss as she began to finally relax from all their demon and shard hunting.

The shard of the jewel hung around Kagome's neck like a necklace. Since the shards fused into a quarter of the original jewel while half of the pack battled the spider demon.

''Don't you guys even think about peeking at us.'' Kagome called through the mist of the hidden tall rocky springs.

''Oh, please!'' Bankotsu grunted in disgust.

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Inuyasha stated as he sat with his back to the springs with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

''I got no interested in looking.'' Inuyasha flatly stated as Kagome's eye hardened in what could be said to be jealousy.

''Oh, is that so?'' Kagome bitterly retorted as she began to swim in Kagero's direction. ''Well, fine then.'' Kagome frowned as stopped beside her sister and sank beneath the water so that her nose rested just above the water.

 _Ok, so maybe I'm not the beauty Kikyo was._

Kagome thought as she glared at nothing in particular.

Meanwhile Shippo and Yoshihiro started undressing themselves which caught the attention of both Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

''Hey, why are you guys getting undress?'' Bankotsu curiously inquired.

''Give you one guess.'' Yoshihiro smirked as he and Shippo shedded the last of their article of clothing and charged for the hot spring, only to be hindered by the younger Inu brothers.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippo by his tail and Bankotsu grabbed Yoshihiro by his left arm.

''Oh, no you two don't.'' Inuyasha snapped as he glared down at Shippo who brightly smiled up at him.

''Oops, sorry.'' Shippo excitedly smirked. ''You guys want to come?'' Yoshihiro excitedly asked as both Inuyasha and Bankotsu gasped in surprise.

''Huh?'' Inuyasha blankly stared at the two children before him.

''Of course not!'' Bankotsu snapped as Yoshihiro stared at him in puzzlement.

''Why not?'' Yoshihiro questioned as Bankotsu released his arm.

''Just go, you're not old enough yet.'' Bankotsu sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head as

Yoshihiro shrugged his shoulders and the race toward the springs.

Shippo on the other hand, had a more inquiring mind.

''Wait, come to think of it, how come you and Kagome spend so much time together and yet never seem to bathe at the same time?'' Shippo questioned as Inuyasha stared at him in astonishment, resulting in him releasing Shippo's tail in embarrassment.

''Aren't you going to answer him, Inuyasha?'' Ryura wickedly grinned as Inuyasha quickly shot him a dirty look.

''Yeah, go on and answer him Inuyasha!'' Jakotsu taunted as he made a kissy face at his younger brother.

''Bud out would you!'' Inuyasha commanded as he glared at his overly feminine older brother.

''Think of all the fun things you can do when there's two of you.'' Shippo innocently stated as Inuyasha eyes darted between Mizuko and Naraku.

''Hey, don't look at me you're on own with that one.'' Mizuko snickered as Naraku only smirked wickedly.

 _A lot of help you two are. Gees thanks for nothing._

Inuyasha snapped as he glared at the both of them before closing his eyes and turning away from Shippo.

''Listen kid-'' Inuyasha began as his right eyebrow started to twitch when Shippo interrupted him.

''Mom, dad, and I always took baths together, and we had a really great time.'' Shippo stated as he reminisced about his bathtime with his parents while Inuyasha angrily growled.

 _Great, how did I get stuck with this?_

Inuyasha frowned as he stared down at the kitsune with his cheeks slightly flushed.

''Remind me to explain it to you when you're a bit bigger.'' Inuyasha declared still with his cheeks flustered and staring down at the inquisitive kit.

''I guess that means you haven't gotten very far with Kagome yet, right?'' Shippo questioned as he dangerously stared at Inuyasha and everyone else besides Sesshomaru and the child in black, all gasped at Shippo in shock.

 _There's no way this brat could know about that, could he?_

Inuyasha embarrassedly stared down at the kit with his cheeks now a bright red color.

 _Umm, did his parents give him the talk at such a young age?_

Mizuko stared at Shippo in disbelief.

 _Such knowledge for one so young._

Jakotsu smiled down at the kit.

 _Impossible, he shouldn't know about that!_

Ryura stared at Shippo in amazement.

 _Pathetic kitsune!_

Jaken snapped as he bitterly glared at Shippo.

 _Chances are this kitsune doesn't really know anything, but these buffoons probably believe that the kit knows more than what he's letting on._

Naraku heaved a deep and heavy sigh as he closed his eye, shaking his head from left to right in disappointment at the members of the pack.

 _Just as the child in black refuses to reveal anything about himself as well._

Naraku stated as he stared at the child hidden by a cloak.

 _Just what secrets could this being possibly be hiding?_

Naraku thought as he continued to stare at the cloaked child in curiousity.

''I don't know what that means, but no one seems to be willing to answer.'' Shippo stated as everyone except Sesshomaru and the child in black fell over at being deceived by the kit.

 _Why you little..._

Inuyasha closed his eyes and angrily growled as Shippo turned his back to him.

''I wonder why.'' Shippo stated as crossed his tiny arms over his small chest with his back still to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still with his eyes closed, angrily reached for the tiny kitsune with his clawed right hand. He quickly and very roughly began to pinch Shippo by his cheeks with both hands.

''I'll tell you why-'' Inuyasha snapped as tears formed in Shippo's eyes as Inuyasha pinched his cheeks harder. ''In about 50 years when you're old enough to understand it!'' Inuyasha angrily shouted.

''Just an innocent question.'' Shippo painfully stated. ''What did I say?'' Shippo tearfully asked as everyone even the child in black sighed, with exclusion of Sesshomaru, who rarely shows any sort of emotions.

Back in the springs Kagome was swimming away from Kagero to another rock not far, but not close to her sister and the children. Kagome sigh as she sunk back into the water with her back to the rock.

 _So, he never like me, the way he liked or still likes Kikyo?_

Kagome thought as she felt something tower over her and she let out a surprised scream.

''Aah!'' Kagome loudly screamed which drew Inuyasha's attention from torturing the kit anymore then he already was.

''What's wrong?'' Inuyasha questioned as he quickly rushed toward Kagome in hopes of defending her while Shippo hastily followed after him.

''He's such an idiot.'' Bankotsu sighed as Jakotsu nodded in agreement.

''Even I know not to go into a spring with naked women and children.'' Jakotsu stated as he cringed at the thought of ever seeing a woman naked.

''No worries'' Naraku began as everyone except Sesshomaru stared at him. ''Kagome with most likely sit him or something along that nature.'' Naraku sighed with his eyes closed as everyone else, but Sesshomaru and the small cloaked child nodded in agreement.

''Hey you,'' Jaken stared at the child in black. ''Why are you not with other children?'' Jaken questioned as the child scoffed in disgust.

''None of your business!'' he snapped as Jaken bitterly glared at him.

''Disrespectful brat.'' Jaken murmured under his breathe.

Now back to Inuyasha and Shippo, the two of them leaped into the hot spring only for Inuyasha to painfully be hit over the head with a small border by Kagome.

''I'm fine, okay?'' Kagome stated as she removed her hands from the border that still rested on Inuyasha's head. ''Just go away.'' Kagome commanded with everything from her torso up not being covered by the mist or water.

Inuyasha then sunk into the water with the border still upon his head as Kagome direct her attention to what scared her in the first place.

''Shoo!'' Kagome glared at the annoying little creatures.

''Shoo, monkeys.'' Shippo stared at the monkeys on the rock beside Kagome.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

The next morning the pack were all walking on a narrow path of a cliff. Kagome, Shippo and Mizuko were walking out in front, leading the pack and Inuyasha was walking a little ways behind them. Naraku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were behind Inuyasha with Ryura and the child in black lagging behind them. Kagero and the others weren't even visible yet, which pretty much raised suspicion with everyone since Sesshomaru was, if not always leading his pack and would never care to stay behind everyone, but no one dared to voice their opinion on the matter.

For everyone was too afraid of Sesshomaru to ever question certain actions he chose to make.

Most guessed that it was because of Kagero, who was stuck with children who all rode upon either of the two-headed dragons and she was also behind everyone which was also very strange itself since Sesshomaru liked to keep her in the middle of the pack so she could be fully protected by nearly all the males in the said pack.

''Come on, can't you see the humor in it?'' Kagome questioned as Inuyasha stared to his left.

''So, I bonked you on the head. You saw me naked, so can't we say we're even?'' Kagome asked as she stared Inuyasha over her right shoulder.

''He saw you what?'' Mizuko snapped as he glared back at Inuyasha and Mizuko threateningly raised his left fist at the Inu hanyo.

''Oh, brother.'' Bankotsu rolled his eyes at Mizuko's attempt to try and scare his younger brother Inuyasha.

''I think it's cute how he wants to protect his little sister.'' Jakotsu smiled as he made googly eyes at Mizuko. ''I mean he's already adorable.'' Jakotsu snapped as Naraku rolled his eyes.

''Keep your thoughts to yourself Jakotsu.'' Naraku flatly stated as Ryura nodded in a agreement.

''Please.'' Ryura frowned as Jakotsu began to pout.

''It isn't fair.'' Jakotsu began to whine as the three of them mentally groaned.

''I saw nothing!'' Inuyasha snapped as he roughly shook his head about before it finally whipped back to the left with his cheeks deeply flustered a bright pink.

''He did, right?'' Kagome asked as she stared down at Shippo who walked beside her.

''I don't know. I was looking somewhere else.'' Shippo stated as Inuyasha grumbled in the background.

''If he knows what's good for him, he better not have saw anything.'' Mizuko bitterly snapped as his eyes shot daggers at Inuyasha who nervously gulp.

''I ain't afraid of you, you half-wit mortal!'' Inuyasha glared back at Mizuko.

Suddenly the rocks on the left began to all tumble down the left side of the cliff causing those who were visible to stare at the top of the cliff to see what all the commotion was. A creature which resembled an enormous giant yellow gourd hastily slid down the top of the cliff.

''I have come for ye!'' the enormous giant yellow gourd proclaimed as it charged at Inuyasha.

The enormous giant yellow gourd collided with Inuyasha, pushing him and Shippo over the edge, away from Kagome and the others.

''Inuyasha!'' Naraku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Mizuko, all shouted as they started to climb down to where he, Shippo and the enormous giant yellow gourd had come to a stop on another ledge, thanks to Inuyasha holding the creature in place.

''Inuyasha, Shippo!'' Kagome worried called as she stared over the edge of the cliff.

Unexpectedly Kagome's collar was pulled from behind and she was thrown over a man's broad shoulders.

''Huh?'' Kagome gasped in puzzlement.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Kagome snapped as she stared behind her at the strange man, who had quickly started to race away from her other companions.

''Fear not, young lady.'' the man began as he quicken his pace. ''You have no reason to doubt my intentions. I am nothing more than a simple monk-'' he paused as he stared up at the bright blue sky.

''A monk who desired a jewel shard and got himself a young woman in the process.'' he exclaimed.

''What am I, a consolation prize?'' Kagome bitterly snapped as he glared down at him.

Meanwhile Inuyasha held the enormous giant yellow gourd in place with both of his hands upon the beast. Inuyasha stared up at the path to see that Kagome was being whisked away by strange person.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha angrily called after her. ''Who's the guy?'' he questioned as he continued to stare at the two who were quickly making their way off the narrow path. ''Where's he taking her to?'' Inuyasha questioned in jealousy.

''Don't take this personally,'' Inuyasha snapped as he roughly punched the enormous giant yellow gourd with his right hand and the drew his Tessaiga from its sheathe. ''But I got better things to do.'' Inuyasha declared as the enormous giant yellow gourd shrieked in fear.

''Aah!'' It screamed as it transformed into a demon that resemble a badger or raccoon. ''Don't kill me. I'm but an innocent badger.'' the demon stated as he cowered in fear.

The man carrying Kagome halted for a split second and then he turned in the direction Inuyasha was in.

''Your friend is a violent one.'' the man stated as he unwrapped the sacred beads that covered his right hand and then placed the said hand in Inuyasha's direction.

''Explain yourself!'' Inuyasha snapped as he threateningly held Tessaiga above the demon, who shook with fear upon the ground. ''Why did you attack me?'' Inuyasha barked at the still cowering demon.

Suddenly a very powerful wind pulled Inuyasha and his sword to the rocky side of the cliff.

Tessaiga flew out of Inuyasha's hands and stuck to the the rocky cliff while Inuyasha crashed head first into it.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome worriedly screamed and then bitterly glared back down at the man. ''Let me go.'' Kagome snapped.

''Gladly.'' he smiled as he allowed Kagome to drop from his shoulder and she took off running toward Inuyasha. ''Seeing as I have what I desire.'' the man smirked as he held the chained jewel shard in between his thumb and index fingers of his right hand then he race away.

Kagome slid down the cliff to where, Naraku, Mizuko, Shippo, Bankotsu and Jakotsu all crowd around Inuyasha.

''Hey, are you all right?'' Kagome asked Inuyasha as his head was still jammed inside the cliff.

''That creep.'' Inuyasha hissed as he was finally able to get his head out and he now sat upon the narrowed path.

Sesshomaru and the remainder of the pack that was with him had finally caught up to the rest of the not so happy herd.

''It's about time you guys finally decided to grace us with your delightful presence.'' Bankotsu snapped as Sesshomaru glared at him in warning.

''Who the heck was that guy, anyway?'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped as Kagome chimed in.

''He did mention something about being a monk, but what was the deal with his right hand?'' Kagome inquired.

 _Yeah, I've never seen such a strong storm come from out of nowhere. It was like the wind from his hand was pulling in everything its path._

Inuyasha thought since he still a bit shaking up and quite angry about the whole ordeal.

''Did we miss something?'' Kagero innocently questioned.

''Did you miss anything?'' Bankotsu snapped as Mizuko glared at Kagero.

''Kagome was kidnapped and you weren't here to stop it!'' Mizuko snapped as he accused her,

''Me?!'' Kagero glared at Mizuko. ''Well, what did you do to stop her captor, huh?'' Kagero bitterly questioned at him.

''Well I, I uh.'' Mizuko stammered as Kagero scoffed.

''Yeah, I thought so!'' Kagero barked at Mizuko who glared at her. ''You're always standing around carefree and you didn't care that I was kidnapped twice!''Kagero ranted in both sadness and anger.

''Did you care that I was kidnapped at all, Mizuko?!'' Kagero barked as Mizuko turned his head away from her. ''Of course not! It's always Kagome, Kagome, poor sweet and innocent Kagome!'' Kagero angrily snapped as tears refused to form in her eyes.

''So, It's your fault not mine, _big brother!_ '' Kagero angrily retorted as Mizuko eyes darken and he glared at her.

''Oh, no!'' Kagome stated as everyone, but Sesshomaru jumped back in fear when Kagome unexpectedly gasps.

She quickly stood up and stared down the path where ther captor had once been. ''That monk took off with my backpack. You creep!'' Kagome yelled as Inuyasha stared up at her in disbelief.

''Like that matters.'' Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome focus her attention back on him. ''You were being kidnapped. Don't you think that's more important?'' Inuyasha frowned as he turned away from her and angrily folded his arms over his chest.

''I can't turn my back on you people for a second.'' Inuyasha barked as Jakotsu stared down at him in utter lack of faith.

''This would have never happened if Sesshomaru had been leading the pack as usual.'' Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu.

''Hai.'' Bankotsu nodded in agreement. ''Trust Inuyasha to always mess things up and to also display his weaknesses as usual.'' Bankotsu whispered back.

''I heard that!'' Inuyasha snapped as Kagome stared down at Inuyasha.

''You were worried about me.'' Kagome said as she quickly sat beside him. ''Sorry.'' She whispered as Inuyasha blushed and quickly turned away from her.

''Sorry for what?'' Inuyasha asked continuing to blush.

''Aww, how cute, Inuyasha!'' Ryura teased much to Mizuko's disapproval.

''I never said I was worried about you.'' Inuyasha hissed still with his back to her. ''I was only thinking about the jewel shard.'' Inuyasha proclaimed as Kagome became nervous and clasped her hands together as if pleading for something.

''Speaking of which, he took off with more than just my backpack. He got the jewel, too.'' Kagome sweetly stated as Inuyasha glared at her.

''What?'' Inuyasha snapped.

''How could that have happened, you wear it around your neck, Kagome?'' Jakotsu closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand and shook his head in disappointment.

''Why does she have the jewel shard to begin with anyway?'' Bankotsu flatly questioned. ''She's completely useless.'' Bankotsu frowned as Jaken nodded in agreement.

''I couldn't agree with you more, half breed.'' Jaken stated as Bankotsu glared at him.

''Shut it, imp!'' Bankotsu snapped as he raised his left fist toward Jaken who daringly glared back at him.

''This is getting to be a bit ridiculous.'' Ryura began. ''Now we have to search for the stolen jewel shard on top of the jewel shards that we need to collect.'' Ryura heaved a heavy sigh.

''I'm so sorry.'' Kagome hung her head in shame.

''So, why not let one of these _demons_ keep the jewel.'' Mizuko sarcastically began. ''I'm sure they can protect it far better than we mortals ever could, right Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?'' Mizuko knowingly smirked as both Inu brothers growled at him in warning.

''That's an excellent idea, Mizuko!'' Jakotsu stated as he quickly smothered Mizuko's frame.

''Release me, Jakotsu!'' Mizuko commanded as he cringed and Jakotsu pouted still clinging to him.

''No way!'' Jakotsu snapped as he tighten his hold on Mizuko and Mizuko turned to the other's for help.

''No can do.'' Bankotsu flatly declared.

''Rather you then me.'' Inuyasha stated as Ryura and Naraku cringed as Jakotsu rubbed his cheek against Mizuko's.

''Poor mortal.'' Jaken whispered as he stared on in disgust.

Even Sesshomaru kind of felt a little bad for Mizuko, but he would never show it. Kagero and Kagome just silently stared between each other and then wickedly grinned while the children were all to preoccupied to even care except the child in black, it just stared at everyone besides Kagero and Sesshomaru in disgust.

 _What a waste of time. He grows closer to becoming more powerful and very soon they will not be able to stop him._

The child in black sighed because it's task was becoming more and more difficult with each day Sesshomaru and his pack wasted on trivial matters.

 _This mission is starting to become hopeless. How will I ever be able to accomplish it?_

The child thought as he stared at the pack that is supposed to be destined for greatest, but he was starting to think that they were gravely mistake when they chose these people for such a deadly and powerful assignment.

Maybe it very much was indeed a grave mistake in their choice, but there was nothing his child could do, for he would not be the one to fail if things didn't go to plan. After all he's just a product of someone else's creation and he never actually wanted to be reincarnated into a child or reincarnated at all, never the less, he made a commitment and now he had to see it through or else.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39:**_ _ **The Mystical Hand of the Monk**_

Inuyasha hastily raced through a field with Kagome upon is back and Shippo perched on Kagome's left shoulder. Bankotsu, Ryura, Naraku ran side by side behind Inuyasha while a very angrily Mizuko who so happened to be being carried bridal style by Jakotsu and the rest of the pack had yet to catch up to them. Gasps were heard throughout the field as they quickly past by villagers who were working in the field.

''That lousy thief.'' Jakotsu snapped.

''We'll find him yet.'' Ryura added.

He could not have gotten too far.'' Bankotsu bitterly declared.

''We'll hunt the fraud down.'' Inuyasha snapped as they crossed a bridge into a very small village.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Inuyasha began to sniff on all fours upon the ground while Naraku, Ryura, Mizuko, Kagome and Shippo stared on.

''Come on, Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. What's taking you?'' Kagome anxiously questioned as some of the villagers began to crowd around them.

''Get off our back.'' Bankotsu retorted.

''There's a lot of smells to sift through, all right?'' Jakotsu declared as Kagome stared around them at the crowd.

''Well, hurry up you guys.'' Kagome commanded.

''Yeah, people are starting to stare.'' Mizuko whispered down to them.

''I'm with Kagome and Mizuko.'' Shippo nodded his head in agreement. ''They don't look very friendly.'' Shippo frowned.

''Where did that miserable thief go?'' Bankotsu scoffed in disgust.

''What, are they some manner of beasts?'' one male villager inquired.

''See what we mean?'' Mizuko and Kagome frantically stated to the three half-brothers on all fours.

''The young men, the young woman (talking about Jakotsu) and the boy are odd enough.''

another village stated as he stared between Naraku, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Shippo.

''But look at the strange girl and boy.'' the same man stated as he stared at Kagome and Mizuko.

''Are they also demons?'' an elderly men curiously questioned.

''Who, me?'' Kagome stated as she stared at the villagers.

''As if I could be mistaken for a stupid yokai!'' Mizuko bitterly hissed at the villagers.

''See how it feels?'' Inuyasha retorted in resentment of the villagers.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inu No Taisho frowned as he impatiently sat around in the realm of the in-betweens. He was eagerly waiting for the time when he would be released from this cursed seal. He knew that he wouldn't be freed anytime soon, seeing as she had told him numerous times that he wouldn't be freed until So'unga was returned to this plain.

Inu No Taisho had no idea what the old witch had meant by that, but he knew that only one had the power to wield So'unga a part from himself was,

''Sesshomaru.'' Inu No Taisho frowned and shook his head in disappointment.

For his eldest son, Sesshomaru, as power as he maybe, it was that vengeful thirst for supreme conquest that made it impossible for Sesshomaru to ever become Inu No Taisho's true heir unless he, Sesshomaru relinquished his yearns for military power.

Inu No Taisho heaved a heavy sadden sigh. ''Oh, my son Sesshomaru,'' he closed his eyes in sorrow. ''If only you had someone to protect then you will understand the true meaning of power my son.'' Inu No Taisho tentatively smiled as he felt her presence drawing near.

 _Something must have gone astray, for she never comes here to visit me unless something doesn't go according to plan._

Inu No Taisho chuckled as he thought about that strange girl Kagero.

 _It must be her doing, I suppose._

He wickedly grinned as a feminine figured appeared before him.

''What is that you want, _my dear_ _old friend_?'' Inu No Taisho bitterly retorted as the figured wickedly cackled.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Inuyasha was still on all fours sniffing the ground while the other members trailed behind him.

''Hey, maybe he never came through here.'' Kagero stated as she walked beside A-Un who carried Rin, Shizuna and Kumiko. Kotaru was fastened to Jaken's back like he always was.

''He was here, all right.'' Inuyasha stated as he quickly rose to his feet and search an empty wooden building with a pink cloth covering the doorway like an hanging curtain.

''I can smell him.'' Inuyasha stated as he then raced to the other side to lift the lid of some wooden barrel.

''Even if he did pass through, a thief wouldn't just be hanging around in a place like-'' Kagome quickly gasped as she pointed in front of her.

''Hmm.'' Inuyasha stopped sniffing on all fours to stare in the direction where Kagome happened to be pointing, to see her yellow backpack lazily draped against the side of an entrance with a dark blue cloth hanging on the doorway.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo who rested on Kagome left shoulder angrily marched into the building, following the stranger's scent. Inuyasha came to an stop at lavender color door and roughly whipped it opened.

''Gotcha!'' Inuyasha proclaimed as he slammed the door to the side of left him.

''Busted, backpack thief.'' Kagome loudly declared.

The stranger's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Kagome.

''I'm so glad you're here.'' he began as he rose to his feet causing the geishas that were upon him to sadly slid off of his person since he didn't want their affection nor their attention, seeing as they were very hideous geishas anyway.

He then walked to Kagome and took hold of her right hand.

''It's too good to be true.'' he began as he endearingly stared into an caught off guard Kagome's dark blue eyes. ''You're a real sight for sore eyes.'' the man sweetly stated as Inuyasha scoffed in jealousy. ''Heh.''

Inuyasha closed his eyes and then flexed his clawed left hand. ''I'll give you sore eyes!'' Inuyasha snapped as he swung his left hand toward the stranger's head.

The stranger quickly ducked and glided backwards toward the frighten geishas.

''Beast! You again.'' the stranger stated as he stopped in front of his gold staff the rested behind his feet. ''I should have figured as much.'' the stranger stated.

''Yeah, you should have.'' Inuyasha retorted as he glared at the man. ''Funny, that's just what I was thinking. But I guess not all of us are blessed with good looks and brains.'' Inuyasha declared as the two men glared at each other.

''Don't suppose you'd be interested in handing over that jewel fragment you stole from us.'' Inuyasha bitterly hissed as the man reached into the top part of his clothing to reveal the jewel around his neck.

''A gem such as this does not belong in the hands of a demon.'' the man stated as he held the quarter of the jewel between his index finger and thumb.

''We'll see about that.'' Inuyasha snapped as he went to attack the man, but the man quickly picked up his staff and jumped over a wooden banister and started to run in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

''Oh, no you don't.'' Inuyasha stated as he quickly chased after him.

Meanwhile the other members were standing at the entrance waiting for the other three members to return with the jewel fragment. They suddenly heard villagers frighten voices coming from behind the geisha house.

''I guess the monk decided to run.'' Ryura sighed.

''And Inuyasha decided to chase after him.'' Naraku frowned.

''What an idiot.'' Bankotsu snapped as they all quickly tried to catch up to Inuyasha.

Now back to Inuyasha who was still chasing after the strange man through the streets of the small village.

''Come back here and fight like a man.'' Inuyasha commanded as the stranger quicken his pace,

''I will not fight a senseless battle.'' the stranger replied.

''All a matter of opinion.'' Inuyasha snapped as he quickly drew Tessaiga and jumped in the air, hoping to strike the thief down, but to Inuyasha surprise the man blocked the Tessaiga with his golden staff.

 _He blocked the Tessaiga. I knew it. He's no ordinary mortal._

Inuyasha thought as he glared down at the man who grinned up at him.

''You''ll be punished, if that's what you insist.'' the man cockily grinned.

''Hmm. I don't know who you are, but you're no monk.'' Inuyasha stated as he landed a few feet away from the man while the others, including Kagome and Shippo finally caught up to the two of them.

''I go by the name Miroku.'' The stranger declared with a satisfied smile.

Miroku is a very handsome man with fair skin, indigo eyes, and silky black hair tied in a small ponytail on the base of his neck. He also wears golden earrings in his ears. He has a height of 5 foot 6 and he appeared to between the ages of 17-19.

Miroku wears the robes of most wandering monks that are actually quite poor and ragged, often stitched together out of whatever pieces of cloth a person might give them on their travels. However Miroku's robes are quite extravagant and expensive compared to those of most itinerant monks. This can also consistent with his tendency to loot the wealth of greedy merchants whose homes he rids of demons and ghosts.

Miroku carries a string of beads used for Buddhist prayer and invocation. They are usually associated with a chant repeating " _Amida Nyorai"_. The most common type has 108 beads. The nenju carried by Japanese Buddhist monks were typically made of 112 wooden beads

Originally rare and made of semi-precious stones, the spread of Buddhism brought wider use of _nenju_ from the Heian Period (8th-12th century) through the Kamakura Period (12th-14th century).

By the Warring States era, most poor monks carried wooden beads. The number "108" (a sacred number in many Buddhist traditions) represents the number of earthly passions and desires that blind and delude us, entrapping us in the Six States of Existence (the wheel of life, the cycle of samsara, the cycle of suffering and reincarnation).

Miroku makes further use of his _nenju_ to seal off the Wind Tunnel in his hand. The arm protectors worn by both Miroku are called Tekko. Miroku normally wraps the Tekko over the Wind Tunnel, then seals it with his _Nenju_ (rosary).

Miroku enchantingly smiled at Inuyasha who in return glared at him.

''And yes I am a monk, who works to aid the common man.'' Miroku stated as the villagers began to fearfully chatter.

''Beware, villagers!'' a man frantically shouted. ''A monk is about to slay a demon!'' he continued.

''Work to aid the common man.'' Inuyasha bitterly mocked the monk. ''You're nothing but a sleazy robber. Now give us back our shard of the shikon jewel.'' Inuyasha commanded as he pointed at Miroku.

''We went through a lot of trouble to get it, and we're not gonna lose it now.'' Inuyasha snapped.

''Touching speech.'' Miroku smiled as he closed his eyes and held up the jewel fragment again.

''I know you went to great pains to collect this gem,'' Miroku began.

''Let's butcher him'' Bankotsu snapped as he was about to pounce on the unaware monk.

''Bankotsu,'' Sesshomaru flatly stated as Bankotsu tensed in fear.

''Hai, Sesshomaru?'' Bankotsu nervously gulped.

''Leave him to Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru eyes dangerously narrowed at his little brother, Bankotsu who quickly nodded his head in fearful understanding.

Inuyasha eyes harden as they bore into the monk who refused to stop his excessive grinning.

''But trust me, it's in better hands with me, Inuyasha.'' Miroku cockily grinned.

''Huh, so you knew who I was all along.'' Inuyasha declared as Ryura rolled his eyes.

''Inuyasha's arrogance his quite astounding, is it not?'' Ryura shook his head from left to right.

''Pathetic hanyo.'' Jaken stated in agreement.

''Not at all.'' Miroku stated as Inuyasha bitterly glared at him.

''What an idiot.'' Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha in disgust.

''You said it.'' Mizuko nodded in agreement.

''Was it that beautiful companion of yours who called you by name or the young fox?'' Miroku questioned as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with his right hand.

''Uh, he can't be all bad if he has such good taste.'' Kagome stated as her cheeks became a little flustered and she sweetly stared at the young monk.

''A few sweet words is all it take for you, huh?'' Bankotsu glared at her. ''I never expected you to be so easy, _Kagome_.'' Jakotsu added in complete agreement with his brother, but she ignored them and continued to sweetly stare at the monk.

''Snap out of it, Kagome.'' Shippo began as he lightly pinched Kagome left cheek with his right hand. ''He stole your jewel from under your nose.'' Shippo angrily declared.

''Heh. Enough talking.'' Inuyasha began as he raised his sword. ''Let me at you!'' Inuyasha barked as he charged at the monk who blocked all his attacks from Tessaiga with his staff.

 _He's very strong, but not strong enough._

Miroku cockily smirked

 _Curse him! He blocks every strike._

Inuyasha frowned as he continued his assault on the monk.

Miroku continued to block each of Tessaiga's attacks until he lost his footing on a roll of small logs used for firewood. He fell backwards and as he was falling Inuyasha took this as an opportunity to knock Miroku's staff from his hands. The staff sailed in the air for a few seconds before it landed behind Inuyasha, sticking straight up in the dirt.

''I'll have that jewel shard back from you now,'' Inuyasha cockily grinned as he pointed Tessaiga directly in front of Miroku's face. ''Unless you want to die, that is.'' Inuyasha's grinned broaden as he stared down at Miroku who glared up at him. ''Hmm.''

To Inuyasha surprise Miroku did a back flip and started running away again.

''As you wish.'' Inuyasha declare as he yet again chased after him.

''Not this again.'' Mizuko frowned as the other members of the pack quickly followed after him, except for Sesshomaru who wouldn't allow Kagero nor the children on the dragons to pass him by.

''What is the meaning of this mutiny?'' the cloaked child snapped as he sat beside Yoshihiro who sat upon Ai-Una.

''Yeah!'' Yoshihiro snapped in agreement.

''Why are you holding us up, Sesshomaru?'' Kagero bitterly snapped as Sesshomaru's eyes viciously cut to her and she shrieked back in fear for a second.

''Fine!'' Kagero pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him.

''Keep to yourself as usual.'' Kagero whined.

Back to Inuyasha and Miroku, Miroku continued to run away from his pursuer who shown no side of giving up anytime soon. Miroku turn to stare over his left shoulder at the people behind him.

''Villagers, take heed! Distance yourself from this place, I warn you. It's for your own safety.''

Miroku declared as the villagers began to fearfully murmur among themselves.

''Huh?''Kagome questioned in puzzlement as the pack except for the ones who were forced to stay behind because of Sesshomaru, followed after Inuyasha and Miroku.

Suddenly Miroku came to a stop a little ways outside of the village in a small field. He hastily whipped around to face Inuyasha which confused Inuyasha and the others.

''What's he doing?'' Bankotsu stated as they stopped at the brink of the village edge to watch Inuyasha and Miroku in anticipation just as the others round him.

''How the hell should we know?'' Mizuko snapped as Bankotsu glared at him

''Let's wait here just to be safe.'' Naraku stated.

''End of the line. This time victory is mine.'' Inuyasha exclaimed a few feet away from the monk.

''Hmm.'' Miroku smiled as he stretched out his right hand and then took hold of he prayer beads on the same hand with his left fingers.

 _He's holding out his hand._

Inuyasha stood in puzzlement.

''This may come as something of a surprise, but I'm a very sore loser.'' Miroku snapped as he removed the prayer beads and exclaimed with his right stretched toward Inuyasha. ''Wind tunnel!''

Suddenly a black hole appear upon his right hand and began to suck nearly everything within it's vicinity into it. Inuyasha quickly stuck Tessaiga within the ground with hope that it would keep him from being sucked into the black hole on the monk's right hand.

''It's just like back at the cliff. Where's the wind coming from?'' Inuyasha asked as he inspected the monk more carefully.

''His right hand's drawing it in.'' Inuyasha stared at Miroku in disbelief.

''Let's see how long you can withstand me.'' Miroku devilishly smirked as Sesshomaru and the others came to a halt behind the other members in the pack.

''What the hell is that?'' Bankotsu asked.

''It's not safe for us to be here.'' Jakotsu yelled above the wind.

''It's even more dangerous for us to move, if we do we'll be sucked in!'' Mizuko stated as Shizuna slowly drifted into the the air.

''Aah!'' Shizuna fearfully screamed as she slowly drifted toward Miroku.

''Shizuna, no!'' Yoshihiro frantically screamed as everyone beside Sesshomaru began to panic.

''What do we do, what do we do?'' Bankotsu stated as went to take a step, but feared he too would be stucked into the void.

''I dunno! I dunno!'' Jakotsu hysterically shrieked.

''You guys are yokai and hanyos, surely you have the means to save her?''Mizuko snapped.

''I don't see you doing anything thing, you disrespectful mortal!'' Jaken snapped as Mizuko glared at him.

''All I have is my sword, Teniga and I doubt it would be of much use to any of us at the moment.'' Naraku stated.

''Hai, my blades, Fūjinga and Raijinga are wind, thunder and lightning based they'll only make things worse.''Ryura added.

''Shizuna!'' Kagero stated as she leaped into the air taken hold of the small child in her arms.

''Oh, that's just fucking great!'' Bankotsu frowned. ''Who's going to save her, dumb ass?'' Bankotsu retorted as he stared at Kagero dumbfounded at what she had just done.

No sooner had Bankotsu said those words a green whip attached itself to Kagero's black backpack and yanked her back to her spot beside Sesshomaru. She landed on her rear with Shizuna trembling in her soft slender arms.

''Woman,'' Sesshomaru began as he stared down at her and Kagero stared up at him. ''Do not become ignorant.'' Sesshomaru commanded as everyone except for Inuyasha, Miroku,Shippo and Kagome intensely stared at him.

''For my person will not save a foolish person such as you again.''Sesshomaru flatly stated as his eyes shifted from her back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

''Hai.'' Kagero stated as she downcast her eyes. ''Thank you, Pince Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagero sweetly whispered as the bystanders stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

''Hn.''

 _Who does he think he fooling?_

Bankotsu glared at Sesshomaru.

 _What a lier because he's always saving her._

Yoshihiro deeply sighed in disappointment.

 _He does know that we know that he likes her, right?_

Mizuko bitterly crossed his arms over his chest as he too glared at Sesshomaru.

 _Why can't he just come out and say it already?_

Ryura's eyes harden with jealousy as he also glared at Sesshomaru.

 _Big brother you scoundrel you!_

Jakotsu knowingly smirked.

 _We all know that he will save her again if she happens to be in trouble yet again._

Naraku rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru's denial.

 _Even I know that Lord Sesshomaru can't help, but to save Lady Kagero. For it is in our nature to cherish the things we must always protect._

The cloaked child frowned at Sesshomaru and his reluctance to accept Kagero.

Suddenly everyone's attentions was brought back to the fight at hand by the frightened villagers screams.

''Run away!''

''Quickly!''

''We're being sucked in!''

''We'll be drawn to our deaths!''

Numerous villagers screamed as they started to flee the area.

''His hand's just like a black hole. It's sucking up everything that isn't nailed down.'' Kagome fearfully exclaimed as she stared at Inuyasha whose sword slowly scraped through the ground toward Miroku's right hand.

''We'd better escape from here while we can.'' Shippo declared.

''We have to stop him.'' Kagome stated as a look of determination filled her eyes..

''Huh?''Shippo questioningly stared at her.

''But how do we do that?'' Kagome thought out loud.

''Good luck with that.'' Jakotsu stated, for he had no intention of helping her at all.

''When you think of a plan let me know and I just might help you out.'' Bankotsu sarcastically procliamed.

''Heh.'' Kagome scoffed as she ignored them and thought back to what Miroku had said earlier:

 _ **''Villagers, take heed! Distance yourself from this place,''**_

 _He warned the villagers because he doesn't want to hurt humans._

Kagome thought as she continued to stared at Inuyasha and Miroku.

''Can't let go.'' Inuyasha declared as he and Tessaiga struggled to fight against Miroku's powerful wind tunnel.

''Surrender while you can. If you get sucked in, you'll never come out alive.'' Miroku warned.

''No chance.'' Inuyasha snapped as he felt himself slowly being lifted into the air. ''I'll be too busy hacking your right hand off to surrender,'' Inuyasha declared as he continued to float in the air while Tessaiga dragged through the ground toward Miroku.

''My hand will pull you in, sword and all.'' Miroku stated. ''Huh?'' Miroku gasped as he stared above Inuyasha to see Kagome gliding through the air toward him.

''Huh?'' Inuyasha worriedly stared above him as he watched Kagome drifted past him.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha frantically exclaimed as he watched Kagome continue to float toward Miroku.

''Mizuko,'' Bankotsu began as Mizuko intently stared at him. ''Are your sisters always this moronic and reckless?'' Bankotsu questioned as Mizuko nodded his head yes.

''Yup, they're always doing some pretty stupid things.'' Mizuko shook his head in embarrassment at his idiotic siblings.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha fearfully shouted as Kagome got much closer to Miroku.

Miroku hastily grabbed his prayer beads which he quickly wrapped around his right hand. Everything that had once been drawn to the black hole quickly fell to the ground and Kagome roughly collided with the mysterious monk, Miroku. Miroku fell backwards upon impact, landing very hard upon the dirt pavement with and unconscious Kagome on top of him.

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha worried exclaimed as both she and Miroku laid upon the dirt one on top of the other, they were both of unconscious.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40:**_ _ **Amorous Miroku**_

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha worried exclaimed as both she and Miroku laid upon the dirt one on top of the other, they were both of unconscious.

Kagome slowly lifted herself off of the unconscious monk and placed her right hand upon the right side of her head.

''Oh, my head.'' Kagome frowned as she rubbed the back of her head. ''Huh?'' Kagome face scrunched up in puzzlement as she stared down at the Miroku's beaded right hand.

 _Those prayer beads. They're what seals off the power of his hand. He stopped the assault on his own, meaning he can't be all that bad._

Kagome thoughts as Inuyasha, Mizuko, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Shippo all raced toward her.

''Kagome, are you crazy?'' Mizuko angrily snapped as Kagome slightly to stare at them over her left shoulder.

''Yeah, you could've gotten yourself killed.'' Inuyasha barked as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded their heads in agreement.

''I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts.'' Kagome stated as Bankotsu scoffed.

''Oh please, we all know your just trying to get out of Kagero's shadow.'' Bankotsu wicked grinned as Kagome choose to ignore him.

''With a hand that powerful, he could have killed us a long time ago if he'd wanted to.'' Kagome declared as Jakotsu thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

''She does have a point you know.'' Jakotsu stated as he struck one finger in the air.

''Can it, Jakotsu!'' Bankotsu snapped as Jakotsu crossed his arms and began to pout.

''Let's at least give him a chance. Maybe he can lend us a hand.'' Kagome declared as she felt her bottom begin groped. ''Aah!'' Kagome shrieked back in fearful shock as quickly crawled backwards and into Inuyasha's left arm since he knelt down onto the ground.

''I was wrong. Kill him!'' Kagome commanded as tears formed in her eyes as she cling to the sleeve of Inuyasha's left arm.

''How dare he fondle my little sister!'' Mizuko angrily snapped as he stared at Jakotsu and Bankotsu for help. ''You're going to pay!'' Mizuko snapped as he started to charge at Miroku, but his collar was being held by Jakotsu.

''Idjit.'' Bankotsu frowned in disappointment as Jakotsu sighed.

''You just blew your last chance.'' Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he clutched Tessaiga tightly.

''Settle down, will you?'' Miroku calmly stated as he held his hands up in surrender. ''Let me explain things.'' Miroku said as they all continued to glare at him.

''Talk.'' Ryura commanded as he came to stand a little ways behind Inuyasha.

''Who died and made you boss, Ryura?'' Bankotsu asked as Ryura growled at him.

''Explain yourself monk.'' Naraku eyes dangerously narrowed as he came to stand on right side of Inuyasha.

Miroku took a deep breathe as the others came to stand around him with Sesshomaru blocking Kagero from Miroku's line of sight.

''Well, we're waiting.'' Jakotsu glared down at the monk who began to finally speak.

''I, too, am in search of the shards of the shikon jewel and imperial crystal. My purpose is to find and eliminate a priestess-a priestess that goes by the name Lady Tsukiko.''

 _Lady Tsukiko? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Jakotsu frowned in thought.

 _Keh. What an interesting name._

Bankotsu glared down at the monk.

 _Lady Tsukiko? Now where have I heard that name before?_

Ryura thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he attempted to recall anything on the priestess named Lady Tsukiko.

 _Those three are completely and utterly useless._

The child in black frowned as he stared at Ryura, Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

 _How could they possibly help my masters in anyway, if they do not remember why they underwent so much suffering?_

The child in black's body slowly began to glow turquoise, but just as soon as it came it disappeared.

''Lady Tsukiko?'' Kagome questioningly stared at Miroku as he glared down at his cursed right hand.

''Yes, and it was this same priestess who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand.'' Miroku frowned.

''What sort of priestess is this thing?'' Kagome inquired as Miroku shifted his gaze to her.

''I know little of her except that she is very wicked and thought to devour people.'' Miroku stated as he closed his eyes.

''Yeah, go on.'' Kagome said.

''According to father, my grandfather battled Lady Tsukiko long ago in his youth. It was over fifty years ago. Their battles ensued for several years, and each time Lady Tsukiko appeared before my grandfather, she took on the form of a different human.'' Miroku stated still with his eyes closed.

''She was a shape-shifter, seriously?'' Kagome questioned as Miroku refused to open his eyes.

''They say that the last time she appeared before my grandfather, she appeared in her true form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather had great spiritual powers, but unfortunately as fate would have it...''

''Don't tell me.'' Kagome stared at the closed at Miroku in disgust. ''He was a lecher.'' Kagome frowned still with that look of disgust in her eyes.

''Remarkable intuition.'' Miroku compliment her as he opened his eyes to stare at her.

''That's not intuition at all.''Ryura whispered as he glared at the monk.

''I'll say.'' Bankotsu chimed in agreement.

''It's more like the apple doesn't fall too far the tree.'' Mizuko whispered in agreement as the demons and hanyos stared at him in confusion except Sesshomaru. ''What'd I say?'' Mizuko asked as Jakotsu nervously scratched the back of his head.

''The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree?'' Jakotsu inquired as Mizuko gawked at all of them.

''It's an expression, meaning...'' Mizuko paused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''Never mind. It isn't worth explaining.'' Mizuko stated as all the demons and hanyos, except Sesshomaru glared at him.

''You shouldn't had mention it then!'' Ryura snapped as the others nodded in agreement.

''Shsh, you guys I'm trying to listen.'' Kagero whisper as she tried to peek around Sesshomaru who purposely kept getting in her way. ''Hey.'' Kagero pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''Lady Tsukiko pierced my grandfather's right hand with his sacred religious seals and managed to escape. Leaving behind these dreadful words: ''The abyssal hole that I have cursed you with shall be passed down to your children,and their children so long as I and my children live. Each generation shall thus be cursed until no one remains.''''. Miroku declared as he sadly stared down at his right hand.

''Each year, the hole in my hand becomes bigger and the wind ever more powerful. Unless I can defeat Lady Tsukiko, I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole.'' Miroku frowned.

''So in other words, you mean it would kill you?'' Kagome sadly asked.

Yes, and I am prepared to accept that fate if such is truly my destiny.'' Miroku stated and then stared in front of him. ''But in the meantime, I must continue trying to stop Lady Tsukiko.'' Miroku frowned.

''Feh.'' Inuyasha scoffed as he glared at Miroku from his seat beside right side of Kagome.

''The sacred jewel of four souls and the Imperial Crystal of damnation vanished fifty years ago and now its scattered into many tiny shards.'' Miroku began as his eyes glared at no one in particular. ''Knowing Lady Tsukiko, she is certain to attempt to gather the fragments in order to strengthen her own malicious power. I'm sure of it.'' Miroku stated as Mizuko questioningly stared at him.

''How are you so sure about all of this?'' Mizuko inquired not fully trusting the monk's story.

''How do we know this isn't some trap to lure us so this priestess can take our jewel shards, I mean you did steal them after all.'' Mizuko glared at the monk who continued to stare ahead.

''I know because Lady Tsukiko once came close to getting the jewels fifty years ago. In doing so, she had the two priestesses protecting the jewels slain.'' Miroku stated as Inuyasha gasps, quickly standing to his feet and Sesshomaru quickly appeared before the monk.

''You said she killed two priestesses?'' Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru growled down in warning at the monk who showed no fear of him.

''That's right?'' Miroku unknowingly replied.

 _She must be the demoness who disguised herself as Sesshomaru and me, striking down both Kazumi and Kikyo! It must be her!_

Inuyasha thought in realization as he quickly grabbed a surprised Miroku by his purple robe and roughly pulled him off the ground and onto his feet.

''Miroku, you say this Tsukiko takes on all kinds of different forms, right?'' Inuyasha asked while he gripped Miroku's robe tighter. '' What about now? What does she look like now?'' Inuyasha bitterly snapped.

''Calm down.'' Miroku began as Inuyasha released his hold on Miroku's robe. ''If I had that information, I would have slain her long ago myself.'' Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

 _Tsukiko laid a trapped for Sesshomaru. Kazumi, Kikyo and me. He made us believe that we deceived each other. The demon who killed Kazumi and Kikyo is still alive and is after both the sacred jewel and imperial crystal fragments. I will hunt down Kikyo's killer and avenge her death._

Inuyasha growled as he glared down at the ground with his right hand clenched into a tight fist.

''If we keep looking for these jewel fragments, we're sure to run into Lady Tsukiko ourselves sooner or later.'' Kagome stated as she too stood up and reached into her blouse to hold up the quarter of the jewels which hung around her neck like necklace.

''How did you get that back?'' Miroku inquired as he stared her in puzzlement.

''Let's search for jewel shards together.'' Kagome slightly smiled as she ignored Miroku's question.

''Uh...'' Miroku gasped in disbelief.

''Unless you plan on giving up, Inuyasha.'' Kagome knowingly baited him.

''I'm never giving up.'' Inuyasha declared in determination.

''What do you say?'' Kagome asked as she directed her attention to Miroku.

''Uh.'' Miroku scratched his head with his left index finger and stared off to his right with his eyes downcast. ''I've always been more of a solitary man, preferring to work on my own than in the company of others.'' Miroku proclaimed.

''Yeah, but if we don't act fast, you won't even have you own company to enjoy.'' Kagome sadly expressed to him.

''Dear Kagome,'' Miroku began as something sparkled in his mysterious eyes. ''Are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?'' Miroku eyes soften as he stared at her. He walked toward her hastily taking her small hands within his manly ones.

''Sort of.'' Kagome awkwardly stated.

''Then do me this good turn, will you?'' Mirkou eyes became serious as he stared down at her. ''I wish for you to bear me a son.'' Miroku seriously stated.

''Heke?'' Kagome embarrassingly and shockingly syared at him.

''Huh?'' Inuyasha bitterly glared at him over his left shoulder.

''How dare he!'' Mizuko snapped as he yet again charged for Mizuko only to have Jakotsu yet again hold him by his collar. ''Lemme at him! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!'' Mizuko declared as his fingers tried to reach for Mizuko.

''Oh, brother.'' Jakotsu sighed as Bankotsu shook his head in disappointment.

''And why would I do that?'' Kagome stared at him in disgust.

''If for some unforeseeable reason I should fail to destroy Lady Tsukiko, I should like my son to carry on the family's mission.'' Miroku sighed as he pulled and unexpect Kagome into an embrace.

''Hands off, priest.'' Inuyasha angrily snapped as he pulled Miroku off of Kagome and stood between the two of them. ''Your only family mission is lechery.'' Inuyasha bitterly barked.

''I'm a monk, not a priest.'' Miroku corrected.

''Don't ever consider laying a hand on Kagome again.'' Inuyasha angrily command as Kagome warmly smiled from behind him.

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome smiled as she stared at his back.

''Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you no more than a companion. But apparently you are in love with Kagome.'' Miroku stated.

''Uh...'' Inuyasha gasped as his face slightly became flustered.

''My, this is awkward.'' Miroku stated as he rubbed his head with his left hand.

''Well, you've got it all wrong. She's just a jewel detector.'' Inuyasha exclaimed with his face still slightly pink.

''Huh?'' Kagome angrily stared at Inuyasha's back. ''Is that all I am to you?'' Kagome snapped.

''Aww, can't we get a day where these two don't argue?'' Bankotsu asked in exhaustion of the two's constant bickering.

''Oh, how can I forget,'' Kagome bitterly began as she nudged Inuyasha in his left arm with her right elbow. ''You got a thing for dead girls.'' Kagome snapped as both Miroku and Inuyasha gasped in surprise as she crossed her arms over her chest while closing her eyes.

''This growing quite troublesome, indeed.'' Naraku frowned.

''I wish they would just handle whatever sexual tension that is between the two of them already.'' Ryura sighed in defeat.

''Sexual tension?'' Mizuko glared at him. ''There's no sexual tension going on between them at all! Kagome's way too young for him anyway!'' Mizuko angrily exclaimed as they all rolled their eyes at him, well except the emotionless Sesshomaru.

''Whatever you say Mr. Denial.'' Bankotsu retorted as Mizuko harshly elbowed him in the ribs

.

''Ow!'' Bankotsu bent over and took hold of his side. ''You're a mortal. That's not supposed to hurt.'' Bankotsu winced in pain as he glared up at Mizuko.

''Imagine what years of training in a Dojo could do for all the mortals here.'' Mizuko boosted.

''Who should I help out?'' Kagome thought out loud with her back to the both of them.

''Miroku's a lot nicer than Inuyasha.'' Kagome stated as she turned her head in Miroku's direction.

''You wouldn't dare betray me!'' Inuyasha barked.

''You can't really blame her.'' Miroku began as he turned his head to the right to stare at Inuyasha. ''You could treat her more kindly.'' Miroku added.

''Ha! What do you know?'' Inuyasha bitterly questioned as the three of them began to go back and forth between each other.

''Well, so much for everyone coming to a peaceful solution. I never want to grow up.'' Shippo stated from his place in a tree over everyone as he ate a piece of fruit from the said tree.

''You could be more gentle.'' Miroku told Inuyasha.

''Yes! Exactly! Be more gentle!'' Kagome snapped at Inuyasha in agreement with Miroku.

''Like this.'' Miroku alluringly stated as he fondled Kagome's bottom yet again.

''Aah!'' Kagome screamed in surprise. ''Get your hands off me!'' Kagome commanded as a smirking Miroku hands retreated back to his side.

''I told you not to touch her!'' Inuyasha angrily shouted at Miroku who carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

''Come on guys.'' Kagero stated as she began to walk toward them. ''It's not that-Whoa!'' Kagero shrieked in astonishment at how fast Miroku ran to her and talking her soft delicate small hands into his big manly ones.

''You are a sunray in the midst of the darkness. A moonbeam that shows a wanderer a way when lost. A star that delivers a sailor out of a storm.'' Miroku began as he pulled Kagero's body to his own ''No, you are an Angel whom God sent from the heavens just to be with me.'' Miroku stated as everyone fearfully turned to stare at a beyond angrily Sesshomaru whose eyes were glaring down at the young unaware monk and were also slowly fading from their normal color to red with blue irises.

''Umm Miroku,'' Inuyasha nervously gulped.

''Don't tell me she's yours too.'' Miroku's eyes began to water as he quickly stared back at Inuyasha over his left shoulder.

''No, but I wouldn't be that close to Kagero if I were you, she a danger to your current existence at the moment.'' Inuyasha warned.

''Nonsense.'' Miroku laughed as he turned his focus back on Kagero. ''How could such an unimaginable gorgeous woman be dangerous?'' Miroku chuckled in disbelief.

''Well, he has been warned.'' Bankotsu dejectedly shrugged.

''To be honest, it's not like she belongs to him anyway.'' Ryura sarcastically declared as Naraku chimed in agreement.

''It's not like Lord Sesshomaru marked her as his.'' Naraku nodded in agreement.

''You despicable Dragon dai yokai and spider hanyo!'' Jaken viciously waved his staff of two heads about. ''You all are perfectly aware that Mi'lord doesn't want any other male around her, even if she's marked as his or not.'' Jaken squeaked.

''I hate to say it, but the imp has got a point.'' Jakotsu nodded in agreement with Jaken.

''Who you calling an imp, you forsaken son?'' Jaken bitterly snapped as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu growled at him in warning.

''I believe he was referring to you, imp.'' Mizuko retorted as Jaken glared at him.

''Why you-'' Jaken was interrupted by Miroku who lovingly stared at Kagero.

''Dear sweet beautiful Kagero, I wish for you to be the bearer of not only my son, but of my children.'' Miroku stated as Kagero dejectedly stared at him. ''In other words become my wife.'' Miroku yearningly stared down at her as she sighed uninterested in him at all.

Sesshomaru angrily attack Miroku, but he quickly dodged him.

''Why can't I have one beautiful woman?'' Miroku sadly stared at Kagero and then he smirked at his attacker. ''Well if I have to slay a yokai in the process to woo the young fair maiden then so be it.'' Miroku tauntingly smirked at the angrily demon before him

.

''Do you think he know who is speaking to?'' Ryura questioned Naraku.

''If he knew I doubt he'd be so cocky.'' Bankotsu stated.

''You foolish mortal!'' Jaken yelled. ''No one addresses Prince Lord Sesshomaru like that and lives to tell the tale!'' Jaken bitterly shrieked.

''Prince Lord Sesshomaru?'' Miroku eyes widen in realization. ''As in the Prince Lord Sesshomaru of the West?'' Miroku nervously gulped.

''It would appear that he has lost his cockiness.'' Naraku retorted as they all watched the once confident monk, Miroku cower before a very pissed Sesshomaru.


End file.
